Watching in the darkness
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth? Ratings and warnings above each chapter.
1. Just Some Designer Sunglasses

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Just some designer sunglasses

**Chapter rating: **K-T.

* * *

**A/n**: I deleted this chapter by accident so just reposted it. Sorry to everyone who has this story on their alerts:(

Kurt believed in something. He just didn't know what. He didn't believe in God. But there was _something _there, he was certain of it. He felt it. Not all the time, just...sometimes. Like something, some presence, was watching over him. Not a ghost, not an alien, just, just something. And he had a strong feeling that it wasn't...good. But he couldn't bring himself to be scared of it. He couldn't be scared of it because it helped him.

He'd first felt it in a nightmare, he had been young, it was before his mother died. He couldn't remember what the nightmare had been about, but he knew it was bad. Very, very bad. To this day all he could remember from the dream was a pair of beautiful eyes, they swirled with hints of honey, chocolate brown and golden amber. He could still remember them like it was yesterday even though it was so long ago. He woke up sweating and whimpering, but he didn't scream for him Mom or Dad. He felt like there was someone or something with him, he could feel it comforting him and yet he couldn't actual feel anything on the outside of his body. Like whatever it was, was inside of him. He felt it slowing his heart and clearing his mind until his breathing was quiet and even. And when he felt completely relaxed again and was seconds away from falling asleep. It left him. Kurt could remember feeling sad, but it was almost as if this _thing _had told him it would be back, and he'd believed it. And it did.

He couldn't get those eyes out of his head on matter where he went. What did they mean? And over ten years later, he still thought of them, dreamt of them, looked for them in every passing stranger. Sometimes he swore he saw them, in the reflection of a shop window, in the corner of his eye. Just watching him. It happened more at night, in the darkness. Two beautiful eyes, watching and looking over him. For a small amount of time he thought he was going crazy, and that thought lingered in the back of his mind every time he thought he saw them. However, that thought was completely over powered by the strong urge he felt towards them, like his whole body was craving them. Needing them. Waiting for them.

It scared him however, that this presence seemed to be appearing less and less. He was lucky if he felt it once a month now. It had pretty much been there everyday after his mother died. He was sure he couldn't have gotten through it without feeling like there was someone else, other then his Dad caring for him. Over that period it had helped him to stay strong and to get to sleep at night, he found himself looking forward to bedtime when he could curl up and wait for it to arrive, slipping beside him and gently easing him into sleep. He wasn't a stupid child though, he knew that this wasn't what you would call _normal. _He kept this presence to himself. And he still did now.

He tried not to let his whole life revolve around the times when he'd feel it. But it was hard. He still went out, although it happened a lot more often when he was alone at home. It almost felt like a private, intimate moment, not to be experience around others. He had friends, good grades. He was happy but...there was always that longing for him to find those eyes. When he really thought about it, it came when he was most unhappy, upset or stressed. And to be honest, he hadn't felt that bad in quiet a while. Maybe that's why it's visits were dwindling? It felt more like it was just popping in to check on him every now and again. He missed it. He felt special when it happened, like he had something no-one else did.

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped as he was yanked roughly from his thoughts and back into the real world, "Wh...What?"

"The green or the red?"

The real world found him in the mall in the middle of Ohio, a few minutes away from his home in Lima. One of his best friend was stood in front of him holding up two completely hideous woolly jumpers.

"Urgh, Rachel none," He shook his head and screwed up his nose.

"What?" Rachel frowned, "They're just like the ones that you gave me for Christmas!"

Kurt shook his head furiously, "No, no, no," He shuddered at the offensive words, "Rach, the neckline and length is completely wrong for you."

"I though they were cute," Rachel sighed looking longingly at the woolly mess in each of her hands.

"Please just put them back before I throw up?" Kurt moaned, "It's not even Christmas yet."

"These aren't reindeer Kurt, they're just plain deer, see?" She said holding them up to his face.

"Oh my God, get the cheap knotty wool away from me," Kurt squealed taking a step back and shaking his head, "I have to educate you."

Rachel sighed and grumbled under her breath, putting the disgusting items of clothing back on their rightful hook, "Where did Mercedes go?"

Kurt bit his lip, glancing the around the store quickly, "I don't know."

"Come on, let's find her and get some coffee," Rachel huffed, grabbing Kurt's hand roughly and pulling him through the mall.

"Hey, Rach, I'm sorry, it's for you're own good," Kurt frowned, Rachel wasn't usually this forceful about clothing, "Are you okay?"

Rachel sighed loudly, "Yeah, I'm...I'm...no."

Kurt tugged on her hand to stop her from flying through the store (and more then likely knocking people out of the way like bowling pins in the process), "What's up?"

"My Dad's..." Rachel trailed off.

"What about them?" Kurt asked. Kurt had always had great respect for Rachel's parents. Two gay men living in Lima together, with a beautiful and amazingly talented (as well as annoying) daughter? Now _that_ is an achievement. Of course Kurt would be raising his family somewhere much grander, preferably in New York somewhere close to central park but not to far from...

"I think they might brake up," Rachel whispered, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Kurt frowned, "Rachel why would you think that?"

Rachel let out a long exaggerated breath, "They're always fighting!" She cried, "Over everything, it's ridiculous!"

Kurt continued to frown, "Like what?"

"They argued for an _hour _last night because Hiram wanted to watch football and LeRoy wanted to watch some fashion show thing," Rachel shook her head in despair, "I don't know what to do."

Kurt bit his lip, "You know Rachel, don't take this the wrong way okay?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "Okay..."

"You do tend to drama queen and, I very much doubt your parents are breaking up," Kurt reassured her.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"Because, every couple goes through rough patches, you know that," Kurt said, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, "And also, as I am gay and can very much relate to LeRoy, no matter how much I loved my husband, I would still argue my point that project runway is much, much better then a group of men kicking a ball of air around a field. And even if he argued back at me I'd still love him just as much."

Rachel let out a long breath, "How come you always know the right thing to say?"

Kurt shrugged, "No idea. But Umm, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"If they do ever...travel down that road you know me, Mercedes and the rest of the Glee club are here for you right?" Kurt smiled at her, "We are family after all."

Rachel beamed and threw her arms around Kurt's neck in a tight hug, "God I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt laughed, wrapping her arms around her middle and squeezing her tight.

"I mean it, is there even the slightest chance ever that you're not gay?" Rachel asked, pulling away from their embrace, "Because I'll marry you."

Kurt laughed again, "Ah, sorry Rach, no can do."

Rachel smiled, "Even if you get to pick out my outfits everyday?"

Kurt stroked an imaginary beard as he pretended to think, "Tempting Rachel, and you know I love you but it's still a no."

"Fine, being one of your best friends is good enough I guess," Rachel smiled.

Kurt giggled, looking up from his shorter friend. His laugh got stuck in his throat as he saw a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him in a mirror above a large display of sunglasses. It was strange. Because it wasn't just a pair of eyes, Kurt guessed they belonged to some sort of face, but it was like Kurt couldn't see anything other then the eyes. Like his body wouldn't let him take in any other detail about what was watching him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Kurt felt Rachel pulling on the sleeve of his jacket. In normal circumstances he would have pulled her off and told her that if she'd stretched the material she would never see the light of day again. But this wasn't normal circumstances. He pushed past her and walked towards the display at a record pace, keeping his eyes directly on the ones watching him, not even blinking in case they vanished. They stayed where they were. Kurt stopped directly beneath them, his heart hammering terrifyingly fast in his chest, so fast he felt as though it was going to leap out of his ribcage. The eyes continued to stare back at him, they were filled with sadness and happiness all at the same time, the confusion made his head hurt.

He could have been standing there for seconds, it could have been hours. He didn't know, he didn't care. But he was terrified to look away no matter how much his eyes stung and watered. Suddenly he was filled with an overwhelming sense of contentment and safety and he gasped, biting his lip.

"Who are you?" He whispered, refusing to take his eyes away from those still looking at him, "What are you?"

Suddenly the presence drain away from him, leaving him feeling empty. He was shaking.

"No," Kurt's whisper was filled with urgency, "Don't leave me."

The feeling came back again for less them a second, spreading all the way down to his finger tips, but Kurt somehow understood that it would be back again soon. He felt something brush past his back and as he turned to look, there was nothing there. He quickly glanced back to the mirror but the eyes were gone, only his own blue ones were looking back at him.

"Kurt? What is it? Some awesome designer sunglasses?" Rachel laughed.

Kurt jumped about three feet in the air, how long had see been standing right next to him? "I thought so," He quickly recovered, "But they're just some cheap re-make."

"Aw, that sucks," Rachel sighed and patted his arm, "Come on, let's go and find Mercedes okay?"

Kurt nodded, his whole body seemed to be on auto-pilot as Rachel steered him through the shop.

This was bad. Really, really bad. It was official, Kurt was mad, and crazy and possibly needed to be put into some sort of mental home before he became dangerous. Oh my God what the hell was he going to do? He'd never felt anything that intense before, and he'd only seen the eyes out of the corner of his own. Brief glances that he could easily say were just his mind playing tricks on him. But he couldn't say that anymore. They had definitely been there, and had definitely been looking at him for a long period of time. Should he tell someone about this? No...no that was a really, really bad idea. For the first time since the nightmare so many years ago. Kurt was terrified of this presence watching over him.

"Kurt why are you so quiet? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Kurt breathed, "I'm just...thinking."

Rachel gave Kurt a weird look but let the subject drop, concentrating on finding the third member of their trio. They found Mercedes over by an arrange of huge, statement jewelery with her eyes awe. Kurt had finally managed to snap out of his mind set and even managed to laugh as he and Rachel towed her away from the stand and towards their favorite coffee shop cafe.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, it's late, why aren't you in bed?"

Kurt looked up from the TV, raking his brain for an appropriate excuse, "I'm just not tired Dad." Lies of course. He wasn't in bed because he was terrified of the presence coming to find him. He'd refused to look at any reflective surface since earlier that day in The Gap.

"I don't care. Bed. Now. You have school tomorrow," Burt said, putting on his best fatherly tone.

Kurt sighed, knowing that tone meant he had no chance in hell of even the tiniest amount of wiggle room, "Night Dad," he grumbled as he walked past.

"Night kiddo, sleep well," Burt patted his son on the shoulder as he walked past, frowning when Kurt jumped away from his touch, "You okay?"

"M' fine," Kurt replied making his way to his room downstairs.

He looked around nervously as soon as he was alone, he put all of the mirrors in his room face down, while trying not to look into them before shutting his drapes across his window and climbing into bed. Before he knew it he was crying, hot, terrified tears were rolling freely down his cheeks so fast he knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He curled up on his side, hugging and crying into his pillow, hiding beneath the pathetic protection of his comforter.

He raised his head, looking around frantically when he felt the familiar sensation of someone watching him, he fumbled for the switch of his lamp on his bedside table, flooding the room in light and making his eyes water and him blink frantically.

"Hello?" He whispered brokenly, tears still pouring down his flushed cheeks.

The was suddenly filled, for the third time today, with the same feeling his had felt in The Gap store. He shivered and bit his lip, trying to fight against it but it only pushed against him harder and harder until Kurt gave up, still crying even though he still felt so safe and content.

"No," He whispered shaking his head, "Please, please just go."

It was almost as though whatever the hell this was paused, as though it was thinking.

"Why me?" Kurt continued to cry as he whispered the words, "Why are you doing this to me?"

The feeling didn't leave him, it seemed to move. Flowing around his body in his blood.

"Stop, please, please?" Kurt begged, "Just not tonight, just leave me tonight I need to think, please?"

Kurt swore he heard someone let out a soft sigh before the feeling slowly drained from his body, starting at his toes and working it's way slowly up, climbing his legs, stomach, chest and arms all the way to the top of his head.

Kurt fully understood that it would be back soon. Kurt was not looking forward to that day.

* * *

**A/n:** This is a little different to what I usually write. It's Kurt and Blaine with a darker twist to it, and the sort of stuff I love to read so I thought I'd take a bit of a stab at it, it's probably not the best but hopefully it's not completely terrible, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Under The Stairs

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Under the stairs

**Chapter rating:**T.

* * *

_Kurt was walking through his school. McKinley high. It was empty, although he could hear someone calling his name. A soft, beautiful voice, edging him further along the empty corridor towards...he didn't know what towards. He wasn't even sure what direction the voice was coming from, although he still knew where to go. It was like whatever the voice belonged to, was somewhat controlling him, guiding him._

_He knew he should he scared, a small niggling feeling in the back of his head telling him to run, to get away. But he couldn't. He didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. He knew that that voice, had to belong to the same thing as those eyes. And had so many questions, so many questions that had been building up over ten years._

_This thing had been in his life all that time, surely if it was going to hurt him, it would have done so by now? Unless it was waiting for something? More and more questions. Was it dangerous? Why him? Did it want something from him? What was it?_

"_Kurt...Kurt...Kurt..."_

_He walked quicker, he was getting closer he could feel it. He was just around the corner from the choir room, that's where it was coming from. He's walk turned to a run, he burst through the door and saw there was a boy standing there, the boy smiled._

"Kurt!"

Kurt sat up quickly, his head spinning, "W..What?"

"Come on dude, we're gonna be late!" Finn cried, "You're not sick are you?

Kurt paused for a second, rubbing his sleepy eyes and fighting back a yawn, "No, Finn I'm not ill." Not physically ill, mentally maybe though.

"So you can still give me a lift?" Finn asked.

Kurt stretched, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, "Of course, I don't know why you like me driving you anyway."

"Dude your car is awesome," Finn exclaimed leaning against Kurt's door frame.

Kurt slipped on his slippers, heading towards the shower, "Yes but it's _my _car, which insistently makes it not awesome."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Don't be like that Bro, I'll meet you upstairs okay?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Fine, but please try not to spill your breakfast down your shirt again."

"Will do," Finn grinned and turned around to walk back up the stairs.

Kurt sighed, glancing at his alarm clock. Oh crap he really was late. He rushed to the shower.

* * *

Kurt didn't really get a chance to think about his dream until he had arrived at school and Finn had gone off to find Puck and Sam. He stayed in his car, he mind reeling. He couldn't remember. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what that boy looked like. But it was definitely a boy, and he was definitely around Kurt's age and he definitely had _the_ eyes. So...was it a boy, this thing? Or could it like...change it's appearance? What's it called...a shape shifter? If it could Kurt hoped it kept the same appearance for a while, even though he couldn't remember what the boy looked like, it being just a boy made this whole thing just the smallest bit less terrifying. Just a teenage boy like him...with beautiful captivating eyes filled with every shade of brown...and possibly the the ability to change his emotions. What else was he capable of?

"Kurt, what on earth are you doing?"

Kurt jumped, "Ah, um, thinking."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, "Again?"

"Um, yeah," Kurt nodded, winding his window back up before stepping out of the car.

"What about?" Rachel asked, linking arms without him and towing him through the parking-lot.

"Nothing, nothing" Kurt shook his head, desperate to change the subject, "How are your Dads?"

"Oh, you were right, they were fine last night," Rachel nodded, smiling gratefully at Kurt.

"Good," Kurt grinned, "I told you."

"Yes, you did," Rachel nodded, "You always seem to be right."

Kurt laughed, "Very, very true."

"I feel sorry for the man who marries you," Rachel giggled, "He'd better say goodbye to winning any argument _ever_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, "Says the girl who practically proposed to me yesterday."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Come on, Mercedes should be here soon."

Kurt laughed, letting Rachel tow him up the front steps and into the school.

* * *

"Kurt, what is with you?" Mercedes exclaimed, hitting him playfully around the head.

Kurt blinked, "Hey, watch the hair."

"You've barley said a word all day," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes while Kurt pulled out a hand mirror and started patting his hair down into place.

"I'm...preoccupied today," Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, thinking?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded, blushing slightly, "I've got a lot to think about."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Just stuff..." Kurt said defensively.

"Well it's obviously something important." Mercedes said narrowing her eyes, "Kurt what's going on?"

_I'm slowly loosing my mind, "_Nothing," Kurt said, "Nothing's going on."

Mercedes bit her lip, "So you've been thinking about this for most of the day...and you're being really protective over it... Oh, My God!" She squealed.

"What?" Kurt and Rachel asked at exactly the same time.

"Kurt's got a crush!" Mercedes continued to squeal, "Who's the guy?"

"What? No it's not that!" Kurt shook his head, "It's really not."

"Then what else is it?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you," Kurt said getting to his feet, "But it's not a guy, I promise."

He walked away from their table in the cafeteria, needed to find somewhere peaceful and quiet. He found himself sitting underneath the stairs that lead up to the staff room, one of the most secluded places in the school...and probably the place that had the most cobwebs.

He sat right in the corner, sighing greatly and running his hand through his hair before he cursed himself for messing it up. He didn't know what he was doing here. To think? He couldn't think anymore, there was nothing to remember. Last night, it had left him when he asked...even if it didn't straight away it still did. He was still confused to why it happened in the mall. It hardly ever happened in public places, apart from at his Mom's funeral. Something must have really set it off.

He felt it again, like someone was with him, but it was...hesitant, as though it was waiting for Kurt to send it away again. Kurt sighed, biting his lip, "Hey," He whispered, letting his eyes close.

The feeling became more pronounced, the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stood up, suddenly a thought flew through Kurt's head, "Are you angry?" He whispered, keeping his eyes closed, "Because I sent you away, are you mad at me?"

Kurt's fingertips started to tingle pleasantly, it tickled, "Is that a no?" He asked, biting back a smile at the sensation.

The feeling spread up his hands and Kurt giggled, "I think that's a no, I'm sorry, I was just scared," Kurt explained, still whispering, he always talked to it in a whisper, "I'm still scared now," He admitted.

He swore he heard another small sigh.

"Should I be scared of you?" Kurt asked, "Are you even real? Am I crazy?...I think I am, I'm just loosing my mind, all of this is just made up in my head."

His wrist suddenly burned and he gasped, looking down at it. Two eyes were looking at him in the reflection of his watch, Kurt smiled, "Is this you showing me it's not in my head?"

The eyes looked back on him, the same mixture of happy and sad all at the same time, "So it's real," Kurt admitted, "Is that better or worse then me being mad?" He laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Is it only me? Or do you do this to other people? Why me?" Kurt asked with a sigh, "So many questions I want to ask you..." he trailed off.

Kurt sighed angrily, frustration bubbling through he veins, "Why can't I know the answer to my questions?"

It was inside him again. He couldn't feel angry even if he tired. He felt happy. "Do you chose not to tell me?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes and giving into the pleasant feeling flowing around his body, "Or can't you tell me?"

Kurt curled himself up in a ball, "I had a dream about you last night," He whispered, "You were a boy," Kurt paused and laughed, "All I can remember is your eyes...are you a boy?"

His eyes flew open as the feeling started to pulse around his body, "Urgh, don't do that, it's weird," Kurt shuddered.

The pulsing stopped, but the feeling was still there, "Thanks," Kurt sighed, settling back into a ball, "I'm crazy aren't I? Just talking to you like...like you're a person, like a friend...well I have know you for ten years I guess."

"Do you know how many time's I've change my mind about you? Ten years of hating, loving and fearing you," Kurt sighed again, "I just wish you could answer my questions, even just a few of them...how do you change my emotions like you do? Can you control other things as well? In my dream, you were controlling me, telling me where to go...I wish I could remember what you looked like...Sorry, I'm rambling."

Kurt was silent for a while, just letting the feeling of total calmness wash over him, "Is there anyway you can answer some of my questions? It would just...make this so much less terrifying."

Kurt was silent again his eyes closed, "Will you come back tonight?"

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah Mr Shue, I'm fine," Kurt nodded, getting to his feet, wincing as the feeling left him completely.

"What on earth are you doing back here?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for some phone signal," Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Stupid things being temperamental again."

Mr Shue raised an eyebrow at him, "Right...well, I've got to go, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I fine," Kurt nodded, giving Mr Shue what he thought was a convincing smile.

It seemed to work, "Okay, see ya later Kurt."

"Yep," Kurt smiled again, waving as he disappeared.

* * *

"We're sorry Kurt, we didn't mean to pry."

Kurt had ended up being a little late for English class, luckily Rachel and Mercedes had reserved a seat between them.

"It's okay, you weren't I've just...I'm a little confused about something," Kurt shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "It's not really something I'm desperate to discus with anyone, but I think I'm okay now."

"Okay well...you know where here if you need to talk right?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Of course, you're my girls!" He winked and laughed.

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other, before they nodded, joining in with Kurt's laughter.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys :) Glad to see you're liking something a little different to my usual stuff.


	3. Research and dreams

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Research and dreams.

**Chapter rating: **K-T Kids to Teenagers.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in the mall, and six days since that under the stairs. It still came sometimes, but not as often. Kurt noticed something he hadn't before, just time it visited, it stayed for a slightly shorter amount of time, as well as feeling...weaker. Kurt had mulled it over in his head that this whole thing was one of two. One, this was real. Two, he was completely and utterly mad and he couldn't really do much about it unless he told someone. Unless he got professional help. He shuddered at the thought.

It came at night now, never during the day, when Kurt was just about to drift of to sleep he felt a familiar sensation of complete calm gently humming through his body. Kurt was starting to wonder if it hurt whatever it was to visit him, whether it tired it out. It would make sense, the feeling the weaker, staying for a shorter amount of time...maybe that's when it came just before he was going to sleep, I mean his body would be less active just before sleep right? Maybe that was it.

He hadn't seen the eyes again since in the reflection of his watch, but he'd still been debating all week if he should try and talk to someone about this or not. Maybe if he did he would be able to find out if there were any other cases of a similar thing happening to other people...but even if there wasn't, that could just mean they kept it all to themselves.

He quickly decided to do a little research himself before he did anything major. To be honest he didn't really want to be locked up in a mental ward, that didn't look to good on collage applications. That didn't really look good on anything...but what the hell was he going to research?

As soon as he got home from school, he gave his Dad a quick 'Hello, how was your day?', before making an excuse about homework and ran upstairs, throwing himself down on his bed with a loud sigh. He switched on his laptop, turning down the brightness and switching off the sound before he waiting impatiently for it to load.

By the time 'Google' was displayed in front of him he'd changed his mind about twenty times about doing it. What if he couldn't find anything, what would he do then? What if he did find something? What if what he found was horrible, scary? What if it wasn't? After staring at the brightly colored letters for a over ten more minutes, he decided that if he didn't, he would regret it. He clicked in the search box, his fingers hovering over the keys and...what the hell was he meant to type in?

_A presence of someone watching._

_1800 results._

He flicked through them, clicking on any links that looked helpful. Most lead to sites talking about feeling spirits or ghosts in your house, trying to communicate with them. There were lots of sites like that, forums sharing their experiences. But Kurt didn't think whatever ever this was a ghost, and there was nothing about anyone seeing any eyes watching them like he did so fully. The further he scrolled down the more book and film titles came up. He sighed, moving back up to the top again and tapping his finger against the side of the laptop as he thought what else he could type in.

_Brightly Colored eyes._

_1300 results._

This search was a total fail, mostly coming up with pages explaining why some people seemed to have more brighter colored eyes then others, why we have colored eyes, why we have a certain color eyes. Also a few sites talking about a new line of make-up that was meant to make your eye color stand out more. He sighed a lot louder then before.

"Kurt!"

Kurt slammed the lid of his laptop down with more force then was necessary, "Y-Yeah?"

"Rachel."

Kurt bit his lip, jumping from his bed and sliding his laptop beneath it out of sight, "Coming!"

* * *

"Kurt! Hey, guess what? You'll never guess what?"

Kurt sighed, "What is it Rachel?"

"I met the most perfect guy for you!" Rachel squealed.

"What are you...?"  
"And he really wants to meet you," Rachel continued to beam, looking very proud of herself.

"But..."

Rachel pushed past him into the hallway without being invited, "Come on, I have a picture of him as well," He rambled, "I'll tell you all about him."

Kurt held back a loud groan, he shut the door with a small growl and followed his overexcited friend up to his room. Rachel sat of his bed and patted the space next to her, looking at him expectantly before fishing around in her pocket and pulling out her phone.

Kurt slumped beside her, watching her type the pin and start flicking through her pictures as she tried to find the one she was looking for, "His names Dylan," she told him, "I love that name! Don't you love that name?"

Kurt shrugged, "It's pretty nice."

"I met him in the Lima bean, it was so packed in there and there was a seat next to me spare and he asked if he could sit there," Rachel explained, "He saw the background image on my phone and asked who you were."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "The one from the sleepover where we're all wearing face-masks and pulling ridiculous faces?"

"Yep that's the one," Rachel nodded, "Then we ended up in this deep conversation about you and he said he really wanted to meet you."

Kurt's expression was unsure, "Rachel that's a bit weird."

Rachel shrugged, "He's just so sweet and shy, I can imagine you two getting along really well, and he has the most beautiful eyes."

Kurt became a little more interested, "Beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like them on another person before...where on earth is that picture?...I know I didn't delete it...Ah, here, see, isn't he perfect?" Rachel grinned, holding it up for him to see.

Looking back at him in the phone screen, was a picture of a boy who was around seventeen years old with a unsure smile on his face as he looked into the camera. He had quiet dark, olive skin, and deep chocolate brown hair that swept across his forehead in a sort of 'Justin Bieber' style hair cut, but the ends were layered and jagged. It suited his face-shape perfectly. He was looked up from through he fringe into the camera as though trying to hide part of his face. His hair had small flicks of a ever so slightly lighter brown that brought out the lighter swirls of blue in the boys eyes. They were a bright piercing light blue with hints of green, gray and purple mixed in with them, they reminded Kurt of a lake on a cold foggy day. Yes they were beautiful, but they weren't _his _eyes.

"Well?" Rachel pushing, looking at Kurt with wide excited eyes.

Kurt bit his lip, "Honestly? He's gorgeous."

"I know! I told you," Rachel beamed at him, seeming to almost jump off the bed in excitement, "So you'll meet him? I'll give you his number and you can text him, I'm serious Kurt he's like the sweetest, kindest, caring guy I've ever met."

"And you're sure he's gay?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah, although he's just come out to his friends and family, I told him you'd be able to help him with that," Rachel reassured him.

Kurt sighed, "And you're _sure _he likes me?"

"Kurt, he asked me if I thought you'd go out with him," Rachel laughed, "I'm sure."

Kurt blushed, shaking his head in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yep, now I have to go and tell Mercedes," Rachel jumped to her feet, she gave Kurt a small piece of paper which had a number and 'Dylan Carson' written above it, Rachel had obviously already planned on him saying yes before hand.

Kurt shrugged as Rachel kissed his cheek and flew away downstairs and out of the door, he put the piece of paper in his jean pocket. What harm could it do? This guy was hot after all.

* * *

"Have you talked to this Dylan guy yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Are you going too?"

"Well...He seems nice from what Rachel's told me, I don't see why not."

"Hmm," Mercedes hummed slightly at the end of the phone.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it just seems odd that he'd see a picture of you and ask Rachel, especially since he's apparently 'so sweet and shy.'" Mercedes pointing out.

Kurt sighed, "I know, I thought that as well but...well he's just come out, even if were just friends, I'd like to help him with it."

"I guess...just be careful," Mercedes warned him, "I just...I don't trust him."

"You've never met him," Kurt said, frowning.

"I know but...he's eyes, they're just...I dunno creepy, like they're looking into me," Mercedes explained.

"Into you..." Kurt repeated quietly.

"I know, it's stupid. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'll be careful."

"Kay, I've gotta go, bye Baby."

"Bye."  
Kurt hung up the phone, biting his bottom lip. Looking into her?

* * *

Kurt curled up in his bed, feeling his eyes grow heavy quickly as his exhausted body sunk gratefully into the mattress beneath him. He'd been increasingly more tired recently, probably from the mental exhaustion that was being debated everyday in his brain. And he hated having bags under his eyes.

The familiar sensation quickly washed over him and he sighed a tiny bit.

"Hey," He greeted in a whisper.

The feeling hummed gently around his body as a sort of reply, making a smile brake out on Kurt's face.

"I've been thinking," Kurt sighed gently, snuggling deeper into his pillow, "Does it hurt you to visit me like this?" Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Because if so, you don't have too, I'm really fine if that's what you're worried about."

The feeling got a bit stronger, apart from that there was no change.

"I've decided, I do like having you around," Kurt said gently, "But, if it does hurt you then, I don't want you too. I don't want you to be in pain or whatever else it does to you."

Kurt felt himself being pushing gently further towards unconsciousness, as though something was giving him a little shove in the direction of dream land, "I wanna know how you do that you know," He mumbled before giving in, letting his body drop off into sleep.

"_Kurt?-"  
"Kurt?-"_

_Kurt's head tried to look in two different directions from where the two different voices were calling his name. The one coming from the direction of the choir room, that was the one he recognized, calm, sweet, caring, friendly. That was his boy. The other, was coming from the direction of the auditorium, it was shy, unsure, maybe just a little bit desperate...desperate? Maybe the owner of the voice was in trouble?_

"_Kurt. Don't."_

_This voice coming from the choir room turned dark and demanding, it turned **scary**._

"_Kurt? Help me? Please help me?"_

_Kurt's head snapped around around again, towards the auditorium at the pleading tone to the voice. He took a large step forward to the left, "Are you okay?"_

"_Kurt! I said no."_

_The choir room voice turned to a low, territorial growl._

"_They're hurt," Kurt tried to reason, looking around for the sound of the voice, "I need to help them."_

"_No Kurt, you don't, I need you to help me."_

"_How?" Kurt asked, he took a step back to the center of the corridor._

_A boy walked out of the shadows, "Let me own you Kurt."_

Kurt woke up with a gasp, fumbling desperately for the switch on his lamp before he blinked at the light that flooded the room. He glanced around quickly for any sign of anyone there, before he closed his eyes again, willing his brain to remember what the boy looked like. He knew it was the same boy that was in the choir room before, even though his eyes were different. He's eyes weren't a mixture of every type of brown, but black. A deep wide black, as though his pupil had sucked away all the color. They were angry, cold, defensive, and completely terrifying. Kurt shuddered at the memory, pulling his comforter tightly around him even though he was still sweaty from the nightmare. He glanced at the clock, seeing at it was three in the morning and he moaned quietly. He looked around the room again, biting his bottom lip.


	4. Dylan's Voice

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Dylan's Voice

**Chapter rating: **T

* * *

After a long night of the same nightmare waking him up every hour. It was safe to say that Kurt was sleep deprived and in a bad mood. It was also safe to say that he was a little jumpy. On his way to French, he had to pass down the same corridor that was in his occurring dream last night, lets just say he hadn't moved that fast in a long time. He refused to go anywhere that wasn't fully lit, sitting in class just imagining a boy with empty back eyes grabbing him and pulling him into the shadows. He kept looking beside him, his head snapping around every-time anyone moved around him. He knew very well that he was acting crazy, he knew that it was just a dream...probably. He also know that Rachel and Mercedes were worried about him, he saw the looks they gave each other whenever he jumped or flinched away from a movement. He just chose to ignore it. He just needed a good nights sleep, that's all...and possibly a brain transplant.

When the bell rang at the end of fifth period, he practically ran to his car, barley even remembering to call goodbye to Rachel and Mercedes before he flew from the door and clambered inside his baby. It was Friday, oh thank whatever the hell was out there. He just needed a weekend, a weekend of normal. Maybe he'd call up that Dylan guy and they could meet up somewhere. Freaky things happened less when he was in public and with someone...apart from the whole sunglasses issue. He still didn't know why it reacted like that...no, no don't think about that. Just normal, and sleep and oh please, please no nightmares. No more nightmares.

As soon as he got home, he dumped off his bag and other school possessions before walking down into his father's garage.

"Hey Dad."

Burt Hummel's voice came from under a battered looking car, "Alright Kiddo?"

"Hm, yeah," Kurt sighed leaning against the work bench.

"Can you pass me the six inch wrench?"

Kurt picked up the piece of familiar cold metal, twirling his around in his hand like a baton twice before handing it to his Dad's outstretched hand.

"So what's up?" Burt called.

"Why do you think somethings up?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you only come down here when you want money or wanna talk," Burt laughed a bit.

Kurt shook his head, "Everything's fine," _I just don't wanna be alone right now._

"You sure Kiddo?"

"Of course...wanna hand? We haven't worked on a car together in a while." Kurt asked biting his lip and picking up another sized wrench.

"That'd be great Kurt."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in a second, I'll just get my overalls."

* * *

Two and a half hours later Kurt and his Dad walked up to the house covered in grease with their stomachs grumbling loudly. Burt called for pizza while Kurt took a record quick shower and changed into some comfy sweats, not even styling his hair because he didn't want to look into a mirror in terror of something looking back at him other then his own reflection.

"I haven't seen you look this relaxed in a long time," Burt commented, watching his son curl up in the arm chair.

Kurt yawned rubbing his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You always seem so stressed with school and whatever, you need to slow down, you'll do yourself an injury," Burt warned him.

"I'm fine Dad," Kurt mumbled, "There's just...a lot going on."

"Like what?" Burt asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's nothing Dad, I'm fine, really. Just a little tired," Kurt yawned again and gave his Dad a sleepy smile.

"Well get some sleep then."

Kurt laughed, "Oh Dad, believe me, I plan too."

Burt smiled at his son, just as the door bell rung, "Thank-God, I'm starving."

"Yay, let's eat a whole days calories in one sitting," Kurt muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hey, relax Kurt," Burt rolled his own eyes, something he'd picked up from his son.

"I'm too tired to care anyway," Kurt sighed, "I'll hate myself for it in the morning."

Ten minutes later both were eating pizza that tasted too amazing to be good for you. Kurt could swore he could almost feel his hips getting bigger.

"Dad?"

Burt looked up at his son with a mouth full of a pizza, "Hmm?"

"Do you believe in anything...supernatural, you know, like ghosts and stuff?"

Burt swallowed his mouth full and shrugged, "I think there might be something other than humans yeah,...why?"

Kurt bit his lip, "No reason."

"Do you?" Burt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt sighed and picked a pepper from his pizza, "Yeah."

Burt nodded, "Just because all these things are scary in books and films, doesn't mean they are in real life does it?" He asked.

Kurt frowned, biting his lip, "I guess."

"You know your Mom looks over me all the time." Burt said, watching his son curiously for his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

"In you," Burt explained, "You turn more and more like her each day."

Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears, he blinked them back before rubbing his full stomach and heaving himself to his feet. He walked over to his Dad's arm chair and kissed the top of his bold head, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Kiddo, get some sleep okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Night."

Burt smiled at his son, "Good Night."

Kurt fell into his bed as soon as he got into this room, melting into the mattress with a long sigh as all the aches in his back from bending over cars for hours, slowly disappeared. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was only half eight. Why was he so tired so early? Maybe he should try and stay up and do some homework or something? This was really going to mess with his sleeping pattern...

* * *

Kurt sat up a bit, looking around his room, it was six in the morning. He'd obviously fallen asleep at some point, but he still didn't think that he would have woken up this early...

_Buzzz...Buzzz...Buzzz..._

Kurt looked at his phone that was currently doing 'Bee mode' along his bedside table, he quickly grabbed it before it feel of the edge. That must have woke him up...who the hell is calling him this early on a Saturday? He glanced at the unknown number on his screen...hmm, did he recognize that number from somewhere?

"Um...H...Hello?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Hello?"

"Is that Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah."  
"Oh, um, Hi."

"Hi," Kurt raised is eyebrow again.

"I'm Dylan."

Kurt froze, that voice, he knew that voice from somewhere...

"Rachel told me...told me to call you, is that okay?"

"Of course, I was going to call you when I had time anyway," Kurt pushed his thoughts away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can call back or..."

"No, no don't worry about it," Kurt waved the apology away with a flick of his hand.

"Okay. So she said you wanted to meet up...sometime?" Dylan asked, sounding completely unsure.

"Yeah that would be great, I'm pretty busy right now though so can we work something out for...maybe next weekend?" Kurt suggested, looking at his school bag that was brimming with undone assignments.

"Oh, yeah that's fine."

"I'll call you a little later on in the week okay?"

"O...Okay."

"Bye Dylan."

"B...Bye Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone and moaned, melting back into his mattress.

* * *

"Six in the morning?" Mercedes repeated, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Kurt nodded, "Six."

"I didn't even know there was a six o'clock in the morning on weekends," Mercedes shook her head in disbelief.

Kurt laughed and shrugged, "Well...maybe something woke him up and he couldn't get back to sleep."  
"So he decided to give the same torment to you?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged again, "I don't know."

"He's weird," Mercedes stated.

Kurt sighed, turning completely away from '27 dresses' and to his friend, "We're all weird."

"I know but he's...scary weird," Mercedes tried explain.

Kurt huffed, "Stop judging him, I didn't think you were like that."

"I'm not, there's just something about him that makes my skin crawl," Mercedes shuddered.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, biting his bottom lips slightly, "You think I shouldn't see him?"

"No of course not, I just think that you should be careful, like I said before," Mercedes shrugged.

"I will," Kurt promised, turning back to the movie.

Mercedes didn't needed to know Dylan's eyes made his skin crawl as well.

* * *

"_Don't go Kurt, please don't go."_

"_I have too," Kurt sighed, his voice shaking slightly with fear._

_It was black, it was completely pitch black apart from a single beam of light hitting Kurt directly._

"_No."_

_Kurt bit his lip, looking around frantically for the voice, for the boy with piercing black eyes, "Why? Why can't I see him."_

"_Because I said so."_

_The boy came out of nowhere, suddenly he was stood directly in front of Kurt, his eyes even emptier then Kurt remembered._

_Kurt winced back away from him._

"_NO!" The boy grabbed his hand, "Stay in the light."_

_When their skin touched Kurt felt an electric spark, he yanked his hand away, staring down at it with wide eyes._

"_You need to trust me," The boy said looking at Kurt intently, "Stay away from Dylan."_

"_Kurt? Kurt are you okay?"_

_Kurt blinked against the light that suddenly surrounded him, he was standing in the car park of McKinley and Dylan was standing beside him with a concerned look on his face._

"_I'm fine," Kurt nodded, his voice coming out slightly shaky._

"_You ready to go?" Dylan smiled at him, holding out his hand._

_Kurt was about to nod when he saw the boy standing a few feet away from them in the protection in the trees. He looked like he was crying and his eyes were completely terrified. He shook his head slowly at Kurt with a pleading glance._

_Kurt bit his lip, "I don't know if..."_

_Dylan grabbed him roughly by the arm and pushing him forcefully down into his car._

"_Dylan stop!"_

"_Leave him alone." The boy was stood right in front of Dylan's car with a furious look on his face._

Kurt woke with tears streaming down his face, he was clinging the edge of his mattress in a vice grip and couldn't seem to let go. A stupid whimper escaped his throat as he sat up and forced his fingers to grip his comforter instead, biting hard on his lip.

* * *

"Wow, Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt stumbled into the living room at nine o'clock in the morning.

"M' fine," He grumbled, making his way slowly to the kitchen for source of caffeine.

"You know you're always tired recently," Burt noted as he walked back into the living room with cup in hand, "Are you sleeping okay?"

Kurt shrugged, "Just...a couple bad dreams."

"About what?" Burt frowned.

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't know, I forget as soon as I wake up," He lied before he started inhaling his coffee.

"Really, you can't remember anything?" Burt asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head, wincing as he ran his scolded tongue over his teeth, "No."

"Oh."

Kurt sighed, "I'm fine Dad, just over worked, don't worry."

Burt gave Kurt a worried glance, "Are you sure you don't need to...see someone about these dreams?"

"How can anyone help me if I don't know what they're about?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, "Trust me, I'm fine."


	5. The Final Straw

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Christmas Tree Socks

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings:** Bad language.

* * *

"Kurt, you look so ill," Rachel frowned, "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up from his fruit salad, "M' sorry, what did you say?" He asked before he yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

Mercedes sighed, "Boo we're really worried about you."

"Why?" Kurt asked, pushing the fruit around his bowl with a fork.

"You're tired all the time, you wore the same outfit twice in one week and you're hardly eating at all," Rachel pointed out.

"Kurt you're not even battling Rachel for Glee solos anymore!" Mercedes sighed, "I thought we were friends."

Kurt bit his lip, "We are."

"Then why aren't you talking to us?" Rachel demanded, "Kurt whatever this is, it's eating you alive, we can see it."

Kurt sighed and pushed away the fruity mush in his bowl, "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you," He said closing his eyes, "I can't tell anyone."

"Of course you can!" Mercedes cried, "Kurt you can tell us anything, we're not going to judge you or...whatever, we love you."

Kurt shook his head, "I love you too, you know I do guys but...I just can't."

"Kurt it's making you ill, you look like you're going to crumble at any given second...maybe you should talk to Miss Pillsbury."

"I can't, I can't tell anyone okay? And yes, maybe I'm struggling a little with it, but talking about it isn't helping so can we please, please just change the subject?" Kurt begged, grabbing his diet coke and taking a long sip.

"No, Kurt I'm sorry but you need to talk to someone...have you done something?" Rachel asked, studying Kurt carefully.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "No, I haven't."

"Is it your Dad, or Finn or..."

"It's nothing to do with my family," Kurt grumbled shaking his head before crossing his arms on the table and resting his tired head on them.

"Then what is it?" Mercedes urged, "Please Kurt."

"No," Kurt said firmly, "I'm fine."

"Kurt, for the love of Broadway, you're the opposite of fine," Rachel practically glared at him.

Kurt let out a long annoyed sigh and lifted his head, "I can't do this," He announced, getting to his feet, "I'll talk to you later."

He ignored the calls of his name and walked through the nearest exit to outside, slumping down on the cold floor with his back against the wall. He was around the corner end of the staff room so there was very little chance anyone would disturb him. He took a deep breath of the chilly Autumn air in attempt to clear his head. It failed.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and his sighed loudly into the deserted space around him, expecting it to just be Rachel or Mercedes. His eyebrows shot up in shock when Dylan's name flashed around the screen.

_Hey Kurt. You haven't called me yet, are you okay? X- Dylan._

Kurt bit his lip at the message, realizing it was Thursday already and he'd told Dylan they'd meet up this weekend.

_Hey, yeah I'm fine thanks. Just busy, how are you? X- Kurt._

_I'm fine, but urgh my little brother just decided to tip a box of Lego over in my room:(- Dylan._

_Oh Gaga, don't step on any!- Kurt._

_Ah! I'm trapped on my bed with only a pair of Christmas tree socks on my feet to save me from the Lego mafia! Save me?- Dylan._

_Ha-ha! Christmas socks? It's not even Halloween yet X- Kurt._

_Hey! My feet were cold and they're really warm and fluffy, and anyway, I look adorable in them ;)- Dylan._

_Oh I don't doubt that fact at all, I'm sure you always look adorable X- Kurt._

_Enough about my adorableness, any advice for my attempt at escape?:(- Dylan._

_Hmm...What's near you?- Kurt._

_A soft toy Zebra I've had since I was five, and my comforter- Dylan._

_Awww, Fluffy Christmas socks and a stuffed animal? You really are a cutie :) My advice is to walk on your tippy toes, good luck my brave solider, I know you can do it ;) X- Kurt._

_I'm nervous, can I take Ze-Ze with me?- Dylan._

_Who or What is Ze-Ze?X- Kurt._

_The Zebra toy- Dylan._

_Oh my God, you just killed me. You're way to sweet. Of course you can De-De X- Kurt._

_De-De?- Dylan._

_Yes that's what I'm going to call you from now on X- Kurt._

_...Okay, but what do I get to call you?X- Dylan._

_...Kurt are you still there? X- De-de._

_Yeah, sorry, just changed your name to De-de on my phone :) What would you like to call me?- Kurt._

_Hmm...From what I can remember about your picture, I'm thinking beautiful or perfect:) X- De-de._

_Wow, those are some pretty strong adjectives for someone you've never met face to face De-de X- Kurt_

_I can't help it, you take my breath away X- De-De._

Kurt read back through their messages, feeling a warm bubbling sensation in his heart while he bit his lip. Dylan made him forget all about...everything else and, those dreams were just dreams right? Nothing more, and he hadn't really seen anything to do with those eyes in ages. Dylan made him happy after just a few flirty texts...how could he be bad?

_I really want to meet you De-de- Kurt._

_I really wanna meet you too perfect X- De-de._

_You just came out right? Are you sure you're ready for a relationship? X- Kurt_

_I just really like you, and I've know I've been gay for ages. I just came out to other people recently. I just...there's just something about you Kurt, and I'd really like to find out more about it if you'd let me X- De-de._

Kurt grinned at the text, maybe Dylan could be the perfect distraction. The bell for last period rang and he sighed a bit, tapping his response before he go to his feet and wondered away to Glee club.

_I like you too, I have class now but I'd love to meet sometime this weekend. Have an amazing day and good luck with the Lego, I'll text you later, and I mean I'll text you this time. Oh and my step-brother leaves things on the floor all the time as well X- Kurt._

* * *

"Ah, Kurt there you are, we were getting worried," Mr Shue said as Kurt strolled into class.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, throwing himself in the free seat beside Rachel.

"Kurt..."

"No," He held up his hand, "Don't. Just forget it."

"But..."

"No Rach...wanna here some gossip?" He asked, grinning at her.

Rachel raised him eyebrow slightly, "You seem better," She commented.

Kurt shrugged and passed her his phone, "Guess who just got a date next weekend."

Rachel's eyes scanned Kurt's and Dylan's texts, she giggled a few times and sighed once, looking back at him with a large smile, "Kurt!" She squealed, "He's perfect."

"I know," Kurt agreed, sighing slightly.

"And who informed you of this glorious man?" She asked, passing his phone back to him.

"Yes, you did. Thanks Rachel, I think this is just what I needed," Kurt thanked her, looking his phone and seeing Dylan had replied to his last message.

_Okay Perfect, have an amazing class, I can't wait to here from you again. I survived the Lego yay! :D You're technique worked, thanks X- De-De._

* * *

Rachel approved of Dylan greatly. Mercedes however, had a slightly more...questioning opinion...

"I thought you said he was shy? Doesn't look like it to me."

"He still makes my skin crawl."

"Really? Perfect? Wow he must be desperate."

"Christmas socks? The guys a freak!"

"He still sleeps with a soft toy, what the hell?"

"He just seems really clingy to me."

Kurt just felt...better, like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Now Dylan was the subject of the conversation instead of his...mental state. It helped a lot, not talking about it, he could just pretend it was all a bad dream. He walked around school the next day with a bit of a brighter smile on his face, even though the nightmares still continued in the same manner as before, to stay away from Dylan, stay in the light, let me own you. Well no, this wasn't going to own him. He wouldn't let it, just stupid crazy ass dreams that he would just have to learn to ignore.

He glanced around the empty corridor and then at his watch, crap he was late for Math.

"Oi fairy."

Kurt turned around and raised an eyebrow at the tall, menacing jock in front of him. He'd gotten over Dave Karofsky's comments and bulling ages ago, now it just rolled right off his back. Dave shoved Kurt backwards, making his back slam painfully hard into the lockers behind him.

Dave's eyes narrowed, "You're fucking disgusting you know that?"

"Why's that?" Asked Kurt

"You know why Hummel," Dave took a step closer to Kurt and towered over him threateningly.

"Oh...because I fall in love with guy instead of girls?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly with a look of pure innocence on his face.

Dave glared at him.

"Although, I really don't see why love is disgusting," Kurt continued, "And who I love doesn't really affect you now does it?"

"It's in my school, and it's wrong," Dave hissed, shoving Kurt again.

_Yay more bruises, _Kurt thought sarcastically, "Tell me then, tell me what's so unnatural about love?"

"It's gross what you _do_ with another guy," Dave looked down at Kurt like he was a piece of dirt.

"Oh, you mean gay sex?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the blush on his cheeks, "Well I'm a virgin and that's not going to change anytime soon so feel free to leave me alone...although I do have a date this weekend."

Dave's expression darkened, "A date?" He repeated.

Kurt nodded, "Yep."

Dave looked around the still empty corridor, "With a guy?"

"Yes Dave," Kurt sighed, "Can I go now? Or do you plan to bruise my back further?"

The next thing Kurt knew a pair of cold, angry lips were shoved harshly onto his own and a tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth, searching hungrily. His eyes flew open in shock and it took a second for him to work out how to push the jock away from him.

"Wha..?" Kurt started to stutter. His hands were shaking, and nothing but an expression of pure horror crossed his features.

Dave glared at him harder then he had ever done before, "I swear," He hissed, "If you tell anyone what just happened, I'll _kill_ you."

Kurt winced back from the promise in his voice before Dave stepped away from him and flew out of sight. Kurt sunk slowly to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down over his cheeks without warning. He wiped the salty drops away with a heavily shaking hand, but they were replaced just as quickly. He felt sick, numb, cold, and empty. He felt disgusting.

"Kurt!?" The voice that asked his name was full of anger and concern.

Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes widening as he saw a boy stood in front of him. A boy with eyes that swirled with every-type of brown. He jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Luckily he made it in time, emptying his last meal from his stomach and at the same time feeling a warm, strong arm wrap around his middle and whisper comforts in his ear. The arm around him caused an electric spark to fly through out his body.

Kurt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed the boy away from him, backing away slowly into the corner of the room, "What...Who...?" He stuttered, his whole body shaking furiously as he stared into the eyes that had been haunting him for the past ten years of his life.


	6. Only Human

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Only Human

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings:** Bad language.

* * *

"Kurt, just...just breathe okay?"

Kurt gulped, backing away further until he felt the cold tile of the room press against his back, the only thing that seemed to be keeping him from floating away.

"Please, calm down," The boy took a step back himself as though he was trying to give Kurt some more distance.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them again a few seconds later. But the boy was still standing there with a nervous expression on his face, looking at Kurt curiously.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked him.

Kurt couldn't even help but raise an eyebrow, "Oh yes I'm fucking fantastic, never been better. I love it when I get death threats and hallucinations all in one day," He snapped.

The boy winced and dropped his head, "You're not hallucinating."

"Is that better or worse?" Kurt asked.

The boy laughed nervously, looking up at Kurt through his lashes with those gorgeous eyes, "I don't know."

Kurt sighed, hearing the boy laugh seemed to make this all a bit...less scary for some reason, "I didn't mean to snap at you," He apologized, "You just...you could have chosen a bit of a better time."

The boy took a deep breath and gave Kurt an apologetic smile, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt nodded a bit, finally looking past the boy...Blaine's, eyes and taking in his appearance...and he was probably the least scariest thing he'd ever seen. He was pretty short and had huge, thick, triangular shaped eyebrows over his eyes that were framed by lush, jet black lashes and when he looked up at Kurt through them with that unsure smile, Kurt decided it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. His lips were full and pink he licked them often, sometime Kurt guessed he did when he was nervous. His hair was as black as his lashes and had obviously been tried to be tamed by masses of gel but it there was evidence of curls breaking free along his side-burns and forehead. The was wearing a pair of mustard colored jeans and a black shirt with a dark yellow bow-tie. If Kurt was honest he was just adorable...unless...

"Are you like a shape-shifter? Can you change your appearance?" He asked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but shook his head, "No. You really think I'd choose to look like this if I did?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just thought you might want to seem...less intimidating."

Blaine shook his head, "Nope, just me," He gestured down to himself and shrugged.

Kurt bit his lip and scanned Blaine again...okay so maybe he was a little attractive.

"I know you have a lot to...to ask me," Blaine continued, "We could...we could go back to your house?"

Kurt bit his lip again and nodded slowly, "O...okay, but I just need to know one thing."

Blaine nodded, "Of course."

"A...are, you...are you going to hurt me?" Kurt stuttered, looking into Blaine's eyes for any sign that he was lying.

The swirling brown eyes opened wide and Blaine shook his head, "No, no of course not, Kurt I'd never hurt you."

Kurt found himself believing him. "Can...can you give me a second?"

Blaine nodded, "Are you okay? Not going to faint or anything?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so." His voice was slightly shaky.

"I'll meet you by your car okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded in agreement, guessing Blaine already knew which was his car. Blaine nodded back at him, opened the door, gave him a nervous smile before disappearing through the entrance.

Kurt sunk slowly to the floor, _okay, okay, okay, okay._ He though, burring his head in his hands, _you've had your first kiss stolen from you, your life as been threatened and you've seen the boy you've been dreaming about and seeing everywhere for the last ten years...in the space of twenty minutes..._

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped about three feet in the air.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you have class?" Mr Shue asked him, with a worried expression.

"I think I'm just going to go home," Kurt said, getting to his feet, "I feel really sick."

"Oh, are you okay driving?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I think I just need some sleep."

Kurt stumbled to the parking lot, almost falling over when he saw Blaine leaning casually against his car, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt managed to nod and try and climb into the drivers side but Blaine stopped him, wrapping an around around his wrist and sending a spark of electricity around Kurt's body, "I'm driving."

"No, this car is..."

"Your baby, I know, so I don't think you'll be very happy when you crash it," Blaine said, smirking at the tone of Kurt's voice.

"I won't crash it, I'm fine," Kurt said firmly, shaking his wrist out of Blaine's hold.

"Kurt you're in shock, please just let me drive?" Blaine asked, he looked up at Kurt through his lashes and pouted his bottom lip.

Kurt's heart stopped.

"Ah...umm, okay," He agreed, his heart fluttering when Blaine gave him a huge goofy grin.

"I'll look after your baby," He promised, reaching out and squeezing Kurt's hand before climbing into the drivers side as Kurt moved around to the passengers.

Kurt couldn't seem to stop watching Blaine. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of geeky, thick-frame black glasses that suited him perfectly. He gave Kurt a nervous smile, "Forgot my contacts," He said, spilling them on.

Kurt managed to nod in acknowledgment as he concluded to study the boy beside him, the way his eyebrows pulled together slightly in concentration when he was driving, his eyes. Oh my God his eyes, so beautiful and they just conveyed so many emotions, it was like Kurt could see right into his soul. He had the smallest amount of stubble growing over his jaw-line, and he kept worrying his bottom lip between his teeth like he was nervous...why was he nervous? Kurt was the one who should be nervous, but he just felt calm...maybe Blaine was doing that whole emotion change thing with him, but he couldn't be sure.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt shrugged, "I've been wondering what you look like for the past ten years."

Blaine laughed, "Disappointment huh?"

Kurt shook his head, "I wouldn't say that."

Blaine's olive-brown cheeks flushed red, "I'm nothing special to look at."

"Your eyes," Kurt sighed slightly, biting his lip.

Blaine gave a sort of knowing smile and nodded, "You're only human."

"H...Human?" Kurt repeated, a strong feeling on unease settling in his stomach. Blaine wasn't human...of course he wasn't, but hearing it out loud like that terrified him.

Blaine noticed.

"Does that scare you?" He asked.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded, no point in lying.

Blaine sighed a little, pulling up into Kurt's drive way like he'd been here a million times before, and Kurt couldn't shake of the feeling that maybe he had. Blaine un-clipped his seat-belt before turning in his seat to face Kurt, "You have every right to be scared or whatever," He said, "But you _need_ to know I will, never, ever, ever hurt you Kurt. I promise." His captivating eyes turned just as begging as his voice and Kurt found himself giving a shaky nod before he could help himself.

Blaine gave a little satisfied nod in return and Kurt looked towards the house, trying to make a judgment on whether anyone was home.

"Okay, your dad won't be back for about an hour so, Carol's grocery shopping and Finns at school and has football after so we have a while." Blaine informed calmly as though it was the most natural thing in the world to know all this information.

"How do you?...Never mind," Kurt decided, unclasping his own seat-belt and climbing out of the car, his feet feeling a little shaky beneath him.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah...just still a little shaken," Kurt allowed, "A lot has happened to me in the past hour."

Blaine nodded in agreement with a non-approving look on his face, "I know," He said through tight lips.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Hey, it's not you're fault."

Blaine just shrugged, "You look pale...er then usual."

Kurt smirked a little, "I've heard all the skin jokes before."

Blaine shook his head, "Wha...? No, I wasn't...your skin's beautiful."

Kurt blushed, "Oh."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt hesitantly, giving him a look that obviously mean, 'you don't have too.'

And Kurt didn't, he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before stepping inside and sighing a bit, "Where...?"

"Can we go up to your room?" Blaine asked, biting his lip slightly as though he was waiting for Kurt to object.

Kurt shrugged, "Okay."

Blaine looked a little surprised but nodded, taking Kurt's hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world as he walked forward.

A spark flying up Kurt's arm made him tug his hand away somewhat harshly, curling and un-curling his fingers at his side when Blaine gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," He said before walking up the stairs.

Kurt couldn't help but feel like this was all wrong, he was the one who was meant to lead Blaine to his room not the other way around...but then again Blaine had been in there a lot of times over Kurt's life anyway. Urgh this is so weird. Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs.

"Am I doing okay?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side as he held the door open for Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, walking straight to his bed and sitting at the head, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Blaine smirked a little, standing in the middle of the room, "I'm not to freak you out too much?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really asked you anything yet so..."

"Is it okay if I don't tell you everything? There's a few things...a few things you just don't need to know...yet," Blaine stuttered a little, taking a step towards Kurt on the bed.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "I...What?"

Blaine sighed a little, "I want you to get to know me a bit before you worry about anything."

Kurt bit his lip, "Worry?" He repeated.

Blaine frowned, "You're worrying."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell me not to worry about something, and then except me not to worry Blaine...what's your last name...do you have a last name?"

Blaine smirked and nodded, "Anderson."

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine Anderson," He said, as thought he was testing how the words felt on his tongue.

Blaine nodded slightly, crossing his arms across his chest nervously.

Kurt smirked at the boy in front of him, "You can sit down you know Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed, looking at the space in front of Kurt on the bed and then to a chair that was in the corner of the room next to a tightly packed, but neat bookcase. He looked back at Kurt with an unsure expression, "Where should I...?"

"Here," Kurt patted the space in front of him, "Because you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Blaine shook his head furiously, "No."

Kurt nodded, "I...I think I believe you so..." He patted the space in front of him again.

Blaine nodded, walking forward and kneeling on the bed in front of Kurt as though he was ready to move at any moment, "Okay," He breathed, "Ten years worth of questions in an hour, Go."

Kurt would have smirked, but the atmosphere in the room seemed to suddenly turn very tense, like whatever happened in the next hour or so, would change everything.

* * *

**A/n:** Oh, I love Cliff hangers! ;) X

But umm...please bare with me with updates, year 11 is some crazy shit O.o


	7. Little Yellow Post-it Note

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Little Yellow post-it

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings:** Bad language.

**A/n**: I know this is confusing for some of you, but it will all be explained later on in the fiction, I promise.

**Also.**...If you want regular updates about what I'm writing, how my writing is going etc, or if you just want to follow a Klaine obsessed account then you can follow me on twitter at ** Unic0rn_H0bbit** (I changed it from TotallyR3dVines but it's still the same account.)

* * *

Kurt looked at the floor, "I just...I don't know what to ask you."

Blaine nodded, "I know."

"Just...what...what do you want from me?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

Blaine sighed a little, "Whatever you'll give me."

Kurt's head snapped up, his face creased with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'll take whatever you give me, I don't know how else to explain it."

Kurt shook his head a little, as though he was deciding to go back to that question a little later, "What are you?"

"That's not important," Blaine shook his head firmly.

"Umm...yes it is," Kurt's eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have even told you I wasn't human...but I had too, you knew anyway," Blaine sighed, "I just want you to get to know me okay? The real me, not the...not what I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want us to be...friends, I want to get to know you and you to know me."

"Friends?" Kurt repeated, raising an eyebrow, "You've been stalking me for ten years to ask if we could be friends?"

"Well...no, I'm not...not really meant to talk to you but after...after Dave..." Blaine paused and shuddered at the same time as Kurt, "I just couldn't stand by and watch."

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"Because I'm not...we're just not meant too." Blaine stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Whatever you are...aren't mean to talk to...humans?"

"Yeah that's right."

"But..."

"Look, I just want us to be friends okay? God It's not rocket science" Blaine snapped.

Kurt winced further back against the bed and Blaine sighed loudly.

"Sorry...sorry I'm-I didn't mean to," Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand but Kurt jumped to his feet.

"Get out."

"What? Kurt please I don't..."

"Just get out, stay away from me," Kurt hissed, standing in the corner of his room with his arms wrapped around himself.

"No, Kurt I'm..."

"Get out." Kurt said firmly, "Just get out and don't come back."

"Kurt..."

"No, what the hell? You can't just come in here and...urgh, did you just expect me to be like 'Sure, I don't need to know what you are, this is all perfectly normal, of course we can be friends.'?" Kurt cried shaking his head slightly.

"Well...no not really but..."

"I have enough to deal with then having all of this fucked up shit as well," Kurt growled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden outbreak of anger, "So that's it? After ten years, you're just going to kick me out?"

Kurt laughed bitterly, "This is crazy Blaine! What did you expect?"

"That maybe you wouldn't judge me on what I was before you knew me, I didn't think you were like that Kurt," Blaine sprung to his feet and stormed through the door.

Kurt blinked a few times, staring after him...what the hell?

* * *

At that was it, Kurt didn't see Blaine at all over the next few days, until he started to think that he had made it all up in his head. Apparently it still took it's toll on him though and his Dad refused to let him go to school on Friday when he still looked so pale and was tired all the time. For which Kurt was grateful, now he didn't have to worry about David for a few days when he tried to get his head around everything.

He spent most of his time texting Dylan and sleeping, which he really did need to catch up on. Luckily now the nightmares had stopped, that was pretty easy...he started to wonder if maybe Blaine had been controlling his dreams as well as his emotions.

_Morning beautiful X- De-de._

The normal text Kurt got every Morning when he woke up, and it always made him smile. Dylan was great and although Kurt had decided not to tell anyone about David...well maybe he could get Dylan to give him a bit of advice.

_Morning De-de, how's Ze-Ze? ;) X- Kurt_

_He's stripy and cuddly :P- De-de_

_Haha, aww, he's so cute :D- Kurt_

_Not as cute as you :)- De-de_

_Or you :)...Hey can I talk to you about something?- Kurt_

_You can talk to me about anything X- De-de_

_I'm a little worried about something :/- Kurt_

_...is it the Lego mafia?- De-de._

_Haha, no sweetie it's not the Lego mafia- Kurt_

_You called me sweetie :D **squeals**- De-de._

_Yes I did, look I...I don't know how to say this :/- Kurt_

_Is this about if we're dating or not? Because I'm just as confused as you ;)- De-de_

_No it's not about us Dylan, can we talk about that later?- Kurt_

_Of course, sorry, go on (we always get sidetracked when we talk)- De-de_

_I know we do! You know what? Never mind it's not important X- Kurt_

_Oh are you sure? Is it because I'm annoying you? I'm sorry- De-de._

_No! No sweetie it's not you, it's just nothing to worry about :)- Kurt_

_If you're sure...- De-de._

_Yep, one hundred percent. I have to go and get ready for school but I'll text you later okay?- Kurt._

_Bye perfect, have an amazing day :D XXX- De-de._

_You too :)- Kurt._

Kurt sighed and put his phone on his bedside table, he and Dylan weren't even officially dating...yet. And that really wasn't the type of thing that you tell someone over text on a Monday morning.

* * *

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped a little in terror before he realized that Dave would never actually call him by his name, "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? You weren't here on Friday and I didn't hear from you over the whole weekend!" Rachel demanded, linking arms with him and pulling him across the parking lot.

"Oh, I was ill," Kurt explained, "Sorry."

"And you didn't think to text me? Me and Mercedes were worried sick!"

"I was um...texting Dylan, I must have forgot," Kurt admitted.

"Texting Dylan huh?" Rachel looked up at him with huge brown eyes, "Are you guys dating now then?"

"Well...no," Kurt shrugged, "But we're meeting up this weekend remember? I don't know what will happen then."

"I could put match maker on my portfolio as well now," Rachel skipped along beside him happily and Kurt just rolled his eyes a little but didn't say anything, he knew better then to contradict Rachel Berry on a Monday morning.

Kurt did his best, but he couldn't help but feel a little on edge. He soon found out that Dave wasn't in school today but he kept glancing around through out the day, in his classes, in the cafeteria, in the choir room in the parking lot. Luckily the day passed without fault...apart from a lot of interrogating from Rachel and Mercedes about Dylan.

* * *

On Sunday night, Kurt Hummel received his second kiss, and initiated his first. And well, he kind of regretted them...it's not that they weren't pleasant it's just that...well they weren't really anything. Considering his first experience was of a teenage neanderthal advancing on him, they could have been a lot worse. But if he could go back, he wouldn't have done the same again.

Kurt was a little confused about Dylan's personality. Over the phone he seemed bright, bubbly, someone he could really get along with. But when he met him at the mall on Sunday afternoon he was just...well a bit dull. Kurt didn't know if it was because they'd pretty much knew everything about each other because of all the texting but...it just seemed like there was nothing to talk about. It was...well it was actually kind of awkward.

Dylan didn't seem to think so though, he spent most of his and Kurt's time together blushing and hiding behind his hair, but later that night when Dylan drove him home, he'd walked Kurt to his door and pressed a short, soft peck to his lips and then pulled away, ducking his head and giving Kurt a nervous, unsure smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Hey," Kurt shook his head at Dylan's protest and stepped forward, cupping his chin and placing a small kiss to his lips.

Dylan grinned, "I'll see you soon okay?"

Kurt had nodded, accepted Dylan's hug and then made his way inside.

Well maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do...he didn't really know if he wanted to be with Dylan like that anymore, I mean...God he was just so damn boring!

Kurt sighed and stumbled up the stairs, pulling of his coat in the process and hanging it on the back of his chair. He was exhausted, trying to keep up two sides of a conversation was tiring. He hummed a little to himself as he changed into some more comfy sweats, he always felt that if you played something happy, something happy would happen...I mean you don't go around singing Mika in horror movies do you?

He opened up his wardrobe with a small sigh, pausing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Hanging down from the rail was one of his bow-ties with a small sticky note attached to it.

_Hey.  
__Sorry, I saw this and HAD to borrow it...I know it's a little weird but...Umm...yeah, here's it back.  
__Blaine X_

Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly, taking the note and scribbling a reply before placing it on the edge of his desk and going to brush his teeth.

_Blaine,  
__The concept of borrowing something is to ask first.  
__Kurt._

When he returned, he gasped a little as he saw a reply at the bottom of the page.

_Kurt,  
__Well...yeah, but at least I'm giving it back...I'm sorry, I just have an unhealthy obsession with bow-ties! They can complete any outfit!  
__Blaine X_

Kurt snorted a little, writing a reply before he went down stairs to grab a can of diet coke.

_Not EVERY outfit, do you wear one everyday? :O_

He checked the note again before he giggled a little and climbed into bed, picking up his latest copy of Vogue.

_9 times out of 10...yeah. I told you, unhealthy obsession! Night Kurt, sleep well. X_

* * *

**A/n**: Hey, so umm...I had this chapter and about 2 more written and then I decided I hated the way the fiction was going, SO, I deleted them and restarted (sorry there was a bit of a wait) and now I really have no clue where this is going but I'm usually making it up as I go along anyway...Hopefully this chapter wasn't complete rubbish, I wasn't really in the zone when I wrote this so excuse me for my crap writing skills.


	8. Tell me more, Tell me more

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Tell me more, tell me more.

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**My twitter:** Unic0rn_H0bbit- (Just ask for a follow back.)

**Warnings:** Bad language and gay slurs.

**A/n:** Last chapter was rubbish, in my defense the new trailer for 'Struck by Lightning' came out and I was fangirling like it was nobody's business, and it was really late and I wanted to get a chapter out :/ So here's another, hopefully it's a bit better aaaand, because a few of you asked for it, I incorporated Kurt and Dylan's first 'date' together into it, in a lot more detail so...yeah...sorry.

Also this is extra long to make up for the crapness of the last chapter.

* * *

Kurt woke with a yawn, rubbing his eyes a little as he moved to switch off the buzzing off his alarm, pausing slightly as he saw that there was a bright, happy little yellow post-it note stuck to his bedside table.

_Good Morning Kurt X_

Kurt smirked a little, reaching around in his draw for a pen and writing a reply.

_Good Morning X_

He scrambled out of bed and picked up his phone and replied to Dylan's usual good morning message, taking a shower and coming back to read Blaine's reply.

_Have a great day X_

He replied and went to his wardrobe, humming to himself as he started putting together an outfit.

_Thanks- No bow-ties borrowing without my permission today, okay?_

He got dressed and went down stairs, grabbing a slice of toast and a glug of orange before he went back up stairs to grab his books, seeing that Blaine had replied again.

_Ha-ha, okay I won't X_

Kurt smirked a little, scribbling a reply as he yelled at Finn 'Move your ass, I'm not being late for you' and walked out the door.

_Hmm, Good boy ;)_

* * *

Kurt actually turned out to be pretty early, Finn grumbled about 'rushing for nothing' before climbing out of the car and stumbling over in the direction of the entrance. Kurt glared after him, "Thanks for the ride Kurt. Oh don't worry it was nothing," He called after him, sarcasm dripping at every syllable.

Kurt shook his head slightly in amazement before he reached into the back of his car to grab his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He adjusted his scarf in his mirror before stepping out of his car...

"Hey Fairy."

Kurt winced as he was slammed backwards against his car, a small cry leaving his lips.

"I said Hello Fag," Dave sneered at him, "Don't be rude."

Kurt whimpered, his body stared shaking in fright and Dave pulled him away from the car, just to shove him back against it harshly.

"Have you told anyone about Thursday, slut?" Dave spat.

Kurt shook his head frantically, gripping hold of his bag tightly.

"Good..."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt jumped, causing him to hit is head against the side of his car.

Dave jumped to as well, craning his neck to see and talk to someone who Kurt couldn't because Dave's huge frame was blocking his view...but Kurt would know that voice anywhere.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dave asked, gripping tightly at Kurt's shoulders to make sure he couldn't make an escape.

"Who am I? Let him the fuck go, that's who I am!" Blaine yelled.

"And what the fuck gives you the right to come here and tell me what to do?" Dave hissed before turning back and smirking at Kurt with a devilish grin that made Kurt shiver.

"What gives you the right to hurt him?" Blaine snapped.

"You're fine, aren't you fag?" Dave asked Kurt, glaring at him heavily.

Kurt craned his neck slightly and saw that Blaine was sporting a light blue shirt and a cream colored cardigan along with a pair of dark, fitted jeans. He looked memorizing. He stood with his feet apart, his hands balled into fits either side of him with a look that Kurt could only begin to describe as raging.

"Aren't you?" Dave repeated, slamming him hard against the car.

"Yeah...I'm, I'm fine," Kurt choked out.

Blaine's eyes suddenly shifted color, from there their usual mixed brown to a complete soulless black that made Kurt's blood run to ice.

"Let. Him. Go." Blaine spat, each word because a hard, cold, stabbing sentence that made Kurt's heart lurch in his chest.

Dave seemed oblivious, he was still sneering at Kurt, "What are you going to do about it short stuff?" He asked, still not looking away from Kurt's terrified expression.

Blaine strode forward and grabbed Dave's shoulders from behind, ripping his grasp of Kurt's shoulders and pushing him a few feet away. If Kurt wasn't so completely terrified he would have laughed at someone as small as Blaine forcing someone so large around, it looked ridiculous.

Dave stood with his hands hanging limply by his sides, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a goldfish. Kurt could definitely get used to that sight.

"Get out of here," Blaine looked down...well up, at Dave with nothing but pure disgust.

Dave looked at Blaine's eyes and took a shaky step back...and then another...and then he turned around and ran at top speed in the direction of the main building.

Kurt was still griping the strap of his shoulder bag tightly when Blaine turned around to look at him. The frighting creature that had been before him less then a minutes ago with amazing strength and eyes that looked like black holes was complete gone. Blaine shoved his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and gave Kurt a slightly nervous smile, his eyes now back to their full, swirling brown color.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...Yeah, Um...thanks?" Kurt laughed, but it sounded fake.

Blaine sighed and looked at the floor, kicking a stone nearby, "I wish you didn't have to see that," He said quietly, he paused and looked up in the direction Karofsky had fled before muttering, "Stupid asshole."

Kurt really did laugh at that and Blaine spun around to look at him, "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him earlier."

"No, no it's okay you don't...you don't have to, I'm used to it anyway," Kurt shook his head a little, wincing when it started throbbing from when he hit it against the car.

Blaine frowned deeply, "That's terrible," He muttered darkly, he took a small step towards Kurt who still hadn't moved at all, watching his reaction closely.

Kurt shrugged a tiny bit.

Blaine took a few more slow steps forward, watching Kurt for any sign of discomfort before he closed the distance between them and hesitantly reached out and put his hand over Kurt's that was still clinging to the strap of his bag like it was his air source. He gently pried Kurt's hand away from the strap, watching Kurt open and close his aching fingers and the blush that appeared on his cheeks, "Do you still want me to stay away from you? I...I understand."

Kurt bit his lip, looking over Blaine's face. It was completely open and revealing, like he was letting Kurt see all of him.

Blaine waited for Kurt to answer, but when he didn't he reached up with his hand and cupped Kurt's cheek in his palm, Kurt's eyes fluttered closed to the warm, tingly feeling of his touch.

"I'm sorry," Blaine began, and Kurt opened his eyes again to look at him, "I'm sorry I should have gotten angry at you before, I was...I was just scared that if you find out what I am then, then you wouldn't give me a chance at all." Blaine spoke quietly, his eyes boring into Kurt's and truth ringing from his every word, "But if this is just...too much and you just want me to go away then, I understand Kurt, I do. I'm not going to get angry again okay? I promise."

Kurt bit down hard on his lip, "I don't know, I don't know what I want." He admitted, "I'm sorry, this is kind of a big thing for me to..."

"I know," Blaine interrupted by place his free index finger on Kurt's lips, "I'm next expecting you to make the decision right here right now, but just...you'll think about it yeah?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay," He breathed.

Blaine let out a little happy sigh and dropped his finger from Kurt's lips, but kept his palm over his cheek. A smile lit up his face, "Thank-you..." He face fell a tiny bit, "Do you want me to stay away from you while you think?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "No."

Blaine's face lit up again, "And the post-it notes, are they too cheesy?"

Kurt giggled, "No I love them."

Blaine nodded, "Noted...get it, post-it note...noted?"

Kurt shook his head a little, "Ha-ha," He said sarcastically.

Blaine blushed and coughed, "Anyway..."

Kurt giggled again.

Blaine looked around to see the school was slowly becoming populated, and sighed, "I should go," He dropped his hand from Kurt's cheek and Kurt immediately missed it, "I'll see you soon okay? And umm...don't worry about Karofsky, I don't think he'll be bothering you for a little while." Blaine winked and lent forward, pressing a light, whisper of a kiss to Kurt's forehead before moving away from Kurt completely.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of Blaine's hand on his cheek and lips on his skin.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing?"

Kurt's eyes flew open, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Blaine wasn't there. Instead Mercedes was standing in front of him with a raised eye-brow and her hand on her hip.

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged, "What's up?"

"Well, you and me are going to go and find Rachel and then talk about your date with Dylan," Mercedes grinned at him.

"You've changed your tune about him," Kurt commented.

Mercedes shrugged a little, "I decided that if he makes you happy, then I'm happy. Now come on."

She linked arms with him and pulled him across the parking-lot, Kurt thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar boy standing in the shadows of the trees with a small smile on his face, and happy brown eyes.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Rachel demanded.

Kurt shrugged, "Okay."

Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other, before Rachel turned back to him, "Do I have to start singing 'Grease'?"

Kurt's face creased with confusion, "What?"

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other again with a smirk before the chanted out

"_Tell me more, tell me more-_"

In really high-pitched annoying voices.

Kurt smirked, "Shut-up."

"Then tell us everything," Mercedes grinned at him.

Kurt sighed a little...

"_Dude where are you going?"_

_Kurt paused in the process of pulling on his coat, "To the mall," He informed Finn who was tapping away mindlessly at his controller, "I have a date."_

"_A date?" Finn pressed pause and paused himself as though he was thinking about something before he nodded, "That's awesome Bro, have fun."_

"_Have fun where?" Burt asked. He walked into the room and raised an eyebrow, "You're dressed awfully fancy."  
Kurt's eyes widened and he looked down at his outfit. He wear wearing navy skinny blue jeans and his new gray polo shirt that had deep pinky/purple and blue striped lining over the collar, sides and pocket. He wore his gray, fabric hat on his head and his knee-high boots, the black ones with the white laces._

"_Is it too much?" He asked._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_On a date."_

_Burt Hummel's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared at his son. Finally he spoke, "A date?"_

_Kurt nodded._

"_With a guy?"_

_Kurt nodded again._

_Burt blinked a few times before he let out a breath Kurt hadn't realized he's been holding, "Right."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes a little and pulled his coat on the rest of the way, "It's nothing to worry about Dad."_

"_Have you been out with him before?" Burt asked._

_Kurt shook his head, "Nope, first time. We've texted a bit though."_

"_Right...how do you know him?"_

"_Through Rachel."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Dylan."_

"_How old his he?"_

"_Seventeen."_

"_Do his parents know he's gay?"_

"_Yes Dad."_

"_If he tries any funny business I'll..."_

"_Oh my God, no!" Kurt cried, "I'm leaving now, bye."_

_Kurt pretty much ran out of his house, resiting the urge to clap his hands over his ears and sing loudly just to make sure his Dad knew that he is not permitted to talk to him about _that.

* * *

_Dylan was standing outside the coffee shop where he and Kurt had agreed to meet. He was standing his his hands in the pockets of his 'Paramore' shirt and a pair of baggy jeans that were a inch too short, showing a pair of brightly striped socks beneath his battered looking nikes, he looked at the floor with his brown hair hanging over his face. As this was the first time that Kurt had seen Dylan in person, he paused slightly before going over to him._

_Dylan seemed a bit...on edge, he kept pacing back and forth and scuffing his shoes along the ground. He looked up at one point, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he dropped his head again and continued his movements._

"_Hey Dylan?"_

_Dylan's head snapped up and he smiled when he spotted Kurt but didn't make any move towards him, so Kurt did, weaving his way through groups of people and stopping in front of him._

"_Hey," Dylan said...or at least that's what Kurt thought he said, he was really quiet and there surrounds were really loud._

"_You okay?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly._

_Dylan nodded a little before looking back at the floor, shifting back and forth on his feet nervously._

_Kurt stopped himself from frowning, "Wanna get some coffee?"_

"_If you want too," Dylan replied, barley audible._

_Kurt really did frown this time, what happened to the excitable, blushing, funny teenage boy that he had been texting for the past two weeks?_

"_Okay, come on then," Kurt tried, walking forward into the shop while Dylan followed silently behind him._

_Kurt was happy to see inside the shop was a lot less crowded then outside. The place was a quaint little place near the end of the mall that was completely different to all the shops around it. It reminded Kurt more of the sort of place you would associate with Grandma's house, not a Cafe._

_It was bright and open with potted plants dotted everywhere and comfy sofas, the kind that when sat in you felt like you were being hugged by a huge marshmallow. It seemed out of place in the mall but...Kurt though that was part of why he loved it so much._

"_What Coffee do you want?" Kurt asked._

"_Cappuccino please," Dylan said, "I'll get a seat."_

_And that was it! He didn't even offer to pay...I mean Kurt would have argued against the point anyway but, he could have at least offered, jeez!_

_Kurt walked up to the counter._

"_Kurt, hey sweetie, you usual?"_

_Kurt smiled a little, "Hey Becca, how are you?"_

"_I'm great thanks," Becca grinned at him widely and tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear._

"_Good, can I have a Cappuccino and a..."_

"_Non-fat mocha," She finished for him with a little wink._

"_Exactly."_

"_So, you've never ordered that before. New friend?" She hummed._

"_Ah...yeah," Kurt nodded._

_She paused and looked up at him, "Someone special?"_

_Kurt blushed a little, "Maybe."_

"_Ooooh, let me see!" Becca squealed, looking around her shop._

_Kurt laughed and did the same, looking for the seating that Dylan had chosen. He was sitting in the far, far corner with his hands in his pockets, sat slouched in the chair while looking at his shoes. "Over there," He indicated._

"_He seems...grumpy," She smirked, "What's wrong with him?"_

_Kurt shrugged, "I don't actually know...It's our first date but um...yeah."_

"_Aw, well never mind, plenty more fish in the sea," Becca said, giving him an apologetic smile._

_Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Not in Lima there isn't."_

_Becca frowned, "You never know Kurt, you're glorious. Enough to confuse a few 'straight' guys."_

_Kurt snorted and shook his head, "Don't start that again...thanks," He took the two cups of coffee from her with a smile._

"_Enjoy, I'd better serve someone else before my Boss fires me."_

"_Okay, see you later."_

"_Have fun."_

"_Hmm, he looks like a bundle of laughs."_

_Okay so maybe that was a little mean, maybe there was something bothering him. Or maybe he was tired. Or maybe he was feeling sick. Or maybe he'd been getting someone else to text Kurt this entire time._

"_Here you go," Kurt chimed, placing Dylan's cup in front of him._

_Dylan looked up from his shoes, "Ah, thanks."_

"_Anytime," Kurt took the seat opposite him with a little sigh, "So, how are you?"_

_Dylan shrugged, "I'm fine."_

_Kurt smiled, "Great...are your parents...?"_

"_Fine with everything? Yeah." Dylan nodded and took a sip from his cup._

_Kurt gave his own nod, "Anymore Lego explosions?" Kurt teased._

_Dylan shook his head, "No."_

_Oh my God, not even a laugh, a smile, an acknowledgment of an inside joke?_

"_How is your brother anyway?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly._

"_Good."_

"_Right," Kurt nodded and took a sip of his coffee, this looked like it could be a long afternoon full of one word answers. "I'd like to meet him."_

_Dylan nodded._

"_I love it here," Kurt gestured around the room with a fond smile, "It's just so homely."_

_Dylan nodded, "It's nice."_

"_Do you drink a lot of coffee?" Kurt asked, "I'm addicted."_

"_Not really."_

"_Oh...well we can so somewhere else next time..." Wait? Next time?_

_Dylan nodded._

"_Any good places you like to go?" Kurt tired, come on Dylan give me something, anything?_

"_Not really."_

_Okay maybe not._

"_Oh, okay," Kurt shrugged._

_They finished their cups in silence, Kurt hoping that maybe his Dad would call...or Rachel...or anyone that would give him the excuse to leave because this was just awkward. And Kurt hated awkward. Maybe things would be a little better when they left the shop, they could go and talk about what they were looking at in the stores and stuff._

"_Finished?" Kurt asked with a smile, draining the remaining coffee from his cup._

_Dylan nodded._

"_Wanna go look around?"_

"_If you want too."_

"_Okay come on then," Kurt got to his feet and walked past the till, unable to stop himself from giving Becca a pleading glance at which she giggled._

* * *

"_Do you like this top?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hmm, I don't know if I should get it in sky blue, or Water blue."_

"_Whatever you want."_

_Kurt nodded, folding the sky blue one over his arm and continuing on down the rack._

"_Ooooh, this top would look great on you!" He commented pulling out a black, form fitting shirt._

"_Sure."_

"_Do you wanna get it?" Kurt asked, excitement bubbling in his voice._

"_Maybe later."_

"_Oh...okay then," Kurt's bubble burst and he bit back the huge moan that was cascading around his chest. He walked up to the till, paying for his new sweater. So maybe conversation wasn't going to pick up after all._

"_Where to next?" He asked._

"_I don't mind."_

_Kurt nodded, of course he didn't, "Right..."_

* * *

_Two and a half hours later of shopping and up to a maximum of three word answers, Kurt was honestly feeling a little angry. I mean...who was this guy? He wasn't the guy that Kurt had been texting. This was a guy with a monotone voice and no interests whatsoever. What happened to the funny, sweet, adorable boy with a soft toy zebra named Ze-Ze?_

"_I should get going," Kurt announced, glancing at his watch._

_Dylan's eyes widened his surprise (wow some actual emotion), "Oh...okay, let me drive you."_

"_Don't be silly, it's like a ten minute walk," Kurt shook his head._

"_I have my car, we just as well."_

_Kurt bit his lip, "Fine."_

_Dylan smiled (More emotion, it's a miracle), "Good."_

_Even the drive back was silent, luckily Dylan had decided to play some hard rock music that made Kurt's seat jump so conversation we pretty impossible anyway. Is this why Dylan didn't make human interaction? He was used to hanging out and listening to this sort of stuff? Urgh no thanks._

_Kurt smiled at Dylan when they stopped his in drive way, "Thanks."_

_He hopped out of the car, almost groaning when Dylan jumped out to and walked him to the door._

"_I'll see you around," Kurt said, one hand on the door handle._

_Dylan shifted back and forth on his feet twice before taking a step forward and placing a pressed a soot peck to his lips and pulled away, he _ _ducked his head and gave Kurt a nervous, unsure smile._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."_

"_Hey," Kurt shook his head at Dylan's protest, unable to take the sad, unsure look in his eyes and stepped forward, cupping his chin and placing a small kiss to his lips._

_Dylan grinned, "I'll see you soon okay?"_

_Kurt nodded, accepted Dylan's hug and then made his way inside._

_..._

"Urgh Kurt! You shouldn't have kissed him."

"I know," Kurt grumbled miserably.

"Well...maybe I could talk to him, find out what's going on." Rachel suggested.

Kurt nodded, "Okay, thanks Rach."

* * *

**A/n:** Okay so hopefully that was a little better. Although I hated writing it, Kurt should be on a date with Blaine and no one else.


	9. Again and again

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Again and again

**Chapter rating: **T

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit (Just ask for a follow back.)

* * *

Around eight clock in the evening. That was Kurt's favorite time of the day. Homework was done, school was done, chores were finished and his stomach was full of another one of Carol's delicious meals. By this time he was usually curled up in bed with a book, on his laptop, or chatting away to Mercedes about the days past events.

On this particular night, Kurt decided to go over his latest Vogue magazine, because when he tried to read it the first time, Finn had been trying to get him to grab him a soda from the fridge so he wouldn't have to stop his game. He was snuggled deep into his comforter, winter was definitely on it's way. But Kurt didn't mind. Now he could wear more scarves, and that beautiful dusty blue Alexander Wand sweater he'd picked up a few weeks ago after saving up for it for months.

"Hey you."

Kurt's head snapped up as his door opened and Blaine was stood there.

Kurt was smiling before he realized, "Hey."

"How are you?" Blaine asked. He was leaning against the door frame wearing light blue jeans, so light that they looked pretty much white and that were frayed along the bottom as well as a deep burgundy sweater that to Kurt looked a little 'Grampa-ish' but somehow Blaine managed to pull it off.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great...no more trouble with Karofsky?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope, I think you've terrified him enough for him to leave me alone for a little while."

Blaine nodded a little, walking further into the room, "Did I scare you as well?"

Kurt shrugged, "A little," He admitted.

Blaine let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be...So I haven't seen a post-it note in a while?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know what to say...and...well..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Well What?"

"I thought you might be busy with Dylan," Blaine's spat his name, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Kurt snorted, "Um...no, I've just been avoiding him as much as possible."

"That's probably not the best of ideas," Blaine pointed out, "Surely you should just tell him...what's going on."

"That I'm not interested?"

"Really, you're not?"

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine sighed a little and his whole posture became more relaxed, "Oh."

"Are you gonna come and sit down or are you going to hoover in the doorway?" Kurt asked after a moments pause.

Blaine blushed and walked over to Kurt's bed, perching on the edge at the very end.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "So I've been thinking...about what you said in the parking lot."

Blaine winced a little and nodded, suddenly looking extremely nervous, "And?"

Kurt sighed a little, "Would you come a little closer?"

Blaine blushed again and shuffled up the bed a few centimeters, looking unsure.

Kurt laughed, "Why won't you come anyway near me?"

Blaine ducked his head, "I'm scared I'll scare you off," He muttered.

"Hey, I'm not going to run away screaming," Kurt lent forward so he was just able to pat his finger-tips against Blaine's shoulder, "...I mean, you kissed me last time, and I didn't freak out then did I?"

Blaine's head snapped up, "What?" He exclaimed.

"Before you left in the parking lot, you kissed my forehead," Kurt explained, leaning back again.

Blaine's eyes widened and he groaned, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shrugged, "Like I said, I didn't freak out."

"I still shouldn't have...I just forget myself when I'm around you."

Kurt shrugged again, "It's not a problem...it...it was actually kind of...nice."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled in, "Oh."

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet and he coughed awkwardly, "Yeah...Well...Come and sit next to me."

Blaine did as instructed, although he still studied Kurt's face for any sign of discomfort.

Kurt smiled at him, "So...after we go _way _off topic," He laughed, "Apart from avoiding Dylan, it's all I've really been thinking about."

Blaine nodded a little, watching Kurt patiently.

"It scares me...that I don't know what you are, but...I just feel like I know you," Kurt shrugged, "I guess I sort of have, after ten years...I don't just want you to leave my life."

Blaine became a little more relax and nodded, "Understandable."

"And...I can't force you to tell me," Kurt said with a little frustrated sigh, "But I can see why you won't."

Blaine bit his lip, "So what now?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt admitted, "I guess I'll just treat you like you're human...is that what you want?"

Blaine nodded furiously, "That's all I ever wanted."

Kurt nodded too, "But," He said, dropping Vogue onto the bed in front of him and holding up a finger, "You are going to have to stop acting like you're not."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"No more being scared of coming anywhere near me okay?" Kurt said pointedly, "If you act like that, it makes me feel like I have a reason to be scared off you."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blaine blushed a little, glancing down at the copy of Vogue that had fallen open on a page of a women wearing a light purple dress with some-sort of hat on her head that looked like a violet bonfire. He screwed his nose up, "That dress would look better in a darker purple," He pointed out.

Kurt nodded, "That's what I was thinking," He picked up the magazine again and shifted closer to Blaine so he could see, "And maybe bow-tie on the hat."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt Hummel, are you making fun of my Bow-tie addiction?"

Kurt's mouth opened in mock horror, "Of course not, I'd never do such a thing!"

Blaine chuckled, "I'm not wearing one today," He pointed out, scooting a little closer to Kurt.

"Hm, so I see," Kurt noted, "Bet I could tempt you though."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm in rehab Kurt, you'd never be so mean to me would you?"

Kurt laughed and slid out of bed, shivering a little as the cold air hit his unclothed arms and walking over to one of his draws, "How about this one?" He asked, reaching around and pulling out a bow-tie.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "Ummm..."

Kurt grinned, glancing down at the bow-tie in his extended hand. It was made of denim with golden edges and would match Blaine's outfit perfectly, "You could borrow it if you want?"

Blaine's bottom lip quivered for a second before sighed, "Yes please."

Kurt giggled, skipping over to Blaine proudly, "If it's any constellation, you look gorgeous in a bow-tie."

Blaine grinned, "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'll remember that," Blaine smirked, his eyes widening when Kurt climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap, "Wh...What are you doing?"

Kurt laughed, "Calm down, I'm just putting your bow on for you."

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as Kurt's smooth hands brushed around the back of his neck and then the front as he tied the bow, "There, you make a very pretty present."

Blaine laughed, "It's not Christmas yet."

"Hmm, I'll just have to keep you here until then won't I?" Kurt hummed, climbing off Blaine's lap.

Blaine gave a little sigh, "I wouldn't object to that."

Kurt smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

"As long as you were there for the whole day with me," Blaine grinned at him.

Kurt giggled, sliding back into bed next to him, "So, is there anything else you're obsessed with?"

Blaine shrugged a little, "Harry Potter."

Kurt grinned, "Oh my God, how are you even possible?"

Blaine blushed, "What?"

"How are you so adorable?" Kurt asked, yawning a little.

Blaine laughed and shrugged, glancing at the clock, "It's late, I should go."

Kurt pouted a little, "Oh."

"I can come back tomorrow...if you want?" Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded, "That would be...nice."

Blaine bit his lip, "Sleep well," He said, getting to his feet, he lent down and pressed a brief kiss to Kurt's forehead before turning to leave.

Kurt watched him walk through the door way with a smile, "Night."

"Night."

Kurt buried himself further into his comforter with a grin on his face. Eight o'clock was definitely his favorite time.

* * *

Blaine almost continued whistling as he walked through his front door. _Almost_. Before he remembered the reason why he was in such a brilliant mood and that, that reason would put his farther in a very bad mood. He snapped his mouth shut and walked up the garden path to his...well he guessed it was a home. He'd lived her for ten years, but they didn't belong here. He was reminded of that daily.

He opened his front door as quietly as he could manage and made an attempt to climb the stairs but...

"Blaine?"

"I...Hey Mom."

"Where the hell have you been? You know I don't like you going out with all those...humans wondering around."

Blaine winced a little, "Just walking about Mom."

"Come here."

Blaine sighed a little, trudging into the living room where his mother was sitting at her desk writing more letters to the family they had to leave behind. She looked up, "Where have you been?" He repeated.

"I...Out."

"Hmm, really? Nice bow-tie, where'd you get that?"

"I...I brought..."

Blaine's mother rose to her feet and Blaine took a shaky step back, "Don't lie to me Blaine."

Blaine hung his head, "Mom..."

"You were seeing that boy again weren't you? That _human_ boy."

Blaine looked up at her, "So what if I was?"

"You know what Blaine! He's human, we don't belong here, the more attached you get, the more you'll leave behind when we go back," His mother said firmly.

Blaine growled a little under his breath, "We've been banished mom, kicked out, how are we going to get back?"

Blaine's Mom's mouth turned to a hard, cold line and her eyes from bright green to soulless black, "We will."

Blaine shook his head, "You're crazy, you and Dad, you're both completely mad."

"Don't be so disrespectful, If I hear of you even looking in on that boy again then I'll be in trouble!" He mother exclaimed.

"I don't care," Blaine muttered, he looked up at his Mom, "How many times do I have to tell I'm in love with him?"

His Mom winced back away from the words, "Don't be ridiculous Blaine."

"I'm not! I love him, it's the truth," Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Stop it, it's not true. He's human, Blaine."

"I know that! You think I don't? You tell me over, and over and over again and it doesn't make a difference, I still love him just as much," Blaine glared, "And to be honest I don't see any of our kind wondering around here."...okay that was lie. That Dylan guy was around here somewhere.

"We'll you'll just have to wait until we go back," His Mother sat back down in her seat, "If that boy finds out what we are...what would we do then?" Blaine noticed the hint of fear behind her eyes.

"Nothing, we wouldn't need to. Kurt is an amazing guy, he wouldn't tell anyone else," Blaine said firmly.

"Get out."

Blaine's insides blazed with anger, storming up to his room and slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto his bed. He ran his finger over Kurt's bow-tie that was still around his neck before he let out a long sigh. At least it hadn't been his Dad.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a yawn, stretching up with his arms until his joints clicked at which he let them fall limply down at his sides. He rubbed his eyes and climbing out of his bed on slightly unsteady feet, stumbling over to his wardrobe and pulling it open. He raised an eyebrow at the post-it note that was attached to the top shelf.

_Good Morning, have an awesome day. I'll see you later :) XXXXX- Love Blaine_

Kurt giggled a little, seeing that Blaine had drawn a little bow-tie and what looked like a lightning bolt scar in the corner.

Kurt had a smile his face as he worked his way through his wardrobe, glancing out the window to see the tree's blowing around in the bitter wind and then back to his wardrobe to get his Alexander Wang sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that had a ring of light blue fur around the ankles...but what scarf should he wear?

He turned back around to lay the items of chosen clothing on his bed, freezing when he saw a piece of folded up material and another yellow post-it.

_I don't want you to catch a cold, I saw this the other day and thought it would go well with that blue sweater you brought? :)- Blaine X_

Kurt's eyebrows pulled in and picked the material up. It unfolded to long shimmering sliver scarf that glistened in the cold winter sun that was rising up through the wispy clouds and streaming through his window.

"Blaine?" He asked.

"Hey."

Kurt spun around to see that Blaine walking in through his doorway.

Kurt squealed and ran forward, colliding with Blaine before wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, "It's beautiful."

Blaine smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Kurt in return and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's warm neck, "I'm glad you like it."

"You shouldn't have though," Kurt sighed a little and pulled away from Blaine's embrace.

Blaine shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Yes it was," Kurt disagreed walking forward and hugging Blaine tightly again, "I have to make it out to you."

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"No, otherwise I'll feel guilty," Kurt pouted, "You can keep the bow-tie I gave you yesterday, does that make us even?"

Blaine nodded, "Perfect."

"Thank-you."

"Anytime."

Kurt grinned, "I'll see you tonight?"

Blaine nodded, "Try and stop me...Have a good day."

"Thanks."


	10. Eight O'Clock

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Eight O'clock

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit (Just ask for a follow back.)

**A/n: I am so making this up as I go along...**

* * *

That morning was a definitely a winter morning. It was the kind of morning where the sky was completely clear apart from the huge, bright sun. But the air and wind were still bitter cold. Cold enough that people walked around school sporting huge fluffy coats and gloves as well as frost bitten cheeks and noses.

Kurt could almost feel the moans and grumbles swirling around the students heads and tumbling from there mouths about the winter weather. Kurt however was completely the opposite. He sported his scarf proudly, running his hand over the soft silky material, the color of ice and winter. He hopped out of his car, locking it behind him with a little sigh and walked forward towards the school.

That day was a good day. Slushies weren't being sold because of the bitter cold weather so he didn't have to worry about that. When he walked into the cafeteria at lunch Dave had looked behind him with scared eyes before dropping his head to his plate. And he aced his English pop quiz hands down. Not only that, he knew that he could see Blaine again tonight.

Which was a good thing...right? Kurt didn't really know how he felt about Blaine anymore. When he thought about it...Blaine must be something terrible, really terrible if he wasn't going to tell Kurt in fear he would run away screaming. But when he was with Blaine, it just felt normal, natural like they'd known each other for ever...which they kind of had. Kurt soon decided that his only really option was to just let this thing run it's course and see where it ended up.

He had English last, which was fine. Mr Yates classes always went pretty quickly and he usually just read from some novel when they had him last period. Kurt took his usual seat at the back of the class and pulled out his phone from his bag and slipped it into his pocket. Although Mr Yates was pretty laid back, he had a thing for people not shutting up. Which Kurt guessed was understandable really, and that's why he and Mercedes weren't aloud to sit together in this class anymore...so they texted instead. And Mr Yates either didn't care about mobile usage in his lessons or was completely blind to it.

Sure enough just a couple of minutes later Mr Yates walked into the room with a huge cup of coffee and a book...poetry, oh God. He perched on the edge of his desk as he waited for the stranglers to remember what class they had before addressing them.

"So guys..."

Kurt phone buzzed in his pocket not a second later.

_Sooooo, why are you in such a good mood today?- Mercedes._

_No slushies, my scarf and sweater are safe:)- Kurt._

_Hmm, I was wondering, Where did you get that scarf?- Mercedes._

_A gift- Kurt._

_A gift? From who?- Mercedes._

_Just a friend- Kurt._

_A friend? A friend I don't know about? A friend with exquisite fashion taste?- Mercedes._

Kurt thought about the bow-ties and smirked a little.

_I wouldn't quite say exquisite- Kurt._

_A guy?- Mercedes._

Did Blaine even want other people to know of his existence?

_Yes, a FRIEND- Kurt._

_Okay, okay...do you like this mystery man?- Mercedes._

_He's my friend Mercy, that's all. Okay?- Kurt._

…_fine. Keep me updated though yeah?- Mercedes._

_Duh!- Kurt._

* * *

"Kurt, you know the clock hasn't changed much in the thirty seconds to since you looked at it last looked at it."

"Huh?"

Burt laughed, "What's with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, glancing down at the time in the corner of his laptop screen. He was sure the clock on the wall had stopped, no way could time go this slowly, but apparently it was correct.

"You keep looking at the clock, have been all night," Burt noted, "Are you waiting for something?"

_Eight o'clock_, "No, not really. I'm just tired," Kurt lied with a shrug.

"Bro it's like seven, how are you tired?" Finn asked him, looking up from his Ipod with wide eyes.

Kurt shrugged again, "I don't know."

"That Karofsky kid hasn't been bothering you again as he?" Burt's voice turned tight and Kurt sighed.

"No Dad, not for ages," Kurt informed him, _Thanks to Blaine._

"So...you never did tell me how your um...date went," Burt coughed awkwardly.

Kurt shuddered, "Not so good."

"What do you mean? He didn't..."

"He didn't do anything, at all. But that's kind of the problem, he's so boring!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're not going to meet up with him again then?"

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

Blaine was excited. Really excited. Not to mention nervous, he was jumping around in his room like a little kid. Unable to keep still for more then a minute at a time because he got to see Kurt again tonight. And Kurt _wanted_ to see him, and _wanted_ to spend time with him and that was sort of a miracle. In Blaine's opinion anyway, even though Kurt was the miracle in Blaine's eyes. Every-time he thought of Kurt his heart did an excited little leap, Kurt just made everything okay. He was alone, in the human world, with parents who didn't understand him and were too busy trying to win his worlds trust again that they didn't even have time for him anymore. But when he was Kurt, that didn't matter. When he was with Kurt, everything just seemed to fall into place like a puzzle.

Kurt seemed to trust him...sort off. And Kurt had definitely flirted with him, no doubt about it. But that was just natural. The universe had been trying to bring them together for years, ever since a little seven year old Blaine saw a eight year old Kurt playing the park with his mother-boom, Blaine had been hooked. It was like at that moment Kurt and himself had been joined by an invisible rope and no matter how far away they were from each other, they would always find each other again. Of course when Kurt's had that terrible nightmare he couldn't just stand by and watch the beautiful, innocent boy cry. So he did something he really shouldn't have.

Using your powers that way is intimate. Really intimate, and Blaine knew he shouldn't, he knew he was only young and that he was under-aged to even use his powers at all, let alone in that way. But he was in the human world, and his parents didn't care, and he'd never felt anything like the way he felt to this little human boy. This little boy who was so small and fragile, so easily hurt and the thought of him hurt? That killed Blaine inside, it scared him.

And after seeing how much his powers had helped him, he couldn't bring himself to stop. And when he mother died, it wasn't even a question of if he should help him or not.

It wasn't until he was around ten that he realized all these feelings were love. He loved Kurt. And then as an after thought he realized he was in love with a human and this was bad news. Really bad news. Because the way his parents were talking, they had made contact with Uncle Graham and there was a chance they could go back to their own world. And leave Kurt behind. And Blaine wasn't sure he could take that.

Blaine had to hide his relief when his parents told him they would be here a little longer. He knew this was hard for his parents, this wasn't even anything to do with his mother, it was all his Dad's fault. But he needed Kurt. There was an aching, whole deep inside his chest that only Kurt's presence had the ability to fill. He was pretty sure he would die if he and Kurt were torn away from each other.

Blaine's Dad, Simon Anderson wasn't a bad man. Not...not really. But he liked certain things done, and he liked them done a certain way and when he couldn't have what he wanted...well he started acting like a stroppy toddler. He cared what people thought of him, of his family and when Blaine finally decided at the age of eleven and a half to tell his parents he was in love with a human boy. Well he didn't take the news too well to say the least. Simon was a tall, strong, powerful looking man who wore a suit constantly and had a collection of ties that were probably worth about as much as a small car. He had a pointed nose and short, straight hair (he hated Blaine's curls and always told him to gel them down) and the only way to really describe him fully was a snob. Because in his eyes, the Anderson were better then any human in this stupid little world and the thought of people finding out that his son was in love with a human? That was almost too much to bare.

As Blaine grew up in a world away from what he really should. He found himself battling for attention, just craving one, tiny little inch of approval from his Dad. Unable to shake the feeling that he was a disappointment, listening to his Dad point out his flaws everyday. His hair, his clothes, his constant singing, his weaknesses, going out all the time, staying in all the time, never reading, always reading, watching too much TV. Blaine just couldn't win. He just felt like his Dad didn't want him.

Blaine didn't go to normal human school. Instead he was 'home schooled' by his Mom where she could teach him the same way he would have been taught if they were in their own world. Blaine's Mom, Kate Anderson was sweet and kind. She had a love-heart shaped face a green eyes, she had long black curly locks falling down around her tanned face and always wore what Blaine would describe as 'Mumsy clothes'. And Blaine loved his Mom, more then anything. But the longer the family where in the human world the more scared and worried his mom became. And when Kate got scared, she seemed to lash out on the nearest person. Blaine. Blaine knew his Mom didn't mean it when she yelled. She was just stressed and tired and fed up with her husbands constant moaning, but it still hurt, even thought she never laid a finger on him. And by the time he was seventeen, Blaine could see that his Mom was become more and more like his Dad each day.

That's why he stayed out of the house so much, not just to see Kurt. But because his home wasn't his home, not to him. He hated watching the change in his Mom, and he hated the way his Dad looked down on him. He felt like he belonged with Kurt. He didn't belong with his parents.

Blaine decided to get out of the house. Maybe time would go quicker then. He grabbed a coat and scarf and managed to sneak down stairs and out the door into the night (it was getting dark at around five now.) He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and shivered against the cold, watching his breath make smoke in the bitter air. He was walking, he didn't really notice where he was going but he did notice the sky above him was completely clear of clouds and the stars were breathtakingly beautiful. Not as beautiful as Kurt though, not by a long shot. He hummed a little, jumping over puddles of water that were starting to look a little icy. Not that he would ever admit it to his parents but he loved the human world. It was beautiful.

"Where are you going Anderson?"

Blaine jumped a little and spun around on his heel to the sound of the voice, "I...I..."

It was pitch black but the hair on the back of Blaine's neck stood up and his body tensed to fight naturally. He sensed their was someone behind the bush to his left. One of his kind. Which meant...

"What do you want Carson?"

Dylan walked out from behind the bush and Blaine noticed immediately that his body was showing all signs of dominance. His eyes were black as coal and his teeth were bared like a wild dog, pointy and white as fresh snow. The street light above them flickered.

"Just to talk," Dylan snarled.

Blaine scoffed, "Looks like it," He said sarcastically and Dylan growled deep in his throat, "Oh calm down, what if someone see's?" Blaine continued.

Dylan contracted his teeth to something a little more human but his eyes remained black, "You stole Kurt from me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I did no such thing. Kurt chose me."

"Don't be stupid, I had him eating out of the palm of my hand," Dylan snapped, "And then you came along..."

"To protect him," Blaine finished.

"Why? He would have been fine enough for..."

"I don't want Kurt for that okay? I love him," Blaine glared, "I swear, if you even try and..."

"Love! You love him? Don't be ridiculous, he's human!" Dylan scoffed, "What if he does it willingly?" Dylan continued, "You couldn't stop me then could you?"

Blaine laughed bitterly, "He never would, if he would do it for anyone he would do it for me and you know it!"

Dylan lunched forward and his closed fist hit Blaine's right eye with a loud thump, "You're telling me, that if he offered it for you you'd never take it."

Blaine glared at Dylan and cradled his eye, fighting back against his bodies instincts to turn into his dominate form, "If he knew all of the consequences then yes, I would. But it wouldn't just be about that, I love him."

"Don't be stupid Anderson, you don't love him! You just want his sweet, little, innocent virgin ass. Same as me," Dylan snapped.

Blaine winced, "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him."

Blaine felt the familiar tingly sensation behind his eyes as they turned black and the stretch of his teeth as they turned pointed, "Or you'll regret it," He snarled.

"Let's just let Kurt make his choice shall we?" Dylan grinned, "I'll see you later Anderson, you might wanna get some ice for that eye."

Blaine growled again, "See ya Carson."

Blaine watched Dylan melt back into the shadows before he glanced at his watch and swore under his breath. He only had two minutes to be at Kurt's house.


	11. The Kitten and The Tiger

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **The kitten and The tiger

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit (Just ask for a follow back.)

* * *

Kurt bit his lip, glancing at his watch. It was half eight and there was still no sign of Blaine. Kurt knew Blaine probably just decided he had something better to do but he couldn't help but feel a little worried about his where abouts and...well a little hurt to be honest. Kurt had a crush on Blaine, there wasn't even any point trying to lie to himself. Maybe even something a little bit stronger but it didn't matter. Blaine obviously had other things to do then spend time with him and even if he didn't, he wouldn't be interested in a pathetic little human like him. They were of a different species anyway, how would that work? It was like a kitten falling in love with a tiger.

Kurt had already showered, done his homework and was snuggled and comfy in his bed. He had nothing to do but to maybe wait around a little longer for Blaine to turn up, possibly read a book or something but that didn't really sound that appealing either. Blaine sounded appealing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped a little as Blaine rushed through his door, "Blaine, what...?"

"I'm sorry, I just um...ran into a little trouble," Blaine apologized.

"Trouble? What kind of...What happened to your eye?" Kurt frowned, noticing the way it was starting to turn a shade of purple.

Blaine just shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"No your not, come here," Kurt patted the space next to him, "Let me see."

"Kurt I'm fine, don't fuss."

Kurt glared at him, "Blaine Anderson get your ass over here right now."

Blaine laughed and sighed, "Alright, alright."

He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed but Kurt made a grab for him, pulling him closer before throwing off his comforter so he could kneel beside Blaine properly as he started assessing the damage, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It was obviously something Blaine."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Kurt reached forward and brushed his finger over Blaine's eye, frowning when he winced back from it, "You should put some ice on it, I'll get some..."

"No!" Blaine cried, making Kurt jump, "I...I mean, I don't want...just stay with me?"

Kurt eyebrows raised in surprise but he nodded, "Okay."

"I think I just need some affection," Blaine hummed, burring his face into the side of Kurt's neck, "Is this okay?"

Kurt couldn't say he wasn't surprised by Blaine's action but he nodded and placed his hand on Blaine's upper back, pulling him a little closer, "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Better now," He sighed, breathing hot breath over Kurt's neck, "Was your day okay?"

"It was...okay, just so slow," Kurt complained, as he started rubbing his hand over Blaine's back in little circles.

"I've been waiting to see you all day," Blaine admitted, and Kurt swore he could feel the skin of Blaine's cheeks get hotter.

Kurt bit his lip, "Me too. And Rachel was driving me crazy."

Blaine chuckled, "Ah, the famous Berry determination, what about?"

"Apparently Dylan keeps asking her questions and stuff," Kurt muttered grumpily.

Blaine froze, "But you still don't...you don't like him right?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow a little in surprise at Blaine reaction, "No, I don't."

"Is there someone you do like?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe," He breathed, "But he'd never like me back."

"How do you know?" Blaine hummed, "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"He just wouldn't be interested in me, I'm pathetic compared to him. I'm a kitten and he's a tiger," Kurt sighed a little sadly but shrugged, "It doesn't matter though."

Blaine sighed loudly himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, "You seem a little down and..."

"Clingy? I know, I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, moving to sit up, "But this is pretty much the only physical contact I get."

* * *

Blaine watch Kurt frown heavily, "What do you mean?"

"My parents don't really have time for me at home," Blaine explained reaching out to take Kurt's hand because he needed to at least have a small amount of contact to fill the aching whole in his chest.

"Blaine.."

Blaine held up his free hand, "It's okay, I actually kind of prefer it that way anyway."

"Why?"

"Me and my parents don't exactly have see eye to eye," Blaine shrugged, "I think I'd rather just stay away from them."

Kurt frowned, "Blaine that's..."

"I don't need them," Blaine said firmly, "I'm better of without them."

"Blaine..."

"I have you now right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a breath, "Yeah...yeah you have me now."

Blaine smiled and rested his head back on Kurt's shoulder, memorizing the feeling of Kurt wrapping his arms around him again, "You just kind of get used to it, you know?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it right."

"Exactly." Blaine voice turned a little frustrated.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled in in confusion at the tone,"What?"

"When you get picked on 'I'm used to it' is not an answer Kurt."

Kurt flushed and ducked his head, "How do you know...?"

"That's always you're answer," Blaine sighed, "It's wrong, you shouldn't be used to it."

"It's true though, I..."

"Well make it untrue then."

"I will, when I move to New-York."

Blaine nodded slightly, "And I'll be here for you until then...So who's this tiger you're so fond of?"

"No-one."

"Well it must be someone to make an impression on the ice prince here," Blaine chuckled, his breath hot against Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed a little, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"So I can kick his ass," Blaine joked.

"What?" Kurt let out a little laugh.

"Well then there will be less competition." Blaine explained, his voice turning a little more careful.

"Competition?" Kurt repeated, sounding confused.

"Uh-huh, for you."

"Me?" Kurt laughed, "There is none."

"Ohh, I wouldn't be so sure." Blaine hummed gently.

"What does that mean?"

"I know a few people," Blaine breathed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Really? And who might that be?"

"Dylan...and...someone else."

"Who?"

Blaine paused for a second. He was sure Kurt liked him back, but that didn't mean that Kurt wanted to be with him. I mean, he was still wasn't human. And he wasn't sure he could handle being turned down by Kurt, that gap in his chest would probably just be ripped open and swallow him like a black hole.

"I don't..." Blaine sighed loudly, "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Of course I do," Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulders.

"He's liked you for a while, about ten years actually."

"Ten years? Who..."

"Me, Kurt."

Blaine felt Kurt freeze above him and instantly regretted his decision to tell him, he pulled Kurt a little closer and took a deep inhale of his familiar scent before pulling away to look at Kurt's face. He looked dazed and confused and his eyes were bright and open wide.

There was a moment of tense, awkward silence before he managed to stutter, "W...What?"

Blaine was sure his cheeks had never been redder, "I like you. A lot actually...why else would I have hung around for ten years?" Blaine let out an awkward laugh that sounded more like he was choking.

"That's why...," Kurt faded off.

"Well I wanted to keep an eye out for you as well."

Kurt's head snapped up, "You think I can't look after myself?"

"What? No Kurt...of course you can."

Kurt let out a sharp, angry sigh, "Why the fuck can't anything normal happen to me?"

Blaine winced, suddenly feeling horribly guilty, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't understand, you...so you've liked me for ten years?"

"Um...I guess yeah, although I didn't really realize it at first."

"But...I was, like...eight what are you...do you like never age or something? Are you stuck as a teenager?"

Blaine shook his head, "No I was seven."

Kurt winced a little, "Well I suppose that's better then a teenager falling in love with an eight year old."

"Hmm, much better," Blaine agreed.

"Is that why you suddenly popped up?"

"What, me finally finding the courage you ask you out?...No, no that's not the reason. It was actually kind of an accident."

"An accident, what do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to talk to you like that, it's just...when you like someone you want to look after them right? And when...it happened, before I even knew what I was doing I was stood in front of you." Blaine tried to explain, "You're face, it was just...I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"So if Dave had never kissed me and threatened my life, you wouldn't be here right now?"

"Ah...I don't know, maybe. It was getting harder to resist," Blaine admitted.

"But, if you like me, why didn't you talk to me? I mean...making a guy think he's going crazy isn't the best technique there Blainers."

"Blainers?" Blaine laughed, "I know, it's...complicated. I was just...scared."

"What were you scared off?"

"It's kind of a long story," Blaine sighed.

* * *

Kurt looked at him pointedly to continue.

"I don't know if you wanna know."

"Look, I'm not going to make a decision on anything if I have no idea what the hell I'm getting into," Kurt snapped, "So just...tell me, God okay. I've had enough of you tip-toeing around me. I'm not a little doll, I'm not going to brake, why can't you just tell me?"

Blaine groaned, "I don't think...I know you're strong Kurt, You're the strongest person I know."

"Then why can't you tell me anything?"

"Because I'm terrified! Absolutely terrified Kurt, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Your everything, if you reject me...I...I can't lose you." Blaine's eyes turned a little wet and glassy and Kurt was scared he was going to start crying.

"You won't loose me," He said firmly, "I promise, I like you, but I can't just...do this without knowing anything about you, apart from your obsession with bow-ties and 'Harry Potter'."

Blaine buried his head in his hands, "Okay. Okay," His voice slightly muffled.

There was a slight paused in which Blaine took a few deep breathes before he looked up from his hands with a scared expression on his face. He gave Kurt a weak smiled before biting his bottom lip between his teeth, "Do I have to do this now?"

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed a little and lent forward, "Do you know how much I've been thinking about this?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt laughed.

"A lot Blaine, I've been thinking about this a lot. And I don't care what you are, judging you on what you are, is the same as judging you on your sexuality. It's wrong," Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee, "I'm not going to do that to you...but, there is something that might change my view a little."

Blaine froze, looking up at Kurt with terrified eyes, "W...What?"

"You're not a vampire are you? Because I'm not sure I'm okay with my life turning into 'Twilight'," Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's knee.

"Hm, no, I'm not nearly as sparkly," Blaine gave a nervous laugh.

"Werewolf?"

"Ha-ha, No."

"Witch...or wizard or whatever?"

"Nope, neither of them."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"If you don't care, why does it matter?"

"Because...wouldn't you want to know if you were in my situation?"

Blaine sighed, "You have it easy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just...I wish I was human that's all," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt nodded a little before he ducked his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I...do you really like me?"

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet, "I...I...Yeah."

"Oh," Kurt breathed, biting his lip.

"What...What did you mean before? About, 'getting into this'?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I like you too," Kurt's voice turned to a whisper, "But...I don't know if...I don't know what you are."

"I thought it didn't matter?"

"It doesn't."

"So...do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything." Blaine suddenly decided, his decision bursting out of him.

Kurt's eyes widened, "...Okay, but...why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because, it's getting late and my parents will cut of my head," Blaine chuckled.

His eyes were brighter and his smile was bigger then Kurt had ever seen it before. He looked...taller, as though a weight that had been pushing him down had suddenly been lifted of his shoulders.

Kurt laughed as well.

"So you'll go out with me?" Blaine asked, hopping to his feet.

"Yeah...yeah, I'll go out with you," Kurt laughed a little in disbelief as the words left his lips. He was going on a date with that non-human presence that had been stalking him for ten years.

Blaine grinned and lent down to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Kurt breathed.

* * *

**A/n**: I know it's been ages, sorry about that as well but lifes crazy right now. Oh and sorry there's so much conversation in this chapter.


	12. A Little Nervous

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **A little Nervous

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing, a small amount of homophobia.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit (Just ask for a follow back.)

* * *

Kurt Hummed a little to himself as he got the books he would need at the end of the day from his locker. The halls were empty now, but a little bit of disappointment still hung in the air. There had been rumors of the first snow fall through out the day, but the sidewalk remained boring as ever and the tops of the trees held no icing sugar topping. But that didn't mean the air wasn't bitter cold and the heating all around the school was turn up high to warm numb fingers and toes.

"Hey Fag, what ya doing?"

Kurt jumped in surprise and hit his head against his locker in his shock, swinging around to see David Karofsky laughing at him hysterically, bending over in his efforts and clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath.

Kurt's cheeks flamed red and he shoved his books in his bag, slamming his locker forcefully with bang that echoed around the empty halls. "What do you want Dave?" He growled, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

Dave snorted, still laughing slightly, "You're not so scary without your little boyfriend," He walked forward, pressing Kurt into the lockers.

Kurt shuddered at Dave's repulsive breath in his face, shrinking back until he was as small as he could be.

"Not so brave now are you?" Dave sneered.

"Hey!"

Dave immediately jumped back from Kurt's shaking form and bit his lip, looking around and taking a step away from the small, but menacing figure before him.

"What have I told you about hurting Kurt?"

Dave winced a little before shaking his head as though he was trying to clear it, "I didn't touch him."

Blaine took a step forward and Kurt's heart started thumping, adrenaline pulsing through his veins and his muscles tensed, ready to run without him thinking about it as he body tried to warn him that the boy before him was dangerous.

Blaine looked at Kurt with soulless black eyes and bit his lip, making Kurt's eyes widen as he saw teeth that looked like they had each been individually filled down into a point. Blaine immediately seemed to notice his mistake and clamped his mouth shut, looking defeated as he turned to Dave again, "Just get out of here," He muttered darkly, shaking his head.

Dave glared at Kurt before walking away around the corner with his shoulders slumped forward.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice a little deeper then usual, but his eyes and teeth were back to normal. He walked forward and his arm reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder but Kurt flinched away.

"I...yeah, thank-you," Kurt nodded, a little breathless.

Blaine took a step away from Kurt, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible, "I'm so sorry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, stepping away from where his back was still pushed up against the locker, "What are you talking about? You saved me."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Blaine looked at his shoes, "It's the last thing I want to do."

"Hey, I...I know," Kurt sighed, "I know you won't hurt me...you would have done by now if you were going to...but, I don't know I just...I can't help but feel afraid."

Blaine nodded in understanding, still not looking up.

"It's just my instinct Blaine," Kurt said gently, "I trust you, my body just doesn't really agree yet."

Blaine looked up at him, "Will it ever?"

"No idea...," Kurt glanced at his watch, "Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Of course, I promised you a date didn't I?" Kurt gave Blaine a nervous smile, "And you promised me something in return."

Blaine looked at the floor again, "Did I?"

"Blaine," Kurt warned.

Blaine sighed loudly, "I'm know," He muttered, "I know I did."

Kurt paused for a second, before he moved to put on his jacket, the charcoal black one with the engraved silver buttons, before he wrapped his scarf around his neck. Blaine still hadn't moved, he was still staring at the floor and was rocking back and forth on his feet slightly, as though he was nervous.

"What are you so jumpy about?" Kurt asked, letting out a soft, musical laugh at seemed to fill the once again empty corridor.

Blaine looked up at him, "I'm about to go on a date with the guy of my dreams, wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

Kurt smirked a little, "I'm about to go on a date with a creature, that I have no idea what he is, or is capable of, wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

Blaine grinned at the challenge before him, "I'm about to tell someone something, that if the wrong person found out, it would end me and my family in seconds. Wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

Kurt walked forward towards Blaine, "I'm about to find out what's been stalking me for ten years, wouldn't you be a little nervous?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "I wasn't stalking you!"

Kurt laughed again, a sound that made the hole in Blaine's chest actually feel normal for a second, "Alright, calm down."

"So...this is a date right?" Blaine asked, blushing a little.

Kurt nodded, "If you want it to be."

"What? Of course! Of course I do but...umm...I would have worn something a little more appealing," Blaine explained, gesturing down to his clothing with a little wince.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, his eyes glancing over Blaine's light blue sweater and comfy, worn out looking black jeans, "I don't care what your wearing, I just care about you."

Blaine blushed, "But appearance is so important to you."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah it is, but..." He reached forward and grabbed Blaine's hand in his own, watching Blaine's eyes look down at the contact in shock, "Personality is more."

"You're holding my hand," Blaine breathed.

Kurt giggled and squeeze their joined hands, "Yep."

"Okay," Blaine shook his head a little, his cheeks flushing, "Come on."

He tugged on Kurt's hand gently and pulled him through the school halls, they were empty apart from bumping into Mr Shuester who was just leaving the Choir room with a stack full of paper that was up to his chin.

"Oh, Kurt Hey...Who's this?" Mr Shue asked smiling at Blaine.

"Just a friend," Kurt shrugged, "Got marking to do by any chance?"

Mr Shue laughed, "Just a little, speaking of which, I'm already running late. See you tomorrow Kurt, it's nice to meet you..."

"Blaine, this is Blaine," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand again.

The movement caught Mr Shue's attention and he glanced down to the boy's joined hands and quirked an eyebrow, he opened his mouth as if to say something before shaking his head a little and closing it again as he changed his mind, "Well...Nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too," Blaine nodded.

"He knows we're dating," Kurt sighed as soon as Mr Shue had walked far enough down the corridor that he would be out of ear-shot.

"Umm...is that a bad thing?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt forward again.

"Definitely," Kurt gave on sharp, sure nod and Blaine winced back a little.

"Why?"

"Cause he'll tell everyone else and then there'll be questions and...what if I introduce you and they realize that you're not...normal?" Kurt spoke quickly, "What then?"

Blaine shrugged, "It'll be okay."

"What if it's not?"

"It will be."

"You don't know that, and it will be my fault."

"Kurt, just relax would you?" Blaine laughed a little and squeezed his hand, "It's fine."

Kurt let out a huff of air, "I'm sorry. It's just if anything happened to you because of me, I'd never be able to live with myself."

Blaine smiled a little at that, "You care about me?"

Kurt looked down at him with a surprised expression, "Of course I do."

Blaine nodded, still smiling, "Come on, caffeine and your company seems like the perfect combination."

Kurt laughed, letting Blaine pull him along the corridor a little faster.

When they got to the main entrance they paused, seeing that the promised snow was finally starting to make an appearance. The gray sky was filled with tiny, intricate, individual little flakes that turned and twisted, falling in what looked like an organized dance. There was already and fine layer of the snow covering everything, and the once dead, scary looking, bare trees now looked like something out of a fairy-tale, each branch supporting a shimming layer of fine white powder, and a few icicles that had been hanging since this morning.

Kurt groaned a little, "Urgh, perfect."

He turned to Blaine who was practically jumping up and down beside him, "Oh my God!" He grinned, "Come on!" He tried to pull Kurt through the entrance but Kurt hold firm and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"What? Why? Kurt it's snowing!" Blaine squealed the last word, his eyes looking even more beautiful and Kurt had ever seen them.

Kurt's lips twitched at the corners as he struggled not to smile at how adorable Blaine was being, "Exactly."

"Wait...You don't like snow?" Blaine asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Why would I? It's just rain, but colder and more dangerous." Kurt pointed out looking at the icy death trap before him.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, and he pointed to the view through the glass panel in the entrance doors, "Tell me that's not beautiful."

"Fine, it looks better then rain, but do you know what looks even better? Sun." Kurt glanced out the window.

Blaine sighed and shook his head, he paused and bit his lip before he moved his grasp from Kurt's hand and placing both his hands on Kurt's waist instead, pulling him closer. He stopped for a second as though giving Kurt and chance to pull away before he reached up and brushed his nose against Kurt's in a sweet Eskimo kiss, "But it's romantic," He breathed.

Kurt gulped, moving his hands to Blaine's shoulders and hummed a little, "Okay, I'll give you that."

Blaine smiled, "And it's fun. Come on."

He grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him out into the snow before Kurt even had a chance to react, the cold air bit his skin and he shivered, feeling the small now flakes fall around him and start soaking his hair, "Blaine!" He protested.

Blaine laughed, "It's so much better then rain," He sighed, twirling around on the spot and looking up at the sky with his mouth open, catching flakes on his tongue.

Kurt screwed his nose up a little, and looked away from Blaine to his car that was suffering under the blanket of cold that had rested on top of it.

"And you can't do this with rain can you?" Blaine called.

Kurt looked around to see what Blaine was talking about, gasping at the suddenly painful coldness that was covering his face. It took his to second to realize that, that painful coldness was in fact a snowball that Blaine had just thrown at him. He shivered feeling some of it fall down the neck of his coat and drenching his scarf.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Kurt growled walking forward.

Blaine squealed and laughed backing away slowly with his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Kurt, I was just showing you..." the back of Blaine's knees hit the back of a car that was still in the parking lot.

Kurt kept coming towards him, grinning in realization that Blaine was trapped. "And now it's my turn to show you as well."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt...Come on, it's just a little fun..."

Kurt laughed and walked forward, leaning his hand either side of Blaine's hips on the car bonnet, "You're right, snow is a little better then rain I guess." He scooped his hand together on the bonnet, collecting the snow that had fallen and lifted it up, dumping it in Blaine's hair, giggling as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"We're even now aren't we?" He finally said, reaching up and brushing snow from his hair.

Kurt pouted a little, "Aww, I was enjoying that."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Wait...have you never done that before?"

"Well...Yeah, but never with someone as fun as you," Kurt blushed a little, but it was barley noticeable as his cheeks were already red from the cold.

Blaine smiled at him, reaching forward and brushing the back of his hand gently over Kurt's cheek.

It was quiet,the snow was still falling silently around him. Blaine's cheeks were a rosy red, where as Kurt's cheeks were more of a soft pink. Little snow flakes got caught in Blaine's, long, black, lush lashes and his thick black curls were almost completely free from his gel, Kurt's hair was starting to flop down over his forehead.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, noticing how unbelievably warm and welcoming his eyes looked against the cold, beautiful snow cascading down all around them.

Kurt's eyes looked so fitting in the cold surroundings, clear, beautiful blue with a deep black center that was so filled with emotion at that second that Blaine felt like his whole world was turning around those two points.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, breaking the silence and reaching forward to cup his cheek, "I've never..." He sighed, licking his lips and looking down to Blaine's, before looking back up to Blaine's eyes. "I've just never felt like this before."

Blaine let out a little breath, blowing misty smoke between the two and it was then both boys realized how close their faces were. Kurt's eyes widened for a millisecond before he looked down to Blaine's lips again, pink and swollen in the cold weather. He lent forward slightly, closing his eyes...

"Come on, we'd better go before the snow gets heavier," Blaine said, twisting out of Kurt's grasp and heading across the parking lot quickly to Kurt's awaiting car.

Kurt froze in place. Blinking a few times in confusion and blushing furiously in embarrassment, Blaine hadn't wanted to kiss him. He shook his head and took a deep breath, telling himself that he was silly for feeling so hurt before he hurried off after Blaine.

They climbed into the car and Blaine wrapped his arms around him, shivering a little, "Maybe I should have worn a coat," He said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, turning the radio down and the heating up, "Let just grab a coffee and bring it to my house, I wanna get changed."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Okay."


	13. Just A Peck

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Just a peck

**Chapter rating: **T

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit (Just ask for a follow back.)

* * *

When the two pulled up outside Kurt's house, Blaine was curled up in his seat with his coffee cup between his hands, trying to stay as warm as possible. Kurt turned towards him and tutted a little, "Didn't your Mommy tell you to wear a coat when it's cold out?"

Blaine smirked, "Shut-up, I didn't know it was going to snow, or that we would be going on a date."

Kurt giggled and turned off the radio and heating, "Come on, let's get you warmed up properly."

Blaine followed Kurt into the house eagerly, shivering and sneezing as his numb skin came into contact with the warm air.

"Urgh, you're going to get a cold aren't you?" Kurt sighed heavily and pulled Blaine down the stairs.

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe."

"And I'm probably going to catch it," Kurt sighed again, dumping the wet, shivering boy on his bed before turning out of the room again to find some towels.

When he returned, Blaine hadn't moved a muscle, "I'm sorry."

"Never mind," Kurt hummed, taking one of the many soft, white towels he had and making a start of drying Blaine's dripping locks with it.

"I think I like you looking after me," Blaine sighed a little.

Kurt smirked, moving the towel down and drying the back of Blaine's neck, "I'll get you some clothes, just don't expect anything fancy."

"Aw, but it's our first date." Blaine pouted, "I wanna look nice."

"I told you, I don't care what you look like," Kurt smirked, placing the towel in Blaine's hands, "And I'm gonna change into something a little simpler as well."

"Why? What are we going to do?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up a little.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kurt shrugged, wandering over to his closet and opening both doors rather dramatically, in a way that made Blaine hide a smile.

"Spend time with you."

Kurt laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's the idea of a date."

Blaine smirked, watching Kurt bend over and search though his closet, Blaine couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the view, "What to you want to do?"

Kurt straightened up again, throwing a shirt and some pants in Blaine's direction, "Watch a movie or something? I don't mind."

"Okay," Blaine agreed.

* * *

Blaine notice rather happily that he smelled of Kurt, wearing his clothing, the navy pants too long for him and covering his feet. He stood in the center of the room a little unsure, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom were he was changing into something similar to Blaine. This wasn't really what he pictured as a first date would be like when he thought about it, comfy clothes and damp hair.

* * *

Kurt smoothed his hair down in the mirror, and rubbed his eyes cursing a little, because he was about to have his first date ever with Blaine...and he was wearing sweat pants. What the hell had he been thinking? Well he hadn't been, that was the answer. Apparently those butterflies in his stomach (that were now like rhino's charging around), and fluttered up to his brain as well and had blocked whatever channel made the link between lying with Blaine watching movies in comfy clothes...and sweat pants. Well at least it wasn't his gray pair with the holes in right? It could be worse, and it wasn't like Blaine was wearing some amazingly put together outfit. Yes it could definitely be worse...but it could definitely be better as well.

Kurt had been in that bathroom for a little bit over ten minutes now, and the fact that Blaine was out there waiting for him, wasn't making it any easier to leave. Blaine was probably pulling of his 'comfy clothes' so well, he probably looked like he was advertising them in a fashion magazine with perfect hair and a perfect smile while Kurt just looked like he as stumbled blind into his wardrobe and got dressed in the dark. He sighed, he had to leave or Blaine would be wondering what the hell he was doing in here. Come on Kurt, you've hung out with Blaine before, it's no different. You're making a big deal out of nothing.

Kurt took a deep breath, gave himself one last look over in his mirror before he opened the door. Blaine was stood there in too long jogging pants that made Kurt smile a little, he loved that Blaine was smaller them him.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, looking a little unsure of what to do with himself as he didn't move from his spot in the center of the room.

Kurt grinned, "Hey there." He quickly decided to act like he wasn't scared, or nervous, because Blaine looked like he was scared enough for both of them anyway, and the last thing he wanted was for it to be awkward. He moved over to his bed and sat down on the edge, "You can pick a movie if you want," He gestured over to a large stack of DVD's in the corner of his room, "I don't mind."

The movie was picked, (Rent: Filmed live on Broadway), and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down next to him before he had any chance to think or object. "What's you're favorite Broadway show?"

Blaine blinked a few times in shock, "I...I don't really know," He shrugged, "I love them all."

"No, you have to pick one," Kurt shook his head, "That's not fair."

Blaine smirked, "Umm...The Phantom of the Opera probably."

Kurt's eye's widened, "Ohhhhh my God I love that show so much."

Blaine laughed, "I thought you might."

"Seriously though, Richard Stilgoe is a genius," Kurt held his hands up in the air in his excitement.

Blaine nodded in agreement, "I know."

They both settled down to watch the DVD, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the large gap between himself and Blaine, but he wasn't going to push anything. Blaine did feel a the tiniest bit tense beside him, but he was probably just a little nervous. Kurt however was surprised about how calm he felt, or maybe Blaine was doing that whole emotion changing thing with him, if he was honest it scared him a little that he couldn't feel what he was meant to. Well he would if he could feel scared.

Or maybe Blaine just wasn't as interested as he made out. After all, he did moved away in the 'Almost kiss' that happened before...but he had said he'd liked Kurt for ten years. It just didn't make any sense, Kurt was actually starting to think that Blaine was only saying those things because he felt sorry for Kurt...or maybe he was evil and it was part of his plan to get Kurt to trust him? Kurt looked at Blaine through the corner of his eye, trying not to be too obvious. He just looked so sweet with his curly hair, it seemed ridiculous that he could be even slightly evil...but Blaine could change, he was terrifying this morning when Karofsky decided to have a go at Kurt again. Kurt was just down right confused.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you actually like me?"

Blaine's head snapped around to look at Kurt from the screen, his eyes wide, "Of course I do."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip a little before looking back at the screen.

"Why?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt's heart jumped a little at the contact, "No reason."

"There must be something," Blaine squeezed his knee and Kurt's heart soared in his chest.

Kurt shrugged a little and put his hand over Blaine's, "It just doesn't seem like you're that interested in me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Wh...? I am!"

Kurt laughed while Blaine blushed, "Okay."

"Are you...like expecting me to do something or...?"

"No, no Blaine I don't expect anything from you," Kurt shook his head, "Don't worry about it okay?"

"But I am worrying about it," Blaine whined, "Why would you think...?"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed "Stop it."

Blaine frowned and lent over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Is it something I am doing, or something I'm not?"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed again.

"I'm self conscious now," Blaine pouted a little.

Kurt patted the top of Blaine's curls, "It's just me being stupid."

"I don't believe that for a second," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt paused for a second before he sighed loudly, "It's just...we had more physical contact when we were just friends," Kurt explained with a blush.

Blaine's head left Kurt's shoulder, "Oh."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt repeated.

"Is it...is it because I didn't...didn't kiss you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt froze for a second, "I...a little bit yeah."

Blaine bit his lip, "It's not because I don't want to."

"The why...?"

"I just don't want you to regret anything with me," Blaine continued in a quiet voice.

"Why would I regret kissing you?"

"When you know what I am," Blaine muttered, ducking his head.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up before be frowned, "I won't regret it."

"How do you know you won't?"

"How do you know I will?"

Blaine sighed again and looked at the floor.

"Please?" Kurt asked, his cheeks blushing red.

"Please what?" Blaine asked, looking up again.

"Kiss me?" Kurt's voice turned barley audible, looking anyway but Blaine's face.

"K...Kurt I don't know if..."

"Please? Just...just a peck, please?" Great now he was begging, "Never mind," He sighed, "You don't have to."

"Kurt don't...don't make it sound like I don't want to."

"My kiss was stolen," Kurt pulled his knees up around himself, "And now I want to give one away and you won't take it."

Blaine groaned in frustration, he reached forward and cupped Kurt's face in his hand, gazing into his eyes for a second before he brushed their noses together gently, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed.

"And you won't regret it?"

Kurt somehow managed to nod in the awkward circumstances.

"Promise me."

Kurt's eyes closed for a second, "I promise."

He opened them again and Blaine's eyes were closed before him, "You're so perfect."

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest before Blaine's lips were pressed against his. Their lips barley brushed but Kurt felt something click deep inside him when Blaine pulled away, something had changed, he just didn't know what.

Blaine gave him a nervous smile and coughed awkwardly.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak when...

"Kurt? Are you home?"

Blaine sighed a little, "I'd better go. "

"Blaine I..."

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Blaine kissed his forehead before jumping to his feet and walking out of the door, seeming to evaporate.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Did his voice sound weird? Or was it just him?

"Come and give me a hand with this would you?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "Coming."

* * *

Kurt watched the hours slowly tick away on the luminous numbers of his alarm. 23:10, 23:55, 00:40, 1:20, 1:22, 1:36, 1:40. He just couldn't seem to sleep, to make his brain shut up. Every time he closed his eyes he got a flash of a pair of warm, full lips pressing against his own and a huge swarm of butterflies rose up in his stomach. He had probably replayed that moment over hundred times in his head, it was firm but hesitant all at the same time. But it was barley even a kiss, why was it making this much of an impact?

Kurt jumped when his phone lit up, informing him that someone was trying to contact him, the light was too bright and angry in the dark room.

_1 text from Dylan._

Did this boy even know the concept of time? Seriously, what was his problem?

_Hey Kurt, Do you want to go for coffee sometime? I know last time didn't go so well, but I was hoping we could still be friends?_

* * *

_**A/n:** I know it's been ages, I'm really sorry, things are just crazy :/_


	14. A little weird

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **A little weird.

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

"Dylan wanted to know if you got his text."

Kurt's head snapped up, rubbing his eyes, "I..."

"Wow, did you sleep at all last night?" Rachel interrupted before he could reply, throwing herself down next to him.

"Yes...No...Maybe," Kurt shrugged and yawned.

"Something on your mind?"

Kurt shook his head, "Just stressed."

"Aw, wanna come and do some yoga with me after school?"

"I'd really rather not today Rach, sorry," Kurt declined, bending back over his assignment.

"It'll help clear your head."

"Please Rachel, I just want some sleep," Kurt sighed, blinking heavily.

"Fine," Rachel shrugged rested her head in her hands, "You know you're going to have to find a way to fight stress if you're going to be a famous BroadWay star."

Kurt smirked, "I know Rachel."

Rachel sighed dramatically and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Finn..."

"Never mind, go and moan to someone else about my step brother," Kurt complained with a flick of his hand.

"But Kurt..."

"I hate being in the middle of you two," Kurt shook his head, "Go and find Mercedes."

Rachel glared at him, "Fine."

Rachel's 'storm outs' were dramatic...and numerous, to the point where it was just funny to see her flip her hair and storm out with a shake of her hips. Kurt looked back down to the empty paper before him and sighed loudly, this paper is going to take forever to write.

* * *

Kurt tapped his pen against the side of his cheek in time to the ticking of the clock, instead of answering the equations in front of him. He glanced around the room seeing that very few people were bent over their desks writing furiously, but a lot of people were slouched in their chairs staring at a spot on the wall like it was the most exciting thing since sliced bread.

The teacher, Mr Miller, was sat at his desk staring at a huge stack of papers that he obviously had to mark, like it was Mount Everest, and Kurt didn't really blame him-not with some of the answers he'd seen his class mates give. It wasn't snowing anymore, but it was still bitter cold, maybe it would snow enough tonight for school to be closed tomorrow. Kurt glanced out of the window at the clouds above, they were wispy white, nothing to really get excited about. He glanced around the parking lot, freezing when he saw a figure standing by his car, if he even so much as laid a finger on it he would...

The figure turned around and looked straight at Kurt, giving an unsure little wave and a smile. Kurt's hand shot up in the air before he even registered the action.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can I use the toilet please sir?"

"Yes, just be quick."

With a nod Kurt was out of his seat and out of the door, heading down the corridor in the complete opposite direction of the nearest toilets.

He almost ran into the figure on his way to the parking lot, managing to stop himself colliding a few feet away from where the door to the lot was.

"You're not skipping class for me are you?"

Kurt smirked, "I might be."

Blaine shook his head in disappointment but he had a huge grin on his face, "Tut, Tut Hummel."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in...monster school or something?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"I get home schooled, so no 'Monster school' for me, a shame really, I hear Dracula's younger brother is hot."

Kurt smirked again, "Mommy brought you a coat then?" He asked, his fingers trailing over the navy material.

"No quiet...I did," Blaine grinned.

Kurt nodded a little, "I have free period next..." he trailed off, looking at Blaine with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Depends on the answer."

"Is yes the right answer?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Oh I guess so then," Blaine shrugged as though he was uninterested but his sparkling eyes said otherwise.

"I actually want to go somewhere...private," Kurt blushed, realizing what that sounded like, "To talk," He added.

"Oh...Okay," Blaine nodded, looked a little concerned, "My house is empty."

* * *

Driving to Blaine's house was crazy. Blaine sat in the passenger side of Kurt's car, barking out directions which Kurt followed with a raised eyebrow. They went down roads Kurt had barely even noticed before, let alone driven down them.

"Is your house a castle?"

Blaine laughed, "No."

"Is it...underground or something?"

"Nope."

"I'm making a fall of myself aren't I?" Kurt asked with a sigh, glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"Left here. And no, I think it's cute," Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's knee, "Although I think you might feel disappointed."

"Why?"

"My house is really nothing special," Blaine explained, "If you're expecting a huge, extravagant castle..."

"I don't know what I'm expecting, maybe it's better if it's...what I would consider normal though," Kurt decided.

"So it's less intimidating?"

"Exactly."

Blaine nodded, "Makes sense...So this talk, is it important?"

"Yes," Kurt pursed his lip.

"What's it about?"

"You," Kurt flashed Blaine a grin.

"Me...Wait do you mean...?"

"Yes, I gave you your date. Now I want my side of the bargain," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine stiffed before sinking down lower in his seat.

"Don't worry," Kurt comforted, "I'm fine with whatever you are, I just want to know."

Blaine glanced at him, "How do you know that?"

"Urgh, Blaine please," Kurt sighed, "Not this again."

"I'm not ready to lose you."

"And I'm not ready to lose you either," Kurt said firmly, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but I don't trust me," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to mess it up, I'm going to say something you don't need to know that's going to freak you out and I'm going to ruin everything," Blaine's voice was almost a groan.

Kurt just sighed, "I wish you'd believe me."

"I just can't, not before I see it happening," Blaine said apologetically, he glanced out of the window, "Here we are."

* * *

Kurt had barely been taking in his surrounds, but suddenly a house seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was plain and simple, and matched it's rural surrounding perfectly, Kurt never would have guess he was in Lima. It had large windows with white peeling paint and a black front door with a golden knocker, it didn't look particularity large and a small garden at the front where a few flowers had been planted, but it was looking a little over grown.

"It's pretty," He commented, pulling up just outside.

Blaine managed a small smile, but Kurt could tell he was still nervous, "Thanks."

"Are we actually dating?" Kurt wondered out loud as they climbed out of the car.

Blaine froze in the process, one of his legs and his head out of the car while the other half of him stayed inside, "I...I...I don't know."

Kurt laughed, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, "You're too cute."

Blaine smirked, slamming the passenger side door shut, "Have you seen yourself?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, they walked up to the house together, Kurt slipping his fingers into Blaine's in a sudden burst of bravely that came out of nowhere, "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Kurt with bright eyes, "Is Harry Potter a wizard?"

Kurt snorted, "I think so...is that a yes?"

Blaine paused a little, "Yes please."

Kurt grinned, "Okay then, come on boyfriend."

"I don't..."

"Blaine please? Come on sweetie," Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers, reaching forward and brushing them against Blaine's cold cheek, "I just wanna know more about the guy I like."

Blaine's jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth, "What if you don't like what you find out?"

"What you are doesn't change who you are, just please? Blaine I need to know this, this about how you would feel in my position?" Kurt pouted.

Blaine sighed, "Come on," He muttered under his breath.

"Thank-you," Kurt smiled, he rewarded Blaine with a peck on his lips that took Blaine by surprise.

"Will I get more kisses if I behave?" He asked, tugging Kurt up to the door.

Kurt laughed, "Maybe."

"And what would you consider as good behavior?" Blaine asked, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Blaine what's...what's that?" Kurt asked, his voice going quiet.

Blaine's head snapped around to where Kurt was staring, above the door into the living room was what looked like some kind for gun mounted on a wall. It was extremely thin and looked like it was made out of a bright purple wood, it had a large nozzle that was a black, metallic color and a large switch at the top the same color.

"That's umm...my Dad's," Blaine said quietly.

"Is it...a gun?" Kurt asked, forcing his voice to remain as steady as possible.

"Um, yeah basically," Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with an unsure expression.

Kurt couldn't seem to be able to keep his eyes of the gun, he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Are you...are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head a little to clear it, "Yeah," He walked forward reaching out for Blaine's hand.

"Wanna go up to my room?" Blaine suggested, watching Kurt's eyes glance nervously up to the gun every now and again.

He nodded slowly, squeezing Blaine's fingers like he was squeezing reality.

Blaine tugged on their joined hands gently, pulling up the staircase in front of them.

Blaine's house was plainly decorated, like someone had just moved in or wasn't planning to stay for very long. The floor and stairs were wooden and the walls were a plain, light blue with light oak doors. However Blaine's room was completely different, they walls were white painted but covered in colorful pencil sketches and posters, the floor was wooden but had a ginormous rug on the floor that covered most of it. There was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf crammed with every book possible. It just looked like a typical teenagers room.

Kurt let go and Blaine's hand and looked over the walls, "Did you draw these?"

"Um...Yeah, there not that good," Kurt could almost hear the blush in his voice.

The drawings were more patterns then objects, in a million different colors, "It looks awesome," Kurt decided, following a trail of a golden line along the wall.

"Thanks."

He traced the line with his finger, glancing at the patterns either side of it with interest.

"Kurt don't..."

"Why does it say my name?" Kurt asked, spinning around with a raised eyebrow, "That's a little weird."

Blaine ducked his head, "I know, I just...I don't, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You're just a creepy stalker aren't you?"

"W...What?"

Kurt laughed, walking over to Blaine where he was sat on the edge of his bed with wide brown eyes, "Relax, I'm just teasing."

Blaine frowned, "Not fair."

Kurt laughed again, kissing the frown mark on Blaine's forehead and it disappeared into a smile, "It's still weird though."

"I can paint over it..." Blaine offered.

Kurt glanced at his name on the wall, It was in bright red, fancy cursive writing and surrounded by what looked like song lyrics, "Don't worry about it, it's not like it takes up the whole wall is it? I don't know, I guess it's just kind of...sweet, in a weird way."

Blaine smirked, but it seemed a little sad, "If you think that's weird, you should see what's coming."

"About what you are?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not scared of you."

"Yet."


	15. Dark Side

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Dark Side.

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

The song lyrics used are from 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson (who is God) if you haven't heard it you should check it out because it's perfect, and if you haven't heard Darren's cover of it in Glee then you're missing out. Blaine in the warblers is perfection and he should totally go back in my opinion, as long as it doesn't effect my babies becoming one again. I only use part of the lyrics.

* * *

Kurt sighed, walking forward and placing his hands on the bed either side of Blaine's knees were he had his legs crossed and lent forward pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and then continued pressing his lips along the bridge of Blaine's nose to the tip, "I wish you'd stop being so hard on yourself."

Blaine reached up and traced his fingers along the smooth skin of Kurt's cheek, "If you were me, you'd do the same."

Kurt bit his lip, looking deep into Blaine's eyes, "You're not bad," He said firmly, "I know you're not, I can feel it...," He paused, taking Blaine's hand and holding it over his heart, "Here."

"Kurt..."

"Before I had even seen you, I was never really scared of you. Not properly. I was scared I was going crazy, I was scared why you were there, what you wanted, but I was never scared of actually you. Because I could feel it then as well, you're not bad Blaine, I refuse to believe it, you're just...different," Kurt's voice slowly turned quieter until it was almost a whisper.

Kurt watched Blaine take a huge deep breath in and let it out slowly, his eyes overcome with emotion, "Kurt I...I..." He stopped and lent forward, brushing his lips at he very corner of Kurt's mouth, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt answered with a slightly breathless nod, gasping quietly when Blaine cupped his face in both his hands.

"I don't deserve you," Blaine breathed.

Kurt shivered at Blaine's sweet breath in his face before Blaine pressed their lips together, massaging Kurt's lips with his own gently. Kurt pushed back against him a little harder, because if kissing Blaine wasn't the best thing in the world, he didn't know what was-even is new Vivienne Westwood coat.

Blaine sighed at the pressure , moving his hand from Kurt's cheeks around to wrap his finger in the roots of Kurt's hair, pulling him closer, their lips still moving against each other languidly.

When Blaine pulled away it felt like both seconds and hours later, he shot Kurt a goofy grin that made his cheeks flush and a laugh erupt out of his throat, "You're an idiot."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Please, I'm the smartest in my class."

Kurt snorted, "You're the only person in your class."

"Which makes me the smartest."

"Yeah, and it also makes you the dumbest," Kurt pointed out, ruffling Blaine's hair as if he was a small child.

Blaine's expression fell for a second before it turned mildly impressed, "Touche Hummel, Touche."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, turning back to Blaine with a smirk. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, his head moving around to the corner of the room, "You play guitar?"

Blaine shrugged, "A little."

Kurt grinned, "Play me something?"

"I don't know..."

"Please Blaine?"

"Okay, I guess..."

Kurt cheered before hopping to his feet and grabbing the guitar from it's home in the corner.

Blaine winced, "Be careful with him!"

Kurt paused before handing Blaine the guitar gently, "Him?"

"I...Um..."

"Does he have a name?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No." Blaine's cheeks flushed.

"He totally does," Kurt grinned, "Tell me."

"No, Kurt it's..."

"Please?" Kurt interrupted, his eyes bright and excited.

"Kurt."

"Please Blaine, I..."

"No, no the guitar is called Kurt," Blaine explained, watching Kurt's expression carefully.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh."

Blaine's cheeks flushed, "Sorry."

Kurt just shrugged, "People name them after people or things they care about right?"

Blaine nodded.

"And you um...care about me?"

"Of course I do," Blaine smiled.

"Well then it makes sense I guess," Kurt shrugged again.

"You're handling this all awfully well," Blaine noted, strumming his guitar once before moving up and tweaking one of the pegs to tune it.

Kurt shrugged, watching Blaine handle the instrument comfortably, "Will you teach me?"

"To play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Blaine agreed, strumming the guitar again.

Kurt smiled, "Awesome, I can play..."

"Piano? I know, you're brilliant," Blaine flashed Kurt a smile, he played a random tune on his instrument, his fingers sliding over the frets with ease.

"What are you going to play me?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow a little, moving to sit cross legged at the foot of the bed, opposite to where Blaine was siting at the head.

Blaine looked like he was thinking for a second before he started playing a simple tune, his finger moving skillfully and quickly over the strings.

_There's a place,_

_That I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone,_

_If I show it to you know,_

_Will it make you run away?_

Blaine was watching Kurt curiously, singing the lyrics gently, almost under his breath.

_Will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts,_

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really a-a-m._

Blaine closed his eyes, his voice getting louder as he strummed furiously on the guitar.

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Kurt felt something twist deep in the pit of his stomach, watching Blaine's fingers move so quickly over the strings they were almost a blur, watching the tears trickle down Blaine's cheeks from the corners of his still closed eyes. There was definitely a reason Blaine had chosen this song. Blaine was going to show Kurt his dark side, and he was completely terrified.

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away,_

_Just tell me that you will stay,_

_Promise me you will..._

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt reached forward, cupping his face between his palms, "Blaine, shh."

The guitar fell to the bed beside Blaine and he laughed awkwardly as Kurt brushed the tears away from his cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "M' Sorry."

Kurt moved up onto his knees, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile, "Thank-you."

Kurt sighed, running his hand over Blaine's jaw, "You play amazingly."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled again, a little more confidently this time. He sighed moving up onto his knees so he could press a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I love you so much."

Kurt answered Blaine with another kiss, swiping his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip and making him shiver in delight.

"Tell me?" Kurt requested, covering Blaine's face in feather light kisses, "You've been stalling this for way too long."

Blaine winced a little, "I..."

"It's just like a band aid, rip it off nice and quickly," Kurt pushed, "Please?"

"Fine," Blaine agreed, looking a little green, "I...Fine."

Kurt grinned, "Thank-you."

"If you ask me questions, then I'll answer them," Blaine suggested.

"You promise?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Blaine nodded with a gulp, "Promise."

"Okay, so...What are you exactly?" Kurt asked, reaching forward and taking Blaine's quivering hand in his own.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, "A spirit."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "A spirit? Like...A ghost?"

"Um, No it's more like...urgh this is hard to explain," He gave a nervous laugh, "Like an animal...spirit."

Kurt's eyebrows pulled in, "I'm confused."

"Um...," Blaine let out a slightly aggravated sigh, "Okay, so I come from this planet...technically, but from a different dimension."

Kurt blinked a few time, "...Oh."

Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, "Are you okay?"

"I...Yeah, it just...feels like I'm in a Doctor Who episode for something," Kurt laughed weakly, "The bow-ties aren't helping either," He joked.

Blaine laughed a little as well, "Are you scared of me yet?"

"No," Kurt shook his head confidently, "Go on," He gestured for Blaine to carry on with his explanation.

"Yeah so Um...okay, you know you have like...well people who are seen as more important then others? Like if you're rich, or a celebrity or Royalty or...whatever? We don't have that exactly. It's more like...urgh, how l do I make this make sense to you?" Blaine sighed and shook his head, looking at Kurt who was watching him patently.

"It's okay just...do the best you can," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again, and Blaine smiled at him.

"It's like...like we have a hierarchy," Blaine explained, "You know like...well like animals in a pack I guess, and how high in the list you are, depends on when you're born."

"Oh...okay I guess...yeah that makes sense," Kurt nodded, "What do you mean about when you're born? Like the year?"

"No, like the month. Here you have like Aries, Taurus etc, we have animals."

"Oh, okay that's cool, where are you?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a curious grin.

Blaine shrugged, "Pretty average, but my parent's are really high so that sort of boosts mine a little."

"What animal are you?"

"Wolf," Blaine shrugged.

"Is that why you have such crazy hair?" Kurt teased with a smirk.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Are your really okay with all of this?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well...yeah, I mean...over the last ten years I've had so many scenarios flowing around my head, it's kind of...well a relief to finally get some answers."

Blaine nodded in understanding, "And you don't wanna break up with me or anything?"

Kurt shook his head, "Definitely not, this doesn't change _who_ you are," He lent forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's, "And I'm pretty fond of _who_ you are."

Blaine blushed, "I'm pretty fond of who you are as well."

Kurt smiled, "Good."

Blaine sighed in complete relief, reaching forward and capturing his lips in Kurt's once again while cupping his cheek in his palm.

"Blaine, Are you in?"

Blaine pushed Kurt away from him, starting with wide eyes, "My mom's here," He hissed, "Oh Crap."

* * *

**A/n:** Happy Holidays everyone! Have an amazing time, and I hope you get everything you wanted:)


	16. Backwards

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Dark Side.

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

Hey guys, So I'm actually doped up on congestion tablets right now (that aren't helping at all-apart from making me feel a little nauseous) but I've had this stupid thing for little under three weeks and just doesn't seem to want to go the fuck away so I'm willing to try just about anything.

Anyway, so I'm feeling a little...well high right now, as well as having ear ache, jaw ache and a head ache (welcome to the world of sinuses), so if some of this ends up being a little 'funny' and doesn't make sense, I apologize.

Also I'm going back to school on the 7th, and it's a 'really important year', as I am reminded constantly, which just means that I'm going to get a shit load more work to do, and my free time will be limited so just bare with me.  
If you read this thanks:) And enjoy X

* * *

Kurt's expression turned worried, "I..."

"Sh," Blaine pressed his index finger against Kurt's lips, "Just...Sh."

Kurt nodded sharply, reaching forward with his hand and clasping it over Blaine's where it was rested on his thigh.

"Blaine, are you up here?"

"Yeah Mom," Blaine sighed a little, throwing Kurt a nervous glance as he seemed to brace himself for the storm ahead.

Kurt's heart started beating a little faster, chewing nervously on his bottom lip as both boys stared at the door that could bring their doom.

"Honey, your Dad is...," The door swung open and Kurt was greeted by the sight of a short, quiet broad women freeze in the doorway. She has long dark hair that was pulled up into a tight bun on her head and was wearing a long black pencil skirt and a white shirt, buttoned all the way up to her neck as well as black, chunky blazer. She blinked a few times, her brown eyes, the same as Blaine's, surrounded by a small amount of dark make up. She looked at Blaine and then Kurt, her eyes narrowed and her body became suddenly stiff and tense, "Blaine, who is this?" She asked through thin, tight lips, her voice like a hiss.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, and Blaine's mother followed the motion, her eyes widening in surprise before they blazed with anger.

"Mom, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my Mom," Blaine said quietly, he bit his lip as though debating something before he spoke again, "Kurt's my...my boyfriend."

Blaine's voice was almost inaudible, but his mother must have heard, her response came out hard and fast, like the crack of a whip, "What?"

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped at the harshness of her voice and Kurt was wishing that he was anywhere other then here right now.

Blaine's voice came out a little more confidently then before, "He's my boyfriend," He repeated, daring to look his mother straight in the eye.

"Are you crazy? He's...he's..."

"Human?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side and moving so his arm was placed gently around Kurt's waist, "I know that."

"He...does he..._know_?" Her voice turned low and she threw Kurt a nervous glance.

"Yes," Blaine's answer was firm even though his voice shook a little, "I trust him."

She shot Kurt a glance cold enough to freeze the sun and he shivered, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"You're crazy," His mother repeated, shaking her head, "You can't just decided you trust someone enough to tell them something so important."

"Kurt won't tell anyone..."

"This doesn't just effect you, this effects all of us!" His mother cried pointing a long, slender finger at her son, "How could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? You're calling me selfish?" Blaine laughed loudly, shaking his head a little, "That's a joke."

"What are you talking about?" The women snapped.

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine," He muttered quietly, nudging his boyfriends shoulder.

Blaine sighed and buried his head in his free hand, "You can't do anything to stop it Mom. Kurt knows, end of story."

Blaine's mother huffed loudly, "This isn't over Blaine," She snapped, "If anyone else finds out, this pathetic creature is dead, do you hear me?" She gestured towards Kurt.

Blaine tensed, "You're not going to lay so much as a finger on him," He growled.

The women laughed, "You'd better pray your Dad doesn't find out about this."

The door slammed behind her so furiously the room shook a little, Kurt suddenly found himself being pulled onto Blaine's lap, "Are you okay?"

Kurt blinked a few times at the sudden changed before he nodded, "I'm fine, but um...can we get out of here?"

"Of course," Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, and your Mom as every right to be unsure about this," Kurt lent heavily into Blaine's palm.

"My Mom's a bitch," Blaine muttered, pulling Kurt even closer to him, "I'm not going to let her hurt you."

"I know," Kurt said softly, "I trust you."

"Come on, let's get the hell away from here," Blaine sighed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

* * *

"We're never going to mine again," Blaine said firmly as they pulled up to Kurt's driveway.

Kurt hummed in agreement, unclicking his seat-belt, "Are you coming in?"

"Your friend Rachel's here with your brother," Blaine shook his head, "I'll see you later though."

Kurt pouted a little, "Oh."

Blaine laughed, he lent forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose, "I'll see you later," He repeated.

Kurt nodded, "Thank-you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side.

"For trusting me, I know how hard it was for you," Kurt gave Blaine a smile.

Blaine smiled back, "Thanks for not freaking out."

Kurt kissed the very corner of Blaine's mouth, "No problem."

Blaine tilted his head to press their lips together properly, his hand reaching up automatically and cupping Kurt's cheek while Kurt's finger locked themselves in little curls of hair at the back of Blaine's neck, their lips moving against each other lazily.

"You should go, your Dad's starting to wonder where you are," Blaine sighed as he pulled away.

Kurt's eyebrows, rose, "And where was I?"

Blaine shrugged, "Wherever you can think of."

Kurt pursed his lips, "That's very helpful Blaine," He rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later."

Blaine nodded, blowing Kurt a kiss as he left the car and made his way up to his front door.

"Alright Kiddo, where have you been?" Kurt's Dad was sitting in his arm chair watching TV.

Kurt shrugged, "At the park, it's a really nice day out there."

"Oh, whatcha do there?"

Kurt shrugged again, "Walked a bit." He hated lying to his Dad.

His Dad nodded, "Well, Rachel's upstairs with Finn."

"Urgh, that's not something I want to walk in on," Kurt shuddered.

"I thought they broke up?"

"Hm, and now they're probably making-up," Kurt winced again, "I'm going to take refuge in my room."

"You don't think that they really are...?"

"No, Finn knows you're in the house, and he's not quiet that stupid," Kurt informed him, "They're probably just talking things through...well, Rachel is probably talking at Finn."

"Poor guy."

"Tell me about it," Kurt smirked, "See you later Dad."

Kurt walked past Finn's room, hearing Rachel drone, "Finn, if this is going to work I need you to be more understanding about how difficult, being me really is. Having so much talent is_ hard work_..."

Kurt definitely felt sorry for his step-brother.

When Kurt entered his room, he threw himself down on his bed onto his stomach, the pillow beneath him was cool and his head with starting to hurt a little, after all he had taken in a lot of information today. He sighed a little and let his eyes slip closed, if that was Blaine's mother, he was going to avoid meeting his Dad at all costs. Even thought Blaine had answered quiet a few of his questions, he still had lots more to ask him but he did just want to play 20-questions like that every-time they saw each other. Blaine is still a person after all, even if he could tell what his Dad was thinking from the car.

"Kurt! Me and Finn are back together, isn't it great?"

Kurt rolled onto his back, seeing his step-brother and best friend standing in the doorway hand in hand, Finn looking a little dazed and Rachel with a huge beaming grin on her face.

"Um, yeah...great," Kurt nodded, moving to sit up a little.

"Is it okay if I spend a little time with Kurt now?" Rachel asked Finn, craning her neck so she could look him in the eye.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna call Puck anyway."

Rachel walked further into the room, "So where were you during free period? I though we were going to meet in the auditorium?"

"Oh, I completely forgot, I'm sorry."

"Tracie Johnson told me you left half way through math and didn't come back," Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

"Well...yeah that's right..."

"Where were you?"

"At the...park, at the park," Kurt stuttered.

"Really? Because Casey West told me that she saw you leave with some guy."

"A guy? No I didn't," Kurt denied, getting to his feet and straightening his comforter.

"Kurt," Rachel grabbed Kurt rather roughly and spun him around so he was looking at her, "What's going on?.

"Nothing. Why have you suddenly decided to take over from Sherlock Holmes, is Finn Watson?" Kurt challenged raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurt I'm just...concerned," Rachel sighed, "What's been going on with you for the last few weeks?"

"Thanks for caring, but I'm a big boy Rachel, I can take care of myself," Kurt said firmly, twisting out of her grasp.

"Who's this guy?"

"There is no guy, Casey must be mistaken."

"Kurt I've seen him too, hanging around school a few times, watching you. It's freaking me out," Rachel shuddered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt snapped, a little harsher then he had meant to.

"Kurt is he...threatening you? Is that why you can't tell me?"

"What? No! You're crazy, completely crazy. I'm not being blackmailed by a non-existent man," Kurt glared at his friend, "Seriously Rachel, nothing his going on."

Rachel let out a little huff of breath, "I thought we told each other everything."

Kurt winced at the accusation, "We do."

"I know you're lying to me Kurt, I'm not stupid," Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave out of the room.

* * *

That night seemed to race forward, but take forever at the same time. On minute Kurt was sitting down stairs with his farther, flicking through Vogue and watching the second hand of the clock tick by on his Tiffany's watch...tick...tick...tick...tick. And then next he was upstairs on his room, tugging on his favorite sweats and almost tripping over his bedside table in the process of getting one of his arms bent in a weird shape, as he shoved it through the hole in a sleepy haze.

He rubbed his eyes and staggered over to his window, moving to close his drapes and freezing when he saw someone had written on the window through the smokey condensation...what the fuck did that even say? The writing had been written from the outside, and was so backwards to Kurt as he tried to make out what could have been Egyptian hieroglyphics when he was this tired, his slow brain trying to make out the backwards letters. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes once again, finally managing to grasp the meaning of the words.

_Hey there Beautiful X_

His cheeks flushed and he spun around, sure enough Blaine was standing there wearing a rather tight black Tee and some gray sweat pants as well as a stupid dopey grin on his face that Kurt just wanted to kiss right off.

"Hey," Kurt said, moving back to close his drapes, leaving the message for the outside world to see.

Blaine laughed, "Don't judge me, I didn't even think about the fact it would be backwards to you until about three minutes ago."

Kurt laughed, "It's still sweet, thank-you."

Blaine nodded with a small blush speckling his almost olive skin.

"It's late, what took you so long?" Kurt asked, noticing that Blaine's feet were completely bare.

"My Mom was giving my grief and well...kicked me out of the house," Blaine blushed a little, "I was wondering if...I could stay here tonight...maybe?"

"Oh my...I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt frowned, "Of course you can stay here...I was wondering what your attire was all about."

Blaine laughed, "Well usually I just sleep in my underwear, but I thought that might make you a little uncomfortable."

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet, "I...Uh...Um, I..."

Blaine laughed again and held his arms out, "Calm down beautiful."

Kurt walked forward and melted into his boyfriends embrace, "I'm sorry about your parents, it's my fault, I shouldn't have forced you for answers."

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault in the slightest," Blaine shook his head, "And anyway, now we get to spend the whole night together," Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt in a squeeze.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder, "Good, I wanna spend time with you, no interruptions."

"Am I going to get the twenty-questions treatment again?" Blaine asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"No," Kurt reassured him, "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"And you still haven't had a major freak out about me?" Blaine made-sure.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head, "No, no major freak out. But Rachel has."

"Yeah, I saw that," Blaine informed Kurt through tight lips.

Kurt sighed, "I hate lying to her," He admitted, "But if anyone found out about you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Well...maybe you can tell her about me one day," Blaine comforted, rubbing small circles at the base of Kurt's back.

"What?" Kurt asked, sounding confused.

"We'll have to make up a back story so I can seem human if they ask you any questions about me," Blaine explained, stilling the movement of his hand and moving to kiss the side of Kurt's head instead.

"I'd like that," Kurt nodded, "It's hard having such a gorgeous boyfriend and not being able to tell anyone about him."

Blaine chuckled, cupping Kurt's face so he would look at him, "I'm the one with the gorgeous boyfriend."

Blaine watched the skin under his fingers turn red as Kurt blushed before he reached up and kissed each rosey cheek, "About ready for bed sweetie?"


	17. Morning Sunshine

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Morning Sunshine

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

Oh and I've changed my name for the simple reason that it matched my twitter.

* * *

Kurt woke slowly. His spent a small amount of time just breathing, his eyes still lazily closed. It was one of those mornings were you wake up warm and comfortable, and it seems almost impossible to find the will power to move from the safe heaven that is your bed. His comforter was wrapped tightly around him, keeping out what was sure to be a cold and wintery morning, and his head was buried and snuggled deep into his pillow. His concentrated on his breathing, taking long deep breaths and letting them out slowly like he did when he was doing yoga, he couldn't remember being this relaxed in a very long time.

Eventually his eyelids fluttered open, but quickly closed again. There was a small gap in his drapes where the sun was shinning through, it was creating a strip of golden light over his pale skin from his forehead to the bottom of his chin, almost looking like a strip of fairy-dust. Kurt moved his head to take his eyes out of the direct path of the light, causing his head to rest on a colder part of the pillow which made him shiver a little.

He moved to stretch, freezing when he realized his arms were trapped to his sides by something. It was only then that Kurt remembered the night before, and he turned his head slightly to see Blaine pressed up close to him, his chest resting against Kurt's back, his head burred just behind his neck, and his arms wrapped in a secure and protective embrace around Kurt's middle. Kurt didn't even notice the huge grin that broke out over his face.

Last night Blaine and himself had stayed up late into the light, just talking about everything. From their favorite food, to embarrassing moments (Kurt had a lot more then Blaine due to school) and it had just felt nice, and calm, and _right._

Blaine shifted slightly in his sleep, moving his head and letting out a long breathy sigh that tickled the back of Kurt's neck, making Kurt smile again. He just felt happy, he felt_ wanted_, which was something he hadn't really experienced before, and definitely not from a guy.

After a short amount of time Blaine started shifting a little more in his sleep, and eventually Kurt heard a much more awake sigh leave his lips as he pulled Kurt closer to him and rested his head up onto Kurt's shoulder, looking down at him with a grin, "Hey."

Kurt smiled, "Hi."

"You sleep okay?" Blaine asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Kurt gave a slightly sleepy nod, "I slept great."

Blaine continued to grin, "I'm glad...So, do you have anything plan for today?"

Kurt shrugged a little, "Homework and sleeping."

Blaine gave a little chuckle, "Is it okay if I hang around here for a bit?"

Kurt smiled, reaching up out of the toasty comforter and tracing is finger along the tiniest amount of stubble on Blaine's jaw line, "Of course."

Blaine nodded and the two boys lapsed into a calming and comfortable silence again, Kurt struggling not to just fall back into Blaine's arms and fall asleep to the sound of his breathing when he knew his English Paper was sitting un-started on his desk. "I don't wanna move," He admitted, shrinking back into his mattress.

Blaine hummed under his breath, "Me neither, you're so comfy."

"And it's so cold," Kurt complained, shuddering a little and wrapping the comforter more tightly around him, "Is anyone home?"

"You're Dad's at the garage, Carol's downstairs but she's in the kitchen baking something, and Finn's asleep...obviously," Blaine smiled and tickled Kurt's side lightly.

Kurt giggled and batted his head away, "How do you do that?"

Blaine frowned a little, "I don't really know, it's like...a sixth sense-of people presence."

"Have you had it all your life?" Kurt wondered, shifting so he was facing Blaine.

"Yeah, it's pretty normal in my...society? Whatever you want to call it," Blaine shrugged a little and lent forward to press a kiss to Kurt's nose, "Does it freak you out?"

Kurt considered the question for a second, "I don't know I...I think it's kind of awesome actually."

"As long as you're not running away screaming," Blaine said quietly, running a hand through Kurt's slightly tousled hair.

"I have a stronger stomach then you think," Kurt said, throwing Blaine a glance, "You're not going to get away from me that easy I'm afraid."

Blaine laughed but his eyes seemed distant, as though he was thinking about something else.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting up a little straighter in the bed and trying to wake himself up a bit more.

Blaine sighed out a long troubled sigh, "I'm...a little nervous about going home," He admitted, a warm blush spreading over his cheeks, "My Mom can be...well...scary."

Kurt frowned, "Be brave," He said, "For me?"

Blaine laughed again, "I know, I know, it's silly but...what if she does something that stops me from seeing you?" His voice turned a little more worried.

"Then we'll find another way," Kurt said firmly, "Like I said, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt, "I love you."

Kurt tensed a little and began to ramble, "I don't really...I've only really known you for..."

"Hey, hey," Blaine held his hands up in surrender, "I know, I know, there's no pressure on you at all. I just want you to know that you're loved."

Kurt bit his lip, "Oh...Sorry."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek, "Come on, up and out or we'll be in this bed all day."

Kurt grumbled under his breath, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Blaine smirked, "On the count of three, One...Two...Three!" On the third count Blaine kicked the comforter away from them both and jumped to his feet with as much grace as a drunken, very tired elephant.

Kurt laughed at him as he slid out of bed himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep in the warmth, "Smooth."

Blaine blushed a little, "My legs are still asleep," He defended.

Kurt snorted, "Whatever Anderson, I'm taking a shower."

* * *

Kurt walked over and opened his drapes, it was a winter morning, the kind where the sky was a perfect and cloudless blue and the sun is shining brightly, giving you a false sense of security, and the lie of warmth as you step outside and watch your breath form in puffs in the bitter air.

He jumped a little when Blaine walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and peering out of the window over Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh," Blaine sounded disappointed, "It doesn't look like it will snow again today."

"But it's too cold for the snow to melt that's already here," Kurt pointed out.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, "But there's nothing like trampling through freshly fallen snow, totally undisturbed."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in the reflection of the window, "You're so destructive."

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "When it comes to snow."

Kurt spun around in Blaine's arms and shook his head a little, "What am I going to do with you?"

Blaine grinned, battering his eyelashes, "Love me forever and ever and ever and ever?" He suggested in a high pitched voice.

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he sighed a little, "I Have to do some work today," He said firmly.

"Go on then, I'm not stopping you," Blaine pressed his and Kurt's foreheads together.

"You are," Kurt complained, moving his head to Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm not," Blaine protested, "How am I stopping you?"

"You're so distracting, how am I meant to concentrate with you in the room?" Kurt asked, his head still hidden in Blaine's shoulder.

"It's not my fault I'm so handsome," Blaine teased, squeezing Kurt's sides and making him squirm a little.

"Yes it is," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine laughed, pushing Kurt away from his gently, "Come on, what's first?"

Kurt sighed, "English."

"Okay, let's do it," Blaine clasped his hands together and grinned at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows pulled in.

"I'm going to help you, it'll get done quicker and then I'm going to take you out for lunch," Blaine announced.

Kurt groaned, "I don't wanna."

Blaine frowned a little, "We can stay in if you want..."

"What? No! Silly," Kurt snorted and hit Blaine playfully around the head, "I meant I didn't want to do English."

Blaine's cheeks flushed a little and he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh." He paused before wondering over to Kurt's desk, "Is this it?" He asked, gesturing to the small stack of paper.

Kurt nodded, glaring at the offending homework.

"I'm sure we can find a way to make this more...entertaining," Blaine hummed, mostly to himself as he started reading what Kurt had already started in class.

"Impossible," Kurt disagreed, shaking his head.

"Well...Then I'll just have to find a way to motivate you then," Blaine flashed Kurt a grin that made him instantly suspicious.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll give you a reward, for um...every two paragraphs you write," Blaine explained, "How does that sound?"

"That depends on the reward."

* * *

"Okay, another two paragraphs," Kurt announced, throwing his pen down onto his desk and jumping to his feet.

Blaine smiled, "Come here then," He held his hands out to Kurt from where he was lying on the bed.

Kurt took Blaine's hands and let him pull him down onto the bed, their lips meeting instantly in a soft but passionate kiss.

"This is definitely the best...reward system...ever," Kurt mumbled between kisses, Blaine's hands resting on the small of his back as he hovered over Blaine's form, his own hands either side of Blaine's head to prop himself up.

Blaine hummed in agreement, "I...love you...so much. I never thought...that you'd...ever be...mine."

Kurt pulled away, just a tiny bit breathless, "I love you too."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What?"

"I love you too...I think, I...I've never been in love before," Kurt gave an awkward laugh and rolled onto his side.

"There's no rush for everything you know, I told you before-I just want you to know that you're loved," Blaine said gently, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"I know," Kurt replied in the same tone, "But it's just like...I can't help but love you, like the universe has planned it-and now I sound crazy," He laughed again and ducked his head.

"You don't sound crazy," Blaine reassured him.

"Do you believe in that sort of thing?"

Blaine shrugged, "Who knows, sometimes I really think so."

Kurt nodded, "Me too."

Blaine bit his lip, glancing at Kurt's desk, "Are you almost finished?"

"Pretty much," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smiled, "I can't wait to take you out."

* * *

"I don't know why, I've just had such an obsession for Chicago recently," Kurt shrugged as he smiled at Blaine, holding the door open.

"Urgh, the soundtrack to that is so amazing," Blaine almost groaned.

Kurt grinned, "I didn't think you'd really like that."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I love Richard Gere in the movie."

Kurt laughed, "What about Cell Block Tango?"

"Genius," Blaine announced, sliding into the seat opposite Kurt.

Blaine had taken Kurt to Breadstix, promising Kurt they would share desert because their cheese cakes are just too good to pass out on, and Kurt refused to eat a whole one by himself. Breadstix was the only descent place to really take a date for a meal-of course you could go to The Lima Bean, but the only real option there is to have coffee and a muffin or cookie of some sort. Breadstix is an Italian restaurant, so of course Kurt instantly loved it when he had been here before with friends or his family, but there was something different about sitting in a private booth near the back of the room, with Blaine sitting opposite him giving him a gorgeous smile that Kurt was sure should be illegal.

"This place isn't really that Italian," Blaine said, looking around a bit.

Kurt copied his motion, noticing their were quiet a few other couples here, but of course all of them were straight, "Have you been?"

"Huh?"

"Have you been to Italy?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine fiddle with the napkin placed in front of him.

"Oh, once," Blaine nodded, "A few years ago for a week, I convinced my Mom that it would be good to explore as long as we were here, and it gave me a chance to test out my Italian on some actual speakers."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "You speak Italian?"

Blaine gave a slightly smug smile, "Faccio davvero. Sembri stasera così mozzafiato tra l'altro."

"What's that mean?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I said you look breathtaking," Blaine said quietly, holding Kurt's gaze while he blushed.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, ducking his head a little, "I don't speak Italian, even though the food is amazing."

Blaine laughed, "I know a little French but not much, not like you."

"How do you know...?"

"I was watching you in a lesson once, I couldn't get over how natural it sounded," Blaine laughed a little.

"My Mom lived in France for a few years when she was a kid," Kurt explained, "She used to speak to me in French to annoy my Dad," He chuckled.

"Why would that annoy him?"

"Because he couldn't understand a word she was saying," Kurt grinned, his eyes sparkling, "I managed to pick it up pretty quickly."

Blaine nodded, "You're so talented."

Kurt blushed again, "I'll never forget the look on my teachers face in my first French class."

"I bet that was a sight," Blaine laughed.

Kurt nodded, "She was so stuck up, thinking she knew everything," His nose screwed up.

Blaine grinned, "Did you ever correct her on anything?"

"Spelling a few times, but that's it. She knew her shit," Kurt shrugged, "But she was just so pompous about it."

"Uck," Blaine frowned, "I hate people like that."

"Me too."

"Will you speak to me? In French?" Blaine asked, almost nervously.

Kurt paused for a second before he spoke, "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous Blaine Anderson, chaque fois que je pense que je commence à vous comprendre, vous me prenez par surprise."

Blaine blushed, "I only got a bit of that."

"Which bit?" Kurt curiously.

"My name," Blaine admitted, "Oh and the word 'surprise'."

Kurt laughed, his eyes sparkling, "I said, I've never met anyone like you Blaine Anderson, every time I think I'm starting to figure you out, you take me by surprise."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Blaine asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

Kurt smiled, "Good."

"Good-evening, I'm Sandy and I'll be your waitress, have you decided what you'd like to order?"


	18. Our Star

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Our Star

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

"Ohhh my God," Kurt gasped, letting the cheese cake settle on his tongue.

Blaine laughed, "You should be careful, people might wonder what we're doing in this booth you know."

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head, "Right."

Blaine nudged Kurt's foot under the table, "Hey you, I'm only teasing," he pushed the plate of cheese cake further towards him.

Kurt nodded, "I know," he said, his cheeks still flushed.

Blaine laughed, "You're adorable."

Kurt blushed even deeper, ducking his head again but looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Kurt took another small fork of cheese cake and popped it in his mouth, "You don't have to keep complimenting me, you've already got me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Maybe I just like telling you how amazing you are."

"And maybe you need glasses," Kurt indicated his index finger towards Blaine.  
"I have glasses," Blaine informed him, "But I don't really wear them."

Kurt pouted a little, "Glasses are hot," He said, he paused for a second before seeming to realize what he said, his cheeks blushing.

Blaine grinned, "My Mom got them," He defended, slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a glasses case.

Kurt snatched the glasses from Blaine's hand before he had a chance to change his mind and took them out of their case. They were square, with a large, thick, black frame. Kurt grinned at them, "This is the definition of geek."

Blaine pouted, "Shut up."

"No, no I think it's sweet," Kurt shook his head a little before tilting it to the side, "Put them on?"

"I only really need them when I'm reading," Blaine defended, moving to take them back out of Kurt's grasp.

"Well...read the menu then," Kurt smiled, "Please?"

Blaine gave a little sigh before he nodded in agreement, taking the glasses and slipping them on before looking at Kurt with a oh-my-god-so-cute and unsure expression.

"Well...?"

"They suit you," Kurt decided, leaning back a little in his seat, "They're so thick-framed they look more like a fashion statement then actual glasses."

Blaine had a little smirk on his face.

"And they seem to bring out your eyes even more...if that's even possible," Kurt smiled, "I approve."

"You just belong in Vogue don't you?" Blaine asked, his eyes full of fondness.

Kurt groaned, "I wish."

"I thought you wanted to be on BroadWay?"

"I do," Kurt nodded, "And Vogue, and have my own fashion brand and..."

Blaine cut Kurt off by laughing, "I love how ambitious you are."

"You think it's crazy don't you?" Kurt sighed a little.

"No, no I think it's refreshing. People don't believe in dreams anymore."

Kurt shrugged, "It's the only thing that's really kept me going sometimes, knowing that I'd be out of here one day."

Blaine nodded, "You're going to amazing, I'll make sure of it."

"You're going to be sticking around then?"

"For as long as you want me."

…...

Kurt shivered when Blaine opened the door for him, the cold air attacking his exposed nose and cheeks. He buried his gloved hands into the pockets of his blue winter jacket and buried his face into scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The two boys walked out into the chill, Blaine slipping his arm around Kurt's waist and kept him close to his side, almost protectively. Blaine started chattering to Kurt in an way that seemed almost forced and it was a little uncomfortable. Kurt was about to ask what was wrong when a voice made him jump.

"Kurt, hey how are you?"

Kurt spun around to the sound of the voice, almost slipping over on the ice if it wasn't for Blaine's strong arm wrapped around his middle.

"Oh um...Hi, Dylan," Kurt said a little awkwardly.

"Whoa, Hi four-eyes, nice glasses," Dylan gave a little snigger, "Where'd you get them?"

"I got them for him," Kurt lied, "They suit him, don't you think?"

"Um...Yeah, you've really blown the whole 'geek' thing out of the water," Dylan smirked, and Kurt felt Blaine's hand close even tighter around his waist.

Kurt gave a small, annoyed sigh, "Is there something you wanted?"

Dylan shrugged, "Just thought I'd come over and say Hi, how are you?"

"I'm...I'm great," Kurt said, flashing Blaine a smile, "Better then I've been in a long time."

Dylan watched the exchange through slightly narrowed eyes, "Good."

"How are you?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder where they stood.

"I'm good, but um...Blaine when's the last time you went home?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yesterday," Blaine announced carefully, "Why?"

"My Dad's apparently almost found a way to get us home, he's talking to your Dad about it to see if they can work it out," Dylan said with a stupid smug smile on his face.

Blaine's mouth dropped open, "Wh...Wh...what?"

"Yeah, could be any day now," Dylan nodded, "It's awesome right?"

"I...y-yeah, of course," Blaine nodded shakily.

"Don't you want to go home?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine's jaw tightened, "Well...No, no really to be honest. I grew up here, why would I want to leave?"

"Wait, wait," Kurt said, holding up his hands, "Dylan you're...the same thing as Blaine?"

"Yeah...Blaine didn't tell you?"

"I didn't think it was my place," Blaine cut in quickly.

Dylan just shrugged before looking back at Kurt, "Wanna hang out sometime? Especially if me and Blaine are leaving, I'd like to end on good terms."

Kurt was looking at Blaine's face when he replied, "I...Yeah, sure, I guess."

…...

The drove home was silent. Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the bubbling feeling of unease in his stomach. He was to scared to talk to Blaine about Dylan's announcement, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Blaine sat tense in the drivers side, his hands clenched around the wheel like it was his reality. He stared straight ahead on the road, not even glancing at Kurt when he stopped for traffic lights or for another car to squeeze past.

The sky above was starting to clear, leaving a bitter cold, icy night and leaving the roads dangerous-for which Kurt had to say he was a little grateful, it gave both him and Blaine something else to worry about. Snow was pilled up on the sides of the roads in an effort to clear them, but the icy patches were still set out to sent expecting drivers skidding off the road. It was already getting dark, and it was only half four.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine's voice made Kurt almost jump out of his seat, "I...Yeah, yeah I'm...are you?"

Blaine jaw was clenched but he gave a sharp nod, still not looking at Kurt.

Kurt's stomach knotted in guilt, even though he knew he had no reason to. He shrunk back into his seat and held his twisting stomach, closing his eyes. He didn't know if he should bring up the subject of Blaine...leaving or not. But he still had a few questions he wanted to know the answer to.

When they got to Kurt's house Blaine pulled up outside and un-clipped his seat-belt, Kurt doing the same.

"Do you want to come in?" Kurt offered, "Or do you need to go home?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for the first time since Dylan had interrupted their date, his face a mask of terror and unease, "I should get home," he said, his voice tight.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "I'll...see you soon okay?"

Blaine nodded a little and Kurt bit back a sigh as he moved to get out of the car.

"Wait! Wait," Blaine held up a hand, "I guess I could come in for a little bit."

Kurt heard Blaine climb out of his side of the car and walked to meet him at the head of the bonnet. As soon as he was close enough Kurt grabbed Blaine into a hug, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, desperate to break some of the tension.

Blaine let out a long sigh that he must have been holding for a while and hugged Kurt back just as enthusiastically.

"Do you think it's true?" Kurt whispered, his breath turning to dragon smoke in the bitter air, "What Dylan said?"

"I don't know," Blaine answered true-fully, "I hope not."

Kurt cringed, "What if it is?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered, "But we'll be okay," He voice turned determined, "I've only just got you, no way am I letting you go already."

Kurt shifted his head slightly on Blaine's shoulder so he was looking up at the sky. It was now completely clear, black and dotted with lots of shining stars.

"Will we look up at the same sky if you go back?" He wondered aloud.

Blaine nodded, moving away from Kurt to look up, he spun Kurt around so he was standing behind him, "Do you see that star? The one that's shining brighter then all the rest?" He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded, watching the star twinkle above him, filled with light and hope.

"That's our star," Blaine said, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and pressing a few gentle kisses along Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered, "Our star?" He repeated, still looking up at the sky.

Blaine nodded behind him, "No matter how far apart we are, you'll always hold my heart," He whispered, brushing his nose back and forth under the skin of Kurt's ear, "Whenever you see that star, remember that I'm thinking about you, wishing to be with you, and loving you with all the power in the universe."

Kurt's heart swelled and he spun around so he was facing Blaine, looking up at him with glowing eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said gently, brushing a lock of hair back from Kurt's face, "And love is the most powerful thing in the world," He kissed Kurt's lips gently, "I'll always find my way back to you."


	19. Take Me

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Take me

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Warnings**: Swearing & mild **SMUT**ish time things.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**A/n: **I'm really sorry, you guys probably all hate me for taking so long to update but I've been busy and then I had really bad writers block and uggh, anyway here's the next chapter-I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter contains smut if that bothers anyone. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

"I have some more questions," Kurt announced a little shyly as Blaine and himself curled up at the head of his bed together.  
Blaine nodded, "I thought you would."  
Kurt curled himself close to Blaine's chest, "Is that okay?"  
"Of course it is," Blaine run his fingers through Kurt's hair, "What would you like to know?"

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked, playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine sighed a little, "It's a long story," He hummed, pausing briefly, "Basically, My Dad broke the law and we were banished here, and he feels really guilty about it-which he should- so he's trying to find a way to get us back."

"And if he does...will you be able to visit here?" Kurt asked hesitantly, like he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, no if we go back then...that's it," Blaine said rather bluntly and Kurt winced in his arms.

"But I mean...he's been trying for over ten years I just...just thought he never would, you know?" Blaine sighed again.

"So...Dylan might just be making this all up?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Maybe...My Dad would have come up with an answer to being us back before now if there was one, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah...Yeah of course he would," Kurt nodded, sounding desperate for his words to be true.

Blaine groaned, "I don't want to know, I don't want to find out. I just want to lie here with you forever."

"Do it then," Kurt muttered, his voice strangely dark.

"Kurt...are you okay?"

Kurt was silent for a moment and the air around him became stubborn, "No," He finally spat, his voice broken.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt to look at him.

"I'm fed up," Kurt grumbled, his face still buried into Blaine's warm chest.

"Of what?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of everything good being taken away with me."

"Kurt..."

"Please stay, don't leave me," Kurt whined, looking up at Blaine through his lashes, "I'll do anything, I swear."

"Kurt don't..."

"Please, I'll..."

"Kurt! Don't be so silly," Blaine shook his head, "You don't have to be anything."

"So you'll stay?" Kurt asked, still looking at Blaine- his eyes begging.

"I'll do my best," Blaine promised, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Don't then."

"Kurt, I can't just..."

"Okay, okay, can we just...talk about something else?" Kurt grumbled, burring is face back into Blaine's chest.

Blaine sighed, "I should go back actually..."

Kurt's grip tightened in Blaine's shirt.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," He promised, running his finger through Kurt's hair a few times, "You know I love you right?"

Kurt nodded a little, releasing his desperate hold on Blaine's shirt, "Okay," He agreed, "Will...will you be back tonight?"

"I don't know, it's already pretty late," Blaine pointed out, forcing his voice to stay calm, when really inside his body was humming with terror.

"I don't care, please come back," Kurt asked, "...I won't be able to sleep now anyway," He added quietly.

"Okay," Blaine agreed softly, "I'll be back," he promised.

* * *

Kurt could hear his clock ticking on his bedside table. Tick...tick...tick...tick. With every tick, his stomach tightened a little bit more and the urge to cry became almost overwhelming. It was eleven o'clock...Twelve o'clock...one o'clock and yet sat on his bed, staring at his wall in a pair of navy shorts and a huge gray sweatshirt that slipped off his shoulder, revealing pale, milky skin. He barely blinked, his breathing was shallow and he just didn't know what to do with himself. He was at the cross-roads and he had no control over which way he was going to turn. Left or right. Right or wrong. At thirty three minutes past one, Kurt crawled up from the foot of his bed and buried himself in his comforter. He lay on his side, towards his clock so he could see the time move on...slowly. Counting the minutes, seconds until his breathing had evened out to the sound of the clock and he almost felt...relaxed. He let his eyes slip close, counting the ticks as he breathed...one, two, three...fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty. Another minute.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms slipped around him from behind and he jumped, his throat suddenly feeling tight, "Hi," He managed.

Blaine didn't reply, but buried his face into the back of Kurt's neck. It was wet. Tears. Blaine had been crying.

Kurt's stomach dropped and he started feeling queasy, "Do I want to know?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head, letting out a shaky breath and pulling Kurt flush against his chest.

Kurt made a choked sound and tried to turn around in Blaine's arms, Blaine releasing his hold a little so he was able to, "What happened?"

"He was right, Dylan was telling the truth," Blaine muttered, "My dad thinks he's found the solution."

"Thinks?"

"Well he's not sure yet," Blaine said cupping Kurt's face and holding him close, "But he seemed pretty certain."

"How long?" Kurt asked, his voice becoming muffled as he hid in Blaine's shoulder.

"No way to tell, it could be days, weeks. Could be years," Blaine sighed; playing with the hair at the back of Kurt's neck.

"So I'm just meant to wait around, waiting for to leave me?" Kurt asked with a harshness to his voice.

"No. No definitely not," Blaine shook his head slightly, "We make the most of the time we have left together."

"Won't that make it harder when you leave?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's chest rise and fall under him.

"It's going to be hard anyway, we just as well make something nothing can take away from us."

Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Memories," Blaine answered his un-asked question.

Kurt paused for a second, "Apart from amnesia."

"Well...Yes, just try not to hit your head," Blaine laughed, "I want to spend every waking minute with you."

Kurt paused again, "Does this mean I can drop out of school?"

"No...but I can enroll," Blaine suggested, "It would take serious planning and paper work but...it's doable."

"Wow. You'd seriously do that for me?" Kurt asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course...and it beats just watching you from the window in you maths class. I'm fed up of feeling like a stalker," Blaine teased, squeezing Kurt's side.

"You watch me in maths?" Kurt groaned, "You must think I'm such an idiot. My brain is filled with outfit plans and song lyrics, not equations."

Blaine smiled, "I don't think you're an idiot at all," he disagreed.

There was a slight pause in which both boys were silent, just holding each other. Until Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Blaine with a determined but nervous expression.

"I want to experience everything with you before you leave," He said, his tone deadly serious.

Blaine nodded, "So do I."

Kurt gave his own nod, "Everything a normal teenage couple would experience."

Blaine smirked, "Tiny fights over pointless things, cheesy dates, stupid gifts..." Blaine started to list.

"And umm...There's something else, that I want to...try, with you," Kurt's cheeks blazed red, causing Blaine to become curious.

"What?"

"The more...um, physical side of things." Kurt stuttered as he continued to blush.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "You mean sex?"

Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment but nodded.

"No."

The way Blaine said it wasn't harsh or angry, but more sad. However Kurt's head still snapped up in shock, his expression a little hurt.

"Oh, I...okay," He agreed, lying down next to Blaine and closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Blaine wondered.

"No, it's okay. I know I'm not exactly 'attractive' or 'hot' or whatever, but..."

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding outraged.

Kurt froze, "What?"

"What did you just say?" Blaine's voice was a mixture of shock and controlled anger.

"I'm..not sure, is something wrong?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Who told you that you're not, 'attractive' or 'hot' or whatever?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt so he was rested on his chest, looking up at him.

"Well... No one not really," Kurt shrugged, "But I just assumed...with all the bulling and..."

"Kurt, don't be so stupid, you're gorgeous," Blaine said softly, his hands on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt's eyes widened, his expression a picture of doubt, "Really?"

"Of course!" Blaine cried, "How could you even think any different? Look at you."

"Exactly, look at me," Kurt said quietly, ducking his head.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, running his hand through the boys soft hair, "You're the most beautiful guy I've never laid eyes on."

"But then why won't you..." Kurt blushed again, "You know."

"Because, you shouldn't have to...rush, into anything just because of me," Blaine explained, "I'd never forgive myself."

"But...what if I am ready?" Kurt asked, his hands slipping down Blaine's sides.

"Kurt..."

"No, I mean it. I love you, I trust you. And I...really want you to be my first," Kurt's pale cheeks flamed red.

Blaine winced, "Even if you weren't mine?"

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his eyes unsure.

"If we did have sex, it wouldn't be my first time," Blaine said, sounding miserable.

"...who?" Kurt asked.

Blaine coughed, mumbling a name under his breath.

"Who?"

Blaine sighed, "Dylan."

"What? You had...with Dylan?" Kurt exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because...I never thought anything could happen between us, and he was going through the same thing as me. He asked me out, and a few months later..." Blaine trailed off.

"But you broke up?"

"He broke up with me because I still couldn't leave you alone," Blaine blushed a little.

"So you still like him?"

"Kurt...Are you jealous?" Blaine asked with an amused smile.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, "Maybe."

Blaine chuckled, "He's nothing compared to you, if I could go back and change it. Then I would."

"So you don't want me to regret not spending my first time with you?"

"Well, no but..."

"So we will?"

Blaine pursed his lips, "We'll see."

Kurt paused, "And are you sure it's not because I'm not..."

"Kurt, no," Blaine sighed, "How are we going to get these absurd thoughts out of your head?"

Kurt just shrugged.

Suddenly Blaine was pressing his lips against Kurt's, cupping his face with one hand.

"You're beautiful," He said firmly, rolling so Kurt was beneath him and Blaine was hovering over him, propped up by his elbows, "You're breath taking."

"But I'm not...," Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, "Sexy" he breathed, his cheeks blazing.

"Kurt. I'm just going to say this bluntly," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek so he was looking at him, "You're hot."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, turning his face into Blaine's palm.

Blaine laughed, "Hey, I mean it."

Kurt still hid his face, "Um...thanks."

"You don't believe me do you?" Blaine realized.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know."

Blaine sighed, starting to sound a little frustrated. He kissed Kurt again, a lot harder then before and grabbed each of Kurt's hands, pinning them quickly above his head. He shoved his tongue through Kurt's lips, causing him to groan and fight against Blaine's restrictions.

Blaine lowered himself gently down onto Kurt, while their lips were still locked passionately. Kurt was suddenly locking his legs around Blaine's waist to pull him impossibly closer. Their crotches brushed and both boys groaned a little at the contact.

Their kisses shared were getting hotter and hotter, teeth clashed and tongues battled, spit covered lips and dripped down over chins. Kurt's hands were still locked above his head, his body twisting and turning in an effort to free himself.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips while gasping for breath, "We should...stop," He suggested.

Kurt glared at him, "Are you crazy?"

Blaine laughed, still breathless. He let Kurt's hands go, and as soon as he did Kurt's hands were locked in his hair and pulling him close again for another kiss.

Blaine didn't fight him, kissing him back and pressing him down into the mattress with the weight of his body. A feeling that Kurt could definitely get used to.

Blaine broke away from Kurt's lips, only to move his lips to Kurt's neck, kissing and breathing heavily against the pale skin.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, grabbing at his shirt.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, slipping Kurt's baggy sweat shirt so more of Kurt's skin was exposed. Blaine was soon kissing and licking at the newly revealed skin, while Kurt slipped his hands under Blaine's shirt, brushing his thumb over Blaine's hard nipples.

Blaine gasped, "Kurt."

Kurt's fingers curled in Blaine's hair,his legs dropping from Blaine's waist, his back arching off the bed and throwing his head back as he thrust his hips up into Blaine's.

Blaine swore under his breath, his hips stuttering forward by their own accord, "Kurt are you...ughh, sure about this?"

Kurt nodded, "Blaine, please. Please, I've never been more sure about anything."

Blaine pressed kisses all over Kurt's face, "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded in agreement, and Blaine ground his hips down. Kurt gasped, burring his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay?" Blaine checked, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Don't stop," Kurt begged, moving his hands around to grip Blaine's ass, urging his hips forward.

Blaine groaned, thrusting his hips down desperately as Kurt did his best to rut upwards. The space between them became hotter and hotter, with every eager thrust and desperate grind a new, hot flash of pleasure shot up both boys spines and fizzed in every cell of their bodies.

Blaine lent down, do his best to kiss Kurt, however it turned out to be a more of a press of lips. Moans echoing around each others mouths.

"Fuck," Blaine hissed as he continued to create as much friction as possible. He could already feel the familiar spark of warmth lighting in his abdomen, and with the way Kurt was groaning and whimpering beneath him he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kurt...Fuck, I'm so...ahh, so close."

Kurt moaned beneath him, gripping his ass tighter in encouragement, "Blaine...Please, please I need..."

Blaine tensed above him, before he shuddered, burring his face into Kurt's shoulder with a groan as he came heavily between them.

Kurt followed soon after, gripping Blaine's shoulders and letting out a muffled cry as he hid his face in the pillow next to him.

Blaine took a few steady breathes before he was brushing a lock of caramel hair from Kurt's face, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah."

Blaine smiled and rolled beside Kurt, they quickly moved so they were facing each other in a tangle of limbs, ignoring the feeling in their underwear.

Kurt yawned, "Thank-you."

Blaine hummed, stroking down Kurt's back, "For what?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed the smallest amount, "For um...just now."

Blaine chuckled, "Well in that case, thank-you as well."

Kurt smiled, "What do you want to do tomorrow? I think I'm going to pass on school seeing as I would have to be up in...two and half hours," Kurt sighed, glancing at the clock behind Blaine's head.

Blaine grinned, "So I have you all to myself."

"Hmm, it seems that way," Kurt nodded.

Blaine was still grinning, "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something."

The two boys fell into silence, their eyes dropping and bodies melting into each others arms and the mattress below.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered suddenly.

"Uh-huh?"

"Everything's going to be okay right?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course it is...I'll..." He paused to yawn, "Make sure of it."

* * *

**A/n**: I wrote this on my phone, so sorry if somethings are a bit weirdly written. Also I can't change the dictionary on my phone to USA so there may be a few English spellings in there.


	20. Through the hedge

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Through the hedge

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

"Kurt? Psst, Kurt? Are you awake?"

Kurt moaned, "I am now," he said grumpily, rolling over to see Blaine laying next to him.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, "I have an idea for what I want to do today."

Kurt sighed, "Okay," He yawned, sitting up.

"I've been home," Blaine said as Kurt stretched and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Hmm," Kurt breathed, flying his legs over the side of the bed and getting to his feet, "Ew! What...?Oh yeah," Kurt blushed, remembering what was causing the irritation in his boxers.

Blaine laughed a little, "You shower, I'll wait."  
Kurt nodded, moving towards his bathroom with a grimace on his face. He glanced in the mirror as he past it. Freezing in his tracks. What...how the? He titled his head to the side so he could get a better look at the mark on his neck. Did Blaine do that? But he barely even bit his skin, crap he knew he bruised easily but...wow.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Anderson, have you seen this?" Kurt asked as he walked from the bathroom after his shower, nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair still damp.

Blaine didn't see Kurt walk in, he was flicking through a fashion magazine he'd found on Kurt's desk. As soon as he looked up his eyes almost bulged out of his head, "I...You..um..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Calm down it's not that bad," Kurt said, his finger running over the mark, "It's cold, I can just wear a scarf."

"I...Yeah, yeah uh-huh," Blaine nodded, his eyes flicking over Kurt's body.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I um...yeah, of course. I just um...," Blaine choked on his words, "Nice towel."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh...oh okay, I'll go and um...get dressed."

Blaine hummed in agreement, forcing his gaze back on the photo-shopped women in front of him.

* * *

"Kurt, come on, I'm bored and you've been in there for years," Blaine sighed, knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"It's not my fault you won't tell me where we're going," Kurt called in reply, "I don't know what to wear."

"It's just going to be me and you, and you always look perfect to me," Blaine said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's sweet honey, but it doesn't change the fact I don't know where we're going," Kurt knocked on the door, proving his was right on the other side of it.

Blaine pressed his lips together, "Wear something comfortable...that you don't mind possibly getting a little dirty."

"Dirty?" Kurt repeated, "You want me to get my clothes dirty?"

Blaine sighed, "Sweetie, come on," He whined, "It'll be fun, I promise."

The sound of Kurt huffing sounded from the other side of the door, "Fine."

Blaine stood a little back from the door when it swung open, Kurt stood in the doorway, "This okay?"

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend who was wearing a pair of army-green jeans, a crisp white shirt and a black woolen vest, "Perfect."

"You're not just saying that?" Kurt asked warily, brushing his hands over his vest.

"No, I promise," Blaine walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Although...A bow-tie might be nice."

Kurt smirked and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I don't think so."

Blaine sighed, holding Kurt close to his chest, "I love you."

Kurt bit his lip, "I love you too," He whispered, taking in a deep breath of Blaine's scent.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you," Blaine breathed placing a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Ten years?" Kurt teased, his hands moving to Blaine's lower back.

"It feels like an eternity," Blaine mummered.

"You should have popped into my life sooner."

"I know, I was just..."

"Scared. I know," Kurt pulled Blaine impossibly closer, "I know sweet-heart."

"You know I could really get used to these pet names," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled, "Will you tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope," Blaine grinned, popping the 'P.'

Kurt groaned, "What if I give you a kiss in return?" He bargained.

Blaine smiled, "As tempting as this offer is, I really want this to be a surprise."

Kurt sighed, "Fine, you can get a kiss anyway...if you want."

"I always want Kurt, it's not even a question to me," Blaine said softly.

He moved a hand from Kurt's waist and cupped his cheeks gently in is palm, sighing gently.

"What?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine's facial expressions, so close to his own.

"I swear you get more beautiful every time I blink," Blaine mummered, his nose brushing against Kurt's.

Kurt cheeks flamed red and he tried to look away, but Blaine kept him in place with his hand.

"I mean it," Blaine smiled, "Now come here, I want my kiss."

Kurt giggled, his eyes sparkling and Blaine pulled his face forward. Their lips meant tentatively, smooth lips against smooth lips, both letting out a long sigh of contentment as the feeling that seemed to ground them both to the floor. Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine neck to pull him closer, a little gasp escaping his throat when Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Kurt pulled away and smiled, "I really love you."

"I really love you too," Blaine smiled back, "And we really should get going."

Kurt frowned a little, "What if I just want to say here all day and kiss you until my lips fall off?"

"Oh no, I don't think I could live if your lips fell of. I mean, I'd still love you just as much, but how would you talk? How would you sing?" Blaine asked as he slipped out of Kurt's arms.

Kurt was laughing, a care free laugh that he only seemed to make when he was around Blaine, "You're crazy."

"Yep," Blaine confirmed, "Come on gorgeous."

Kurt laughed again, accepting Blaine's out stretched hand and letting Blaine lead him out of the room and down the stairs, Kurt only just managing to grab his mobile on the way out.

"Can I drive?" Blaine asked, as the two walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"You want to drive my baby?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm...I guess, but if she has so much as I scratch you are dead meat."

Blaine smiled, "It's okay, I'll take care of her."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Blaine said, extending his hand at which Kurt dropped a set of keys into his palm that he had collected from his coat pocket.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "You should think yourself very privileged."

"Of course I'm privileged, I'm dating you aren't I?" Blaine grinned charming and grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling his close and laying a kiss on his lips.

Kurt giggled, his cheeks flushing a furious red. He slipped out of Blaine's arms and slipped on his coat and boots before the two left out the door, Blaine's arm wrapped gently around Kurt's waist.

* * *

Kurt was sat in the passenger side, he'd kicked off his boots so he could put his feet up on the seat. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes, "Please tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, he paused a little, "It's not that amazing you know, I don't want you to be disappointed."

Kurt smiled a little, "I won't be, I promise."

Blaine nodded, concentrating back on the roads which looked oddly familiar to Kurt.

"Are you going to your house?" Kurt realized, "Is your mom there?" He added, sounding little worried.

"No, not to my house, but it's pretty close. I haven't been there for a few years," Blaine smiled at Kurt, "I know you'll probably think it's a little silly but...this place is kind of like my safe haven."

"Of course it's not silly," Kurt shook his head, "I'm just glad that you're going to show me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, I wanna see every part of you."

Blaine smirked, "Is that so?"

"Wha...? No! I didn't mean like that," Kurt's cheeks flushed red and he ducked his head.

Blaine laughed, "Ha-ha, I know. I'm just teasing."

Kurt pouted, "I hate you."

Blaine smiled, "No you don't."

"I know," Kurt sighed, settling into a more comfortable position in his chair, he turned the radio up a little bit, humming along to the songs as he glanced out the window. The sky was cold and crisp, the sky above was blue and was only dotted with a few white, cotton wool clouds.

The drive took about fifteen minutes, they parked just outside of Blaine's house and climbed out Blaine taking Kurt's hand and pulling across the front garden and through a gap in the hedge.

"Umm...Blaine, where are we going?"

"I found this place when I was eight," Blaine explained, helping Kurt through the gap that lead out onto a tiny path that had tall edges either side, "My mom was really protective of me, so I used to sneak out when she was busy and explore."

Kurt smiled following Blaine down the path, imagining an eight year old tottering down the path.

"I got lost the first time," Blaine admitted, "My mom mental crazy, found me crying a little further up the path."

"Aw," Kurt cooed, "Poor baby."

Blaine blushed and shrugged, "I had no-one to explore with, this place is really secluded and I was home school so I didn't meet anyone from that."

Kurt frowned, "That's horrible."

Blaine shrugged again, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, "It doesn't matter. I have you now."

Kurt smiled, "And I have you...for now..."

"Ah, no no," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not going to think of that, and neither are you. Okay?"

Kurt sighed a little, "Okay," He agreed, "Sorry."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, "It's okay," he looked forward, "It's not far now, this way."

He paused, showing Kurt a small hole in the hedge.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

"The last time I came here, was before my growth spurt," Blaine blushed a bit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What growth spurt?"

Blaine pouted, "Hey! No making fun of my height, it's not my fault."

Kurt laughed, "I love you're height, it's perfect for me to rest my head on your shoulder."

Blaine smiled, "That's because we're meant to be."

"I know that," Kurt smiled softly back at him, walking forward and pressing a smooth kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Okay," Kurt clapped his hands together, "You should go through first, because you're smaller so if you can't fit there's not way in hell I will."

"But you're more flexible," Blaine protested.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, giving him a shove towards the gap.

Blaine sighed, "Fine," He crouched down low on the balls of his feet, and after a bit of huffing he squeezed through to the other side.

"Come on then gorgeous," Blaine called, "It's not that hard."

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine I don't know..."

"Come on, if a big lump like me can fit through then you can," Blaine called, "Please?"

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Kurt agreed.

Kurt repeated what Blaine did before, squeezing through with a squeal leaving his lips. When he came through the other side he fell into Blaine's arms.

"Few," He sighed.

Blaine chuckled, "Come on sweetie."

The hedge lead through to a sort of woodland area, and Kurt found himself surrounded by lots of groups of tall trees. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him along a little quicker then before, making it obvious that they were close to their destination. The amount of trees changed, sometimes they were widely spaced, and sometimes they were grouped together and you have to be careful to not trip over there roots.

In a particularly crowed area, Blaine suddenly turned left and squeezed between two trees that were extremely close together, Kurt following him as quickly as possible.

"Here we are," Blaine announced.

* * *

**A/n:** I've writen a couple one-shots if you're interested :)


	21. Our Place

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Our Place

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Kurt followed, squeezing through the two tree's as well. It opened out into a small sort of clearing, with one large tree in the center of it. The tree's around the clearing were very close together and all leaning in wards into the space, making Kurt feel as though he was in some sort of bowl.

"Wow," He said, looking around with a clearly impressed expression, "...Are we still in Lima?"

Blaine laughed, light and care free, "I know, doesn't feel like it does it?" He grabbed Kurt's hand excitedly and pulled him further into the space.

"It feels so far away from everything," Kurt smiled, he looked up at the large tree in the middle in awe, "Oh my God, is that tree house? And a tier swing?"

Blaine blushed a little and nodded, "Not really a tree house, it's just a platform with an old fence around it."

"Did you build it?" Kurt asked, glancing up at the structure.

It was about half way up in the tree, and was large plank of wood that was sanded down smooth, it was rectangular and was big enough for two people to sit cross legged next to each other pretty comfortable. The platform had a wooden fence around three sides, the front left open.

"Me and my Dad, I managed to convince him after a few days," Blaine nodded, "I don't think anyone else knows about it,so it's my own special place."

"It's so cool, is it still safe?" Kurt asked, glancing up at it.

Blaine shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No! No Blaine don't..."

Blaine tugged on the tire swing which was held up by a thick piece of rope, and tied to a branch above. He grabbed with both hands and hung from it, swinging back and forth, "Seems to be."

"Blaine get down, please," Kurt panicked, moving forward so he could hold Blaine steady, "Come on."

"Kurt, calm down it's fine," Blaine laughed, swatting him away. He stood on the top of the tire and reached up to the branch.

"Blaine, no. No get down come on, please," Kurt begged looking up at Blaine with terrified eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt I'm not going to fall, really."

He pulled himself up onto the branch reaching out for the next and next until he was able to reach the platform and climb up onto it.

"For God sake, Blaine at least hold onto the side," Kurt winced, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Honey, breathe. It's fine, really," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt glared at him, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Kurt's it's safe, I promise. Come up here with me?" Blaine asked, flashing Kurt a charming grin.

"I don't know if I can," Kurt shook his head, eying the path that Blaine took to get up to the platform.

"Please sweetie? That views amazing up here," Blaine looked out across the trees, "I wanna share it with someone I love."

Kurt's cheeks flushed, "O...Okay, I'll try."

Kurt's hands were shaking as he reached forward for the tire, "You're sure it's safe?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you up here if it wasn't."

"R...right," Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip and lifting himself up onto the tired. He squealed as it rocked back and forth, clinging onto it for dear life.

"Come on Baby, you can do it. I promise," Blaine cooed gently.

Kurt's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, "Is this a good time to find out I hate heights?"

Blaine laughed softly, "It's okay. Come on, it's not that hard. I promise."

Kurt's blue eyes opened and and took a deep breath before he reached out for the branch above him, pulling himself up onto it before he grabbed hold on the trunk of the tree with both hands as though he was hugging it, "Okay," He breathed.

"That's it, Kurt you're so amazing," Blaine called, "Just a little further, just like I did okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay," He agreed, reaching out for the next branch.

After a lot of squeals and cries Kurt found himself reaching out for Blaine's hand as he pulled him up onto the platform, Blaine lost his balance and Kurt fell on top of him with a huff.

"Crap, I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, scrambling to get up, but Blaine kept him close.

"No problem," Blaine chuckled a little, brushing a lock of hair away from Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled at the gesture, only just realizing how close they were. Their faces were only a few inches apart and their chests were pressed tightly together. Blaine's arm was draped lightly over Kurt's waist and his other hand was cupping Kurt's chin.  
He placed light kisses all over Kurt's smooth skin before he joined their lips. Kurt kissed back gently, lips sliding over lips. Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before he pulled away.

Kurt grinned widely, "What was that for?"

"For climbing up here, I'm proud of you," Blaine explained softly, he paused and a mischief glistened in his eyes, "And you look positively delicious."

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he pressed a final kiss to Blaine's lips before he rolled off of him. They scuttled around on the platform until they were sat comfortably next to each other at the edge, their legs dangling over the side. Kurt sat griping the fence with one hand as he looked out over the view, while Blaine swung his legs back and forth.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, gazing out over the trees and buildings in the distance.

Blaine just smiled, grabbing Kurt's free hand with his own and entwining their fingers together, "You're more beautiful then any view."

Kurt ducked his head, his cheeks on fire.

Blaine chuckled, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and placing a kiss there before he looked back out.

"So only me and you really know about this place?" Kurt asked, chewing on his bottom lip a little.

Blaine nodded, "Yep. Our own special little heaven."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Thanks for sharing it with me."

Blaine let out a small sigh, resting his own head on top of Kurt's, "I wouldn't with anyone else gorgeous."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine lifted his head, and Kurt did the same.

Their lips met again, sweet and slow and Kurt's hand moved from where he was still griping the fence nervously to lock tightly in Blaine's hair, pulling him closer. Blaine let out a long sigh against Kurt's lips before he pulled away, pressing small kisses to the corners of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let his hand trail down over Blaine's tan skin, nudging his cheek against Blaine's affectionately.

"This is our place now," Blaine whispered softly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Kurt, "Forever and ever."

Kurt smiled, "And ever and ever?"

"And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever," Blaine paused to take a deep breath, "And ever and ever..."

"Okay, okay," Kurt giggled, pushing him away playfully, "Can you imagine if we lived here?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Honey, I know it's pretty. But I'm not living in a tree."

Kurt laughed, "No. No, I'm not talking about living like Tarzan," He rolled his eyes slightly, "I meant if we brought the land and built a house down there," He pointed to the floor beneath them.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my God, I'd never thought of that."

Kurt smiled, "We'd have to keep this tree obviously."

"Yeah, then our kids could play on it."

"Are you crazy? My kids are not playing in a tree. Do you want them to fall to their death?" Kurt exclaimed.

"They'll be fine, we are aren't we?"

"I'm only up here because you're too charming for your own good," Kurt pursed his lip.

"Aw, Kurt come on. Think about it, our child sitting right up here with their partner. Just like we are now," Blaine painted the picture, "While me and you are down in the house cuddling on the sofa."

"...and then we hear a hell and a scream and our son spends the next three weeks in hospital," Kurt finished firmly, "They are not playing up here Blaine."

Blaine pouted, "What if I'm up here with him?"

"Yes Blaine, I'm sure he'd want you up here when he's with his girlfriend," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why not? I'd be an awesome Dad," Blaine defended.

Kurt smiled, "I know that Blaine, but you know what teenagers are like."

"No, not really. What are we like?" Blaine asked, pulling his legs up onto the platform.

Kurt smirked, "I love my Dad more then anything, and he's amazing. But I wouldn't want him up here right now to make sure I don't fall, when I'm spending the day with you."

Blaine paused for a second, "Okay, point taken...What if we put a bunch of like trampolines or mattresses around the bottom of it?"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine like he was crazy.

"What if we put them all around the base of the tree, then they'd have a nice soft landing and be perfectly fine," Blaine suggested.

Kurt just sighed and shook his head, he pulled his knee's up to his chest looking a little sad.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine asked trying to pull Kurt closer to him, but he just shook his of.

"I just wish all that could happen," Kurt shrugged, "A house and kids and...a life. You know, together."

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt..."

"I know, I know. Don't thinking about it, I'm sorry. It's just not something I can forget easily," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, "It's okay. I think about it all the time," He said softly, "I'm just trying to make the most of the time we have."

"I'm just angry," Kurt suddenly burst out, "Angry at the universe for finally giving me something, someone to make me happy, and then just taking you away again."

"Maybe it'll be okay. Maybe it'll all work out," Blaine said hopefully.

"How? How can it possible be okay Blaine?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine winced, "I don't know, I don't...sorry."

Kurt sighed, burring his face into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you," He apologized, his voice a little muffled by the fabric of Blaine's sweater, "And I'm ruining our day."

"No your not," Blaine disagreed, "Come here."

The two crawled to the back of the platform so they could lean against the fence, they melted into each others arms, sharing sweet kisses and tender smiles as the sun began to set around them. The sky was filling with streaks of red, orange and pink. A flock of birds flew across the fiery sky, an organized shape of tiny black dots flew further away from them, just like the dreams they knew they could never have.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm not sure why this chapter seems to short to me, but it says it's the same amount of words then normal. Anything, hope you enjoyed it. More coming as soon as I can:)


	22. New Boy

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **New Boy

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened. But he was at home, in his bed. The last thing his remembered was his eyes drooping slowly, rested against Blaine's warm chest as the sun went down. The dull beat of Blaine's heart relaxing his body, until his own heart beat matched the one beneath him. Next thing his knew, he was blinking against the light that was filling in through his drapes, his bed was warm and comfortable and there was an annoying knocking sound.

"Kurt? Come on, you'll be late."

Kurt grumbled under his breath, "What?"

"School kiddo, come on," Burt knocked on the door with two sharp taps before Kurt heard foot steps move away slowly.

Oh right. The other life. The one without Blaine...Kurt didn't like that life so much.

He tumbled out of bed anyway, only just managing to stop himself from falling onto the floor as his legs wobbled beneath him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned before slipping on his slippers and padding gently over to his bathroom, stretching his arms up above his head with a satisfying click as he did so.

Still half asleep as he entered the room, it took Kurt a second to realize that there was a figure hiding in his bathtub. Not that it's something you except to find.

The figure shifted and suddenly a familiar mop of black hair and warm brown eyes were peering out at him, "Is he gone?"

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, what on earth are you doing?"

"You're Dad was going to catch me," Blaine explained, leaping from the bathtub and galloping over to Kurt, immediately wrapping him in his arms.

Kurt laughed again, melting into the embrace, "So you hid in my bath?"

Blaine nodded, "Pretty genius don't ya think?"

Kurt giggled slightly into Blaine's shoulder, "Not that first word that springs to mind sweetie."

Blaine was grinning when he pulled away, Kurt only then noticing that he was fully dressed and raring to go.

"What are you dressed so smartly for?" He wondered, playing with the hem of Blaine's navy sweater.

Blaine swatted him away and smoothed down the item of clothing unnecessary, "School."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry, What?"

"School. I wanna look good on my first day don't I?" Blaine flashed a charming, toothy grin.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed a few time, "I...you're...today?"

"Yep, paper works all in order. I convinced my Mom pretty easily, just told her I was bored of moping around the house. She's constantly moaning at me about that anyway," Blaine shrugged his shoulder's ever so slightly.

"Blaine!" Kurt found himself squealing, "Oh my God, this is going to be so perfect. I can't spend all day with you now!"

Blaine's smile took up his entire face, "I know baby, I know," he replied throwing his arms around Kurt in another embrace before pulling away, "Now hurry up, I don't wanna be late on my first day of school."

Kurt had never gotten ready quicker, in fact Blaine and himself arrived outside of McKinley high school around twenty minutes early. Blaine had driven them there, but made no attempt to get out of the car when they pulled into the parking lot. His hands stayed locked on the wheel, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Blaine...Sweetie are you okay?" Kurt frowned a little, he unclasped his seat-belt and the noise made Blaine jump a little.

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted, a blush spreading out over his cheeks.

Kurt's heart swelled in his chest, "Oh, honey. It's okay," He moved his hand to place on Blaine's knee, "Of course you're nervous on your first day."

Blaine sighed, moving to unclasp his own seat-belt, "I'm pathetic, don't try and make me feel better about myself."

"Blaine, I was terrified on my first day of school, I gripped my mother's hand so hard her ring indented her finger," Kurt chuckled slightly, "It's natural."

"Yes but you weren't seventeen at the time," Blaine grumbled, giving Kurt an unsure look.

"Blaine everyone get's scared, stop being silly. Feeling nervous is totally normal, and I'm here okay? I can show you around and...oh yeah, something I've got to ask you," Kurt recalled, locking his and Blaine's fingers together.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down at their joined hands.

"Are we dating?"

Blaine's head snapped up, "Of course we're dating Kurt! What do you think we're doing?"

Kurt laughed, "No, you idiot. I mean like now, what do we tell people?"

"Oh," Blaine became a little more relaxed, "I think we're going to have to tell people we're dating."

"Have to?" Kurt mused, "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be able to stop myself holding your hand and kissing you," Blaine winked a little, but a sad expression crossed over Kurt's face.

"Baby, I'm so proud to be with you. But there are people here who aren't going to like to see our...affection," Kurt frowned, "I think it would be better if we kept things on the down-low. Especially on your first day."

"No," Blaine snapped rather harshly and Kurt winced a little at the tone, "I'm not going to pretend for anyone Kurt, if they don't like it they can walk somewhere else."

Kurt felt something flutter in his chest, "You're amazing."

Blaine smirked a little, "I know."

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine grinned, looking proud of himself.

"But, we are going to have to arrange some sort of back story," Blaine realized, shifting in his seat so he could face Kurt more comfortably.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Definitely."

"Okay so, where did we meet?"

"In the Lima bean," Kurt suggested, watching Blaine's eyelashes fan out over his cheeks when he blinked.

"Okay, when?"

"A few months ago? I bumped into you and made you spill your coffee, I brought you a new one...the rest is history," Kurt giggled a little.

Blaine nodded, "I like that, but I'm way more clumsy then you. I should have bumped into you."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "How long have we been dating?"

Blaine hummed a little as he thought, "Pretty much since we meet, but officially about three weeks?"

"But why have we kept it a secrete?" Kurt asked, looking at though he was thinking hard.

"Simple," Blaine said, catching Kurt's eye and smiling, "We wanted to work out what our real emotions were for each other before we got everyone elses opinion."

Kurt smiled a little too, "And what were those emotions then Blaine Anderson?"

"Is soul-mates too strong?" Blaine asked, his voice turning light and love-filled.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, "Maybe a little, and if we've only been dating three weeks...I don't think love is really on the table either."

Blaine looked sad but eventually nodded, "Okay, that makes sense I guess."

"What is it then?"

Blaine paused for a second, "Something really, really special."

Kurt smiled, "Perfect."

It was silent for a second as the two boys gazed at each other, their love filling up the car until the point of bursting.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"No."

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun, I promise. I'll never leave your side," Kurt promised, pulling Blaine closer and placing a air light kiss to his lips.

Blaine pouted, "But I don't wanna."

"You don't have to you know," Kurt said, tilting his head to the side.

"I do," Blaine said firmly, "I wanna experience this before I have to...to leave," He winced a little, "And this way I get to spend more time with you."

Kurt nodded a little, "As long as you're not just doing this for me?"

Blaine shook his head, "Partly for me as well."

"Okay, come on then baby," Kurt moved to get out of the car, but was stopped by Blaine grabbing his hand.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"How about a good luck kiss?" Blaine suggested, grinning mischievously and battering his eyelashes.

Kurt smirked a little, "I don't think you need one."

Blaine frowned, "Kuuuuurt," he complained.

Kurt giggled, "Come here then," He pretended to sigh.

Blaine wasted no time in pressing their lips together, a lot more forcefully then Kurt was expecting but he was soon returning the pressure, cupping Blaine's face in his hands while Blaine's locked in his hair.

"Watch my hair," He warned softly, as he moved to trail kisses over Blaine's cheek and neck.

Blaine shivered, moving his hand from Kurt's hair to grab at his shirt, "Kurt."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin, "Hmm?"

"We can't do this now," Blaine protested unwillingly.

"Why not?" Kurt challenged, joining their lips together again passionately.

"Because," Blaine pushed Kurt away gently, "I don't want to be known as 'Boner boy' for the rest of my school life."

Kurt burst out with an explosion of laughter, "Oh my God Blaine."

Blaine's cheeks flamed red and he hid his face in Kurt's chest, "I'm serious," He groaned.

Kurt struggled to hold back his laughter, biting his lip and making his eyes water, "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

Blaine pressed his face further into Kurt's chest while Kurt patted his head.

"Okay, I'm ready," Blaine decided, lifting his head.

Kurt pressed one, last fleeting kiss to Blaine's lips before he nodded, "Come on new boy."

* * *

"So, first class over," Kurt said, slipping his hand into Blaine's as they exited the English class, "What do you think?"

"Boring," Blaine complained, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as they walked, but the position felt awkward so he lifted it again, settling for squeezing his boyfriends hand.

Kurt nodded, "Welcome to school," He announced, gesturing his free hand around.

Blaine laughed, "I don't care, I can just stare at you all day."

Kurt blushed, "You'll put me off my education Anderson," He teased, knocking Blaine's hip with his own.

Blaine stumbled a little before he stuck his tongue out, "You'll just have to deal with it won't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes a little, pulling Blaine close to his side, "I've never enjoyed school this much."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt gently.

"I think it's about time you met all of my fellow losers," Kurt suggested.

Blaine suddenly looked nervous, "Are you sure?"

"They don't bite," Kurt grinned, "I promise. Come on, you can sing with meeee."

Blaine turned a little pale, "In front of them?"

"Um, yeah Blaine that's pretty much what auditioning is."

"Auditioning?" Blaine repeated weakly, "For what?"

"For Glee club...unless you don't want to join of course, I'm not going to force you to. But you have an awesome voice, and it'll be fun," Kurt shrugged, "It's up to you."

"Okay, I guess," Blaine still looked and sounded nervous.

Kurt grinned happily, "You won't regret it. I promise."


	23. Kurt's Song

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Kurt's song

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**A/n**: I wrote the song used, if anyone is wonder...I know it's bad so no hate please.

* * *

Kurt hadn't thought he'd be running late, but when he walked into the choir room almost everyone was already there. Not only that but instead of lounging around on the chairs, waiting for Mr Shue to turn up, they were all around the piano chattering excitedly. Kurt froze a little in the doorway before he shook his head and brought himself back to reality. He walked further into the room, hovering just outside the group of people to see if he could get an idea about what was going on in their conversation before they noticed his presence.

However all he could capture was the odd word along with a lot of babble, 'No, no way that's not like him', 'No way, he would have told us...right?'

When Kurt had had enough of being left out of the latest gossip he spoke up, "Who would have told who what?"

The conversations going on came to an abrupt halt and suddenly every eye in the room was on Kurt.

"You guys are being ridiculous," Rachel suddenly announced, breaking a tense and uncomfortable silence, "Let's just ask him."

Kurt blinked a few time, him? This eruption of talk was about him?

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice shaking and a little unsure.

"Dude, have you got something to tell us?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Wait...Finn knew something Kurt didn't? Well I guess there's a first for everything.

"Umm...No, I don't think so," Kurt asked, taking a step away from the group of people staring at him.

"Are you sure?" Puck hinted, pulling the same expression Finn had before.

Kurt nodded, frowning deeply, "What the hell is going on?"

"As someone...'special' walk into your life recently?" Tina asked, grinning at him.

Kurt's palm started to sweat, his heart started to beat faster. Blaine. They knew about Blaine. Oh my God they knew he was...they knew he was different, that he was 'special.' Oh my God. Know he parents were going to go crazy, take him away, never let Kurt see him again. Pull him out of school. Oh my God. Everyone was going to find out, they'd hunt Blaine and his family down and fucking dissect them or something. Fuck.

"Well?" Rachel asked, looking at Kurt with a serious expression.

"No...No I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said, playing dumb was the best option.

"See, I told you," Rachel announced smugly, "Santana's just spreading gossip again."

"Oh pipe down Berry, I knows what I saws," Santana walked through the doorway and paused, putting her hand on her hip, "Hummel's got some man-candy he refuses to share."

Kurt glared at her, "Santana!"

"What? I saw you," Santana snapped, "Twice, yesterday when he was driving your car and this morning."

"I..."

"And don't think I didn't see what went down in that vehicle," Santana fanned herself, "Seemed like the windows were getting preeeeeeetty steamy."

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet and everyone was looking at him, he growled in frustration under his breath.

"Ah, and if it isn't gear stick boy himself," Santana announced loudly.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine freeze in the doorway as he realized everyone was staring at him. He'd told Kurt that he would met him in the choir room after he'd put his bag in his locker.

He shot Kurt a look, "Umm...Hi?"

Oh my God how is he so adorable? Kurt thought walking forward and grabbing his hand, "Hey," He replied.

"Kurt! You lied," Rachel frowned at him, "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt repeated, oh...oh they just meant...oh. Kurt felt his whole body relax, Blaine's secrete was safe.

"What else did you think we meant?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know," He asked, avoiding anyone's eyes and pulling Blaine closer to his side.

"So...Introductions?" Tina suggested, looking Blaine up and down in a way that make jealousy bubble up in his stomach.

"Guys this is Blaine," Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder at which Blaine beamed, "Yes he's my boyfriend. He goes to McKinley as well now."

"Where'd he go before?" Puck asked, leaning against the piano and causing the slam of keys to echo around the room, making Kurt jump.

"I was home schooled," Blaine answered, patting Kurt's shoulder as he restarted his heart.

"That's cool dude, so did some hot young women come and teach you?" Puck continued.

Blaine laughed a little nervously, "Um, no my Mom."

Puck nodded, "...Is your Mom hot."

"Noah! Oh my God, just shut up," Rachel snapped, "That's not the details we all need."

Kurt's eyebrows turned in, moving closer to Blaine in a protective manner, "What do you mean?"

Every girl in the room grinned at each other and took a step forward, while Kurt grabbed Blaine's elbow and pulled him back a pace.

"Where'd you meet?" Rachel began, studying Blaine carefully.

"Hey guys, I...what's going on?" Mr Shue walked swiftly into the room and dumped a pile of papers on top of the piano.

"Kurt's got a new man and we're seeing if he's good enough," Tina explained.

Mr Shue looked up and noticed Blaine standing beside Kurt with an unsure expression on his face.

"You can question the poor boy later, take a seat guys," Mr Shue announced.

Everyone groaned but did as instructed, Rachel and Tina battling to sit near Kurt so they could get the gossip before everyone else. Kurt just sighed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"M' sorry," He said, his voice a little muffled.

Blaine laughed quietly, "Not your fault honey."

"So, are you joining Glee?" Mr Shue asked Blaine curiously.

All eyes were on Blaine again as he nodded, "I'd love to."

Kurt grinned and kissed his cheek, causing the room to wolf-whistle and for Santana to boast about seeing way more than that before.

"Do you have an idea for an audition song?" Mr Shue asked, clasping his hands together to show that things were in business.

Blaine nodded, "I was actually thinking about performing something of my own, if that's okay of course?"

"You compose!" Mr Shue exclaimed, "Wow, this I'd love to see um...what's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine replied, getting to his feet.

Rachel glared at him, "I compose too," She announced loudly.

"Wha...?Oh, right. Yes Rachel I know, your work is very good," Mr Shue said absentmindedly as he moved to sit in a vacant chair at the front.

Kurt was watching Blaine curiously as he requested a guitar, he was shifting around nervously as Puck fetched him one and he seemed to relax a little with the feel of the instrument in his hand.

He coughed, tuning he guitar a little, "I...Um, I wrote this about Kurt," His cheeks flamed red and all the girls 'awwed' apart from Santana who snorted and made a comment about 'the perfect way to get into Hummel's tight little pants.'

Kurt glared at her before looking back at Blaine with a soft, interested smile.

"Take it away," Mr Shue allowed, gesturing forward with his hand.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before they opened and locked on Kurt's, his fingers starting to move over the strings in a beautiful tune of single notes that ranged from high and low, loud and quiet, all mixing and spinning around each other in a perfect melody. Then Blaine opened his mouth to sing, never taking his brown eyes off Kurt's' blue...

_Ever since that first smile,_

_my heart was nothing but hooked,_

_Every beautiful move you make,_

_every breathtaking look,_

_You know my heart will be yours my dear,_

_Until the end of time,_

_I love you more with every breath,_

_Even if they make loving you a crime,_

_Stay with me now sweet-heart,_

_You know how long I've been waiting,_

_For us to be together,_

_And now that we're officially dating,_

_I just want to say that,_

_We can make it through anything,_

_Laugh at stormy weather,_

_I'll love you, and I'll hold you,_

_Forever and forever._

_The sparkle in your eyes,_

_The way you say my name,_

_All these little things I love,_

_add to the ever-burning flame,_

_Year's I've been waiting,_

_To hold you close to me,_

_Watching your perfection grow,_

_and you rocking out at glee,_

_Stay with me now sweet-heart,_

_You know how long I've been waiting,_

_For us to be together,_

_And now that we're officially dating,_

_I just want to say that,_

_We can make it through anything,_

_Laugh at stormy weather,_

_I'll love you, and I'll hold you,_

_Forever and forever._

Blaine finished with a last strum across the strings, chewing nervously on his bottom lip and shifting his weight between his feet nervously as he waited for a verdict.

Tina and Kurt were crying. Rachel looked furious. While the rest of the choir room remained in a thoughtful silence. Kurt wiped his eyes and let out a choked laugh, getting to his feet and moving to take the guitar from around Blaine's neck as tears still tumbled down his rosy cheeks. As soon as the guitar was safely back in it's place Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's' neck, buried his face in his shoulder with a sobbing noise.

Blaine frowned, holding Kurt close to him, "Hey, shh," He cooed quietly, "Kurt?"

Kurt laughed again, "I love you."

Blaine tensed a little, because they said they weren't going to tell people that yet. But he'd already said so in the song so he guessed it didn't really matter "I love you too."

"You're so amazing," Kurt said pulling away from him.

"I have to agree with that! Welcome to Glee club Blaine."

* * *

"Okay, I think that everything we need to know," Mercedes said, smiling at Kurt and then Blaine, "We approve."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like that would stop me anyway."

"Wait! I'm not done asking questions," Santana announced from the back of the circle.

Kurt winced, "Santana I don't think your questions..."

"How big is he?"

"Satan...!"

"Is he good in bed?"

"For Christ Sakes S..."

"Have you finally lost your V-card?"

"No! I..."

"Cause that little card around your neck is so last season Hummel."

"Me and Blaine haven't had sex!" Kurt exclaimed, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Ugh, Jesus Anderbum would you please just hurry up and nail him?" Santana begged with a small smirk playing around her lips, "It's about time this sweet little ass had some fun."

Kurt jumped to his feet and stormed out of the choir room, walking through the corridors as quickly as he could with no clue as to were he was going.

He didn't realize that Blaine was hot on his heels until he stopped outside, around the back of the school were only a few people ever went. He dodged the half smoked cigarettes on the floor and lent against the wall, the brick cold through his shirt. Blaine lent beside him, grabbing his hand.

"You okay?"

"No! No I am not okay, what the hell is her problem? Why does she have such a problem with me being...being..."

"A virgin?" Blaine suggested, moving and brushing a lock of hair from Kurt's face.

Kurt blushed a little, "Exactly," He sighed,

Blaine shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Does it really matter?"

Blaine shook his head, "Of course not, it doesn't mean anything.

"I just...I never thought I'd find anyone who would even want me in that way so I just...I never thought about it, but she's always making these stupid little comments. I know she's only joking around but...but..."

"Shhh," Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "It's okay."

Kurt let out a long breath before he pressed his lips to Blaine's locking his fingers in his hair, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

"And...and you want me...like...in that way right?" Kurt asked, his voice unsure.

"Of course I do, Kurt, you know I do," Blaine smirked, "Would we really have done anything if I didn't?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Kurt you're gorgeous, your beautiful and sexy and I want you so much," Blaine said confidently, suddenly pinning Kurt against the wall behind him with a lust in his eyes.

Kurt gulped, "I...really?"

"Definitely, and if you think you're ready, and you want to try going further then that's really, really fine. Just say so. Whenever you're ready okay?" Blaine said gently, "But there's no rush. I'm never going to push you into anything you're not comfortable with. You know that right?"

Kurt nodded, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	24. Friends Again

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Friends again

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

"Did I tell you that your song was amazing?"

Blaine laughed a little, "Yes. You have a few times over yesterday, and this morning."

Kurt sighed, leaning back into Blaine's hold. Blaine was leaning against the stage in the auditorium with Kurt in his arms, while the rest of New Directions were stood in a rough circle in front of them, talking about song ideas and possible choreography.

"Rachel really hates me doesn't she?" Blaine asked, but he sounded amused at the fact, laughing under his breath.

"She's just jealous of your talent," Kurt shrugged slightly, "Her problem."

Blaine pressed a few light kisses to Kurt's neck, "You look look so gorgeous today," He whispered, his hands sliding down from Kurt's upper stomach to his waist.

Kurt's cheeks flushed deeply, "Really?" He asked, sounding surprised someone had noticed, "Thanks."

"I thought you were trying to kill me this morning," Blaine continued, brushing his nose back and forth against the back of Kurt's neck.

"What?" Kurt laughed a little, "What did I do?"

"Being all adorable and innocent while wearing knee high boots," Blaine whimpered gently, "Like I need anymore reason to stare at your legs."

Kurt blinked a few times, his cheeks coloring even deeper when he realized what Blaine was getting at, "Oh."

"Oh indeed," Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, "You drive me crazy."

Kurt shivered as Blaine's breath blew over his neck, "Blaine?"

"Uh-huh?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You don't have to say that, just because of yesterday...and last night I..."

"Hey, I told you it doesn't matter," Blaine said softly, "I wasn't expecting anything new from you."

"But I was," Kurt grumbled a little, "...and I'm fed up of ruining my underwear."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "Kurt last night was amazing."

"I want to do more though," Kurt pouted a little, "I'm just...I don't know."

He sighed in frustration.

"There's not rush," Blaine reminded him, "It's fine."

Kurt sighed again, lightly this time with a smile on his face, "Are you staying again tonight?"

"If you'll have me," Blaine hummed quietly.

"Can we try again?" Kurt asked, his cheeks burning.

"If you want to," Blaine agreed, "But remember..."

"No pressure. Yes, I know Blaine," Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank-you."

* * *

Kurt hummed lightly as he walked through the mall, a steaming non-fat mocha, and a low-fat cherry muffin in his grasp. It was the weekend, and Blaine had convinced him to at least Saturday with his other friends. Of course he loved his girls more then his Roland Carter tan boots, but spending time with Blaine seemed precious and not something to be take lightly. Not now Blaine could be stolen away from him everyday.

Blaine had convinced him by saying he should keep close bonds with his friends, for after he'd gone. At which Kurt had agreed, just to stop Blaine talking about the subject, and to stop his stomach churning painfully. So he'd arranged to meet up with Mercedes and Tina (Rachel was busy trying to preserve her voice) in the mall for the morning. Just to keep Blaine happy...and well he did have a point.

He sat down on the bench by the fountain, pulling his knees up to his chest and settling his coffee and muffin next to him as he got comfortable. He pulled out his cell phone to see if he had any contact from the girls.

Hey K, me and T just pulled up outside! Meet you in the usually spot, love M X

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, why was he feeling nervous? He jumped a little as his phone flashed in his hand.

Hey beautiful, have a great day today. I'll see you later, all my love Blaine. X

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt jumped once again, slipping his phone back in his pocket and looking up to see who was trying to get his attention. Dylan was walking towards him, wearing a large green hoodie and tight, dark jeans. Kurt stared, blinking a few times to make sure this was really happening and struggling not to frown at him when he realized it was true.

"Hey," Dylan repeated, standing in front of Kurt with a small smile playing around his lips, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee and then regretting it because it caused him to burn his tongue.

"I'm good, what are you sitting here all alone for? Has Blaine abandoned you?" Dylan contained to smile softly, looking at the spare seat next to Kurt but not sitting down.

"No," Kurt's voice was a little harsher then he indented, "I'm meeting some friends here."

Dylan nodded, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

An image of Blaine and Dylan kissing and grabbing heavily at each other suddenly flew around Kurt's mind, making him feel sick.

"I know about you and Blaine," Kurt said suddenly, the thought slipping from his mouth. Why was he engaging him in conversation?

Dylan eyes widened for a second before he moved to sit down, obviously taking that as an invitation to, "Blaine told you?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

Dylan sighed a little, "He's a good guy, and completely crazy about you," He laughed lightly.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush, "I know he is."

Dylan sighed again, louder this time and pulled his hood up over his hair, "Lucky."

"You still like him?" Kurt asked, trying to sound curious and not terrified.

"Huh? No...no I mean...he's lucky...to have you," Dylan explained, "When we were friends I...Well I really like you."

"Me?" Kurt repeated, "But...we only went on..."

"One date, I know. But that's only because I mucked it up and put you off me forever," Dylan grumbled miserably.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you but I didn't know how to let you down easily," Kurt cringed a little, putting a comforting hand on Dylan's shoulder, "You we're the first guy to ever take an interest in me."

"I still am, I really, really like you. You make me laugh more then anyone. And your sweet and stunning," Dylan sighed, "And I know I acted weird on our date, but that's only because I couldn't believe it was happening. I'd never been on a date before, and I couldn't get my head around the fact I was on a date with a human, it just...just made everything so final."

Kurt frowned, "Made what final?"

"Me being here, on earth. Me staying here. I was always so jealous of the way Blaine just seemed to fit in here, but I don't. I don't belong here, I just...I just want to go home," Dylan's voice turned weak and ducked his head.

Kurt winced, "I know how you feel, about not fitting in. I don't feel like I belong anywhere. But when we were texting, it made me feel a lot better."

"Can we be friends again?" Dylan asked, "I know it wasn't for that long, but I really do miss you. Our friendship, just made me feel a little less out of place."

Kurt paused for a second, "I...I don't know Dylan."

"Please? What harm can it do? When I leave, I'd love to be on good terms with you," Dylan begged, his eyes making Kurt's head spin.

"Okay, I guess you're right, it can't do any harm," Kurt agreed, "Do you still have my number?"

"Yeah, do you have mine?"

"Yeah."

Dylan smiled, a huge and true genuine smile and Kurt felt something twist in his heart as he realized that he'd put it there. He found himself feeling sorry for Dylan, he was just frightened and alone in a place he felt he didn't belong, and Kurt could relate to that feeling extremely well.

"So, I hear Blaine's joined human school?" Dylan said, shuffling a little closer to Kurt now he had been accepted.

Kurt laughed a little a nodded, "Yep."

"So he's finally lost it right?" Dylan grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt smirked, "I think so, I wouldn't have made that choice for anything."

"Not even to be with him?" Dylan asked, looking curious.

"I guess I would," Kurt shrugged, "I hadn't really thought about it. Bit he's still crazy."

Dylan nodded in agreement, "How long has he been going there?"

"Only a few days," Kurt told him, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Has he been driven crazy yet?" Dylan smirked, getting more comfortable.

"Not that I know of," Kurt informed him, "But he could just be taking hiding it really well."

"Do you spend a lot of time together?" Dylan sounded on edge all of a sudden.

"All the time that we can, it's scary...knowing he's going to be pulled away from me," Kurt admitted, "He doesn't like to talk about it, so I just keep my mouth shut but..."

Kurt jolted when Dylan put his hand on his knee, "You should be able to talk to him."

"I...I know," Kurt nodded, "But I just...I don't want the time we have together to be sad."

Dylan nodded in understanding, "Well...I'm here, if you need to talk."

Kurt let out a long sigh of relief, and it suddenly left like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Really?"

"Of course, you can't really talk to your other friends about it. And we all need someone to talk to, someone we can trust," Dylan gave a sad smile.

Kurt and flung his arms around Dylan before he even recognized what he was doing. Dylan seemed a little startled at first, but was soon hugging Kurt back tightly.

"Thank-you," Kurt smiled, still not letting him go for some unknown reason, "Thank-you so much, and I'm always here for you as well you know. I honestly know how you feel, you're not alone anymore Dylan."

Dylan made a choked sound in the back of his throat like he was trying not to cry, burring his face into Kurt's shoulder, "It's just...when Blaine broke up with me, I just didn't know what to do..."

"Wait!" Kurt said, pulling away from their embrace, "What?"

Dylan blinked a few times, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"Blaine broke up with you?" Kurt asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"Um...yeah, he said that the relationship wasn't developing anywhere for him," Dylan explained, "I'm pretty sure it's just because I wouldn't sleep with him again though."

Kurt's brain went into melt down, "I don't...he said you broke up with him...he said it was because he still couldn't leave me alone even when he was dating you."

Dylan's eyebrows raised, "No, that wasn't a problem...unless he did it without me noticing. He broke up with me because we got drunk and had sex, and then I told him I didn't want to do it again because I wasn't ready and three days later he dumped me."

"Wh...What? I...Why would he lie?" Kurt stuttered.

"I don't know," Dylan frowned, "To make him seem like a better person?"

Kurt shook his head, "I can't believe he lied to me," His voice turned quiet.

"Hey, I'm sure he had a good reason...don't look so sad Kurt, I'm...I'm sorry," Dylan said wrapping his arm nervously around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt put his cup on the floor, and his muffin on top of the cup before he let himself curl up in Dylan's arms.

"You don't need to apologize," He said softly, "Thanks for telling me the truth."

"Anytime," Dylan sounded unsure, "Kurt I'm really sure he had a good reason. He's not a bad person because of it, he was just...further developed in that kind of area then I was."

"We've done stuff...But I haven't had sex with him, he keeps saying there's no pressure but...will he brake up with me if I don't soon?" Kurt asked, sounding terrified.

"No. No of course he won't, he loves you Kurt. Me and him just dated because we were the same species, that's all," Dylan comforted him.

"But..."

"No, Kurt I mean it. Blaine loves you, don't you dare push yourself into anything your not ready for," Dylan said firmly.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding slowly, "Okay," He agreed.

There was a small paused before Kurt spoke again, "Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that we're friends again," Kurt said true-fully, lifting his head of Dylan's shoulder to give him a smile.

"Me too," Dylan sighed, hugging Kurt close to him.

"Hey Kurt I...What the hell?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt jumped away from Dylan as though he'd been electrocuted, his eyes widened, "H...Hey guys."

Tina and Mercedes stood a few feet away from him with frowns on their faces.

"Dylan?" Mercedes asked, obviously recognizing him.

"Hey," Dylan replied nervously, "I...I should be going, um...it was nice talking to you again Kurt."

"Yeah you too, I umm...guess I'll see you around."

Dylan walked away quickly, and soon Mercedes and Tina were gathered around Kurt. Tina accidentally knocking over his coffee and muffin as Mercedes snapped at him.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing? What about Blaine?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan and I were just catching up okay? We're friends, end of," Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Because it seemed a lot more then just friends to me," Tina raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not cheating! I'd never cheat. I love Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, "We were just...talking about stuff, that's all. Nothing else happened."

Mercedes narrowed her own eyes, "What about?"

"Stuff," Kurt growled, "Now can we go and get some more coffee please?"

"Fine," Tina replied, "But I want you to buy me something fabulous with the money you got from working in the garage."


	25. Comparisons

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Comparisons

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature.

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

When Kurt got home from the mall, his arms laden were polythene bags full of clothes and a new mirror he couldn't wait to put up in his room. He was exhausted, and usually he would want nothing more then to curl up in Blaine's arms and let him kiss away his sleepiness.

But today he was nervous. Throughout the time with his girls he had decided that he was going to ask Blaine what was going on, if he was lying, why he lied. Kurt had a horrible feeling that Dylan had just made this all up to make him doubt Blaine, but he'd been so kind and comforting about it...well Kurt was unsure. And he wanted to be sure.

He sat in his car for almost twenty minutes outside his house before he convinced himself to go in, he said Hey to his Dad...Yes he had a good time...No he didn't spend too much money...Yes he'd eaten...No he wasn't hungry...No he hadn't done his homework...yes...okay he'd start it right now.

Kurt was making his way to his room, where he was sure Blaine would be waiting for him, when he saw something he wasn't expecting. Finn was sat half way on the stairs down to Kurt's bedroom, he paused a little until the heavy bags in his hands made it impossible to wait any longer.

"Hey Finn, you okay?" He asked.

Finn hardly reacted, he just nodded his head a little, staring blankly at Kurt's door.

Kurt sighed a little, dropping the bags to the floor and sitting next to his brother on the step, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Finn mumbled, playing with his hands.

"Finn," Kurt warned, "One hundred percent honesty remember?"

"Brothers, yeah I know dude," Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on then, spill," Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder lightly.

Finn was quiet for a second, chewing on his bottom lip, "It's nothing really, just another Rachel fight but umm...she said something..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly, "You know how crazy she gets, I wouldn't read into it..."

"Dude...I...Do you think I'm ever going to make it out of here?" Finn interrupted, glancing at the older boy with a worried expression.

"Out of where Finn?"

"Here, Lima. You know, make something of myself. She said I was lost, and you guys are always planning about your future and I have no idea what I'm doing," Finn admitted, looking terrified, "I'm a Lima Loser."

Kurt frowned deeply, "Finn that ridiculous, do you really think that Rachel or myself would let you get stuck here?"

"No but..."

"But nothing," Kurt cut him off seriously, "If you still don't know what your doing later on then you're coming with me and Rachel to New York and we can all work it out together from there. Besides, we're going to need someone to carry heavy boxes."

Finn laughed nervously, "What about Blaine? Is he coming?"

Kurt left his chest tighten, "Of course," He lied.

"Good. I like him and um...I'm glad you found someone Bro, you deserve it," Finn seemed awkward but sincere about his words.

Kurt smiled a little, "Thanks. I like him too."

"I can tell," Finn laughed deeply, "And I can see he really likes you too...it's good, having someone you can talk to about stuff. I know I'm not the best brother in the world but..."

"Of course you are," Kurt ruffled Finn's hair affectionately.

Finn grinned, "I mean it Kurt, I'm know I'm not the the best brother in the world, but I try. And I'm always here for you to talk to, even if I don't understand I'll still listen."

Kurt felt like he was going to cry, "Thanks Finn, you know I'm always here for you as well."

"I always thought it would be awkward having you as a brother you know? Especially after the whole...whole crush thing but umm...I like having you as a brother, I guess is what I'm trying to say," Finn itched the back of his neck awkwardly, "And um, you're a cool guy."

Kurt laughed, "Thanks. You're cool as well," He patted Finn's shoulder, "Now stop moping around and go and play some video game I'll never understand in a million years."

Finn saluted, "Will do," He clambered inelegantly to his feet, "You know I'm really excited about New York, living with you, Rach and Blaine sounds awesome."

Kurt nodded, fighting back tears, "It sounds perfect," He choked out, turning and grabbing his bags before making a beeline for his room.

Blaine was lying on his bed, he looked up with a smile as Kurt entered the room, but it soon turned to a frown as he saw Kurt's distress.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, holding his arms out for his soul-mate.

Kurt whimpered pathetically, "Finn just asked if you were moving to New York with us," Kurt's voice shook.

Pain crossed Blaine's features, "Oh sweetheart," he sighed, "Come here."

Kurt shook his head, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape, "Did you lie to me?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "W...What?"

"Dylan said that you broke up with him, not the other way around," Kurt declared, desperate to just get all of this out of the way, "Is it true?"

Blaine's face fell and he nodded, "Yes."

Kurt blinked a few times, "Why did you lie?"

"I...I don't know," Blaine admitted, "It just seemed a good idea at the time for you to think that Dylan dumped me."

"So I'd feel sorry for you?" Kurt guessed, walking towards Blaine who still lay on the bed.

"I don't know...I guess," Blaine shrugged a little, "I'm really sorry."

Kurt let out a tiny breath, "So why did you brake up with him?"

"Because I didn't have feelings for him, we slept together and I felt nothing. I tried to pretend, but I was so in love with you...I just couldn't string him along anymore," Blaine explained, "And that's the truth."

"You promise?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Promise," Blaine nodded.

Kurt let out a long sigh, falling into Blaine's arms and quickly making himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid to lie," Blaine sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"It's okay," Kurt traced down Blaine's arms, "But Dylan thinks you broke up with him because he wouldn't have sex with you again."

Blaine stiffened slightly, "Crap."

Kurt laughed, "I can tell him otherwise next time I see him."

"So I guess you guys are talking again?" Blaine realized.

Kurt nodded a little, "Is that okay?"

"I guess...I mean, I'm not sure how I feel about my boyfriend and my Ex being friends, but I'm not going to try and stop you," Blaine thought out-loud.

"Thank-you," Kurt smiled softly into his boyfriends chest.

"But no laughing over what a rubbish kisser I am," Blaine teased, running a head through Kurt's hair. Something he often did because he knew it was only him who could get away with it.

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked, raising his head, "You're an amazing kisser."

"Am I now?" Blaine asked, flashing Kurt a wink.

Kurt giggled, his cheeks flushed, "Yep."

The two boys met half-way in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"So where's Blaine?" Dylan asked, spreading out over his bed.

Kurt glanced around Dylan's room. It was a typical teenagers abode, the walls were covered in band posters and clothes were shoved in a corner of the room, like one would do if asked to clear up the mess. Dylan owned a huge, expensive looking stereo and a mountain of CD's, the walls were a deep chocolate brown and the carpet was a creamy white.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"You should ask him what he does when you're not around," Dylan suggested.

Kurt nodded where he was standing in the doorway, feeling a little unsure.

"Come here," Dylan patted the space next to him, "I don't bite."

Kurt laughed nervously, "I know. So umm...where's you're little brother?" He asked, sitting next to Dylan who was still lying on his stomach.

"Maxi? He's at a friend's house," He shrugged a little and smiled a little at Kurt.

Kurt found himself smiling back, "How old is he?"

"Seven," Dylan replied, running his hand through his hair, his smile turning to a charming grin that made Kurt's stomach do a front flip.

"R..Right," Kurt nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips, "What's it like having a younger brother?"

Dylan laughed a little, his eyes sparkling, "A pain, he always wants to borrow my stuff and acts like he's older then he is."

Kurt smirked, "But he must be cute sometimes."

"Meh, I guess. Do you like kids?" Dylan asked curiously.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah...Kinda...I don't know," He shrugged.

Dylan laughed again, a light musical sound, "Well you have plenty of time to work it out."

"Um...Yeah, I...I guess I do," Kurt bit his lip, "I don't really like looking into the future."

Dylan frowned a little, "Why not?"

"Because I...Blaine," Kurt finished lamely, "I don't want to plan my life without him."

Dylan sighed a little, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it, "I know it's hard. You know I'm going to miss you like crazy," He laughed sadly.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "It just sucks. I wish you and Blaine could stay here."

"It'll be okay," Dylan comforted, "You're gorgeous, plenty of guys would die to be with you."

Kurt blushed, his cheeks flaming red, "T...Thanks."

Dylan chuckled lightly, "You're adorable. Do you want some coffee?"

Kurt nodded, his embarrassment still evident on his cheeks, "Yes please."

Dylan grinned, scrambling to his feet and disappearing through the door with one last grin in Kurt's direction. For such a clumsy guy, he really was beautiful.

Kurt felt awkward being left in the room by himself. He took the opportunity to look around a little more, the posters of the walls of bands such as All Time Low, The Pretty Reckless, Paramore and Of Men and men were put of all the around the room. Not in any particular order, some where straight and some were tilted to the side. Dylan's bed was made of a deep oak that squeaked whenever you moved on it. Either side of the bed were bed side tables that were painted black and had a number of random items scattered over them. There were pens, pencils, a TV remote, an old glass, an alarm clock and soft toy Zebra that he guessed was Ze-Ze.

There was a large cork board hung over Dylan's bed. Pinned to it were piece of school work, some song lyrics, some band ticks. But the thing that really caught Kurt's eye were three pictures of Dylan and Blaine together. The first was them outside, laying on some grass with the camera held above them as they grinned stupidly. The next was them outside Blaine's house, Blaine's face was buried into Dylan's neck and Dylan looked as though he was laughing, his arm swung over Blaine's shoulder.

The last made Kurt's stomach churn. It was Dylan and Blaine kissing in Blaine's room. It didn't look like much, just a small peck for the camera. But they looked like an amazing couple. Two ridiculously attractive boys together, and Blaine genuinely looked happy in the pictures. They fitted together.

"Here you go," Dylan returned with two mugs and passed one to Kurt, looking to where Kurt had been staring before.

Kurt thanked him and positioned himself on the bed with the warm mug between his palms, looking up as Dylan scanned his cork board.

"That was ages ago," Dylan told him, his eyes landing on the photographs.

Kurt nodded a little, "There...there cute," He stuttered, "You guys make a good couple," He admitted.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "You think?" He asked, glancing at the pictures again.

"Don't you miss it? You guys look pretty happy," Kurt bit his lip.

Dylan shrugged, "I guess, I little...I miss being in a relationship, but not necessary with Blaine."

Kurt smiled softly, "No-one you have your eye on?"

"Not anyone who's not happily taken," Dylan sat down next to Kurt and put his hand briefly on his thigh.

Kurt blushed, chewing on his bottom lip. He took a sip of his coffee for something to do, the liquid hot on his tongue.

Dylan sighed a little, taking a sip of the coffee himself, "It's kinda sad though, that me and Blaine drifted apart after we broke-up."

"You still wanna be friends?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Dylan shrugged, "I don't think Blaine's too pleased with me stealing you away."

"He's fine with it. He told me to stay away from you in the beginning, but I think that's just because he was scared I'd like you instead of him," Kurt realized.

Dylan smirked, "I can be pretty charming."

Kurt snorted, "So can Blaine. That's why you make such an awesome couple."

"We clashed," Dylan shrugged, "It wouldn't have worked out, even if it wasn't for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Dylan's shoulder, causing Dylan's coffee to spill up over the sides of his cup and onto his shirt.

"Shit," Dylan cursed, jumping to his feet and pulling the fabric away from his chest.

"Oh my God, Dylan I'm so...," Kurt's voice trailed of as Dylan pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing beautifully tanned skin stretched over toned muscles.

Dylan shrugged, "Never mind," He turned around, giving Kurt a full view of his naked chest.

"I'm sorry," Kurt stuttered, his cheeks turning warm.

"Kurt, are you blushing?" Dylan laughed, making no effort to cover himself.

"N...No," Kurt's cheeks turned an even deeper red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Blaine I caught you staring," Dylan winked and moved to his closet, pulling out a black shirt and pulling it on.

"D...Dylan you can't...I wasn't staring it's just..."

"Hey, sweetheart relax," Dylan laughed lightly and threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "I know, I'm only teasing."

* * *

Kurt groaned in a gasp, Blaine hands were under his shirt, hard and searching over his skin.

"Kurt," Blaine's lips were right by his ear, trailing hot, wet kisses down his neck, "You're so beautiful."

Kurt shuddered, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and rolling so Blaine was beneath him. He lent down and caught Blaine's lips in a determined kiss, moving to straddle Blaine's thighs, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips forward.

"Oh, oh my God Baby please," Blaine whimpered, his warm hands climbing up Kurt's chest under his shirt once again.

Kurt tugged gently at Blaine's sweater, moving back to Blaine could sit up and help pull it off. Kurt was unable to stop himself from staring, his hot tongue darting out to wet his dry, swollen lips at the sight of Blaine's untouched skin. Fuck he was just as gorgeous as Dylan.

Blaine grinned as him, pulling Kurt down for a messy, needy kiss and pulling at his shirt, "Baby," He voice muffled, "Let me see you."

Kurt froze for a second. Blaine was obviously used to hard, toned muscle if he'd dated Dylan and had it himself. And Kurt...wasn't. He was thin and gangly, his muscle wasn't invisible but definitely not pronounced like them. He was nothing compared to them.

Kurt found himself shaking his head, "No...Honey, I'm...I'm actually kinda tired."

Blaine stared at him like he was crazing, his eyes dark and needy, "What?"

"I don't want too...I don't..." Kurt blushed, feeling as though he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey okay," Blaine nodded, "Okay, I told you we don't have to do anything that you don't want too."

Kurt felt sick with guilt as Blaine pulled him down beside him, holding him close and pressing a innocent kiss to his cheek.

Kurt shifted, trying to get comfortable but it only made Blaine's erection dig hard into his hip.

Blaine let out a whine at the contact, his hips snapping forward without his permission, "Shit, I'm sorry," Blaine's mumbled, his cheeks coloring as he moved back a bit.

Kurt gulped, squeezing his eyes shut as his own cock throbbed painfully in his jeans.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead with a smile.

Kurt gulped, "I love you too," He replied, forcing the words through a large lump in his throat.

Blaine held him close to his chest, his hard nipples pressed against Kurt's shirt, but kept his hips far away, obviously struggling not to let them make any contact with Kurt's body.

"I'm sorry," Kurt grumbled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine cooed softly, "I told you I'd never push you into anything."

Kurt nodded slowly. He wanted to. He really, really want to. But the thought of Kurt's body compared to Dylan's made him want to cry. He'd be such a disappointment.


	26. Physical

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Physical

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

"What color?" Rachel asked, pulling her animal sweater down.

"Kind of like a sea green," Kurt sigh dreamily as they stood outside Rachel's locker, "It's so perfect."

"Buy it then," Rachel commented, letting out a sigh and slamming her fist against her locker as it refused to give her access to her belongings.

"I can't, it's two hundred and eighty dollars," Kurt said, coming down from his high with a crash.

"Paying two hundred and eighty dollars for a scarf his ridiculous," Rachel snapped, trying her code again.

"You didn't see it," Kurt disagreed.

"Well, get Blaine to buy it for you or something. Finn always buys me stupid little things he'll think I like, it's cute but he could try buying something more useful...like a locker that works."

"Are you kidding? I can't ask Blaine to buy me it," Kurt shook his head.

"What can't you ask me to buy you?"

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around Kurt from behind and he jumped, his throat going dry.

"N..Nothing," He said, pulling himself out of Blaine's grasp before he could feel how gangly he was.

"A scarf," Rachel answered as Kurt lent against the locker beside her, trying to ignore the hurt expression on Blaine's face.

"No, I don't want it that badly," Kurt disagreed, looking at his boots.

"Ugh, this stupid locker, I swear of all the..."

"Let me," Blaine walked forward and bumped Rachel out of the way playfully with his hip.

Rachel huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "Good luck, the stupid thing much be glued...oh."

Blaine gave a grunt of effort and the locker clicked open, revealing lots of pink, fluffy pens, pencils and notebooks that made Kurt roll his eyes.

"Thank-you," Rachel beamed at Blaine, grabbing her books, "You're a life saver."

Blaine blushed and laughed, "No problem."

"I thought the guys were going out to play football?" Rachel commented, closing her locker again.

"They are, but I'd rather be with Kurt," Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand were he was still leaning against the lockers, looking at the floor.

"Aw, Kurt you're so lucky," Rachel sighed, "Anyway, I'd better get to writing my next piece."

"I don't think she hates you so much anymore," Kurt commented as she trounced away, looking up and giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"Uh-huh," Blaine agreed quietly, taking a step forward towards Kurt, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"What do you mean? You see me all the time," Kurt protested, his breath quickening as Blaine stood ever-closer to him.

"I see glimpses of you, but you're always disappearing again to class or with the girls," Blaine explained, his feet either side of Kurt's and his chest only an inch away from Kurt's own which was rising and falling dramatically.

"I'm sorry I just...busy," Kurt muttered, Blaine joining their other hands together as well.

"I miss you," Blaine said softly, bringing one of Kurt's hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of his palm.

Kurt's heart did a dangerous swoop of guilt, "I'm sorry," He repeated.

"I've barley touched you in four days," Blaine continued in his soft tone, brushing the back of his palm with their still joined hands against Kurt's soft cheek, "Can I come over tonight?"

Kurt tensed up immediately, "I..I don't really feel like...it's not...I've got...homework, and I'm tired."

Blaine let out a sharp sigh and stepped away from Kurt, "Okay, no problem," His voice sounded false, "Come on we have Glee, and I want to get a seat next to you this time."

* * *

"Blaine were are we going?" Kurt giggled as Blaine tugged him along the empty school corridors, "We're meant to be in class."

"I know," Blaine shrugged, "But I have something a lot better in mind then math."

"What?" Kurt asked suspiciously, letting Blaine lead him by their joined hands.

"You'll see," Blaine said with an excited sparkle in his Autumn brown eyes.

Blaine pulled him into an empty french classroom and locked the door behind him while Kurt looked around the room for something that Blaine had put their or planned. He saw nothing.

"Blaine, what's going-mmmmm?," Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as Blaine's lips were smashed against his own, Blaine's hands gripping at his hips determinedly.

Blaine pushed Kurt backwards until his butt hit a desk, he pressed his hips against Kurt's so he was trapped while he shoved his tongue through Kurt's lips.

"Stop...Blaine," Kurt panicked, his voice muffled against Blaine's lips.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Blaine cooed, pulling away for a brief second, "I've just missed you so much."

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's again, hard and needy. Blaine's hands slid over Kurt's hips, over his back as he moaned heavily into Kurt's mouth.

"No," Kurt cried, pushing Blaine away forcefully, his hands hard on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine staggered backwards, his eyes wide, "Kurt..."

Kurt moved to sit up on the desk, wrapping his arms around himself, "M' sorry," He mumbled, "I just...I can't."

Blaine sighed a little, walking towards Kurt again, "I knew there was something going on," He said, "You won't let me touch you at all.

Kurt's bottom lip quivered, "I'm sorry."

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and tilted it upwards so Kurt was forced to look at him, "What's going on baby?"

"N...Nothing," Kurt stuttered, forcing back tears.

"Then why can't I kiss my boyfriend?" Blaine asked gently, grabbing a chair and sitting on it the wrong way around, facing Kurt.

"I...I...," Kurt bit his lip, tears rolling down over his cheeks, "It's so stupid."

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine jumped to his feet again, tripping over the chair in the process and falling onto his knees with a thud, "Shit."

Kurt couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, wiping the tears off his cheeks and sliding to the floor in front of Blaine, "You okay?"

Blaine nodded, his cheeks blazing, "I'm fine," He reached forward and cupped Kurt's face, "At least I made you smile."

Kurt smiled gentle, "You always make me smile."

"Come on baby, tell me what's wrong," Blaine hinted gently, "Have I done something?"

"What? No, no Blaine of course not," Kurt shook his head, "It's nothing to do with you...Well it is, but it's not..."

"Kurt, honey. Stop rambling," Blaine laughed lightly, "What's this about?"

"About me, and you...and Dylan," Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine's eyes turned wide.

"What? Dylan, what has Dylan got to do with us?" Blaine sounded a little panicked and Kurt calmed him down with a sweet kiss.

"Nothing, well...Okay, so I was over his house and we were just hanging out. Then he went to get coffee and I saw these photos of you and him together and you were...kissing," Kurt winced the smallest amount, "And you just looked like such a fucking attractive couple."

Blaine paused for a second, "That's it?"

"N...no, I jogged him and he spit coffee down his shirt so he took it off and...holy crap," Kurt sounded a little breathless.

"So what? You find him more attractive them me?" Blaine asked, his eyes turning watery.

"What? No! No Blaine of course not, it's me. I...I don't have the same...the same body type as you or Dylan and I...I just don't want to be a disappointment to you if you're used to...to more muscled guys," Kurt babbled, his cheeks flaming red as he stared at the floor.

"Oh Kurt, oh sweetheart," Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's shoulder, "You silly little thing."

Kurt looked up, his eyebrows knotted together in frown.

"Honey you're beautiful," Blaine said firmly, "Not just because of want you look like, but because of your heart. I love your heart. And it wouldn't matter if you were a world famous body builder or not, you could never disappoint me."

Kurt bit his lip, "Are you sure?"

Blaine laughed lightly, settling himself so he was crossed legged and pulling Kurt onto his lap, "You're the most attractive person I've every laid eyes on."

"But Dylan..."

"Stop it, stop comparing yourself to him. I don't want you to be like him, why would I If things didn't work out between us?" Blaine asked as Kurt curled into his chest.

Kurt was quiet for a second, playing with Blaine's bow-tie absentmindedly, "Do you want to come over tonight?"

Blaine let out a long breath, "You have no idea."

* * *

Kurt was lounging around on the sofa waiting for his Chinese to arrive when Blaine walked through the arch way. Usually he stayed away from any type of junk-food, but it was only him in the house and he couldn't find the motivation to cook.

"Hey there," Blaine smiled, quickly easing into a place in Kurt's arms.

Kurt kissed the top of his head, "Hey."

"Finn's day at Pucks as turned into a sleepover, Carole and Burt are still at the car auction and are going to stay in a hotel," Blaine informed him "Carol will text you later."

Kurt paused and blinked at him, "Right."

"What?" Blaine asked, not seeing Kurt's reaction as he was facing the other way, but hearing it in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm just forget that you're...different sometimes," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine's face fell, "I don't," He sighed, moving around in Kurt's arms so that they were chest to chest, and face to face.

Kurt frowned, "I like that your different, makes me feel special too."

"You are special," Blaine smirked, "You're completely crazy."

Kurt's mouth opened a little in shock and he hit his boyfriend playfully, "But you love my crazy, what does that say about you?"

"Well maybe I'm crazy too," Blaine allowed , brushing his nose against Kurt's.

"Well it would make sense, we're crazy together," Kurt giggled, "Meant for each other right?"

"Right," Blaine agreed, his hands sliding up Kurt's waist.

"So um," Blaine asked after a second, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Kurt smiled, "I've been waiting for you to as soon as you entered the room," He told.

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt softly and letting out a content sigh, his fingers tangling in Kurt's hair.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, closing the last of the small gap between them until they were completely pressed together, kissing softly on the couch without a care in the world.

"I wanna do more," Kurt said between soft, lazy kisses.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I want more...physically," Kurt explained, too caught up in Blaine's lips against his own to be embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Blaine checked, "We don't have too."

"I want to," Kurt replied firmly, kissing Blaine a little harder, "As it really only been four days?"

"I know, it feels like forever," Blaine sighed, returning the force.

Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently and enjoying the taste of Blaine and coffee on his tongue. Blaine groaned softly, his long black eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks like a curtain.

"Did you go to the Lima Bean without me?" Kurt asked, shifting a little and then pulling Blaine on top of him.

"What?" Blaine asked, grinning down at him.

"You taste like coffee," Kurt explained, returning the grin and untucking Blaine's shirt from his pants.

"Well aren't we the little detective?" Blaine smirked, leaning down and capturing Kurt's lips softly in his own.

Kurt giggled, letting Blaine's tongue enter his mouth without a second thought and letting his hands disappear under Blaine's shirt, feeling the hard and strong muscles of his back as Blaine held himself up by his arms. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and gently rolled down onto the floor so they had more room, merely missing the coffee table.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, his hands moving over the bottom of the huge hoodie Kurt had changed into when he'd got home.

Kurt nodded in consent, helping Blaine get the large amount of light blue material up over his head.

"I love it when you're so dressed down," Blaine commented before joining his and Kurt's lips together again in a few short pecks, "I know you really trust me, and I feel like I'm seeing the real you," He smiled, "And of course you look breathtakingly beautiful."

Kurt smiled back, "You're the only person who get's to see me with my guard down."

Blaine hummed gently, letting Kurt remove his bow-tie and pulling his black and gray checked vest over his head. As soon as Kurt was left in his jeans and plain-black t-shirt he often wore under his outfits when it was cold, and Blaine was left in his own jeans and mango color shirt, Blaine rolled back top of Kurt and kissed him forcefully. Both boys groaned heavily, feeling the temperature in the room rising as their hands began rubbing and exploring each others bodies over the fabric of their clothes. Blaine's hands moved over Kurt's chest and sides while Kurt's traveled over his lower back, even daring to dip down and squeeze his ass which earn a low groan from Blaine.

Both boys were panting for breath, pulling away from each other for short intervals so they could replenish their bodies with oxygen before they were kissing again, hard and needy with way too much tongue and teeth, which along with the eager hands running over their bodies was causing them to soon have a very restricting feeling in their jeans.

"Holy hell," Blaine muttered, his hips rolling down of their own accord to find some much needed friction.

Kurt whimpered, his body twitching as Blaine's erection rocked heavily into his own. But he was determined for this not to just end up in another pair of ruined underwear and jeans.

He kissed Blaine's messily before letting his hands move down to Blaine's jeans and popping the button.

"Wait, Kurt are you sure...?"

Kurt shut Blaine up with another desperate kiss, undoing the zip and pressing his hand against the noticeable bulge.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt grinned, an odd feeling of triumph running through his body as he let his palm rub against Blaine's cock through the fabric, hearing Blaine's labored breath and moans in his ear. Blaine pressed hot, wet kisses all down Kurt's neck, at the same time letting his hands rest on Kurt's abdomen, slowly reaching towards the button of his jeans.

"Can I?" He asked, obviously unsure.

Kurt nodded, his breathing becoming even more labored in his excitement.

Blaine soon has Kurt's jeans open, he didn't just rub against Kurt's cock but reaching down into Kurt's jeans and cupped his cock through his underwear.

"Shit," Kurt hissed, pleasure tingling up his spine and his stomach twisting.

"Okay?" Blaine checked, his breathing labored and a bead of sweat running down his hair line.

Kurt nodded, "Oh my God, Blaine please..."

The doorbell rang and both boys froze, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Blaine finally removed his hand from Kurt's cock sighed, "That'll be your Chinese."

"Dammit!" Kurt huffed, removing his own hand and sitting back from Blaine.

Blaine laughed a little, scrambling to his teeth and zipping up his jeans, "I'll go," He offered, straightening his shirt a little, but he still looked a mess and the bulge in his jeans definitely hadn't gotten any smaller.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "Wanna eat with me? Then we can um...go upstairs."

Blaine grinned, his eyes sparkling, "Best plan I've ever heard."

* * *

_Please_ leave a review with your thoughts, thank-you:)


	27. The First And Last Time

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **The First and Last Time.

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Kurt laughed as Blaine placed a chopstick between his upper lip and nose, pouting his lips so the chopstick stayed there as though he had a mustache.

"You're such a goofball," He rolled his eyes, eating another mouthful of noddles.

Blaine grinned, causing the chopstick to fall from his lip and down onto his lap, "You love me for it."

Kurt smiled, feeling giddy and feeding Blaine some of his noodles, "I just...I'm so happy."

"I know, I am too," Blaine agreed, his eyes sparkling, "Because of you, you make me so happy Kurt."

"You make me happy too," Kurt sighed, placing his noodles down on the coffee table, "I just feel so at home when I'm with you."

Music was playing softly in the background, light and happy, mirroring the atmosphere between the two boys as they ate, laughed and enjoyed each others company. They both sat on the sofa, sharing each others food and being stupid and goofy, like two teenagers who were crazy in love.

"I love you," Blaine said seriously, putting his own food down, "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt beamed, "I love you too. More then anything," he reached forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine pressed back gently, cupping Kurt's face.

"I wish I saw the look on the delivery guys face," Kurt giggled, pulling away.

"I think he had a heart attack," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smirked, "I wonder what he would have done if he'd seen it was two guys."

Blaine snorted, "Are you done?"

Kurt nodded, putting his hand on Blaine's wrist has he started to clear their plates away, "Just...leave it."

"Did you just...stop me from tidying up?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I just...let's go up stairs?" Kurt's voice made it sound like he was asking a question.

Blaine sighed, "That's hard to agree with when you sound so scared."

"I'm not scared, just...just a little nervous," Kurt bit his lip, looking at the floor, "Look, I...It's not that..."

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine comforted, "Just let me clean this up, please?"

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, sitting back against the sofa.

Blaine cleared away the plates quickly, smiling at Kurt whenever their eyes met between his trips to the kitchen. After he'd finished Blaine sat down close next to Kurt, locking his fingers in the back of Kurt's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt was a little surprised, he expected Blaine to blab on about not pushing himself once again, but he was soon kissing Blaine back eagerly. He sat up straighter so he could press his lips harder down onto Blaine's, already feeling excitement bubble up in his gut, his hands itching for more.

Blaine groaned, "Wait, one second, Kurt..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'm not going to push you," Kurt finished for him, "I'm fed up of you treating me like I'm so naive."

Blaine froze, "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Babying me," Kurt exclaimed, moving up onto his knees, "Look, I know you only do it because you're the most sweetest and caring guy in the whole world. But I'm not a child, and I know what I want."

Blaine gulped, "And what's that?"

"You," Kurt was surprised by the tone of his voice, almost a growl as he all about slammed his mouth back against Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise before he was kissing Kurt back, his hand locking in Kurt's hair and his tongue moving and rubbing against Kurt's.

Kurt pushed on Blaine's shoulders to get him to lie back, their lips breaking briefly.

"Stupid Chinese," He muttered to himself, making Blaine chuckle before they were kissing again, deep and slow.

Kurt's tongue was probing and exploring around his mouth with a confidence he'd never had before, and Blaine definitely wasn't complaining, his jeans were become tight at an almost embarrassing speed and it was impossible for him to hold back the moans grumbling from his throat as Kurt's hot, strong, dominate tongue was showing him who's boss and that he definitely wasn't naive.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped as the two broke for air, his hand stroking lightly down the back of Kurt's soft neck, "What ever's gotten into you. Don't stop."

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he grinned, capturing Blaine's lips in his own again and moving on top of him, grinding his hips down into Blaine's and letting out a broken moan.

"God, Blaine, I want you so much," Kurt whimpered, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine arched his back of his bed, "I want you too, Kurt please."

Kurt grinned, climbing off Blaine who protested with a whine, "Where are you going?"

"We're going up stairs, because I refuse...," Kurt paused, his cheeks flushing nervously, "I refuse to lose my...on the living room floor."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "And you're sure that you're ready?"

Kurt glared, "Blaine! Just because I'm not comfortable talking about it out loud, doesn't mean I don't want to."

"Okay, okay. If you're sure that you're sure. I'm not going to say no," Blaine grinned, excepting the hand Kurt offered him.

The two grinned stupidly at each other as they walked up the stairs together, making straight for Kurt's bed. Blaine jumped back wards, landing heavily against Kurt's pillows while Kurt fell on top of him, kissing him hungrily as soon as they bodies made contact.

Both boys were still left in their shirts and jeans from the evening previous actives, and it wasn't long before Kurt was trying to pull off Blaine's shirt, impossible while he was lying down. Blaine sat up a little, moving to help get it up over his head and throwing it down onto the floor.

Blaine reached for Kurt's shirt too, pulling it up over his head and folding it neatly, placing it down on the floor carefully before he looked back at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest, "Nothing."

Blaine sighed, "Sweetie, you have no reason to be self conscious around me."

Kurt bit his lip, "But..."

"But nothing, now let me show you how beautiful you really are," Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pushing him backwards, Kurt loosing his balance and falling back onto the bed behind him with a squeal. Blaine was quick to move on top of him, gripping his wrists and pulling them away from his chest and pinning them above his head.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried in panic, trying to twist out of his grasp.

"Shhh," Blaine lent down and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, "It's okay."

Kurt continued to squirm uncomfortably, letting out a sigh of relief when Blaine released his wrists. Kurt's hands fell limp by his sides as Blaine straddled him more comfortably.

"You silly thing," Blaine smiled fondly, letting the tips of his fingers travel down Kurt's pale chest and making him shiver, "You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed, Blaine able to see him color all the way down his neck, "Really?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Really, really."

A smile broke out over Kurt's face, "I love you."

Blaine grinned back at him, "I love you too."

He glanced over Kurt's chest again, licking his lip before he kissed Kurt's lip gently, then pressed a kiss to his cheek, his chin and them trailed his wet lips down over the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, his hands locking themselves in Blaine's hair as he felt Blaine's full lips turn up in a smile against his skin.

Blaine continued his adventure long the base of Kurt's throat, letting his tongue dance along Kurt's collar bone while his hand slid over Kurt's abdomen and up his chest, brushing against his taut nipples and making Kurt whimper.

"You okay?" Blaine checked, his lips brushing lower down Kurt's chest.

Kurt nodded, groaning when Blaine let his teeth graze over his left nipple and moved to do the same to the right.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered kissing down the center of Kurt's chest while his hands rubbed and stroked either side, "So perfect, I don't want to you think anything different ever again, okay?"

Kurt nodded weakly, his hand still locked in Blaine's hair, "Okay, I promise, please just ugh..."

Blaine chuckled as he lips and teeth dragged over Kurt's abdomen, vibrations tickling down to Kurt's crotch.

"Ready to say goodbye to these?" Blaine asked, his hands hovering over the button of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt nodded weakly, "You too."

Both of the boys jeans were quickly removed, Kurt doing his best to cover himself until Blaine pulled his legs away from his chest and started stroking up his thighs, his fingers dancing along the band of Kurt's briefs.

Kurt whined at the teasing, "Touch me, Blaine please."

"I am," Blaine laughed, his hand moving down Kurt's thighs like he was playing the piano and tracing back up teasingly.

"Blaine," Kurt growled, glaring at him, "Please."

Blaine laughed again, shifting down the bed and kissed each of Kurt's thighs with lips that were plump and wet from kissing, "You sure?"

"Blaine this isn't even new, you and I were doing this like an hour ago, please just-Oh!"

Blaine's hand slipped under the band of Kurt's underwear, cupping his cock. He laughed at Kurt's reaction.

"You feel so amazing," Blaine sighed, moving his hand up and down in the limited space, feeling the hard, heavy heat in his palm and hearing the gasps tumble from Kurt's lips, "Can I see you?"

Kurt gulped but nodded, "You too," He spoke, sounding nervous.

Blaine smiled, his hand slipping away from Kurt's cock and hooking his fingers of Kurt's underwear and pulling them up and over Kurt's cock, groaning loudly as Kurt's dick bobbed up against his abdomen hard, and proud to the world.

Kurt blushed, obviously unsure as Blaine pulled the underwear off his ever ending pale white legs and threw them on top of the pile of Kurt's clothes on the floor.

"God, look at you," Blaine sighed, his eyes flicking over his boyfriend, "Look how perfect you are."

Kurt had never blushed harder, watching as Blaine pulled off his own underwear and struggling not to stare to much at his dick when bobbed with each movement as he climbed back over to Kurt.

"So," Blaine smiled, his hand trailing through the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Kurt's cock and looked up at him through his lashes with hungry eyes, "What do you want to do?"

Kurt bit his lip, "I..I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

Blaine smirked a little, "Whatever you want. However you feel most comfortable."

Kurt gulped, "Well, umm...I guess, I could...because you're more...experienced I think it..."

"Shh," Blaine pressed his index finger against Kurt's lips gently, "Top or bottom?"

Kurt flushed, "Bottom," He mumbled against Blaine's finger.

Blaine nodded, "Okay, move up to the cushions. You'll be more comfortable."

Kurt did as he was told, the cushions cold against his bare skin and making him shiver and Blaine hopped of the bed and searched around his Kurt's beside side table.

"How did you...?" Kurt began to ask.

"You're always prepared," Blaine replied, pulling out a sliver square package and a small tube.

"I'm scared," Kurt admitted as Blaine crawled back into his bed, gently nudging Kurt's knees.

"That's normal, I was too. Still am actually," Blaine smiled, settling between Kurt's now opened legs, "We still don't have to though."

"I want to," Kurt reassured him, "I'm just nervous as hell," he finished with a laugh.

"We can stop, anytime. Just say so," Blaine promised, "And, just so you know. Any discomfort in the beginning, is totally worth it."

Kurt blushed, "Okay, I'm ready."

Blaine smiled, sitting back on his knees and opening the cap of the tube and squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He moved it around in an effort to warm it, but it was still a little cold as he rubbed around Kurt's entrance.

Kurt gasped, his hips moving up a little without his consent.

"Okay?" Blaine checked, grabbing the tube with his free hand as he continued to rub over Kurt's hole.

Kurt nodded, his breathing speeding up.

Blaine smiled, pouring more lube into his fingers and putting more pressure on them, "Okay for me to...?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Please."

Blaine laughed slightly, kissing any place he could reach, "Just bear with me sweetheart."

Kurt was a little tense at the words, "With Dylan, did you...where were you?"

"I bottomed," Blaine informed him.

"Does it really hurt?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"Only a little," Blaine reassured him, "Just relax, it's a whole lot better if you do."

Kurt nodded, taking in a huge breath and letting it out again as he let all his muscles loosen.

Blaine let the tip of his index finger dip inside Kurt, hearing Kurt let out a huff of breath and shiver. Blaine pushed in deeper slowly, reminding Kurt to relax and rubbing his clean hand over Kurt's thigh in comfort. He moved his finger in and out a few times, doing his best to massage Kurt's muscles and keep him relaxed.

"How you doing baby?" He asked

"M' good," Kurt panted, his eyes lightly closed.

"Is it okay if I add another finger?"

Kurt nodded, "Just do whatever you think, I'll tell you if..."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, letting out a breath.

He pressed his middle finger down against his index, pushing in slowly.

Kurt gasped and tensed above him, "Blaine."

"I know, I know," Blaine cooed, freezing his actions, "Relax for me sweetheart, just breath."

Kurt's breathing was a little labored as he forced himself to relax, "Keep going."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

Blaine watched Kurt's face carefully, and after a few gasps and groans and Blaine reminding Kurt to relax, Blaine had three fingers working and twisting in and out of Kurt pretty easily and Kurt was groaning above him as Blaine rubbed against his walls.

"You feel amazing," Blaine bit his lip at the slippery heat around his fingers,

"Blaine, Blaine I think I'm ready for...for..."

"Me too," Blaine agreed with a small smile pulling his fingers out completely.

Kurt whined, "Blaine."

Blaine laughed lightly, opening the condom and squeezing the air out of the tip before rolling it down his shaft with a groan, only then realizing how turned on his was and how neglected his cock had been. He rubbed extra lube over his cock for good measure, probably unneeded as he had already used so much, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause Kurt unnecessary pain.

Kurt was clenching around nothing, feeling hollow and empty...until something blunt and large was pressed again his entrance and panic thundered through his veins. That was big. Much bigger then Blaine's fingers. Apparently he'd tensed again because Blaine was being all quiet and gently, rubbing his thighs while telling him to breath. How was that going to fit? Oh my God. His brain and body battled between the concept between the fact that there was no way that was going to fit inside him without tearing him apart and that he was aching to be filled.

"Blaine," He whimpered his boyfriends name, the terror showing obviously through his voice.

"It's okay," Blaine promised, "Wanna stop?"

Kurt gulped, no way. No way was he going to stop now when he'd come so far, "No. No I...can you go slowly?"

"Of course sweetheart," Blaine agreed, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile.

Kurt's cheeks were red and his eyes were bright and large, so lust blown that Blaine could hardly see the ring of crystal blue around the outside of his pupil. His hair was falling down in a frame around his face and over his forehead and his chest was rising and falling noticeably.

"You look so beautiful right now," Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt's cheeks heated even further, "Just...just tell me if it hurts okay? And we can stop any time, I really don't mind."

"Okay," Kurt's agreement was let out in a breath.

Both boys gasped as Blaine pushed the head of his dick in, Kurt couldn't help but clench a little around him and Blaine was almost overwhelmed by the tight, wet heat.

"Fuck," He growled, his eyes slipping closed but he forced them open, his breathing turning ragged, "Are you okay?"

Kurt bit his lip, it hurt a little granted, and it felt really tight but it wasn't too unpleasant, "I'm fine."

"Is it okay if I move a little further?" Blaine asked, his body screaming for him to just thrust all the way in.

Kurt nodded in consent, "Please."

Blaine worked his way in slowly, freezing whenever Kurt let out a whine of discomfort or breathed his name with sweat beading on his forehead. But finally he was pushed all the way in, his cock being hugged lovingly by Kurt's tight heat.

Kurt gasped as Blaine bottomed out, "Oh my God."

"I'm I hurting you?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's hands curl into fists by his sides.

"No, no I'm...full," Kurt tried to explain, "It's...good. Can you just wait for a second?"

Blaine nodded although he was dying to move, his cock was throbbing so hard he was sure Kurt would be able to feel it. He rocked his hips down the smallest amount for a tiny bit of action that he was begging for and Kurt gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine panicked, "I didn't mean to."

"Fuck, Blaine do that again. Please," Kurt's cheeks flushed red at his request and Blaine let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't hurt him.

Blaine rocked his hips down a little harder then before, feeling his cock brush again Kurt's hot walls and making him bite his lip hard while Kurt groaned, his head falling back against the cushions heavily.

"Keep going," Kurt gasped, "Don't stop, Blaine."

Blaine felt a wave of happiness rush over him at the thought that he was giving Kurt pleasure, rolling his hips so his dick brushed and stroked around Kurt's walls without leaving his hole. Kurt whined and groaned above him, his hands twisting around in effort to look something to grab hold of but finding nothing.

Kurt was starting to wonder what he was so scared about, this felt amazing and he'd never been more close or imitate with Blaine which was probably the best part.

"Kurt, let me...try something, please?" Blaine asked, his hips still rolling.

Kurt nodded in consent, "Yeah."

Blaine huffed, moving around on his arms that were already aching from holding himself up before he pulled his hips away, his cock slipping almost all the way out before he slid back in, smiling when Kurt swore under his breath.

"Is that okay?"

"Again, Blaine shit," Kurt gasped, "Please."

Blaine moved lightly a few more times, sliding in and out of Kurt easily as he tried to work out a rhythm.

"Harder," Kurt requested with a blush, "Please?"

Blaine's face was aching with the grin on his face, he knew his first time with Kurt would be special but he never knew it would be this amazing. As he thrust in and out of Kurt with more force and with a faster pace, his dick moving in and out of Kurt's heavily insides while Kurt bit back groans of pleasure, nothing had ever felt so right.

"You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine gasped as he hesitated in pulling out of Kurt and Kurt's muscles tightened around him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt whined, "More, please Blaine I need...Ah."

Blaine thrust as deep as he could manage while maintaining his force, feeling sweat drip down his forehead and neck while his arms ached and his dick twitched, "God you feel amazing."

Blaine was determined to find Kurt's prostate, changing his angle a few times and thrusting as deep as he could and...

"Oh," Kurt gasped, "Oh my God, Blaine," His voice turned to a desperate whine, "Please. There again."

Blaine grinned at his find, doing exactly as Kurt asked and rocking and thrusting against the ball of nerves that was quickly turning Kurt into a mess of shaking moans and desperate gasps for more.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine oh my God please," Kurt whined, "Ah, Yes."

Blaine was letting out a grunt of pleasure with every eager snap of his hips, "You're so good, fuck."

"Blaine I think, I'm...I'm gonna," Kurt blushed, "Yes, there ugh."

Blaine was in the same position, a hot whirlwind was twisting around in his stomach and working it's way down, his blood was boiling under the surface of his skin and his skin was being pulled tight over his muscles.

"Me too," He groaned, "I'm so close, shit."

"Harder," Kurt gasped, "Harder, Blaine I need more."

Blaine felt his arms give out beneath him, he fell down onto his forearms and put all his weight on one, his free hand locking around Kurt's cock that was leaking and desperate and pumping fast and hard in time to his thrusts. Kurt whimpered desperately, chanting Blaine's name over and over as he thundered towards his climax.

Suddenly Kurt clenched hard around him and let out a cry, his hands squeezing into tight fists as his whole body tensed and his orgasm washed over him, his limbs tingling with a flash of blinding white pleasure that shot down his cock and pulsed as he spilled out all over Blaine's hand.

The mixture of having Kurt's hot cum flow down over his hand and Kurt's muscles tightening around him made Blaine's release hit him like a brick, his every muscle in his body contracted and his cock pulsed and throbbed as he filled the condom with a broken groan of Kurt's name. He collapsed on top of Kurt with a grunt, kissing the salty skin of Kurt's chest under his lips.

Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair, giving a content and tired sigh.

Blaine forced his jelly like muscles to raise his head and gave Kurt a goofy smile, "Hey you."

Kurt blushed, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, kissing the skin under his lips again.

Kurt sighed and nodded, "Exhausted though. Come here, we can clean up later."

Blaine crawled up the bed on aching limbs and falling down next to Kurt, quickly pulling him into his arms and covered his face in light kisses, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, snuggling close to Blaine and letting out an sigh, "I love you too."

The room was quiet for a second before there was a buzzing across Kurt's bedside table, he reached over with a groan and picked it up, just as he did the buzzing stopped the screen flashing with one missed call and one missed text.

The text was from Carol, informing him that herself and Burt were going to be staying in hotel over night and would be back tomorrow afternoon.

And the call was from Dylan. Kurt raised an eyebrow as his phone buzzed in his hand, Dylan was trying to call him again.

"Hello?"

It was weird taking a phone call while he was in bed, naked and sweaty with Blaine.

"Kurt? Is Blaine with you?" Dylan's voice was panicked.

"Y...Yeah, why?"

"It's his Dad. He wants him to come back, they've worked it out Kurt. We're leaving."


	28. The Last Goodbye

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **The Last Goodbye

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: VERY** strong language

* * *

Kurt didn't know it was possible to be crying so hard so quickly. Dylan's words took a few seconds to settle in his brain and heart rejected them when they did. His grip on his phone tightened and tears were forcing their way out of his eyes and painting in cheeks in droplets of disbelief and terror.

"No," He sobbed, "No, no, no, no."

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine was up on his knees sounding panicked, "Kurt, look at me. Honey?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Was the only words Kurt's lips seemed to be able to form. His heart was racing in his chest, so hard that it was like it was trying to work it's way out of his body so he wouldn't feel such pain. His lungs struggled to take in oxygen through his gasping sobs and his chest ached from their effort.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Dylan's voice was barley audible above Kurt's sobs, "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, no, please," Kurt cried, his whole body curling in on itself, "No, no, no."

"Kurt, sweetheart look at me," Blaine cupped Kurt's wet face and stared deep into his eyes, "What is it?"

"M' not...not ready, no. please. You can't," Kurt cried lunging forward and dropping his phone in the process, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"Kurt please, you're scaring me," Blaine's voice shook as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's fragile and shaking body, holding him close to his chest, "What's going on?"

Kurt just shook his head, trying to pull Blaine closer to him closer though it was impossible, "Don't. Don't no, no, no."

Kurt was struggling for breath, his chest was heaving in and out desperately like he was having an asthma attack.

"Kurt, Kurt please calm down. Please, breathe, breathe sweetheart," Blaine's hand were shaking, rubbing up and down Kurt's back, "It's okay, I'll be okay. Whatever it is, I promise. I'll make it okay, whatever it takes."

"Dylan...Your Dad...Working...leaving," Kurt managed between gasps and tears, "You...Can't."

Blaine frowned, "Kurt please calm down, I can't fix it until I know what's going on."

Kurt honestly did his best. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to level out his breathing, Blaine remained patient, whispering comforts in his ear and kissing Kurt's head while rubbing his back. Somehow with Blaine scent so strong around him Kurt managed to calm his gasping breathes to small but often hiccups and his crying just silent tears streaming in a heavy flow back his cheeks.

"Blaine, you're leaving me," He said, his voice breaking and his grip around Blaine's neck tightening.

"Wha...?Oh," The realization hit Blaine a tonne of bricks, "Oh Kurt."

"It's too soon, too soon. I'm not ready. Blaine please, I'm not ready," Kurt cried, pulling his face away from Blaine's shoulder to look at him.

Silent tears welled up in Blaine's and spilled down over his cheeks, "M' sorry sweetheart."

"No. No there must be something we can do!" Kurt begged, "There has to be."

Blaine shook his head, "It's not my decision."

"Why not? It's your life Blaine! It's yours why, why?!" Kurt screamed, deafening Blaine as they were so close.

"Kurt, please don't make this harder then it already is," Blaine begged, his hands tracing softly down Kurt's face.

"No." Kurt replied firmly, "I refuse to let them take you from me."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, they can't. I need you. I need you here," Kurt's eyes were drooping from exhaustion, "I can't live without you."

Blaine's breathing faltered and he hid his face in Kurt's neck, "Of course you can. You're amazing."

"No," Kurt pressed his naked body against Blaine, both the boys skin was boiling hot, "You're my anchor."

Blaine bit his lip hard, "You'll find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else," Kurt yelled, making Blaine jump, "I only want you," Kurt's voice turned soft.

"You feel that way now, it'll get better though Baby," Blaine promised, "You'll find someone who loves you, and who you love back just as much."

"I won't."

"Kurt," Blaine snapped, "You will. Stop arguing with me."

"No, because you're wrong," Kurt pushed Blaine back against the bed and climbed onto of him, "If you really think getting over each other is going to be that easy, then I obviously love you a lot more then you love me."

"I never said it was going to be easy Kurt, I just said it would happen," Blaine sighed, his hands running over Kurt's sweaty chest.

"I don't want it to happen," Kurt growled, "I don't want to move on."

"You have to let go," Blaine pushed, "You'll always love you Kurt, but we can't hang on. It'll hurt too much."

"I'm never letting go of you," Kurt's voice dripped with anger, "We're connected, right here," His hand covered Blaine's heart, feeling it beat manically under his skin, "Nothing can brake that. Not matter how far apart we are. I Love You."

Blaine's eyes closed and he took a huge breath, "We should shower. Then I have to...have to go."

"And what? I just never see you again?" Kurt asked, moving to lie on Blaine's chest.

"That's how it works," Blaine winced, "Just...remember me okay?"

"Screw that, I'm coming with you. To your house," Kurt announced.

"Kurt...no, it'll just make things harder, and my parents will be there. I really don't think..."

"Do you think I care?" Kurt asked, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, "What are they going to do? Kill me? Maybe that will just stop me from hurting so much."

"Urgh, Kurt please don't talk like that," Blaine shuddered, "You can't come. We'll say goodbye here."

"I'm not going to. I'm not saying goodbye," Kurt winced, "I...I can't."

"Okay, okay we won't say goodbye," Blaine agreed, "But you're not coming with me."

"I am, I don't' care if I have to wait till you leave and run all the way to your house," Kurt threatened, "I'm coming."

Blaine jaw clenched, "Uh, you're so fucking stubborn."

"I know," Kurt declared, "Let's just shower, I feel disgusting."

"You can go first," Blaine offered, "I'll wait here. I'm in no hurry to leave, believe me."

"Um...I was...actually thinking we could...you know, shower together," Kurt suggested, "If you want?"

Blaine's face creased with surprise, "Oh, of course. I'd love too."

Kurt climbed off of Blaine's naked body and took his hand, pulling him to his feet as the teenagers walked over to the bathroom. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to get the water flowing, turning the taps as he tried to find the right temperature.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked, his eyes scanning Kurt's naked form.

Kurt blushed despite of himself, "A few times yes."

"It never gets any less true."

Kurt laughed, "Stop staring!"

"You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to stare," Blaine smirked, walking towards Kurt.

"Wait...does this mean we're braking up?" Kurt asked, spinning around in terror.

Blaine froze a little, "Yeah...yeah it does Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt let out a sharp breath, "Do we have to?"

"Kurt we're not...not going to see each other again," Blaine winced, "We don't have choice."

"We will," Kurt whispered, "We will see each other. You promised. You said we'd always find each other."

"Kurt...I don't...I don't think..."

"You promised!" Kurt screamed, "How are you so calm? You've barley even cried! Don't you love me at all?"

Blaine's face was painted with shock, "Of course I do! How could you even fucking think otherwise?"

"You don't even care! You don't even care you'll never see me again!" Kurt sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, you spoiled brat! I've done everything for you! I joined your school for fuck sake, been nice to your pathetic friends to keep you happy! You think I don't care? Just because I'm not crying my eyes out, you think I don't feel like doing that? One of us has to be strong about this Kurt. And it's me! It's always me having to carry you on my shoulders because you're a weak, stupid little human" Blaine pushed Kurt backwards and he fell into the shower, his legs still hanging over the side as steaming water poured over him.

Blaine froze in shock of his action, "Of my God, Kurt I'm so sorry," He ran forward, "Are you okay?"

Kurt pulled his legs under himself so he was sat cross-legged under the waterfall and nodded, wrapping his arms around himself, "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean any of that, I'm so stupid," Blaine broke out into a sob, sliding into the shower next to Kurt and sitting on the floor, "I'm not angry at you Baby, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt muttered, letting Blaine pull him onto his lap and rock him slowly back and forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine repeated, tears still tumbling down his face though it was undetectable as the shower poured down on them.

"It's okay, I'm angry too," Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry about not being strong."

"You are Kurt, you are strong. You're the strongest person I know," Blaine stated, kissing all over Kurt's neck that was hot from the steam of the shower. The hot water washing away and cleansing the hurtful words.

"I cry about everything," Kurt replied, snuggling into Blaine's chest as his dripping hair fell down in his face.

"That just means you care," Blaine squeezed Kurt gently.

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Kurt winced, "Can't you run away? Can't we run away? Together, let's just go, right now."

"They'd find us Kurt, they'd find us so easily," Blaine shook his head, "And you can't just be on the run all the time, I won't let you have that life."

"I'll come with you then, with your parents and you and Dylan," Kurt said, "I don't care about this life, I hate this life. We can start afresh."

"My parents would never allow it," Blaine shook his head again, "And you can't leave your friends, your Dad, Carole."

Kurt slumped in Blaine's arms, his body physically and emotionally exhausted from crying, screaming and..."I'm glad that we...that we had sex before you left."

Blaine kissed Kurt's head, "Me too. Even if it was only once."

"I've never felt more connected to anyone in my life," Kurt mumbled as he blushed, "I wouldn't want to be that connected to anyone but you."

"It was perfect," Blaine sighed, "The perfect night before our final goodbye."

Kurt tensed, crying softly into Blaine's shoulder while Blaine cried into Kurt's hair.

"Come on, stand up," Blaine instructed wiping his eyes," We can't just stay like this all night."

"Why not?" Kurt grumbled, sniffing.

"Because the water will go cold," Blaine tried for a small smile as the two clambered to their tired feet.

Kurt swayed on the spot, his body threatening to fall until Blaine caught him protectively around the waist, "You need to sleep, Kurt," He said seriously.

"I will...sometime," Kurt mumbled, leaning against Blaine.

Blaine sighed, "Can you wake up a little bit? Just enough for us to shower?"

Kurt nodded, rubbing his eyes and standing up straight, he stretched his arms above his head and stood on his toes, wincing and shrinking again, "Ouch."

"What?" Blaine asked, frowning a little.

"My ass," Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed, "Aw, baby I'm so sorry."

Kurt smirked, "You should be, you're a bully," He pouted childishly, he grabbed a bottle of shower gel and popped the cap, squirting it out over Blaine who squealed.

"Kurt!" He laughed, wrestling the bottle from him, the cold blue gel flying over them both in ribbons.

The bottle fell to the floor and Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him close as the both laughed. Blaine covered Kurt face with kisses before he was rubbing the gel over Kurt's chest and shoulders while Kurt let out a groan. Blaine hands moved down Kurt's chest and over his abdomen, his fingers massaging at Kurt's hips before sliding up his back while Kurt started to do the same. Caring touches and kisses where exchanged at the two cleaned each other off, however soon the water being to turn colder and rushed to wash their hair. Luckily they were done before the temperature became too uncomfortable and were able to turn off the water and hop out of the shower, walking back into Kurt's room with tightly joined hands.

They got redressed quickly before Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind causing him to squeal in surprise as they fell back on the bed together, laying on their sides with their nose touching, occasionally sharing Eskimo kisses. Neither of the boys said a word, they only stared into each others eyes.

"This can't be it," Kurt whispered, "This can't be the end."

Blaine's eyes closed in a sigh, "But it is. Come on, we should go, if you really have to come with me."

* * *

**A/n:** As this fiction is slowly drawing to a close, with only 2-3 more chapters left, follow me on twitter to find out more about upcoming fictions if you're interested:)


	29. Just In Sweet Dreams (Remember me)

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Just In Sweet Dreams (Remember me)

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language and mild violence

* * *

"Wait, not...not yet," Kurt disagreed.

"Kurt, I don't want to drag this out," Blaine warned, "I don't want to..."

"I know, just one more thing," Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine nose, "You won't...You won't forget me will you?"

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows pulling together, "Of course not, how could I ever forget you?"

"I just...I want to give you something," Kurt told him, rolling away from Blaine and climbing to his feet.

"Kurt you don't have to give me anything, you've already given me so much," Blaine protested.

"I want you to have this, please?" Kurt asked, looking through a set of drawers in the corner of his room.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, sitting up and watching as Kurt pulled a small blue velvet box.

"It's my Mom's," Kurt said, opening the box and pulling out a golden locket with a thin chain.

"Kurt, I can't take that," Blaine shook his head, "It means too much."

"I want you to have it," Kurt said walking forward and prying the locket open with a click, "Look."

Blaine took the locket from Kurt's extended hand, it was an oval shape and had a rose engraved into the front. Placed inside the locket was a picture of a young Kurt, about three for four, sitting on his mothers lap with a cheeky grin.

"Kurt, I really don't think I can..." Blaine began, his voice uncomfortable.

"Please?" Kurt asked, "Please take it?"

"Kurt, this must mean so much to you," Blaine sighed, handing it back, "I just can't."

"You mean more," Kurt said seriously, "I have other things that were my mothers, but this way I'll always be with you."

"Are you really sure? You won't regret it?" Blaine checked.

Kurt shook his head, "I promise," He unclasped the catch and put the locket around Blaine's neck.

"I'll never take it off," Blaine vowed as Kurt picked up the golden oval and pressed a kiss to the front were it was settled around Blaine's neck.

"And you won't forget me?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Never," Blaine promised looking Kurt right in the eye.

Kurt let out a long breath, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine stood up from the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "We should go."

Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he nodded, he caught his lip between his teeth and looked over Blaine's face, "Still no way to get you to still stay?"

"My minds been on top speed since my Dad even mentioned it," Blaine sighed.

"I'm still not ready," Kurt mumbled, his eyes glassy.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you'll ever 'Be ready'" Blaine bit his lip, "It's just something that's going to happen."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room, Kurt only made it to the bottom of the stairs before he was crying again, one hand locked in Blaine's while the other was wrapped around his stomach.

"You don't have to come with me," Blaine reminded him as they walked forward, Blaine grabbing Kurt's coat.

"I want to," Kurt sniffed, letting Blaine place the coat around his shoulders.

"If you're sure," Blaine sighed, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as the two walk outside into the cold night.

"I'm sure," Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked to Kurt's car, Kurt climbing into the passenger seat while Blaine clambered into the drivers side.

The drive was quiet, the only sound was Kurt's quiet sniffing as he kept his and Blaine's hands locked securely between them.

* * *

Blaine pulled up outside his house and unclipped his seat belt, taking Kurt's hand that was still joined in his own and bringing it to his lips, pressing a sweet and gentle kiss to his palm.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, "K..."

"No. No goodbyes," Kurt shook his head, "I...I can't cope with goodbyes."

Blaine watched each soft tear roll down Kurt's reddened cheeks, the way his heartbreak was shinning through his wet sad, eyes that looked a light sea green from the light of the stars in the sky.

"Am I not allowed to say anything?" Blaine asked, reaching forward and wiping the tears from Kurt's face which were soon replaced with more.

"I...I don't know-Blaine," Kurt's voice turned to a squeak, his tears becoming sobs, "I don't know how to...I'm not sure...I don't know if I can take a huge speech, but I don't want this to be nothing."

Blaine bit his lip, "There's so much I want to say to you."

Kurt nodded, "Me too."

A knock on the drivers side made both boys jump, Blaine's head snapping around and wincing when he saw his Dad was standing outside with a scowl on his face.

Mr Anderson was a short man who seemed very angry about the fact, he was wearing a sharp navy suit with his black hair gelled to his scalp within an inch of it's life. He had a deep scowl on his forehead, his large bushy eyebrows were pulling together and his amber eyes blazed in their sockets.

Blaine sighed loudly after a second and pushed the button to roll down the window.

Mr Anderson growled, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Putting this off as long as possible," Blaine snapped, his back tensing.

"Get out of the car," Mr Anderson glared, his hands gripping onto the window frame.

"No," Blaine replied, his glare just as fierce as his fathers.

"How dare you disrespect me. Get out. Now," Mr Anderson hands hit the side of the car, "And why did you bring that pathetic thing with you?"

"What?"

"That!" Mr Anderson pointed at Kurt who was watching the scene play out before his eyes.

"'That' happens to be the only thing that's ever made me happy, so watch what you say about him," Blaine growled, his hand tightening around Kurt's.

The man rolled his eyes, "Just come here, we've been waiting for over an hour and a half, what have you been doing?"

"Just...stuff Dad," Blaine sighed, "Can you leave for a second?"

"No. You think I'm going to let you sneak away again? You can say goodbye to your pet out here."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't wan t him to get cold."

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt said quietly, opening his side of the car door.

Blaine winced at the cold air that pushed it's way through the gap, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, trying a smile but his features were a picture of misery. Kurt climbed out of the car, Blaine doing the same and the two met at the bonnet of the car. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him as close as possible and hearing his Dad let out a huff of annoyance.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and stroked his hands down his neck while Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, breathing deeply as though trying to preserve his scent and presence.

"I was so alone," Kurt breathed, "I never thought...I'd find anyone who understands me like you do. You make me feel so alive Blaine, you made me feel...feel normal."

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine sighed, "You're so much better than normal. You're not like anyone I've ever met, you're beautiful and sweet, and you have these sill little habits that make me smile every time without fail and that I'm going to miss so much."

"I'll miss you too," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with silent tears streaking his cheeks, "I'll miss your hair," His hand reached up and ran through Blaine's curls that he hadn't bothered to tame after their shower, "And your eyes," His hand trailed down over the side of Blaine's face, "And your smile," Kurt's fingers traced over Blaine's lips and down his neck. His hand settled on Blaine's chest, "And your heart," Kurt could feel it's strong, comforting beat under his fingers.

"Okay that's enough," Mr Anderson grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away from Kurt harshly.

"No!" Kurt cried, as Blaine was dragged towards the front door.

Blaine struggled against his fathers grip, "Not yet, not yet," He growled, "Kurt!"

Kurt took a step forward, unsure what would be best to do in the situation. Blaine had always been so strong to him, seeing him so powerless to someone shook him hard, "I...I..."

"Kurt! No, no, Stop," Blaine yelled, kicking furiously, "I'll go, I'll go."

"What?" Mr Anderson asked in a growl.

"I'll go, just put me down," Blaine gave in, his head slumping in defeat as his Dad let go of his arm and shoved him in the direction of the door.

Blaine walked forward and hesitated in the doorway, "There's something for you in my room," He called, "Remember me."

"Blaine, no," Kurt cried, watching as Blaine's figure disappear in the doorway, taking his heart with him.

Mr Anderson also stopped in the doorway, he glared at Kurt before he walked through it, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt's body stood in shock for a second before he walked with a few shaky steps, quickly breaking into a run and grabbing at the door-handle. He let out a sob, pulling and twisting the handle desperately as he realized it was locked.

"Blaine! Blaine no , please," His voice was broken and pained, his feet shaking dangerously under him, "Please, no I need you. I need you here, Please," Kurt tugged at the handle a few more times before he felt his body slump, he turned around and slid to the floor with his back against the door. He threw his head back and it hit the door with a thunk, but he barley registered the pain. He was still so tired and all of his emotions were leaving him drained of all energy.

His heart felt open and aching and his hands were shaky, tears were still tumbling down his red cheeks and his head was pounding like a steel band was playing inside it. However somehow, he found himself drifted into an uneasy and light sleep.

The night was quiet and cold, the only sound was odd bird calling out as it flew through a pitch black sky, dotted with stars. The clouds sailed through the sky like boats, their presence calm and nonthreatening to people below who were tucked up in bed or watching a film on the couch with a loved one while their children dozed happily.

But on the doorstep was a boy with a heart that felt heavy, but empty all at the same time. His shoulders and head slumped forward as his lungs pushed and pulled air out of his lungs, making dragons smoke disappear into the night, as he dreamt of a boy who'd given him happiness and stolen it away again.

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry it's been a while, it's 3 weeks until my exams so everything's a little crazy.


	30. Leave your heart behind

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Leave your heart behind

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly, his back and necked ached from being slumped over on the step and his eyes were dry and itchy from crying. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before he clambered to his feet, holding onto the door for support.

"Blaine?" His voice was thick and croaky, like he had a bad cough.

He knew it was pointless but he tried the handle again, it was cold under his fingers and made a shiver rock through his aching body. His shoulders were still slumped and low, it felt like his whole body had just given up and he had to drag his feet across the floor as he stepped away from the door and looked over the house for sign of life.

Over course there was nothing, Blaine would have never let him sleep out in the cold like that if he'd managed to get away. Which meant he was gone. Kurt didn't think it was possible but his heart sunk even lower in his chest, and the front step was starting to look like a good place to curl up and cry for a few hours.

But Kurt was sure his body had no more tears left to shed, his head was pounding and his throat was dry. He was in desperate need of some mineral water and coffee, but he couldn't just leave the house and accept that he was never going to see Blaine again. All night he had dreamt of the last words Blaine had spoken to him...

_There's something for you in my room. Remember me._

Kurt had to find out what that something was. He rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously, taking a step back and walking around the side of the house, looking for an alternative way in. The house was a lot larger then Kurt first thought and had a fence around the back garden. The fence was very tall and obviously designed to keep people out, or to keep a younger version of Blaine in. Kurt jumped, trying to reach the top of the fence so he could pull himself up and over into the garden but he missed by about in inch. He let out a huff and looked around for another possible way over but found none. He walked back around to the other side of the house, but the situation was the same, apart from the fact that a window was open. Kurt wasn't sure if he would fit through but he knew he was going to try.

It was still pretty dark, dawn only just starting to break free from the night, but Kurt could see that the window lead through into the kitchen and there was a pretty large drop to the floor on the other side. There was an plastic chair outside, hiding in the corner by some undergrowth against the fence. It wasn't the most reliable of ladders but it would make it easier for Kurt to host himself up and through the window.

After a few attempts and the chair creaking in protest underneath him Kurt was able to push through the window so his middle was balancing on the window edge with his legs still outside in the cold. After some wiggling and shifting and the windowsill digging into Kurt's stomach he was able to bring his legs up so he was crouched in an awkward position making it easier for him to hop down.

He landed with a dull thump on the tiled floor of the kitchen, surprising himself as he wasn't hurt. He crept through the house even though it was empty, feeling like a burglar as he looked around. The house was just as Kurt remembered, nothing had been packed or taken with the Anderson's when they left, not wanting to bring anything from this life to their new. He made his way up the stairs, flicking the lights on as he did so. Being in the dark house on his own was freaking him out a little bit.

He wasted no time in walking through into Blaine's room, the scent hitting him hard in the nostrils of pure Blaine. Nothing had been taken from Blaine's room either, even his closet was filled with his usual sweaters and his drawers filled with bowties. In a way it was comforting that Blaine's things were still here, it was like a part of him was still here also. Kurt noticed a letter with his name on a package wrapped in silver paper on Blaine's desk almost immediately but he didn't go straight over to it, he went to where his name was written on Blaine's wall, tracing his finger over the curves of the bright red letters.

He noticed Blaine's paints on a shelf, unorganized with some missing caps and leaking out over the sides of the tubs. He picked up a navy blue that wasn't dripping down the sides and a paintbrush from a pot on Blaine's desk that was filled with odds and ends and dipped it into the paint.

Before he knew what he was really doing he was drawing Blaine's name beneath his own, mirroring the same font which Blaine had used. Once he had finished he bit his lip, his heart ached at how perfect their names looked together. He drew a large love heart around their two names before he put the paint away, taking the letter and parcel in his hand and collapsing onto Blaine's bed. He curled up at the head, leaning back against the cushions that still had Blaine's scent lingering on them. The scent made Kurt feel a little calmer as he brushed his hand over where Blaine had written his name in blue pen. He turned the envelope around in his hand a few times before he pulled the lined paper inside. Kurt took a deep breath before he started reading, the beginning had been crossed out a few times. Kurt could see Blaine's different attempts at starting the letter. 'Hi Kurt' and 'Hey Babe, I...' was scribbled out at the top, followed by...

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I really, really suck at goodbyes, and I probably didn't do a very good job and I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what I said, but I probably just bad a fool of myself. And because I knew I would, I very recently decided to write everything I want to say down, some of it may be repeats of things I did managed to blurt out and some of it will be a new. And this way you'll be able to keep a physical copy of my words, instead of only in your head._

_But, before I get too soppy, I left you something. I was talking to Rachel and...well open it!_

Kurt reached for the package and tore open the silver wrapping carefully. A long piece of sea green silky material tumbled elegantly onto his lip. He gasped, his hand running over the material before he looked back at the letter.

_Ta-da! I hope I got the right one, and if I didn't that you like it anyway. It's going to look amazing on you, because everything looks amazing on you. You're just so breath taking, I could sit all day and just watch you be. You silly human boy who stole my heart the moment my eyes settled on you, and have held it ever since. Even sitting here now I can't imagine my life without you, I'm so scared that I'll be alone. I'm not the best at making new friends, and you're all I really have._

_I've re-written this letter so many times, just trying to find the right way to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. But then I realized that you know, because our love is equal between us both, and you will be feeling the same. But that made me feel so horrible sweetheart, I wish I could take away all your pain. I would multiply my pain , by feeling yours as well so you would be free to move on with your life._

_I know that you don't want too, and that you're so stubborn, but I can't bare to think of you not living your life because I'm not there with you. You're life is going to be amazing, and I refuse to hold you back so please let me go. Leave your heart behind and set out into the world until you've moved on from me and into your new life._

_Look for someone else, you deserve not to be alone and for someone to make you happy. No matter what you argue I know you'll find someone else, because it's so damn easy to love you and your heart is so big, there's enough room in there for someone else other then just my memory._

_I love you, and I will love you forever. With every breath I take I'll be thinking of you and what you might be doing. You're beautiful and talented and smart, and I know that things may be tough in the future but I hope that the fact that I love you and I believe in you will make things a little easier. You're going to chase your dreams like a raging fire and...well New York better look out._

_It just pains me that I can't see you take the world by storm._

_I will forever hold you in my heart,_

_Love Blaine._

Kurt let the letter fall from his hands and float down into the bed, he realized he was crying. From when he didn't know, but silent tears streamed gently down in his face and he was quick to move his scarf a safe distance away so it wouldn't get wet. He couldn't believe Blaine had brought it for him, he'd barley even mentioned it to Rachel.

He was shaking a little as he curled up in a ball at the head of Blaine's bed, inhaling deep lung fulls of Blaine's scent which caused him to slowly drift into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke he did his best to make himself look more presentable, although he had slept better than he thought he would he was still a mess with red and puffy eyes and terrible skin. His eyes were darker, as he looked in the mirror of Blaine's bathroom, but that could have just been his imagination. He used Blaine's gel and splashed his face with cold water, fixing his clothes before he walked back into Blaine's room, picking up his prized scarf and precious letter.

He didn't know what time it was, but he knew the sun was starting to set, meaning that he had been asleep for almost a whole day. His father would be going crazy and Carol would throw a fit, he was sure Finn would be worried as well. But he still found it hard to leave the room. Blaine's room. Where Blaine's presence was strongest and he could pretend that he was just waiting for him to arrive, that he just went down stairs to the kitchen or went to the bathroom. That he'd be back in minute wearing a geeky bow-tie and a dorky smile that was only for Kurt.

He'd come back tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that.

And he did.

Everyday without fail he'd come to Blaine's home and climb through the window, landing with a dull thump on the kitchen floor and climb the stairs, falling into Blaine's comforter like he was falling into Blaine's arms and whisper his days events. How he was scared about exams and excited for New York, how Rachel tried to make him buy the most hideous jumper and how he'd been forced to sing with the boys and not the girls in Glee once again by Mr Shue. He imagined Blaine smiling and speaking back to him, what facial expressions he might pull and what he might say. And for that small amount of time the whole in his life didn't ache quiet as much.

However, slowly the scent of Blaine started to fade from the surroundings and was replaced by a musty scent, of something that had not been touched in a long time. Kurt hated that smell with a loathing he didn't even know he possessed.

Exams, days and tearful nights passed by. They passed by much too quickly. Before Kurt knew it his bags were packed and the walls in his room were bare and empty, his plane ticket to New York was placed safety in his beside table along with his passport and boarding pass. His acceptance letter into NYADA had come late, at first he thought that he wasn't even good enough for them to bother sending him a letter containing 'We are sorry to inform you' and 'Best luck in the future.' But then his farther had interrupted his French class, bounding around outside the door with a crisp white envelope in his hand.

Although he was filled with joy and relief, a part of him still ached to be able to share this moment with Blaine. The way he would have squeezed him tight as if to never let go, the way he was announced how proud he was had that he couldn't wait to travel to New York with Kurt as well, no matter what it took.

And he felt that way often about the little things, like when he brought a new outfit he was desperate for Blaine to see it. Or when he baked a cake or souffle he wanted Blaine's appreciative moans of satisfaction as he bit into the freshly baked treats, not just Finn and his Dad eating it so fast they barley tasted it. And whenever anything like this happened Kurt was left feeling disappointed and alone.

* * *

"Kurt, where are you going?"

"Out," Kurt replied, grabbing his jacket and pulling it around his shoulders.

"You always say that, where do you go?"

Kurt sighed, "Just...out, Finn."

"But Burt wants to..."

"I'll be back soon okay?" Kurt interrupted, "I just need take care of something."

"Fine, fine. But don't be late, Mom's cooking a huge meal for you're last night here," Finn told him, looking excited at the promise of stuffing his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll be on time, Finn. You don't have to worry about your food getting cold."

"Dude, I'm not...I'll miss you," Finn said, shifting around and looking at his feet.

Kurt smiled softly, "I'll miss you too."

"And...I...I know you struggled, you know with Blaine moving away out of the blue like that. You always acted strong but I can still hear you crying at night, at least you're eating again." Finn was still looking awkwardly around, "I guess...I'm just trying to say that...Well New York can be a new start for you."

Kurt's face fell a little but he nodded, "I know, Finn."

"Well...See you later," Finn coughed out, turning to leave.

…...

Kurt let out a groan, falling onto Blaine's bed and looking up at the ceiling, letting his eyes flutter close. He took in a deep breath, trying to find the weak scent of Blaine's warm skin and hair gel.

"Hey," He whispered, his fingers running over the comforter, "This is...this is the last time I'll be here."

"My flight leaves early tomorrow morning," He explained to the room, "I wish I could just take this with me...but you've almost faded. I can barley even sense your presence anymore, it's just...so painful. You're slipping away and there's nothing I can do about it. So maybe this is a good thing, like Finn said, a new start."

Kurt was silent for a second, "But it's just so hard to let you go. I know you told me to sweetheart, but I can't. My heart won't let me."

"I love you, and I always will. But I...I'm doing what you said. I've read your letter so many times, I know it by heart. But I'm leaving my heart here, in this room. But I'm also leaving your letter. I guess a small part of me always thought that you'd come back to me. Somehow. You always kept your promises before, and you promised me that. But I'm...I'm letting go. Concentrating on NYADA and making New York work for me. I know a part of me will always love you but...," Kurt sat up, "I just hurts too much for me to take you to New York with me as well."

He brushed away the single tear that had rolled down his cheek and stood up, pulling a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and placing it on the pillow the bed. Blaine's letter.

He looked around, walking towards where his and Blaine's names were still painted and let out a sigh. He kissed the tips of his fingers and then pressed it to the wall, "Goodbye Blaine," He whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room, down the stairs. He climbed out of the window, and away from his heart.

* * *

**A/n:** There is more to come, the next chapter will hopefully be a little more cheerful. Thank-you for your continued support.


	31. Familiar Sights

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Familiar sights

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language and pubic frottage.

* * *

**A/n:** First of all, I'm really sorry for about making all of you cry. So here's a big hug from me to all 200...and something, damn I can't remember...8? I think it's 208. So here's a hug from me to all 208 of you. Second of all **thank-you so much** for all of your reviews, they really do **brighten my day** in a way that I can't describe. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I also hope you leave me another review...please?

Kurt felt like he was waking up every morning and battling against a large brick wall. New York was amazing, even better than Kurt had dreamed it. The towering buildings and bustling streets felt like home to him, NYADA was amazing and he loved every class. He made new friends, obviously turning down any dates offered to him because he was _not _ready for that, and he'd left his heart in Ohio anyway.

But the brick wall was keeping in from being one hundred percent happy. And that brick wall was the fact that no matter how hard he tried or how determined he was, he couldn't let Blaine go. A small, very stupid and naive part of him freaked out anytime he couldn't picture Blaine's face completely clearly in his mind, or when he saw a guy and though he was pretty cute. It was silly and annoying. But still there, and impossible for Kurt to push away. He tried to hide it but he knew that most of his friends saw through his mask of struggle and the panic on his face whenever another guy took an interest in him.

* * *

Kurt sipped his coffee in what had become his favorite coffee shop since he move to New York. It was the only place he found that was quiet and where he was able to finish a paper on modern dance without being bombarded by some of his classmates. The coffee was good, the atmosphere reminded him a little of the Lima Bean, and the coffee cake was to die for. Kurt probably ate it more then his really should. Luckily his dance class was so vigorous it didn't make too much of a difference on his waist line.

He came here often. Often enough that himself and most of the people who worked there had become friends, close enough that they would give him the largest slice of coffee cake and a cup of free coffee when he was feeling stressed or a little down.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?"

Kurt looked up from his paper and a grin spread out over his face, "Hey Carrie, I'm good."

Carrie tucked a lock of golden hair that had fallen down from her messy bun and brushed off her apron before siting down across from Kurt, coffee in hand.

"You looked exceptionally beautiful today," Kurt complemented.

Carrie blushed, "And you look stunning as always."

"That eyeshadow wouldn't have anything to do with the guy who came into the shop yesterday would it?" Kurt grinned knowingly, watching the golden glitter that was dusted over Carrie's eyelids glint in the sun and bring out the golden flicks in her blue eyes.

Carrie's cheeks that were specked with golden freckles flushed a light red, "No..."

Kurt just laughed, "Oh please honey, I saw the way you were looking at him...and the way he was looking at you."

Carrie's cheeks darkened further, "You really think he likes me?" She whispered.

Kurt nodded, "I know he does," He lent back in his seat.

Carrie giggled and bit her bottom lip, "What about you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"Kurt, you deserve a man," Carrie announced.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll pass thank-you."

Carrie frowned, "Why?"

"Because...I have other things to worry about," Kurt shrugged.

"But...aren't you tired of being alone?"

"Honey, I'm not alone," Kurt disagreed, "I have so many friends here."

"I was talking to Rachel," Carrie admitted, "She says you're still not over your ex."

Kurt's jaw clenched, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"We love you Kurt, We just want you to be happy," Carrie told him.

"I am happy."

"You must miss it. Being close to someone, I mean," Carrie pushed.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "I know you're only trying to help, but I'm really not interested in a relationship, Sweetie."

"It's been months, you have to move on. It's not healthy," Carrie said quietly, as though she was scared Kurt would get angry.

Kurt let his anger out in a let exhale of air through his nostrils, "I'm trying, I really am," He promised.

"Maybe another relationship will...speed up the process you know?" Carrie suggested timidly.

"You're probably right," Kurt allowed, "But I don't want to use someone."

"Who says you will? Owen..."

"No." Kurt interrupted her, "Not Owen."

"Why not, you guys get on great?"

"Exactly, I don't want to mess that up."

"So...you like him?" Carrie asked, "You care about him?"

Kurt blushed, pausing, "Maybe...a little," He admitted.

Carrie grinned, "Then..."

"Oh, look who just walked in and who's eyes settled straight on you," Kurt said, watching the tall, dark guy from yesterday walk through the doors of the shop.

Carrie started patting down her hair and clearing her throat, "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Kurt smiled, "I'll leave you to it."

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his cup, freezing as something caught his attention. A could have swore he saw a pair of eyes watching him in the reflection of the window.

"Kurt, you okay?" Carrie said, looking out of the window he was staring at.

"Y...Yeah, just though I saw something. Nothing really," Kurt told her, "See you later. Good luck."

It was probably nothing. Just his imagination after talking about his 'ex' to Carrie. That's all.

* * *

"Come on," Rachel ordered, bursting into his room unexpectedly and uninvited.

Kurt jumped about three feet in the air, "Geez, Rachel! Knock first."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Knock, knock," She mocked sarcastically, "Now come on."

Kurt stared at her from where he lay on his bed with his textbook laid out in front of him, "What are you talking about?"

"We're going out," Rachel announced, walking forward and snatching the textbook away from him.

"Since when?"

"Since Kath, Carrie, Kristi and Owen invited us out and I said yes," Rachel said, closing the textbook and throwing it into a pile in the corner of the room.

"Without asking me?"

"Yep."

"Rachel, what the the hell? I can't, I have to...study," Kurt told her, clambering to his feet and moving to get his textbook back.

"Kurt, we're in New York," Rachel exclaimed.

"I am perfectly aware of were I am," Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, picking the textbook up and flicking through, trying to find his page.

"Are you sure? Because you only set foot out of this apartment to go to class or to buy coffee," Rachel glared at him, "I'm tired of your moping around."

Kurt bit his lip, finding page one-hundred-and-three and moving back to his back to his bed, "I don't...mope around."

"Yes you do," Rachel disagreed, "And, tonight we are going out and getting drunk AND, you are finally going to put a few moves on Owen."

"W...what are you talking about?" Kurt stuttered, his cheeks coloring.

"Kurt please, you know Owen's had a crush on you since you met. And I know that you like him too."

"I don't, he doesn't. We're just...friends," Kurt grumbled, staring down at the page and not taking a word of it in.

"Kurt, come on? Please?" Rachel pouted, "I want to go out and have fun with my Best Friend? New York's our dream, let's experience it together."

Kurt looked up at her large brown eyes and groaned, "Fine! But I'm not interested in Owen okay?"

"You know...Blaine's not coming back, Kurt," Rachel said gravely.

"You think I don't know that?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Then maybe it's time for you to move on..."

"Urgh! First you, now Carrie. Seriously, why can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked storming into the bathroom, "I'm going out, that's what you wanted."

He glanced in the mirror, gasping when he saw a pair of eyes looking back at him for a fraction of a second...probably nothing.

"Okay," Rachel sighed, "We're meeting up at nine."

* * *

"Wow, Kurt you look amazing," Owen smiled as he and Kurt walked near the back of the group.

Kurt was wearing his new navy cotton shirt which had a very low V-neck and half-length sleeves, with his white, patterned lace vest over the top, along with a pair of right red jeans.

Kurt's cheeks grew warm, "Thanks. So do you."

Owen was wearing a simple black button up shirt and black skinny jeans, with a pair of green glasses with no lenses to match his bright green belt.

Carrie heard them and looked back, looking at Kurt with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked forward into the middle of the group and away from Owen.

* * *

The line to get into the bar was long and the night was cold, they lined up outside the building and Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

"Are you cold?" Owen frowned, wrapping his arm around Kurt and pulling him close so they could share body-heat.

Rachel winked at him and Kurt felt anger bubble up in his chest, "No, I'm fine," He snapped, pulling away from Owen.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Owen replied in a small voice.

Kurt let out a sigh, "It's okay," He said softly, nudging Owen's shoulder with his own and smiling at him.

Owen blushed and smiled back.

"I like your hair like that," Kurt ruffled Owen's styled hair with a smile.

Owen's eyes lit up, "Thanks."

Owen was around the same height as Kurt was tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shy and quiet around new people and loved watching moves with Kurt on the couch, maybe sitting a little too close. And Kurt couldn't bring himself to really mind, he'd woken up with his head rested on Owen's shoulder on more then one occasion. He was sweet and caring, and would do practically anything to make sure everyone of his friends was happy. And Kurt couldn't deny that he liked him. A lot.

* * *

After a long wait the group of six filed their way into the club, finding the largest table they could..And the night began. Kurt lost count of how many glasses of wine he'd consumed, but he knew that before his glass was even totally empty Owen would had already brought him another.

Kathy, Rachel and Carrie were sat in the corner talking excitedly about Carrie's new man (apparently it went very well when Kurt left), while Kristi was on the dance-floor grinding up against some girl...but what else was new? Which left Kurt and Owen sat at the table drinking way too much and laughing at everything.

Owen came back with a beer and another large glass of wine, and Kurt found himself saying thank-you with a sloppy kiss to Owen's cheek to which Owen blushed scarlet.

"Dance with me?" Owen slurred, grabbing at Kurt's hand.

Kurt's drunken brain for some reason found this request hilarious, holding his stomach as he laughed while nodding his consent.

Owen pulled him onto the heaving dance-floor, Kurt hearing the music pound and watching the lights spin around him, making him dizzy. Owen pulled him close and buried his face in Kurt's neck, yelling something about the song. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about the closeness between them, but his brain only registered that Owen was warm and smelt like heaven. He copied Owen's position, burring his face into Owen's warm neck where the scent was strongest, his mouth was open as he tried to find valid lung fulls of air in the crowded club and his drunk state made him clumsy, causing him to suddenly fall into Owen for an unknown reason and for his lips to drag over Owens shoulder and neck.

Owen obviously misunderstood the action, his lips were suddenly working over Kurt's neck in light and teasing kisses.

Kurt felt a shot of arousal shoot down his spine as Owen's hot tongue met his sweaty skin, and a moan had left his lips before he'd registered it on his tongue and Owen growled back. Something that Kurt knew Owen would be too shy to do when he was sober in a million years.

Owen pulled Kurt even closer and Kurt felt _something_ hard digging into his hip that made panic pulse through his blood, "Owen..."

"Kurt," Owen gasped back, kissing over Kurt's neck.

"No, Owen it's..."

"So hot," Owen growled.

It was hot. Kurt couldn't disagree with him, and his cock definitely wasn't disagreeing either. Owen pulled back from Kurt's neck and smashed his lips against Kurt's...and Kurt was kissing back before he even realized, feeling Owen start rocking against his hip.

Owen's kiss was wet and sloppy and his hands were suddenly on Kurt's ass, pulling their crotches and pressing them together.

Kurt gasped in surprise, almost biting off Owen's bottom lip in the process and Owen growled again, rutting his hips forward. Shots of pleasure shot through Kurt's body with every movement of Owen's hips. But he knew Owen would never do this kind of thing in public when he was sober, hell he probably would find it embarrassing to do it in private.

"Stop, stop," Kurt finally managed, pushing Owen away and stumbling backwards, stepping on someone's foot to who he gave an apologetic glance.

Kurt looked at Kathy and the rest of the girls who were looking back at him with confused and shocked expressions. A pair of eyes in the reflection of Rachel's glass caught his attention, but they were gone before he'd really seen them properly. Probably just his guilt after doing...that, with Owen.

Owen frowned, "Kurt, what...?"

"I can't do this," Kurt told him, "I'm sorry."

Owen's face dropped, "But..."

"You're drunk, I'm drunk," Kurt said grabbing Owen's hand, "I think we should just...stop."

Owen's hand snapped out of Kurt's grasp and his eyes filled with fury, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Owen wait!" Kurt called, doing his best to follow.

He found Owen outside around the back of the building, probably not the safest of locations but Kurt couldn't stand to have someone who meant so much angry at him.

"Owen?" Kurt asked.

He was slumped against the wall on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Leave me alone Kurt," Owen's muffled voice carried in the cold air.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Owen, "Look at me?"

Owen shook his head that was still in his hands, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I even...I'm just so embarrassed."

"Hey, don't be," Kurt put his hand on Owen's shoulder, "It's okay. Really."

"You must know," Owen said, lifting his head from his hands, "You must know I like you. And you haven't said anything back, I'm so stupid, I knew. I knew you didn't like me that way but..."

"Sh," Kurt cut him off, "I do like you."

Owen stared at him with wide, beautiful eyes, "W...What?"

"It's not that I don't like you Owen," Kurt sighed, "But we're both drunk, and I knew you'd regret that in the morning."

"But you like me?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe...I'm not sure," Kurt did his best to be truthful, "I think I could...but I'm still such a mess, and I still love..."

"Blaine, I know you do," Owen sighed, "I could never compete with him."

Kurt tutted, "Don't be stupid. Owen you mean so much to me, if we did try and be more then friends and things ended badly between us...I'd hate myself forever."

"Me too," Owen agreed.

"That's why...I mean...I don't expect you to hang around for me, but maybe when I'm certain of my feelings for you then...then we'll see what happens?" Kurt asked, knowing he wasn't really making too much sense.

However Owen seemed to understand his point, "Okay," He agreed.

Kurt let out a long breath, "Thank-you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Owen smiled as Kurt rested his head on Owen's shoulder, "Anytime Sweetie."

"Now," Kurt announced, getting to his feet and brushing off his jeans, "I think I owe you a full dance don't you?"

Owen grinned, scrambling to a standing position and swaying unsteadily, "Shit."

Kurt laughed, grabbing Owen's arm as they wobbled back into the bar together.

Kurt almost fell over when he saw the shadow of someone watching from behind a car, "Owen, do you see...?" He went to point where the person was standing but the space was empty.

"See what?"

"N..Nothing," Kurt shook his head, pulling Owen through the door way and onto the dance-floor, where the two shared another dance that was kept strictly PG...even if they did have to grab into each other for support to avoid a drunken trip every now and again.

**A/n: **Please leave a review:')


	32. Watching In The Darkness

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Watching in the Darkness

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language

* * *

**A/n: **Jay Li Matsuda Hey, the point in your view will all be cleared up in the next chapter. Thank-you for your review:)

"Water. Aspirin. Now," Kurt ordered as he fell into the living space of his and Rachel's apartment with his hair like a bird-nest and his skin red and blotchy.

"Oh God," Rachel laughed.

"Sh, shh, quiet. Please," Kurt groaned, holding his heated, throbbing head in his hands.

Rachel sighed, walking forward and taking Kurt's arm so she could lead him to sit on the couch before moving back to the kitchen and rummaging around in the drawers.

She came back with a glass of water and a pill, "Here."

Kurt took the pill and drunk the water back like a dying man in a desert, putting the empty glass back on the table and sinking into the couch with a moan.

"Geez, I know I said we were going to get drunk but...wow," Rachel said, falling into place next to him.

Kurt curled up next to her, "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"I couldn't help it, Owen kept buying you more," Rachel defended, "Speaking of which..."

"Urgh Rachel..."

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing...well...no more than you saw," Kurt blushed, "Can we not talk about it?"

"Fine," Rachel agreed grumpily, "So you guys aren't an item?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rachel! I'm sure, now can we please just be quiet? I feel like I've been hit by a bus...more than once," Kurt begged.

Rachel huffed and got to her feet, "Fine I'm gonna take a shower, don't you dare puke..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Rachel, can you get that? Please? I'm dying here," Kurt asked, looking at her with bleary eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. Now I'm your slave and you won't even give me the gossip."

"There is no gossip."

Rachel pulled open the door, "Oh, hey Owen."

Kurt froze, _crap._

"Hey, is Kurt there?" Owen asked.

"Yep, he's dying on the couch. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," Rachel told him, stepping away from the door and leaving it open as she walked towards the bathroom.

Owen walked through the door way and closed it behind him, he looked like he was in pain too, like Kurt probably would after a shower, a nap and a whole lot of fluids.

"Hey," Owen smiled and walked forward.

"Urgh, don't look at me. I'm horrible," Kurt groaned turning his face away from him.

"Don't be silly," Owen smiled, kneeling down in front of him and putting his hand on Kurt's leg.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, sounding curious.

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling like crap and realized you must be feeling like crap as well," Owen explained, "So, I decided to come here so we could feel like crap together. How does that sound?"

Kurt let out a breath, "Sounds good to me."

"Have you had some Aspirin?"

"Yep."

"Water?"

"Yep."

"Okay, one sec," Owen told him disappearing into the kitchen.

A returned around five minutes later carrying a number of items. He had a large jug of water and two cups, a bowl of potato chips and also a blanket folded over his arm.

"You need to stay hydrated," Owen said, putting the jug of water which Kurt noticed had a ice-cubes floating around in it, "In case you're hungry later, you can snack on these so your stomach doesn't have to handle anything big...there your favorite, and low fat," Owen placed the large bowl of chips and the glasses down on the coffee tale next to the water, "aaaaand in case we get cold," He put the blanket on the floor by Kurt's feet.

"Oh my God," Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Owen asked, throwing himself down next to Kurt who immediately shuffled closer and rested his head on Owen's shoulder.

"You're amazing," Kurt let out in a sigh.

Owen hummed, "I know."

Kurt laughed, though hurt his head and made his scratchy throat sore.

"You just need warmth, and sleep," Owen pulled Kurt closer to him and wrapped his arms around him more securely, "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Kurt drifted to sleep, with Owen's warms arms around him...and pair of warm eyes watching him in the reflection of the water jug.

* * *

_Kurt let out a sigh as he felt Owen's arms wrap around him from behind. He was stood in the kitchen of his and Rachel's apartment, packing his bag so he could leave for NYADA._

_He giggled lightly as Owen rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and buried his face into the side of Kurt's neck, letting out a hum of contentment, "Hello you."_

_Kurt's cheeks warmed, "Hey," He whispered back._

_Owen spun Kurt around in his arms and started covering his face in feather light kisses while Kurt squealed and laughed._

"_I have to go," Kurt sighed, pushing his way reluctantly out of Owen's grasp._

"_But..."_

"_I'll be late for class," Kurt said firmly, taking a step away._

_Owen frowned, "I don't want you to go."_

_Kurt bit his lip, "I know Baby."_

"_Well I'll just have to kidnap you then, and steal you all for my own!" Owen announced, trapping Kurt in an embrace and tickling his sides._

"_Ah! No," Kurt laughed, "Owen, stop...Honey, ah!"_

_The door to the kitchen swung open harshly, almost breaking off it's hinges with an almighty crash that made the ground under Kurt's feet shake. He jumped, letting out a cry of terror, looking back at Owen...who was no where to be seen. He was left alone._

_He looked back at the doorway to see someone watching in the darkness, lurking the shadow of the doorway. He took a step back, wincing as he hit the counter. He was trapped._

"_H...Hello?" He whispered, his voice a terrified squeak._

"_I thought you loved me, Kurt."_

_Kurt froze as the shape spoke, the voice, the voice that belonged to..."B...Blaine?"_

_The shape walked for the shadows and Kurt felt his blood run cold, pulsing through his veins as ever sense in his body told him to get away. Blaine's eyes were coal black and he snarled, showing razor sharp, pearly white teeth. The way he looked when he defended Kurt, but only this time, it was at him._

"_Don't you love me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice a dangerous hiss._

_Kurt was terrified, his body was tensed and coiled, ready to make an escape at the first available chance. But his heart was beating manically in his chest, rising up in his throat, trying to get...**closer**._

"_Y...Yes," Kurt replied, his voice barley audible, "Yes I love you."_

_Blaine took another step forward, "Then why have you replaced me already?"_

"_Wh...?"  
"Owen." Blaine said, watching Kurt carefully through soulless eyes._

"_No...No Blaine, you've...you've got it wrong," Kurt shook his head desperately, "He's not you."_

"_So...you're stringing him along, is that right?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side._

_Blaine moved in sharp, jumpy movements, like an animal. Kurt pressed himself as far away from him as possible._

"_No, I...Yes. I don't know," Kurt stuttered as Blaine walked towards him._

"_Do I scare you Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice low as he pressed himself against Kurt, every line of their bodies meeting as he pinned Kurt against the counter._

"_Yes," Kurt admitted, "Please, Blaine...I'm sorry, I..."_

_Blaine ducked his head into Kurt's shoulder, growling deep in his throat like a jealous animal and making Kurt jump._

"_I'm sorry...Blaine?" Kurt was tense and waiting for Blaine to do something._

_Blaine lifted his head. And it was his Blaine again. His eyes were warm and brown...but they were filled with tears, and he smiled softly, but it was small an insecure._

_Kurt let out a groan of relief, "Blaine," He breathed._

"_You thought I'd hurt you," Blaine stated, sounding like he could burst into tears at any moment._

_Kurt bit his lip, "No," he shook his head._

"_You did," Tears rolled down Blaine's soft cheeks, "How could you ever think...?"_

"_Sh," Kurt panicked, "Please don't cry," He cupped Blaine's face in his palms._

"_Kurt I could never hurt you," Blaine vowed, "I love you."_

_Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you too."_

_Blaine bit his lip, "Maybe he's better, he's human."_

"_No. No ones better then you," Kurt shook his head._

"_But you're not scared of Owen," Blaine said quietly, looking into Kurt's eyes, "Does he...does he make you happy?"_

_Kurt paused for a second, debating his answer, "Not like you ever did."_

"_But you could be happy with him?" Blaine asked, brushing his nose back and forth against Kurt's._

_Kurt nodded, "Yes," He said truthfully, "I think I could. But you'd always be missing."_

"_I just want you to be happy Kurt," Blaine said solemnly, "No matter what that means for me."_

_Kurt's breathing hitched, "Then come back. Please. Blaine please come back to me."_

"_Are you sure? Are you sure you haven't moved on too much?" Blaine asked, "I might just get in the way, Owen's already part of your life here."_

"_You're missing. Blaine you're always missing," Kurt whimpered, "Please be with me again."_

"_What about Owen?"_

"_I never loved him, not like I loved you," Kurt's breathing turned panicked, "Don't leave me again. Please just stay."_

"_I don't know if that's best for you."_

"_It is, it is Blaine Please," Kurt's breathing coming out in shallow gaps, "I need you. I never replaced you, I promise. I promise I never did."_

"_You're going to have to love both sides of me Kurt," Blaine said gravely, "Can you do that?"_

"_What...What are you talking about?"_

_Blaine's eyes changed before Kurt's own, his pupil grew until there was no brown left, "Can you love this side of me too?"_

_Kurt gulped, his body tensed automatically in fear but he ignored it, pressing his lips to Blaine's eyebrows in turn, "Yes."_

"_You can't be scared Kurt."_

"_I won't. I'm not," Kurt gulped, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him even closer, "I love you Blaine. All of you."_

_Blaine's eyes changed once again, warm and brown and full of love, "I love you too."_

_Blaine captured Kurt's lips in his own and Kurt let out an embarrassingly loud groan as he let the familiar feeling of Blaine's warm, soft lips massaging and moving against his own. A feeling he'd been craving for months, ever since the day Blaine left._

* * *

Kurt woke with a gasp as he rolled from the couch and fell to the floor, tears were pouring down his cheeks and his whole body was shaking. Owen was still asleep, snoring softly as Kurt climbed to his unsteady feet and looked around frantically. He had to be here. He just had to.

He's seen Blaine's eyes and his figure and now the dream? He had to be here. But how? How could Blaine have escaped, and why hadn't he shown himself to Kurt straight away?

"Blaine?" He asked, into the apartment.

He could hear Rachel's music playing softly from her room.

The apartment stared back at him, Kurt felt like a crazy person. And he probably was.

"Blaine are you there? Please?"

Nothing.

Kurt let out a long breath and wiped his yes, pouring himself a drink from the jug of water and walking into his own room. He froze as his eyes settled on his bed, dropping the glass that was in his hand to the floor. It smashed, ice cold water and glass flying everywhere in front of Kurt's bare feet.

On his pillow was a letter, slightly crumpled at the edges with Blaine's hand writing over it. But how was it here? He'd left that letter in Blaine's room months ago.

He dodged the water and glass and walked over to the bed, picking up the letter with slightly shaking hands as he read the words that had been engraved in his brain and heart...

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_I really, really suck at goodbyes, and I probably didn't do a very good job and I'm really sorry about that..._

"Hey Sweetheart."

Kurt spun around so quickly it made him dizzy, letting a strange, strangled sound out of his throat at the sight of someone leaning against his doorway.

* * *

**A/n: **Hey guys, guess what? **It's my birthday**:) Sixteen years old as of today. You know you could leave a little review as kind of 'Birthday Gift' if any of you should feel so inclined to do so...yeah...Hope you liked the chapter. Thank-you.


	33. Shattered Glass and Hearts

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Shattered glass and hearts

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language, Violence...kinda, and some heavy making-out.

* * *

Kurt felt his eyes widen to an impossible size, staring at the figure in the doorway with his mouth wide open. Blaine walked further into the room, his hands were behind his back and he was looking around nervously.

"Is it, um...It's it okay that I'm here?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's reactions carefully.

Kurt stood blinking for a few seconds in an amazed silence before he shook his head, as though trying to clear it. He marched forward determinedly, but when he stopped right in front of Blaine the atmosphere around him became more timid. He reached out slowly with a shaking hand to touch Blaine's cheek, a quivering movement of his fingertips in a light brush against the warm skin. A gasp of air escaped Kurt's lips.

"You're real?" Kurt asked, his voice was shaking.

Blaine let out a forced, nervous laugh, "Yes, last time I checked."

Kurt pressed his hand against Blaine's cheek, more firmly then before and watched as though he was expecting him to fade away to nothing.

When Blaine stayed as a solid mass Kurt's face changed as though someone had flicked a switch, his eyes filled with anger and his lips pressed to the thin line.

"I knew it," He declared, "I've been seeing you around for..." Kurt trailed of.

The room fell silent for a second before it was broken by a deafening crack of skin against skin. Kurt had raised his hand and whipped it forward, smacking Blaine's cheek with a force that made the sound echo around the room like a bolt of lightning.

Blaine's eyes widened his shock and surprise, his hand reaching up to cradle his cheek that had turned from olive brown to a violent red, "What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

Kurt was shaking, shocked by his own actions as Blaine took a step back looking at Kurt with nothing but confusion, his mouth hanging open.

"I..What...?" Kurt stuttered, shaking his head, "I didn't mean to..."

"What the fuck was that for?" Blaine cried, still staring at Kurt who was stood in shock.

"You've been around for days!" Kurt suddenly fell out of his daze, "Asshole, Why the hell have you only appeared to me now?"

Blaine's was still holding his cheek, "Because I didn't just want to appear out of nowhere, and I didn't know...I didn't know if you still wanted me."

"What?" Kurt cried, "I...don't...How could I not want you?"

"Well you just slapped me across the face so...," Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed, walking forward and pulling Blaine's hand away from his face, "I'm sorry, I'm hungover and confused," He kissed Blaine's red cheek tenderly, "And you've been playing fucking hide and seek."

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "I wasn't sure what to do, I saw you with Owen and I didn't know if you'd want to see where things went with him."

"So you didn't think to ask me?" Kurt exclaimed, "What the fuck Blaine, I just..."

"Because I knew that you'd still drop everything for me, even if you did think that Owen may have a chance with you," Blaine replied, looking at Kurt seriously, "And that's my fault, I spent most of our time together convincing you we were made for each other."

"We are made for each other!"

Blaine sighed, "See."

Kurt let out a long huffed breath. He definitively hadn't slept for that long in Owen's arms, his body was still aching and his head was throbbing from his hangover and from confusion. He glanced around the room, just trying to gather a small amount of realization about what was going on in the situation, and his eyes fell on the broken glass in the pool of water on the floor. Shattered just like his heart, but he couldn't find any glue to hold it together again. Which was something he was desperate for, he just needed...he needed...Blaine.

He looked back at Blaine to see him watching Kurt carefully.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No. No I don't want you to leave," He stepped away from Blaine to walk over to the door, closing it tightly behind him and grabbing a chair, propping it against the door-handle so there was no way anyone could walk in.

"Kurt what...?" Blaine began to ask.

"Please don't...don't question me," Kurt said walking back towards him, "Just sit on the bed, okay?"

"Kurt..."

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do," Blaine confirmed.

"Then...just sit down," Kurt nodded towards the bed.

Blaine gave him one last glance before doing as instructed, sitting at the foot of the bed with his legs dangling over the side and waiting for further instruction.

Kurt took the opportunity to really look at Blaine for the first time. It had really only been eight months since he saw Blaine last, and all at the same time it seemed like he'd left forever and had been there all the time. His eyes were the same hypothesizing warm brown that made Kurt's heart beat and little faster, and the sight that felt like home. He was still just as short and just as adorable, but at the same time incredibly hot which Kurt wanted lessons for, as he wasn't sure how it was possible or someone to pull that off while wearing jeans, a geeky vest and a bow-tie.

Kurt realized happily that Blaine's hair was free and curly, jet back and looking incredibly soft. Blaine looked a little nervous, he brushed his hands over his knitted navy vest and adjusted his mustard colored bow-tie as he watched Kurt walk towards him and stopped standing directly in front of him.

Kurt walked forward and immediately moved to straddle Blaine's lap, Blaine's instincts making him grab onto Kurt's hips so he didn't fall.

"Kurt, what are you...?"

"Shh," Kurt cooed, running his hand down Blaine's chest.

Blaine shivered, "But what...?"

"Shh," Kurt repeated, placing his index finger against Blaine's lips...and then replacing it with his own lips.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise for a second before he kissed Kurt back, starting slow and gentle but Kurt seemed determined for it to be more. He was pressing his chest against Blaine's moving his lips passionately, groaning in satisfaction under his breath in a way that made Blaine's whole body feel like it had suddenly been given a punch of adrenaline.

"Kurt..."

"Shh," Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, before he started kissing along Blaine's neck.

"I really don't think..."

"Blaine, Shut-up," Kurt huffed, sounding a little annoying now as he stared sucking a beautifully large hickey to the skin of Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned, "Holy shit, Kurt."

Kurt giggled, he sucked on the skin harder, his hot mouth making the skin shiny with saliva when he released it from his lips and licked the red mark before covering it and the surrounding area with light kisses. His hands sneaking up and locking in Blaine's heavily soft curls as he joined their lips together again.

Kurt was determined as his lips moved and nipped and sucked at Blaine's, who had to bite back the chorus of moans threatening leave his mouth in terror that Rachel would hear next door. It was getting way too hot way too quickly and Blaine's head was spinning, suddenly his hands where under Kurt's pajama shirt and exploring the warm, smooth skin with eager movements before he'd even made the decision to do so.

Kurt was whining into his mouth, shifting around on his lap and trying to get closer to Blaine as he sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth and thrust his hips down into Blaine's with a high-pitched whimper.

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine pulled his hands out from under Kurt's shirt, "We should stop, honey..."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine and pouted, "Blaine please, I really need this," His voice was dark and raspy, matching the color of his eyes.

"Kurt..."

"Shh, it's okay. No one can get in," Kurt said, glancing towards the door.

"I know that..."

"Then whats wrong?" Kurt frowned.

"I just don't think that this is a good idea," Blaine said gently.

An expression flickered across Kurt's face, "Oh my...Oh, I'm so fucking stupid."

"What?"

"You don't find me attractive anymore," Kurt groaned, panicking to climb of Blaine's lap.

"No! Kurt no, Of course..."

"I know I look I mess," Kurt grumbled, patting down his wild hair and looking down so Blaine couldn't see his blotchy face.

"Kurt that's not..."

"And I've put on weight," Kurt backed away, "I didn't think it was that bad, but..."

"Kurt, shut the hell up," Blaine snapped.

Kurt's head flew up, he had backed away so far that he was pressed again the wall on the opposite side of the room to Blaine.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Kurt, I don't care if your hairs not perfect or your wearing your pajamas. I think it's cute. And you're even more beautiful then I remembered."

Kurt bit his lip, "So if I lost the weight then...?"

"Ugh!" Blaine cried, jumping to his feet and closing the distance between himself and Kurt. He pressed his body against Kurt so he was pinned against the wall.

And that's when Kurt felt it, hard and needy and pressed against his hip, "Blaine," He gasped.

"Does that feel like I'm not attracted to you?" Blaine asked seriously, "Sweetheart," He pulled away a small amount so he could look into his eyes, "Unless it was endangering your health I don't care if you put on weight, you'll still be beautiful and attractive. I don't care if you die your hair blue and wear a cardboard box, you'll still be the most perfect being on the planet."

Kurt's cheeks were on fire, "Then why...?" He trailed off, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

"Because you're tired and hungover and I don't want you to regret this. We need to talk, a serious conversation about how you'll be happiest. But you're not in the right mind set to do that right now, I think you should just get some sleep. Owen's going to wake up soon, just tell him you couldn't get comfortable or something," Blaine hooked his hands around the joints of Kurt's legs and lifted him up, Kurt giving a squeal as his legs automatically locked around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled softly as he carried Kurt to his bed, settling him down and letting Kurt crawl under his comforter. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and tucked the comforter around him, before cleaning up the glass and water on the floor.

When he was done he sat down next to Kurt and smiled again, running his hand down Kurt's face, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Wait? You're leaving?" Kurt suddenly sat up straight, his head spinning.

"I'll be back."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, I need you here."

"Hey, It's okay," Blaine cooed, "I'll be here as soon as you're alone okay?"

"No. No not okay," Panic was creeping into Kurt's voice.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You can't leave me again" Kurt's voice turned desperate.

"I'm not, I'll be back okay?"

"How do I know that?" Kurt said, tears pouring down over his cheek.

"Oh Baby," Blaine sighed, wiping the tears from Kurt's cheeks, "You're so tired."

It was true, Kurt's emotions were all over the place and he had no control over them as his body craved sleep.

"Can't you stay, please?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not with Owen and Rachel around."

Kurt let out a sob.

"Kurt..." Blaine looked around for a solution, "Ah, okay..." Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and wallet, "Here. I have to come back for these don't I?"

Kurt took the items and nodded, looking a little more relaxed, "Okay."

"I'll see you as soon as possible," Blaine told him, kissing each of his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and then his nose which made Kurt giggle.

"M' sorry for hitting you," Kurt said as Blaine turned to leave.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess I deserved a little bit."

And like that he was gone.

Kurt let out a long breath, opening Blaine's wallet and smiling as he saw there was a picture of himself and Kurt smiling stupidly at the camera. He unlocked Blaine's phone, the pin hadn't changed...the date Kurt and Blaine officially met, his lock screen was a picture of Kurt's mother's locket, and his homescreen was another picture of Blaine and Kurt pulling ridiculous faces.

Kurt held the items close to his chest as he melted back down into the mattress. Blaine was back. Everything would be okay now.

* * *

When Kurt woke up it felt like he had been asleep for days, he rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching his limbs out with a groan.

"Hey sleepy head," Someone cooed nearby.

Kurt blinked furiously and looked around, "Blaine?"

Blaine smiled where he was sat on the edge of Kurt's bed crossed legged, playing his his phone, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, moving to sit up, "Watching me sleep again?"

"No, that would be creepy," Blaine smirked, moving so he was sitting on his knees.

"Aw, I thought I was just like old times," Kurt teased, "Where is everyone?"

"Rachel had class and left about five minutes ago, Owen stayed for a few hours but then an Ex called him or something and he left...after a lot of fussy over you I might add," Blaine's expression darkened a little bit.

Kurt giggled, "Jealous?"

"Very," Blaine admitted.

Kurt blushed, "Come here?" He requested, holding his arms out.

Blaine smiled and moved off Kurt's bed, only to slip underneath the comforter and into Kurt's arms, "Hey there."

Kurt hummed, holding Blaine close to him and entwining their legs.

"How ya feeling?" Blaine asked, pressing kisses to Kurt's shoulder.

"Better."

"You don't have the urge to attack anyone?"

"No," Kurt sighed, he pulled away from Blaine a little and cupped his chin, his cheek was still a little red and it looked like a bruise may start forming, "I'm so sorry. But I'm still angry at you for not coming to see me as soon as you...well you got back."

"I told you, I wanted to know if that was what's best for you before hand," Blaine pouted his bottom lip and snuzzled his face into Kurt's palm.

"You have some explaining to do," Kurt informed him, "But, I want a shower first because I feel really gross."

"Okay," Blaine agreed.

"Wanna share one?" Kurt asked, climbing out of bed and throwing Blaine a glance.

"Maybe later," Blaine said, "I want to talk first, you'll be quicker if there are...no distractions."

Kurt frowned but agreed, "Fine."

He bounded away into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was silent for a second before...

"Oh my God, my hair!"

Blaine chuckled to himself.

* * *

**A/n:** Thank-you guys for all my birthday wishes and reviews, they make my day.


	34. Now I'm home

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Now I'm Home

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language

* * *

"You're staring at me."

Blaine was lounging around on Kurt's bed while Kurt sat as his desk, apparently moisturizing, but he spent more time looking in the mirror of the reflection of Blaine then looking at himself.

Kurt blushed, ducking his head, "I'm sorry."

Blaine laughed lightly, "I know I'm stunning but..." He teased.

Kurt smirked into the mirror, twisting the cap back onto the tub of his favorite 'emergency' moisturizer.

"So, do I have something on my face or...?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's just um...I can't believe you're back," Kurt shrugged, getting to his feet, "I'm scared if I look away...You'll just disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere...unless you want me too," Blaine promised.

Kurt started walking towards the bed, "So...how are you back?"

"Come here first," Blaine patted the space next to him, "It's story time."

Kurt laughed lightly, "You're crazy," He commented, sitting down next to Blaine and grabbing his hand.

"I think we established that a while ago," Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder.

"Come on then story man, spill," Kurt ordered.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Okay so you saw how...my Dad...yeah," Blaine winced and Kurt shuddered.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"I was so furious with him," Blaine's eyes turned a shade darker and his fingers tightened around Kurt's, "I felt like I'd just had the world pulled out form under my feet and I felt so alone, I missed you like crazy. I couldn't sleep, and when I I had nightmares, It just felt like I was floating around all the time, I just...It felt like I had no purpose, nothing had a point. I just knew I had to get back to you. No matter what it took."

Kurt bit his lip, "I missed you too, more than...more than I can even describe."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and kissed his cheek, "I know Baby."

Kurt sighed, "So how did you? Like in the end?"

"It took me so long, it was all I thought about all day. I was so desperate, but I couldn't think of anything," Blaine's voice was full of pain, "I just didn't know what to do."

"But then..." Kurt hinted.

"Then I realized I could do the same thing that got me here last time," Blaine told him, proudness shining through his eyes.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, "Your Dad broke the law again?"

"Nope, I did," Blaine said, "I had to wait until I was eighteen so my family wouldn't be sent here with me."

"You broke the law! Blaine!" Kurt gasped, hitting his arm.

"Ow," Blaine pouted, "I had to! It's the only way I could...I could come home."

Kurt let out a huff, "What about your family?"

Blaine shrugged, "They're better off without me, and me without them."

Kurt shook his head in disagreement, "That's not true Blaine."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "If they can't accept me, and you. Then I'm not interested."

"So...What did you actually...do?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"You know I told you that where I'm from we have a kind of...hierarchy system?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

"I mixed with a class higher then I should, it was this huge...party type thing and I crashed it," A proud tone crept into his voice, "It was pretty fun actually."

Kurt tutted, "Blaine."

"Please don't turn into my Mother," Blaine smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "When you said you broke the law, I thought you'd...like killed someone or something."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "No...but I would have for you."

"If you had I would have...banned you from wearing bowties forever," Kurt threatened.

"Well it's a good job I didn't then," Blaine smiled, letting out a sigh and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"And then what happened? When you got back?"

"I went to my house and the letter was on my bed, I freaked out so much. But then I saw that you'd added my name beneath yours and I started looking for you. I went to your house and your room was empty, so of course I knew you'd moved to New York because...we're else would you be? But New York is a pretty big place so I wasn't sure if I could find you. Luckily I heard your Dad and Carole talking about visiting you and that gave me a basic idea about where you were. And then I saw you...out drinking coffee with Owen."

Kurt's face fell the smallest amount.

"And I was...Well I was completely heartbroken," Blaine admitted, "Part of me just wanted to walk up to that table and steal you away for myself, but you looked so happy, and that's what stopped me. Of course I was in denial, refusing to accept that you were in a relationship with him...so I followed you for a few days. And then at the bar..." Blaine trailed off and winced.

Kurt winced as well, "I was drunk, I..."

"It's okay," Blaine nudge Kurt's shoulder again, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I'm not with him," Kurt said firmly, "We're..."

"I...I know, I kinda heard your conversation," Blaine admitted, "But I don't want you to be with me just because I'm back, if you think you'll be happier with him then that fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I hurt you, If you want us to be just friends then I'm not going to argue, if you want me to disappear completely then I will. I just want you to be happy," Blaine spoke in a bit of a rush, "Even if you don't want a relationship, I won't regret coming back. Earth is my home, and now I'm home I can start afresh."

Kurt huffed, "Blaine, stop talking crap."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You being back his probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, apart from meeting you in the first place. And you didn't hurt me...well, I was hurt, but it wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself," Kurt ordered.

"The look on your face when I left..." Blaine trailed off, looking scared and disgusted.

"No. stop it, Blaine," Kurt groaned, he climbed up onto his knees and knelt in front of him, "Listen to me."

Blaine looked down and let out a sigh filled with guilt.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, reaching forward and cupping Blaine's chin so he was forced to look at him, "None of what happened was your fault, and you're not allowed to blame yourself. As for all this rubbish about me not wanting you back..." Kurt shook his head, "You say you're home now? Well you're my home, Blaine. I've been lost for months, and now I'm finally back somewhere I belong."

Blaine let out a laugh filled with tears, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, "Stop being stupid and kiss me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist eagerly and pulled him forward, crashing their mouths together and both let out a long and meaningful groan. Kurt moved so his knees were either side of Blaine's hips and Blaine's hand slid up under Kurt's shirt as their lips moved over each other.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine chased his lips, making Kurt giggle and blush.

"I missed you so much," Blaine's voice was low and full of emotion.

"I missed you too," Kurt sighed, running his hand absentmindedly through Blaine's hair.

It was quiet for a second as the two boys simply looked at each other while displaying soft gestures off affection. Blaine hands caressed over the smooth skin of Kurt' back while Kurt memorized Blaine's features with the tips of his fingers.

"Will you move in?" Kurt suddenly asked.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean?"

"Will you move in here?" Kurt gestured around, "Just me, you...and Rachel."

Blaine smiled, "Really?"

"Of course, I just want to be with you always," Kurt stated.

"That sounds so perfect...if Rachel will have me," Blaine frowned a little.

"She won't have a choice, then we can save up and get our own place. Finn's meant to be moving out here soon so she won't be alone," Kurt planned.

"So this is it, we finally get our happily ever after," Blaine beamed.

Kurt's smile almost broke his face, "Yeah, yeah we do."

Blaine yawned lightly and Kurt frowned.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I haven't been sleeping too well."

Kurt's frown deepened, "Take nap then," He suggested, pushing Blaine back lightly against the cushions.

Blaine pouted, "But I'll miss you."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, "I'll lie with you then."

"You don't have too, you've slept pretty much all day," Blaine shook his head.

"You're making me sound lazy," Kurt smirked, hitting Blaine playfully before he rolled off of him and settled down next to him, lying down on his side.

Blaine also turned to his side so they were face to face, "What's wrong with being a little lazy for one day? Besides, you had a headache to nurse."

Kurt lent forward and kissed each of Blaine's eyelids, "Now sleep."

"What are you gonna do?" Blaine asked curiously, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, his soul-mate.

"I dunno," Kurt hummed, looking around for a second before a grabbed a book on his nightstand, "I'll read."

"Okay, just...wake me up in a few hours okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "Okay baby," He agreed.

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Shh," Kurt hissed, folding down the page of his book as Rachel barged into his room, "Don't you ever knock? Geez."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Blaine curled up in his bed...granted all you could see was a mop of thick, curly black hair bursting free at the top of the comfort, "Who is that?" She whispered loudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew it was impossible for this girl to whisper, "No freaking out," He said firmly.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, still in the loudest whisper the in the history of hushed tones, an unsure expression crossed her face.

"It's Blaine," Kurt replied, bracing himself for fireworks.

"Blaine?" Rachel repeated, her 'whisper' was completely gone now and her voice was raised an a dramatic gasp, "_The_ Blaine? The Blaine that left you broken hearted?"

Kurt winced a little, "Yes, that Blaine."

"What...How...When did he get here?" Rachel demanded, glaring at the mop of hair.

"A few hours ago, we talked and then he fell asleep," Kurt said calmly, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shhh," Kurt hissed him panic, "Geez, Rachel just shut up."

Rachel glared at him, "So what's...what's going on now?" She asked, turning back to the loudest whisper in the world.

"We're back together and he's moving in," Kurt told her unwillingly, knowing it would cause World War Three.

"Kurt!" Rachel spat, "I can't believe you. You just went crawling back into his arms...I...I really thought you have more pride then that."

Kurt sighed, "Well apparently I don't."

"And he's moving in? Do I get a say about this?" Rachel snapped.

"No. It's happening Rach, I'm sorry," Kurt shrugged.

"But..what about Owen?"

Kurt let out a grunt of frustration, "We're just friends Rachel, and if you keep meddling we might not even be that."

"What happen to moving on, with a fresh start?"

"Rachel for...ugh," Kurt let out a deep breath, "Nothing you can say will change my mind. Just...just leave would you? Please?"

Rachel huffed and turned on her heel dramatically, leaving with a flick of her hair and the sound of her feet stamping against the floor as she stormed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back at the mess of black hair peering up at him and listened to the sound of Blaine's deep breathing as he slept. Nothing could get him down now. Not even Rachel Berry trying to prove him wrong and change his mind, because it wasn't going to work. He had Blaine back now, and that's all he ever wanted and dreamed.

* * *

**A/n:** Please leave a review if you think it was worthy


	35. Exploration

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Exploration

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning: **Strong language and BoyOnBoySexyTimes

* * *

**A/n:** Oh my God, you people...I just...Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you. I can't thank-you enough for all your reviews and PM's and your AMAZING support. There are literately no words to describe how much all of your comments mean to me, and I love you all so much :') So I decided to give you a fluffy, smutty chapter and I really hope you enjoy it, because you guys literately bring light to my life, considering everyone else seems to have given up on me. Not being too soppy of course;)

Kurt was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice when Blaine started stirring gently beside him. He also didn't notice when Blaine shuffled closer to him under the comforter so he was only a breath away, his head by Kurt's shoulder and a sleepy smile on his face. However, Kurt did notice when a warm hand started at his knee and slide up, smoothing and rubbing on the inside of his thigh.

"Blaine!" He giggled, dropping his book on the floor in shock.

Kurt heard Blaine's muffled laugh beneath the comforter while his hand continued it's journey upwards, brushing over Kurt's hips and settling on his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sounding like he was questioning Blaine's sanity.

Blaine laughed again, "Exploring," He announced.

"Exploring What?" Kurt questioned.

Kurt could practically hear the grin in Blaine's voice as he let his hand run higher, moving up the center of his chest over his shirt, "You!"

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands ran down again and started undoing the button of his jeans, "Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes?"

Kurt just reached down under the comforter and found Blaine's curls, letting out a hum as Blaine pulled down his zipper.

Blaine tilted his head and kissed Kurt's finger tips before moving so he was settled with his legs either side of Kurt's knees, looking up where he would see Kurt's chest rising and falling, and the way his shoulders disappeared up into the cool air above the comforter, while Blaine could feel himself start to sweat a little beneath it.

He untucked Kurt's shirt from his pants and started pulling them down he long legs, easier said then done in the dark, sweaty conditions when Kurt's pale legs were a long as the Berlin Wall.

He pushed them out of the tent he was consumed in, pulling off Kurt's socks just after and letting them follow. As soon as Kurt's legs were bare he started covering them in kisses, starting off with small pecks at Kurt's ankles and the moving up higher, letting his teeth drag along the skin and his tongue worship the pale skin beneath his lips.

"Oh my God," Kurt sighed above him, "Blaine."

Blaine grinned as he moved air, over Kurt's knees and up over his thighs, he felt Kurt's breathing get heavier the closer he got to Kurt's crotch.

"Spread your legs a little, Baby," Blaine requested.

Kurt did as he was instructed and Blaine's lips were on the inside of his thighs, licking and sucking and nipping gently, making Kurt squirm a little above him and let out a gap.

Blaine continued his exploration higher, stopping at were Kurt's underwear was hiding where Kurt's legs met. He kissed along the band of Kurt's underwear, following the curve over each of his thighs before he nudging his nose adoringly against Kurt's cock that was starting to get a little bit of interested. Kurt let out a gasping whine and the temperature under the comforter got even hotter.

When Blaine was satisfied that he had fully explored Kurt's legs and thighs and started undoing Kurt's waist coat, and then started on the buttons of Kurt's shirt. He started at the bottom and worked his way up, licking his lips and pressing a kiss to every inch of new, unexplored pale skin that was exposed.

"Kurt, take it off," Blaine whined, pulling at the items of clothing that were impossible for Blaine to remove in his position.

Kurt laughed above him and shifted as his worked his waist coat and shirt off so his chest was bare.

Blaine attacked Kurt's chest with even more kisses and bites, running his tongue in every crease of Kurt's chest and stomach, enjoying the taste on his tongue. And it was then Blaine noticed what Kurt was talking about, he had developed a bit of a belly...and it was possibly the cutest thing Blaine had ever seen in his life. He licked around the outside of Kurt's stomach before dipping his tongue into Kurt's belly button.

"Blaine, shit," Kurt shivered.

"You're so beautiful Sweetheart," Blaine whispered, "I'm so lucky."

Kurt whimpered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine cooed, his tongue licking up the center of Kurt's chest and flicking his tongue against each of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt groaned deep in his throat, locking his fingers back into Blaine's curls.

Blaine was desperate for air, under the comforter was insanely hot and beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead. He slid up Kurt's' body so his head poked out of the comforter, right in front of Kurt's.

Kurt jumped in shock, "Oh my God."

"Hey," Blaine grinned.

"H..." Kurt started to reply, but was stopped by Blaine's lips smashing against his own.

Kurt groaned again and let Blaine's' tongue through his lips, his hands running from Blaine's hair and down his back.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, "This is only you're second time after all."

"And it's only your third," Kurt was breathing pretty heavily, "I'm fine Blaine, really."

Blaine grinned and joined their lips together again. It was soon escalating into a mad, hot mess of lips and tongues and teeth clashing and rubbing against each other.

Blaine was still rested on Kurt's body, propping himself up on his elbows to make sure his weight wasn't hurting the boy beneath him. But the position made it easy for Blaine to feel Kurt's excitement against his leg, which only made Blaine's own dick harder. The two broke for a large gasp of air, and suddenly Kurt's tongue was swiping over Blaine's bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it with a devilish grin.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine whined, pressing his forehead against his boyfriends.

Kurt kissed along Blaine's cheek and pressed a few wet kisses to his neck as he started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, quickly getting it open and pushing it off Blaine's shoulders and to the floor. As soon as Blaine's chest was bare Kurt was running his hands over the heated skin, his hand brushing over Blaine's nipples and making him let out a puff of air.

Kurt's hands run down and made light work of Blaine's jeans and socks, discarding the offending items so they were both left hard, desperate and with only a thin layer of cotton between their straining erections.

Kurt kissed Blaine again while his hands were still roaming Blaine's chest, starting his own exploration. Blaine's hands were still propping himself up so he wasn't crushing Kurt, but Kurt seemed to disagree, pulling away from Blaine's lips with a heavy panting.

"Lie on me," He requested in loud breath.

"I am," Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow as his own chest rose and fell dramatically.

"No, really on me," Kurt pouted.

Blaine bit his lip, uncertain, "I don't wanna hurt you, Sweetheart."

"You won't, I promise, please," Kurt begged, his let his lips trail down to Blaine's ear, "I wanna feel every. Single. Inch of you." He whispered.

Blaine groaned, "Tell me if I hurt you," he ordered, lowing down onto Kurt slowly.

Kurt did nothing but groan, bucking his hips up a little as Blaine's chest was pressed against his own.

"Are you okay?" Blaine checked, watching Kurt's face.

"Fuuuuck, Blaine you feel so good," Was Kurt's response, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"So do you, Kurt. You feel fucking amazing," Blaine breathed.

Kurt's hand slid down and cupped Blaine's ass, encouraging him to thrust forward, the close proximity making the friction between their dicks almost too much. Blaine slowly became more eager with his movements as Kurt started meeting his thrust and letting out beautiful whining sounds that filled the air and made Blaine feel like he was on top of the world. He was the one to make Kurt fee like this.

Kurt attempted to join their lips again but they were breathing too heavily and letting out cries of pleasure too often for it to be any good, instead they groaned and gasped into each others mouths, while Kurt's hands squeezed the round globes of Blaine's ass and Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's heated face.

Blaine suddenly pulled away and let out a gasp, "So close, shit."

Kurt's face was a picture of confusion, "Then why did you stop?"

"Because...I wanna do more," Blaine grinned, composing himself before he took a deep breath and disappeared under the comforter.

"Baby, What are you-Fuck!" Kurt whined, his hips raising off the bed as Blaine mouthed his heavy cock over his underwear.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips turn in an upward smile, "I think it's time we got rid of these, don't you?" He asked, his fingers dancing along the waistband of Kurt's purple briefs.

"Fuck yes," Kurt let out.

Blaine laughed fondly and hooked his thumbs in the band of Kurt's underwear, slowly pulling them down and licking his lips as Kurt's hard, eager cock sprung free, "Fuck, You're so beautiful," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt's cheeks flamed red, he was glad Blaine couldn't see his face when he was hidden under the comforter.

Blaine worked Kurt's underwear all the way off, throwing down on the floor somewhere before wasting no time in letting Kurt's delicious cock disappear into his mouth.

"Holy Fuck," Kurt gasped in surprise, "Oh my God, Blaine."

Blaine laughed around the perfect, heavy weight on his tongue, the vibrations driving Kurt crazy.

Blaine's lips moved down and over the heated skin his mouth before pulling back up, groaning at the taste of pre-come that settled on his tongue. He licked around Kurt's head, collecting any of the salty liquid that may still be gathered there before he pressed his tongue hard along the vein on the underside of Kurt's throbbing member.

"Shit, shit, shit, Blaine, oh my God, fuck," Kurt babbled.

Blaine's head bobbed up and down, taking Kurt as deep as he could and working up a steady rhythm while his tongue continued to worship and explore ever vein and crevice of Kurt's cock, imagining it rubbing around his walls as Kurt fucked him, slamming into his prostate and making him tumble over the edge into a pool of ecstasy.

"Blaine...Blaine, I'm gonna..." Kurt warned, his voice scratchy, deep and desperate.

Blaine pulled of instantly, "Not yet," He said, his head appearing out from underneath the covers again.

Kurt groaned, "But..."

"Shh," Blaine comforted, "Have you got lube?" He asked.

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet but he nodded, indicating to the drawer next to his bed.

"Will you fuck me?" Blaine asked, watching as worry and panic filled Kurt's features.

"I...I'm not really...I don't..."

"Hey, hey it's okay," Blaine kissed each of Kurt's cheeks, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Kurt grumbled, looking embarrassed, "I'm just...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Blaine promised, "You'll be amazing."

Kurt still shook his head, "I...Just...Not yet."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, it was only Kurt's second time after all, "It was only an idea...So do you want me to fuck you instead?"

Kurt groaned, "Please."

Blaine grinned, reaching over into Kurt's drawer and quickly locating lube and a condom.

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips, "You're perfect," He reminded him before he shuffled down the bed a little, opening the cap on the tube and squeezing some cold, clear gel onto his fingers.

Kurt spread his legs, looking a little embarrassed about his vulnerable position, but he trusted Blaine more then anyone.

Blaine warmed the lube up as best he could before looking up at Kurt, "You sure about this?"

Kurt nodded furiously, "Please, Blaine..."

Blaine nodded himself and pressed his index finger lightly against Kurt's entrance, making Kurt squirm above him.

"Shit, Blaine please," Kurt begged, "I need you."

Blaine let out a breath and pushed his finger in gently, watching Kurt tense above him. _God he was so tight._

"Relax," He cooed.

Kurt soon un-tensed and asked for more, looking down at Blaine with hungry, lust driven eyes.

Blaine slowly worked Kurt open, probably using more lube than was necessary and being too careful in Kurt's opinion, whining and groaning for Blaine to just fuck him already.

"Blaine, Baby please," Kurt whimpered, pushing down on the three fingers that were inside him.

"Just a little more Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you."

"Blaine!" Kurt whined in frustration.

"You feel so good," Blaine grinned up at him, "So hot and tight."

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice turned to a growl.

"I can't wait to fill you up, Baby," Blaine ignored Kurt's complaints, slowly driving him crazy with an evil smirk on his face, "My cock loves your ass so much."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if don't get in me right now I swear on my wardrobe this is the last time you'll have sex for a year!" Kurt threatened,

Blaine laughed to himself, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the foil package, ripping it open with his teeth. He fumbled around a little in his excitement and he rolled it down his heated, throbbing shaft. He shifted on the bed until he was settled comfortably between Kurt's legs.

"You ready?" He asked, looking up at Kurt who simply threw him the bitchiest glares of all glares.

Blaine laughed again and grabbed Kurt's legs, pulling them over his shoulder and shuffling even closer, "You're going to tell me if I hurt you right?" He asked his tone become more serious.

"Ugh, Blaine. Yes, okay. Now please just, ohh fuck," Kurt whined, throwing his head back against the cushions beneath his head as Blaine pushed the tip of his cock into Kurt's welcoming heat.

Blaine let out a groan, his hands clawing at the mattress for something to hold on to...Wait, when did the comforter end up on the floor?

"Blaine more, come on," Kurt's chest was heaving in exhilaration and excitement.

Blaine hummed, pushing in deeper and watching his cock being swallowed by Kurt's hot, eager hole. It was like Kurt's body was trying to protect him, wrapping him up in a secure heaven of upmost pleasure. "You feel so fucking good Baby, so perfect."

Kurt's breathing got higher and higher pitched as Blaine pushed even deeper into him, however it turned to a deep groan that rumbled through his chest when Blaine's hips were pressed against Kurt's ass, fully engulfed in his lover.

"God Blaine, move," Kurt requested, trying to move his hips with no success.

Blaine rolled his hips down in small rocking motions, watching Kurt gasp and his eyes widen before they fluttered closed.

"Yes," Kurt whimpered, "Oh my God, I've missed you."

"Oh baby, you have no idea," Blaine replied, still rocking his hips.

He lent down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's abdomen, the only thing that he could really reach at the present time.

"More Blaine, Please," Kurt begged, looking up with his with beautiful, dark blue eyes.

Blaine bit down hard on his bottom lip and he slid out, immediately missing Kurt's warmth before he pushed back in, hearing Kurt let out a light grunt.

"God," Blaine gasped, "So good."

"Blaine, just fuck me," Kurt mewled desperately.

Blaine complied immediately, his hips thrusting and rocking in a speed that made Kurt whine and gasp.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Blaine!" Kurt cried, his shout bouncing off the walls of the room.

Blaine's cheeks turned scarlet, knowing that Rachel was in the room only a wall away. But God he loved it was Kurt was loud, it was so hot.

"Harder, Blaine please," Kurt whined, "You're so big, God."

Blaine felt his ego reach sky-high limits and his hips speed up even more, he shifted a little, making Kurt's almost bend in half as Blaine continuously pounded into him. Kurt's legs tightened around Blaine neck, gasping and keening as the new position made Blaine's dick brush against his prostate.

"Oh God, Blaine," He whimpered, sweat beading on his forehead.

Blaine's arms were shaking where he was propping himself up, Kurt was arching his back and ass off the bed, trying to get Blaine to thrust into deeper inside him. Blaine's blood was boiling and pounding under his skin, he could feel his heart beating manically in his chest as his stomach churned and tightened.

"K...Kurt I'm...I'm," He whined unwillingly, he never wanted this moment to end but ever sensation was just too hot and too intense.

Kurt just gave a high pitched whine, the muscles of his hole contracting around Blaine's heated, throbbing dick that was still rubbing and caressing around his walls and sending white hot sparks of pleasure racing around his body.

Blaine whined and grunted, doing his best to hold back but as soon as Kurt clenched around him and let out a particularly breathy wine that made his cock twitch, he was coming quicker then he thought possible. A yell of Kurt's name left his lips before he could stop it as his dick convulsed and pulsed heavily, pouring into the condom so violently it made his head spin and stars dance before his eyes.

"Blaine!"  
Kurt's desperate whine of his name pulled him from his bliss, his eyes opened to see Kurt panting and writhing beneath him, his hand wrapped around his leaking dick and pumping it frantically.

"So close, so close," He chanted.

Blaine shook himself a little, the sight bringing him crashing back to reality. He batted Kurt's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own, his hand working eagerly around the skin that felt too hot in his hand. It only took a few strokes and a twist of Blaine's wrist before Kurt was spilling between them with a gasping cry, long streams of cum coating Blaine who was hovering above him and painting the hot skin of his own chest.

Kurt fell heavily back against the cushions, his breathing desperate and labored.

Blaine groaned, trying to calm his own breathing as he pulled out of Kurt, who let a mewl of protest and discomfort.

Blaine tied of the condom and threw it in the direction of Kurt's trashcan, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when it landed inside. He collapsed next to Kurt who looked like he was sleep, his breathing was gentle and even and his eyes were closed. His hair was a mess and a sticking up all around his face, apart from a single chestnut lock and hung down delicately over his forehead. His lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were a perfect rosy pink.

But when the bed dipped beside him with Blaine's weight his eyes fluttered open and he rolled onto his side with a blissed out smile on his face, looking at Blaine tenderly who followed his actions.

"Well that was unexpected," Kurt laughed lightly, as Blaine pulled him close.

Blaine hummed as their relaxed bodies pressed against each other, ignoring the mixture of sperm and sweat, "I enjoyed my exploration of you."

Kurt giggled, his cheeks flushing even brighter then they already were, "Me too."

"Well we'll have to do it again sometime then huh?" Blaine grinned, brushing the lock of hair from Kurt's forehead and pressing a kiss where it was removed.

Kurt nodded dozily in agreement.

Blaine brushed his hands over Kurt's arm and back, smiling gently at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a sweet Eskimo kiss before he slid out of Kurt's grasp.

"No, where are you going?" Kurt pouted.

"I don't want you to get cold," Blaine replied, picking up the comforter that was on the floor and bringing it back to the bed.

Kurt sighed as Blaine lay down next to him and wrapped the comforter around them both.

"I've slept too much," Kurt yawned, "It's like I'm finally catching up with all the sleepless nights without you."

"That's a good thing," Blaine squeezed Kurt's small frame.

"It's going to mess up my sleeping pattern...not that I would object to having sex and sleeping for the rest of my life, as long as it was only with you," Kurt smirked, "We should get up and do something."

"Wanna shower?" Blaine asked, his hands sliding down to cup Kurt's ass.

Kurt winced a little, "I don't know if I'm quiet up for round two yet."

"We can be naked together without having sex," Blaine mummered.

Kurt smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Could you two be any louder?" Rachel snapped as the two emerged from their shower in search of food, wearing baggy, simple clothes and with damp, messy hair.

Blaine watched Kurt's cheek turn a scarlet red, ducking his head as he hid his hand behind his back.

Blaine laughed to try and make him feel more relaxed, "Sorry Rach, We'll keep it down next time."

"Oh no, don't try and act all friendly with me. If Kurt had any sense he'd chuck you out on the street!" Rachel glared at Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "If Kurt didn't want me, I wouldn't be here."

"Yes but he does want you, because he's crazy and weak," Rachel huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Kurt's head snapped up, "I'm not weak."

"Then why are you letting him walk all over you?" Rachel's voice raised, pointing at Blaine harshly.

Kurt let out a long breath, "Rachel, just stop it. He makes me happy and he's staying."

"Really? Wait until Finn hears about this, and Mercedes and your Dad," Rachel threatened.

"I don't care what anyone says," Kurt growled, linking hands with Blaine.

"Rachel, Kurt has complete control in this, if he changes his mind I'll leave," Blaine promised.

"He has no control. You have him brainwashed, you could kill someone and he'd defend you," Rachel snapped.

"I had no choice about what I did," Blaine stepped away from Kurt and towards Rachel, "I only ever did what was best for him."

"By abandoning him out of the blue? Do you have any idea how miserable he's been?" Rachel argued.

"I told him as soon as I knew," Blaine spat, "It killed me to brake up with him."

"Then why did you?"

"Because long distance never works, we'd probably end up hating each other and I could _never _live with myself if that happened. Don't pretended like I don't care because I do, and I'm gong to do everything in my power to make this up to Kurt, and you and no-one else is going to get in my way!" Blaine exclaimed.

When he finished speaking his breathing was labored, the passion of his words taking his breath away.

Rachel stared at him with wide-eyes, shocked by his outburst.

Kurt walked forward and put his hand on Blaine's arm, the action making Blaine come back to his senses.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to..." Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, no...I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without hearing your side of the story as well," Rachel admitted.

Blaine let out a breath, "Truce?" He suggested.

Rachel pursed her lips for a second, looking between Blaine and Kurt a few times before she nodded, "Truce."

Kurt sighed in relief and his stomach growled, making Blaine turn and smile at him, "How about I cook something, you wanna join us Rachel?"

"No it's okay, I'm meeting Carrie in...oh damn, I'm going to be late," Rachel gasped, glancing at the clock ticking on the wall, "See you guys later."

"Bye," Kurt and Blaine called in sync, smiling at each other when it happen.

Rachel grabbed her bag and threw a wave over her shoulder in the boys direction before he walked out of the door.

"We're going to work this out, with all your family and friends," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/n:** Hope you liked that chapter please leave me a review if you did.

Also my exams start on Monday so bear with me on updates etc, I'll be writing in all my spare time though.

Thank-you.


	36. Out Of The Blue

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Out Of The Blue

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Strong language

* * *

"Are you sure?" Blaine checked, watching as Kurt took a fork-full of tomato pasta and placed it in his mouth.

"Really, Blaine this is amazing," Kurt covered his mouth as he talked, continuing to chew his food.

Blaine let out a little sigh before picking up his own cutlery and began eating also.

"You do know that Rachel wasn't staying?" Kurt asked.

"Yes..." Blaine trailed of, looking confused.

"Is the army joining us?" Kurt stabbed a tomato with his fork and brung it to his lips.

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why did you make so much?" Kurt laughed, looking at the huge pot of pasta, the large dish of salad and huge stack of garlic bread in front of him.

Blaine shrugged, "I didn't know how hungry you were."

Kurt just laughed again, "Thank-you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For this," He said gesturing towards his plate, "And for everything."

"You're welcome...But what do you mean by 'Everything'?"

"I don't know...Fighting for me, caring about me, making me feel safe, making me happy, loving me. Everything."

"Thank-you, for letting me love you, for accepting me, for not running away screaming, for welcoming me back. Everything." Blaine smiled in return.

Kurt took a sip of his wine, looking at Blaine from over his glass, "There's something different about you," He announced.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in shock, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt admitted, "You...feel different."

Blaine frowned, "I don't get it."

"You feel...more relaxed," Kurt decided.

"Probably because I'm not dreading leaving you every second of every day," Blaine said, his eyes giving a little sparkle in the candles' light that Blaine had lit around the room.

"You're going to stay forever now right?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine carefully.

"And ever and ever and ever, until you're sick of me," Blaine smiled proudly.

Kurt giggled, "Not possible."

The conversation turned to more about their future, what Blaine was going to do. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to go back into education, the few weeks he'd been at McKinley had killed him, so Kurt promised to help him maybe find a job. This way they could have a bit more of an income and Blaine would have something to entertain him while Kurt was in class.

As much as Kurt loved Rachel, he did want to get his own place with Blaine. He could already imagine them taking days off work to spend together, exploring New-York or laying in bed all day. Blaine agreed with all of his suggestions.

Their dinner was interrupted by a knock at the door, Kurt put the pasta that was on his fork in his mouth before hopping to his feet, feeling giddy on Blaine and wine when he pulled open the door.

A pair of blue-gray-green eyes looked back at him, with a breathtaking smile and fringe of dark brown hair falling over the persons face.

"Dylan!" Kurt heard himself squeal, "Oh my God!"

Dylan laughed, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt threw his arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace, "I can't believe it's you."

Dylan let out a sigh and wound his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "God you're more beautiful then I remember."

Kurt's cheeks heated, "Come in, come in. We're just eating dinner, you can join us right?" Kurt asked, pulling away as he rambled in excitement.

"Of course...If Blaine doesn't have a problem with that," Dylan agreed, walking into the apartment and linking hands with Kurt.

"Of course he doesn't, there's loads of food. Do you like pasta? It's really good," Kurt asked, pulling up a chair for Dylan and putting it next to him.

"Oh, I love Blaine's pasta. He used to cook it for me sometimes," Dylan smiled.

"Great, I'll grab you a plate," Kurt grinned, disappearing off into the kitchen.

Dylan sat down and sent Blaine a smirk, "Hey."

Blaine gritted his teeth, "What are you doing here, turning up out of the blue?"

"You think that leaving without me would stop me from following?" Dylan asked, tilting his head to the side.

Blaine groaned, "Dylan, please don't mess this up."

"I'm going to do anything," Dylan said, holding his hands up, "I'm just waiting for you to screw up so I can step in."

Blaine turned pale, "You can't. He belongs to me."

"Really? Because I couldn't smell anything when I walked in," Dylan glared.

"I haven't done that yet," Blaine folded his arms across his chest.

"Does he even know of it's existence?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why would he? There's nothing like it in the human world, and the last thing I want to do is freak him out now," Blaine hissed, his whole body tense and stiff.

"So you have no plans to ask him?" Dylan guessed.

"No."

"Well that leaves him open to me then doesn't it?" Dylan lent back in his seat.

"Dylan this isn't some stupid fucking game," Blaine growled, "I love him."

Dylan pursed his lips, "Then I suggest you don't mess up."

"Why are you so desperate to have him, of all the people?" Blaine asked.

"Because, you want him," Dylan grinned.

"Here," Kurt walked back in with a plate and cuterly in his hand, "Help yourself."

"Thanks beautiful," Dylan replied.

Kurt blushed, "You're welcome."

Kurt sat back down in his seat and took another sip of his wine, "What are you doing back here? I thought you hated Earth?"

Dylan shrugged, "I missed it. And you, I heard how Blaine got back and did the same."

Kurt blushed even deeper, "I missed you too."

Dylan smiled softly at Kurt before helping himself to some pasta and chewing on some garlic bread.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine who remain silent, staring down at his almost full-plate.

He nodded, throwing Kurt a unconvincing smile.

"No your not," Kurt disagreed, "What's going on?"

Blaine let out a long sigh, "Excuse me," He muttered, walking towards Kurt's bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Kurt watched him walk away before he looked back at Dylan who was looking at him nervously.

"I can go if you want," Dylan offered, playing with his hands uncomfortably in his lap.

"No, no please don't," Kurt shook his head, putting his hand over Dylan's.

"But...Well Blaine's obviously not happy about me being here, I just don't know why," Dylan frowned, looking hurt and confused.

Kurt sighed, "Me neither, I thought you guys had made up before you left."

Dylan bit his lip, "So did I...look, I'll just go. Maybe we can meet up..."

"No, I want you to stay," Kurt said firmly.

"What about Blaine?" Dylan asked nervously.

"He'll just have to deal with our friendship," Kurt shrugged, "I'll talk to him later."

"You looked really cute today," Dylan complemented.

"What?" Kurt laughed, "Me and Blaine just got out of the shower."

Dylan's expression darkened for a second before he spoke again, "I like seeing you so dressed down."

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "Thanks. You haven't changed at all."

Dylan smirked, "Nope. Same old me, band tee's and terrible hair."

Kurt frowned, "I love your hair."

* * *

"Okay, I can't possibly eat another mouthful," Kurt sighed, sitting back in his seat.

Dylan smirked, "I'll help you clean up."

"Ah, I was actually gong to check on Blaine, I thought he would have come back out by now," Kurt frowned, getting to his feet and holding his full stomach.

"Oh, okay," Dylan smiled, "Make sure he knows I don't have a problem with him."

Kurt nodded, walking over the bedroom door and knocking on it, "Blaine?"

No answer.

Kurt bit his lip for a second before opening the door anyway. Blaine was sat on the edge of the bed...their bed, with his head in his hands.

"Baby, what's going on?" He asked, walking forward.

Blaine's head snapped up and his eyes were clouded and dark and his teeth were pointed, Kurt barley winced and continued walking forward.

"Talk to me," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's nose.

Blaine growled in his throat and locked his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him down onto his lap.

Kurt giggled lightly, "Come on," He stroked his hand through Blaine's hair comfortingly.

Blaine's eyes slowly lightened, it was like a dark cloud and gone past the sun and now it was free to shine once again. Blaine eyes were suddenly their normal breathtaking brown and he was watching Kurt curiously.

"You didn't run away," He stated, sounding surprised.

"Of course not, you'd never hurt me," Kurt smiled, "And I love all of you, not just the part that seems human."

"Ugh, Kurt I...You're so amazing," Blaine shook his head, "I...I can't loose you."

"Why would you loose me?" Kurt asked, frowning deeply.

Blaine's expression fell, "M' sorry for leaving, I didn't want to..um...change in front of you like that."

"Sweetie, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"I...Just got a little protective," Blaine blushed, "Dylan turning up out of the blue like that, kinda shook me a little."

"Why? I thought you guys were friends?" Kurt frowned.

"He barley walked in before he was flirting with you and...and calling you beautiful, I just..." Blaine shuddered, his arms tightening even more around Kurt's waist, "That's my job."

Kurt giggled quietly, "Dylan may call me beautiful, but you make me feel beautiful," He smiled.

"He wants you," Blaine stated.

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be silly, he just flirts with everyone."

"Baby, you don't know him like I do," Blaine warned, "He can turn nasty pretty quickly."

"I only want you, I promise you don't have to worry about anything," Kurt vowed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine bit his lip, "What if I mess up? Kurt you _can't _leave me, please." His voice broke and tears began to well up in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks so fast it was as though they had appeared out of nowhere.

"Blaine, everyone messes up," Kurt brushed Blaine's tears away with his thumb, "It's called being in a relationship."

"But I can't, I can't mess up. I need you," Blaine panicked, gripping Kurt's hips protectively.

"I'm not going to run away at the first sign of trouble, we've been through way too much to not be together. I know we're going to disagree and fight, we can't agree all the time. But I'm not going anywhere," Kurt promised, "I'll never leave you, okay?"

Blaine let out a sob, more tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you."

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt sighed, brushing away more of Blaine's tears, "I love you too."

Kurt moved up to he was on his knees which were either side of Blaine's hips on the bed, Blaine looked up at him with a sad, scared expression.

"You don't have to worry about me going anywhere," Kurt promised, "You have to worry about not having a single second to yourself, because I'll miss you too much to not be with you."

A small smile twitched in the corner of Blaine's lips, before Kurt was kissing him gently.

Blaine let out a sigh, letting his hands roam from Kurt's hip and up his back, under his baggy gray shirt.

Kurt pulled away and smiled at him, "Come on, we've let Dylan on his own."

Blaine pouted, "He'll live," He said, craning his neck and puckering his lips signaling that he wanted another kiss.

Kurt laughed lighting and pressed a barely-there kiss to Blaine's puckered lips, "Save it for later."

Blaine frowned, "Fine...You're really beautiful by the way."

Kurt blushed, "Thank-you."

He climbed off of Blaine's lap and took Blaine's hand, pulling him to his feet. Their hands were kept tightly locked as the two make their way towards the door, close to each others sides.

"Play nice," Kurt warned.

"Do I get a reward later if I do?" Blaine grinned, his eyes lighting up like an excited child.

Kurt laughed fondly, "Of course, whatever you like. But only I decided if you've earned it."

Blaine nodded in agreement as he opened the door, the two stepping out to see Dylan walking back from the kitchen.

"Oh...Dylan, you didn't need to clear up," Kurt frowned.

"No it's okay, you gave me food. It's only right I clean up in return...You okay man?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled and nodded but Kurt could feel how tense he was, "Yeah, I'm good. And I'm sorry."

"No worries," Dylan shrugged, "I should get going."

"No, please stay a little longer," Blaine said, obviously trying to get into Kurt's good books.

Dylan saw right through him, "Nah, it's okay. I know you two still have a lot of catching up to do, now you've reacquainted you can talk."

"Wh...What?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows pulling in with confusion.

"Blaine said you guys had barley gotten out of the bedroom since you got back, and that's why you look so tired," Dylan shrugged, "Now you can actually talk about stuff."

"W...I..." Kurt stuttered.

"Well I guess I'll see you again Kurt, I'll drop by sometime," Dylan said as though he was oblivious to Kurt's shock, "Bye Blaine."

When the door closed behind him Kurt twisted out of Blaine's grip, "Blaine! What the fuck?"

Blaine winced, "I didn't say that!"

"Why would he make it up? We've only had sex once, I...I can't believe you would say that," Kurt took a step away from him.

"Because he's determined to part us, Kurt I swear on everything in the universe that I didn't say that. You have to believe me Kurt, please," Blaine begged, his eyes wide and desperate.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me Kurt! I love you, Why would I even say that?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I don't know, to make him jealous?" Kurt suggested

"Kurt..."

"You're so obsessed with him stealing me away. Don't you believe that I love you?" Kurt cried.

All the air exited Blaine's body and he slumped forward, "Of course I do."

"Then you don't trust me?"

"I do Kurt, I do trust you."

"Then act like it," Kurt snapped, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm acting over protective and smothering but I only just got you back and I'm so scared I'm going to lose you again, to someone better then myself," Blaine said quietly as Kurt walked away from him and sat on the couch.

Kurt looked at him and bit his lip, "When is it going to enter that stupid little head of yours that I'm not going anywhere?"

Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a small smile.

It was silent for a second before Blaine spoke.

"Oh, I have something for you," he informed, walking towards Kurt and reaching around the back of his neck.

He held his lightly closed palm out to Kurt and opened it. A small golden locket shimmered up at Kurt.

"Oh my God, you still have it," Kurt's eyes widened.

"Of course, I always have it with me. I was in my jacket pocket before. I want you to have it back," Blaine said, nudging his hand out further.

"No. Keep it," Kurt smiled, he patted the space next to him.

Blaine sat down and put Kurt's mothers locket back around his neck, "I honestly did say that sweetheart."

Kurt pursed his lips, "I believe you," he said, "I guess Dylan's just jealous of our relationship."

* * *

**A/n:** Please view :)

"Yeah...Yeah that's totally the reason."


	37. Interruptions

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Interruptions

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Strong language, very brief dirty-talk, and a rather annoying interruption

* * *

Now Dylan had left the whole atmosphere had become a lot calmer. Blaine had curled up into Kurt's side while the two snuggled up on the couch to watch TV...Well, Kurt was watching TV, and Blaine was watching Kurt.

Blaine had no idea what was on the screen in front of them. All he knew is that he could see the light from the screen flickering in Kurt's shinning blue eyes and that Kurt's tongue kept darting out to lick his lips, leaving them dark, wet and glistening.

All he could think about was what Dylan had said. Kurt was completely open to anyone of Blaine's race, of course he wanted to seal the deal but...he didn't want to freak Kurt out. And human's couldn't tell anyway so it seemed pointless when Dylan wasn't there. But now...

"I need to talk to you," Blaine announced.

Kurt turned to look at him, a concerned frown on his face, "O...Okay, what's going on?"

"It's not...Okay, so um..." Blaine bit his lip, "I don't really know how to start this."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up on his forehead, "Blaine, you're freaking me out," He laughed nervously.

"It's okay," Blaine reassure him, "It's just an...idea, you know what? Never mind."

"No, Blaine talk to me," Kurt disagreed, "Please?"

"Okay, but you can't freak out okay?" Blaine said seriously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sweetheart, when have I ever freaked out?"

"Kurt, I'm serious. This might seem a little weird to you," Blaine gulped.

"I promise I won't freak out," Kurt told him, moving to sit slightly sideways so he could look at Blaine properly, the TV long forgotten.

"I haven't really told you much about where I'm from, but we have little traditions and things as well," Blaine said, fidgeting nervously with his hands that were placed on his lap.

Kurt nodded a little, placing his hands over Blaine's, "That's cool, I'm happy to do anything you want to do. I don't want you to forgot where you came from, and there's more then just me in this relationship," Kurt nudging Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"But you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Blaine added seriously.

Kurt nodded, "Deal. We can talk about whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Ugh, I love you," Blaine sighed, removing his hands from out under Kurt's and joining their hands together instead, "You just seem to take everything in your stride."

Kurt shrugged, "What's the point of freaking out? It doesn't solve anything."

"I'm always so scared that I'm going to do something or say something that's going to make you run away, but you always surprise me," Blaine admitted.

"I'm tougher then I look you know," Kurt stated, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Oh I know that, you're the strongest person I know. But I just love you so much, the worst scenarios always run through my head about what would happen if I ever said anything wrong," Blaine frowned.

"You need to have more faith in me," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I have every faith in you, I just need more in myself," Blaine corrected him.

Kurt sighed lightly and looked up into Blaine's eyes, "We're going to make the distance you know, nothing's going to be strong enough to break us apart."

Blaine smiled, "I know. We're stuck with each other."

Kurt giggled lightly, glancing back at the TV screen and then back to Blaine.

"So...do you think Rachel will be back anytime soon?" Blaine asked, pretending to watch the TV.

"No, she'll probably end up staying at Carrie's if I know her like I think I do," Kurt replied, his hand inching up Blaine's thigh.

"So no interruptions?" Blaine smirked.

"Nope," Kurt popped the 'P' as he spoke.

Blaine and Kurt grinned at each other knowingly.

"You ready for round two yet?" Blaine asked, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

Kurt's grin grew, "I think I could manage that," He agreed, moving up onto his knees on the couch so he could tower over Blaine and capture his lips, his fingers curling themselves into Blaine's air and letting out a hum.

Blaine let out a low groan, letting his hands sneak up under Kurt's shirt and run over his abdomen.

"God, I will never get bored of kissing you," Blaine breathed, pulling his lips away from Kurt's and burring his face into Kurt's warm neck, breathing deeply and letting his hands climb higher.

"My lips aren't anything special," Kurt replied, letting out a groan when Blaine's fingers flicked over his left nipple.

"Yes they are, their pink and full and smooth," Blaine smiled softly, his head still buried in Kurt's shoulder.

"As are most," Kurt stated, running a hand down Blaine's neck tenderly.

"Hmm, but you taste so good," Blaine hummed appreciatively, "And ever said I could only kiss your lips."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I said I'd never get bored of kissing _you_," Blaine explained, "Which means your lips," He pressed a peck to Kurt's lips, "And cheeks," He kissed each of Kurt's rosy cheeks in turn, "Your dimples," He kisses the sweet indents either side of Kurt's mouth that appeared when he gave a true and happy smile, "And your neck," he hummed, dragging his lips down over Kurt's chin and started sucking lightly at the skin.

Kurt gasped, "Blaine."

"Your chest," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, running his hand up over Kurt's shirt, "And arms," He let his hand take the path of Kurt's sleeves, "Your legs," His hands moved to rest lightly on Kurt's thighs, "And...Your cock," Blaine finished, his voice ending in a whisper of a whining breath against Kurt's' ear.

"Fuck, Blaine."

"I'll kiss all around your head, and down your shaft, letting my teeth graze a little against the skin before pulling you into my mouth," Blaine groaned, his tongue traveling up Kurt's neck, "I'll make you feel so good Kurt, so worshiped. My beautiful, perfect boyfriend."

"Blaine," Kurt whined, his finger tangled and pulling in Blaine's dark locks, "Do it, please."

Blaine hummed against the wet skin of Kurt's neck, "You're going to cum so hard baby."

"God you're amazing," Kurt smiled softly, pressing his forehead to Blaine's, "I love you so much."

"You're only saying that because you want me to suck you off," Blaine chuckled, starting to undo Kurt's pants.

"Well it's obvious I'm only using you for sex," Kurt played along, running his hand affectionately through Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed at the feeling of Kurt's hand working over his scalp, "It's a good job I'm good in bed then isn't it?"

"What makes you think that's the case?" Kurt teased, his nails scraping lightly down Blaine's neck.

Blaine shivered, "Cause you keep coming back for more, Baby."

Kurt giggled lightly, "That I do," He smiled, "And we have all night, so this can last long into the hours of the morning."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Kurt, it's like half seven, I know my stamina's good but..."

"I'm less worried about your stamina, and more about your recovery rate," Kurt blushed.

"Is that so?" Blaine grinned, "We'll just have to see about that."

"Hmm, I'll just make lots of sandwiches to keep our strength up," Kurt grinned back and blushed even deeper at the words that left his mouth.

Blaine winked at Kurt before crashing their mouths together, his hands fumbling around at Kurt's open pants before slipping inside, cupping Kurt's cock through his underwear and feeling the half-hard weight twitch between his fingers.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, "Oh my God, Blaine."

"You feel so good," Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips, moving his hand more determinedly in the limited space.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, throwing his head back as Blaine's lips latched determinedly onto Kurt's collar bone.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

They both jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Ignore it," Blaine mumbled, sucking furiously at the pale skin in his mouth.

"What if it's Rachel?" Kurt asked, trying to wiggle out of Blaine's grasp.

"It's not, she took a key," Blaine stated.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kurt?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "It's Owen," he recognized the voice calling his name.

"You have to be kidding me," Blaine groaned, glancing at the door, "He'll leave soon, just ignore it."

"K...Kurt?" The voice called again.

Kurt bit his lip, "I have to answer it," he said, reaching down and pulling Blaine's hand from his pants.

"No, no you don't," Blaine disagreed, "Believe me, if he was in this position he would understand."

Kurt glared, "I'm answering it," he said firmly, hopping to his feet and sorting out his hair.

Blaine groaned, falling back against the sofa, "He's going to pay for what he just interrupted."

Kurt glared again, "Don't you dare," He huffed, running his finger over the mark Blaine had made on his neck.

Blaine smirked, "You might want to do up your pants," he suggested as Kurt moved towards the door.

Kurt blushed scarlet, zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt down a little before he threw a glance at Blaine and opened the door.

Owen threw himself through the door-frame and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Oh my..." Kurt gasped in surprise, "Are you okay?"

"Jasper called me," Owen replied, his voice a little muffled in Kurt's shoulder.

"O..Oh," Kurt patted Owen's shoulder, "What happened?"

"He wants to get back together," Owen explained, "And I still love him, and I don't know what to do."

"Would he make you happy?" Kurt asked once he had recovered from the shock, "That's the most important question."

"I...I don't know, I thought I was over him and really liked you and now he's just turned up out of nowhere," Owen babbled, "I just don't know if I can trust him again."

Kurt pulled Owen further into the room, "Does he deserve a second chance? He hurt you pretty bad."

"I...I know," Owen mumbled, "He looked so sorry, he cried Kurt. He never cries."

"Well maybe he really is sorry then," Kurt said softly, "Why don't you try being friends first? Just don't leave him waiting forever like I did with you."

"I still like you," Owen said, his cheeks flushing against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled softly, "But you love Jasper."

Owen nodded, lifting his head. His cheeks were still red and his eyes looked a little like he had been previously crying. He looked behind Kurt and shock crossed his face.

"Oh...Hi," He said, watching Blaine who sat on the couch looking uncomfortable.

"Hey," Blaine replied, sounding a little awkward.

"Um, Owen this is Blaine," Kurt explained, bracing himself for Owen's reaction.

Owen's jaw dropped for a second and he studied Blaine, as though he was trying to determine if Blaine was worth all the trouble Kurt went through.

"He's back?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah.

"Since when?" Owen asked, glaring at Blaine who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yesterday," Kurt informed him, watching the reaction between his boyfriend and friend.

"Do you want me to kick him out?" Owen offered.

"No! No, I...We're together," Kurt explained, walking towards Blaine and sitting beside him. Blaine took his hand and smiled tenderly.

Owen's eyebrows shot up high on his face, "Why?"

"Because I love him, and he makes me happy," Kurt said simply.

Owen blinked a few time, looking at Blaine, "If you hurt him again, I'll..."

"He won't," Kurt interrupted, "You don't need to get all protective of me, even if it is really sweet."

Owen bit his lip, "Maybe I should forgive Jasper too, if you can forgive him," he gestured to Blaine.

"He cheated on you," Kurt reminded him, "It's two completely different situations."

"But it was so long ago, and he looked so sorry. So vulnerable. I've never seen him like that," Owen's voice was quiet.

"Just talk to him, Owen. That's all you can do. Spend some time with him and it'll help you work out how you really feel," Kurt suggested.

"Why do you know the right answer to everything?" Owen asked, giving Kurt a fond smile.

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm gonna go and call him," Owen said, backing towards the door, "Thank-you so much Kurt, and um...nice to meet you Blaine, I guess."

The door closed softly behind him.

"I guess?" Blaine repeated, sounding outraged, "What did I ever do to him?"

Kurt shrugged again, "He's just being protective."

"Everyone's protective over you."

"I have good friends," Kurt agreed.

"They keep interrupting me," Blaine sighed, running his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"From doing what?" Kurt asked.

"Being with you," Blaine complained, "But, at least now I have one less person who won't steal you way from me."

"I'm not going anywhere."


	38. Taking on Traditions

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Taking on Traditions

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Strong language and talk of sex

* * *

"Okay, tell me now," Kurt ordered.

He stood in front of Blaine as he sat on the couch two days later. He had his hand on his hips and a determined look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, frowning a little and putting down the book that he'd been reading.

"I know something's up, you've been acting strange yesterday and again the this morning," Kurt stated, his eyes hard and searching on Blaine's face.

"I'm fine, probably just your imagination," Blaine disagreed.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Fine, don't tell me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "There's nothing to tell."

Kurt pursed his lips for a second before he shook his head a little, "You can tell me later," He said, "I'm meeting Dylan for a few hours."

Blaine's expression darkened, "Oh."

"You were invited but I didn't think you'd want to come," Kurt said smoothing down his orange waistcoat.

"What makes you think that?" Blaine asked.

"To be honest I don't want you there," Kurt admitted, "You'd either continue to mope around to get freakishly protective again."

"Wait are you...angry at me?" Blaine asked.

"A little," Kurt nodded, looking around for his phone and cursing wen he couldn't find it.

Blaine picked up the phone that was on the coffee table, "Why?" he asked, extending his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took the phone from his grasp and slipped it in his pocket, "Because you don't trust me with whatever's upsetting you, or to be alone with Dylan. It makes mes feel really inferior to you."

Blaine sighed, "Of course I trust you, but I have good reason not to trust Dylan."

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked, standing directly in front of Blaine again.

Blaine forward and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling him down onto the couch next to him and making Kurt squeal.

"Because you'll tell me to stop being idiotic," Blaine smiled resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Because I'm always right," Kurt said, running a hand through Blaine's curls.

"I'm learning that very quickly," Blaine smirked fondly.

"I have to go, but when I come back you're telling me what's making you so distant."

"Okay," Blaine agreed with light sigh, "Have fun...but not too much without me."

Kurt smiled, "I'll try not too."

* * *

"Kurt, Hey," Dylan smiled, pulling the boy into a hug, "You look gorgeous."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Dylan's hands brushed lightly over his ass, "Thank-you."

Dylan hugged him longer than was probably suitable, but Kurt didn't do anything to stop him.

"Right," Dylan announced, "I haven't had coffee this morning yet, so let's go."

Kurt allowed Dylan to hold his hand as they walked through the streets of New York, it was unsurprisingly loud and busy. Kurt loved the buzzing streets, the smells of delicious hotdogs and hamburgers drifting from the stalls and the amazed looks on tourist faces. He couldn't believe he lived here. That he belonged here.

Dylan agreed to go to the coffee shop that had become one of Kurt's favorites in the time he had lived here, when he didn't feel like experiencing Carrie's excitement. It was a bit further away then other coffee sellers and down an ally that seemed almost hidden between two shops. Kurt had found it in his first week of living in NYC after he'd gotten terribly lost.

"Ah, no. I'm paying," Dylan said, putting his hand over Kurt's to stop him from pulling out his wallet.

Kurt raised eyebrow, "No, that's okay."

"I'm buying you this," Dylan said determinedly, handing over some money to the man smiling at them behind the counter.

Kurt pursed his lip, "I'm buying next time."

"Deal," Dylan agreed, slipping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"You guys are sweet," The guy behind the counter commented, "My wife would be going gooey all over you and moaning that I'm not romantic enough."

Kurt's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "We're not dating!"

The guy looked a little taken back by Kurt's outburst.

"Unfortunately he's already been snapped up my a friend of mine. He'll be mine soon enough though," Dylan teased, grinning widely and pulling Kurt close to his side.

Kurt blushed and took his coffee from the man behind the counter with a quiet "Thank-you."

* * *

"I thought you said a few hours," Blaine called from the kitchen when he entered Kurt enter the apartment at around half six.

"I lost track of time," Kurt called back, pulling off his boots and arranging them neatly by the door. He walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Blaine, Rachel and Carrie drinking coffee.

Blaine grinned when he walked in and put down his coffee on the side, opening his arms out for a hug.

"You seem in a better mood," Kurt realized, accepting his embrace.

Blaine let out a hum of agreement and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Aw," Carrie squealed, "You guys are so sweet."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head while Blaine laughed and grinned like an idiot.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yep."

"Good," Blaine smiled. He paused, "...Did he hit on you?"

Kurt shrugged, his cheeks coloring a little. When Dylan and himself has brought ice-cream in central park, Dylan had licked a bit of ice-cream from Kurt's chin and they had spent most of the day holding hands, "He's just a flirty person, it doesn't mean anything."

"That's what you think," Blaine pursed his lips.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "It's a good job I'm not interested then isn't it?"

"Are you sure? He's gorgeous," Rachel said, looking into the distance dreamily.

Kurt felt Blaine tense behind him and hold Kurt tighter to his chest, "I know he is," Kurt agreed, "But why would I want him when I could have Blaine?"

"I am here you know," Blaine said quietly, pressing a few light kisses to the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled, "I know baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm prettier then Dylan anyway," Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Of course you are."

"As much as I'd like to melt over you two all day, I have to go to work," Carrie pouted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's good to see you happy again Kurt, and it'ss nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too," Blaine nodded, not moving from his position with his arms around Kurt.

Rachel left to say goodbye to Carrie at the door, as soon as they disappear out of the kitchen Blaine spun Kurt around and pinned him against the counter, Kurt letting out a cry of surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm jealous that Dylan got to spend the day with you," Blaine pouted, pressing his hips against Kurt's' with his hands either side on the counter.

Kurt bit his lip, "Shit," He breathed, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed lightly, the vibrations from his body trembling through Kurt's from their close contact, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Kurt said, his head still resting lightly against Blaine's shoulder and enjoying the feeling of Blaine's muscles work under him with ever gentle breath.

"What did you do?" Blaine hummed, his hand moving from the counter and sliding up Kurt's back.

"Coffee, Park, Ice-cream," Kurt managed, shivering as Blaine's finger tips reached the top of his neck.

Blaine gasped, his chest expanding and pressing fully against Kurt's, "You ate ice-cream without me?"

Kurt giggled at the fake outrage in his boyfriends voice, "Yep. It was chocolate as well."

Blaine gasped once again, "How could you?"

Kurt smirked, burring his face deeper in Blaine's shoulder, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, "...But that doesn't mean you don't owe me ice-cream."

"There's some in the freezer," Rachel walked back into the kitchen and picked up her coffee, she glanced at the two boys pressed up against each other, "Don't you dare have sex in my kitchen."

"Um, it's our kitchen," Kurt corrected, "And I wasn't planning too."

Rachel gave them a stern glance and went back to finishing her cup of coffee, "I miss Finn," She announced.

"I was going to ask you when he was getting here," Kurt said, pushing Blaine back away from him a little, feeling uncomfortable with Rachel still watching them.

Blaine let out a sigh but pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and stepping away from him, understanding his boyfriends discomfort.

"Next week, something about finishing an important car in the garage," Rachel explained with a scowl.

"You know you might try and actually listen to him properly at one point," Kurt said under his breath.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, putting her now empty cup on the side.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head, "Why don't you call him or something then?"

"I get it, you want me to leave," Rachel held her hands up in surrender, "Seriously if I even find one trace that you two have..."

"Rachel! We're not going to have sex in the kitchen, geez," Kurt blushed, turning his head to hide in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed beside him, "Come on, let's just go to your room. I wanna talk to you."

"Our room," Kurt corrected, his hand slipping down to join Blaine's.

They walked past Rachel who had just pulled out her mobile to call Finn and waited no time in dissolving into each others arms on the bed.

"So, what was bothering you so much before?" Kurt asked, his head rested on Blaine's chest that was rising and falling with Blaine's every breath. Strong, warm and comforting.

"Remember when we were talking about traditions?" Blaine asked, "I wanted to ask you about one, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea."

"I told you that you can ask me anything," Kurt reminded him.

"And I told you that you don't have to anything that you don't want too," Blaine added.

"So, tell me. It's actually interesting, I wanna know more about where you come from," Kurt admitted, his eyes closing lightly.

"But this is...intimate Kurt, like really imitate," Blaine said, his voice shaking a little with nerves.

"I think I can handle intimate with you," Kurt smiled lightly, opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, "We do have marriage and stuff...well kind of. It's pretty much the same but we don't get married in the eyes of God so much, it's more about announcing our love to everyone else and ourselves."

"You want me to marry you?" Kurt asked, his voice a tiny bit unsure,

"No! Well...Yes, but not yet," Blaine stuttered, "What I'm suggesting is...a lot more serious. Something you only do when you are one hundred percent sure that you want to be with that person for the rest of your life."

"That sounds like us," Kurt said, getting a little impatient to what this tradition was but not wanting to push Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine agreed, "But there's no way out of this. You can't get a divorce or whatever."

Kurt nodded, "...Okay."

"And it's...it's a physical act," Blaine continued, his voice becoming more tight and defensive.

"Blaine, please just tell me," Kurt sighed.

"It's...a way for me to kind of...mark you as my own. The whole hierarchy coming into it," Blaine explained, "So everyone would be able to...to sense that you belong to me."

"Belong to you?" Kurt repeated, "Blaine, I'm not your property."

"I know, I know that," Blaine reassured him, "It's just different from earth."

Kurt bit his hip., "How would people be able to tell?"

"Only...Only people of my race would be able to, it's like...a scent I guess," Blaine mumbled.

"You're going to scent mark me?" Kurt snapped, his voice a little harsher then he intended.

"It's not..."

"This is because of Dylan," Kurt interrupted with a sigh, "I know it is. What would be the point if he wasn't here?"

"It's not! It's not just like that, I don't scent mark you. I'm not a fucking animal, Kurt," Blaine cried, sounding hurt and devastated.

Kurt's face fell, "I never said you were."

"No, but you're thinking it," Blaine pushed Kurt gently away from him, "I knew this was a stupid thing to suggest to you," He got to his feet, "This isn't just about _that_, it's showing that I want to spend forever with you Kurt, it's so intimate and special and something I wouldn't dream of doing with anyone but you."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk or something, I'll see you later," Blaine's voice turned to a mumble as he turned towards the door.

"No, Blaine," Kurt protested, but he'd already left.

* * *

Blaine had only officially been back for three days, but over those few nights Kurt had become completely depended and accustomed to falling asleep in Blaine's arms, with a warm and beautiful body sleeping next to his own. But it was getting late and he was exhausted, and Rachel had told him that she was tired of his yawning and ordered him to go to sleep. So now he lying in bed, yawning every two minutes and feeling guilty as hell when he waited for Blaine to get back.

Eventually he got so tired he was starting to drift to sleep, the feeling of unease still deep in his stomach and with is arms wrapped around is pillow, a pathetic substitute to Blaine. His eyelids drooped, and he almost had a heart attack when he felt the bed dip beside him, spinning around to see who was there.

"Damn, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Blaine sighed, starting to undo his shirt.

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, throwing his arms around Blaine, "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick, you've been gone for hours. I felt so guilty, I still do, Blaine I'm so sorry." He rambled.

Blaine jumped a little in surprise but wrapped his arms around Kurt for a second, "It's okay," he gave Kurt's a small squeeze before pushing him away so he could pull of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his undershirt and boxers.

"No, it's not okay. I was really inconsiderate," Kurt frowned, guilt leaking into every word.

Blaine sighed a little and climbed under the comforter, pulling Kurt into his arms, "I shouldn't have walk out like that. I knew it would have been weird for you to understand."

"I didn't even let you try to explain, I didn't exactly what I said I wouldn't," Kurt mumbled, "I'm a terrible person."

"Don't say that," Blaine sighed, "You're not. I was expecting you to freak out a little bit, it's okay."

"I'm still really sorry," Kurt yawned.

"And I'm sorry for waking you, I tried to be quiet."

"I wasn't really asleep, I missed you being beside me too much," Kurt blushed a little.

Blaine sighed, "I'm here now, get some sleep."

"No, no I...What do we actually have to do with this tradition?" Kurt asked, curling up closer to Blaine.

"Ah...Um, we have...have sex, but um...another chemical would be...realized when I...cum" Blaine blushed and violet red and tripped over his words.

Kurt flushed too, "So...we couldn't use protection?"

Blaine shook his head, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. Just messy," Kurt teased a little.

"We don't have to do this, I'm totally fine with it," Blaine's eyes closed, "I know were going to be together anyway, and I do trust you with Dylan so..." He paused, letting out a small yawn, "All I'm worried about is your happiness."

Kurt yawned also, humming into Blaine's warm, bare chest, "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

* * *

**A/n: **So I want to do something special when three hundred of you perfect people add me to your author alerts. I'm only ten of you beautiful unicorns away, so do you guys have any ideas?


	39. Black Out

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Black Out

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Kidnap, violence, swearing...yeah stuff really goes down in this chapter.

Also Hello **Sally B. Mcgil**l who managed to somehow read my mind:)

* * *

Kurt wiped the sweat from his brow and stretched his arms above his head before he pressed pause on his Ipod that was blasting out the song he needed for his next dance piece. Blaine had gone out to look for work and Rachel had disappeared, something about an extra class with Cassandra because she was failing something...Kurt had been to busy trying not to burn the french toast he'd been making at the time to really listen to why she was leaving. He just knew that she was. Which left Kurt a few hours to repeat this dance in a serious environment, without Blaine walking past and smacking his ass all the time and without Rachel pointing out the flaws in his movements.

He padded over the kitchen, the wooden floor cold under his bare feet. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped half of it down before he moved back into the living room. He'd pushed all of the furniture to the outside of the room so he'd have a decent clear space to practice, that had been a work-out in it's self. And along with the amount of twist, turns, high-kicks and thrusts in the routine he was soon sweating and striping down to a pair of thin, light blue short-shorts and a plain, tight black tank-top that stuck to his sweaty chest. He knew Blaine would be having a field-day if he was here.

He put the water on the coffee table that had been pushed to the very corner of the room and put his hand over his heart, it was still beating manically in his chest which was rising and falling dramatically as his lungs pulled in and spat out oxygen, trying to keep up with his exercise. He was sure he would deserve a slice of cheese cake with his coffee after this.

He brushed his hair, that was starting to fall out of its styling, off of his forehead before he hit play again and took his first position. Having his hands out straight in front him with his head thrown back, and his legs bent at the perfect angle.

A knock at the door made him stop and sigh, did Rachel take her key? He thought Blaine did...but he could have lost it knowing him. He left his Ipod playing, rushing towards the door and looking back over his shoulder for a set of keys that may belong to one of his roommates. He was still looking when he fumbled around blindly for the door-handle and pulled it open. He looked to see who it was...and then everything went black, with a sharp, echoing pain at the back of his head.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine called, surprised by the apartments make-over that had happened when he had been looking for a job. Kurt's Ipod was playing loudly and there was a bottle of water half-drunken on the coffee table in the corner. But there was no sign of it's owner. Blaine slipped his keys back into his pocket and walked further into the room, pausing Kurt's music and calling out his name again. But there was no reply.

He frowned, pushing down the panic that bubbled up in his chest. It was probably nothing, but it wasn't like Kurt to just drop everything and leave and Blaine couldn't help but find it a little strange. He picked up the bottle of water, it had droplets of condensation running down the side and was still cold, so Kurt couldn't have left too long ago.

Blaine began moving the couch back to it's rightful place while he had his phone trapped between his ear and shoulder, calling Kurt's mobile, each ring made another wave of worry pound through his body.

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm too busy being fabulous or writing my biography for when I'm famous. Leave a message after the tone, and your name so I won't forget you when there are so many people screaming my name. Beeep._

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. Sweetie, where are you? I'm a little worried, call me back when you can. I love you."

* * *

When Kurt woke up he was very disorientated, his eyes opened slowly and his vision was blurred. Panic rose up in his chest, pushing against his lungs and making it difficult to breath when he realized he had no idea where he was. He was slumped against a cold, concrete wall in a pitch black room. The back of his head was throbbing painfully, and when he raised his hand to check the damage he felt something hot, wet and sticky. Blood.

His neck was painful and protesting as he lifted his head into a straight position, he looked around frantically for something that would give him a clue to where he was, but it was so dark he couldn't even see his hand in front of him. A terrified whimper left his throat as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his brain going into panic mode and his heart thumping so loud in his chest that he could barley think straight. Every possible scenario flew through his mind. Was he going to die here? He'd never see Blaine or his Dad. He'd never graduate from NYADA. He'd never see the bustling streets of New York again.

Terrified and broken tears pooled in Kurt's eyes and flowed down over his cheeks. It was so cold, he wrapped his arms even tighter around himself trying to keep in some of his body heat, but shivers soon rocking through his body and the pain in his head just got worse and worse. He could feel the loss of blood effecting him, making him feel weak and dizzy. He had no idea how long he had been here, how long he'd been awake or how long he'd past out for. He was too terrified to explore the room he was contained in, he didn't move from the cold, hard corner he was in.

After what could have been minutes, hours or days a door opened on the other side of the room. It let a steam of yellow, artificial light flood part of the room and Kurt could see a set of about five steps leading up to the door. Was he underground? He could see that the floor was dusty and gray, and the walls were much the same. A dark, looming figure stood in the doorway with a thick, stubby object in it's hand.

Kurt felt ever muscle in his body contract away from the figure, another terrified cry for help escaping his lips.

"Ah, I thought I heard something," The figure spoke. Kurt knew that voice. He defiantly knew that voice.

"...D...Dylan?" He asked, his voice coming out quiet and horse.

"How's your head?" The figure asked, walking down the steps and closing the door behind him, sucking out any light from the room again and leaving it pitch black.

"Dylan! What's going on?" Kurt cried, moving onto his hands and knee's and trying to stand up. However his feet were shaking beneath him and his head spun so he let himself slump back down to the floor.

The object in Dylan's hand turned out to be a flashlight. Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a click, followed by a stream of light shinning at his feet and a figure right in front of him.

"I told you you'd be mine soon enough."

* * *

"Blaine sit down, I'm sure he's fine," Rachel called, picking up Kurt's phone which was in his room, "See, he just forgot his cellphone, otherwise he'd have called you."

"But where did he go?" Blaine asked, storming into Kurt's room, "You know it's not like him to just disappear, and it's been _hours._"

"Kurt can take care of himself," Rachel reassured him, "Maybe he got lost? New York is a big place."

"But he just left everything. Something's not right Rachel," Blaine shook his head, his eyes wide and panicked, "What if he's in trouble?"

Rachel worried her bottom lips between her teeth, "It is a little out of character."

"Please, please Rachel I can't just sit here. I have to do _something_," Blaine was suddenly close to tears, hours of being tense and terrified had left him physically drained and his emotions were all over the place.

"It's okay," Rachel patted his shoulder, "We can't really do anything until he's been missed for twenty-four hours."

"But what if's in pain?" Blaine whimpered, tears falling down over his cheeks, "And scared and alone? I can't let that happen."

Rachel's face fell, "Blaine..."

"I...I don't know what to do. Help me, please," Blaine sobbed, his hand gripping Rachel's arm maybe a little too hard.

Rachel pulled the crying man into his arms, "Shh. You know how strong Kurt is. He's probably fine."

"What if we go to the police instead of just calling them?" Blaine asked, sobbing heavily into Rachel's shoulder.

"They'll just tell us to go home and come back tomorrow if he hasn't turned up," Rachel rubbed Blaine's back.

"It is tomorrow! It's two in the morning," Blaine cried, clinging to Rachel like she was the only thing keeping him afloat.

"Exactly, and you haven't even sat down let alone slept," She said sternly.

"I can't sleep, not when Kurt's not here," Blaine shook his head furiously, pulling away from Rachel's shoulder and looking terrified by the thought, "What...what if he's dying? I...I...can't live without him Rachel, you have to help me."

"Blaine we don't know anything, please just calm down. If Kurt is in trouble, he's going to need you with a clear head," Rachel ordered.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to stop the painful sobs shaking through his body.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, terror settling into his voice.

"Blaine's had you for far too long and refuses to share, now it's my turn," Dylan's voice was steady and emotionless.

"I don't...I don't understand," Kurt whispered, although he was scared he was starting to.

"Blaine won't be able to find you here, no-one will. You're all mine."

"You...you stole me?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking along with his body.

Dylan smiled at him, "Come here, let me have a look at your head."

"No. No don't touch me," Kurt cried, backing away further into the corner.

Dylan sighed, "Don't be difficult Kurt, you'll only make this worse for yourself."

"I don't get it. I thought you were fine, I thought we were okay?" Kurt sobbed, tears falling down over his cheeks.

"We were. But now I've had enough of fine, and I want more," Dylan looked over Kurt as thought he was studying a piece of artwork, "But look at you know. Just a mess. Damaged goods," he tutted and Kurt shivered, "Come here and let me clean you up."

Kurt shook his head, "No."

Anger flashed through Dylan's eyes and he lunged forward, grabbing painfully onto Kurt's wrist and shining the flashlight directly into his face, "You'll do exactly what I say."

Kurt let out a cry, trying to tug himself free from Dylan's grasp, "Let me go. Please Dylan let me go. You don't want to do this."

"I've had enough of Blaine having everything. He was able to settle into this stinking planet so easily, making friends and finding you," Dylan shook Kurt's wrist, giving it a painful jolt, "His stupid rich parents giving him anything he wanted and being so God damn good looking that he could just batter his eyelashes and he'd be given the fucking world."

Kurt sobbed, "You were free. Why did you come back here?"

"Because it's not fair. He got everything and I get nothing. Every. Single. Time. But now, now I get you," Dylan's voice darkened, "The most important thing to him."

"You're doing this because your jealous?" Kurt asked, "Dylan that's so stupid. Please, let's just..."

"No. No it's not stupid. I've put up with this for far too long."

Kurt sobbed, "Let me go!"

"Shut up. The more you fight this the more you'll get hurt." Dylan growled, "I really liked you, Kurt. I thought I'd actually found something of my own but then he had to come in and ruin it."

"I do like you," Kurt replied, avoiding Dylan's eyes as he lied, "Why do you think I still let you by me coffee? I let you lick ice-cream from my face! God damn it Dylan, isn't it obvious."

Dylan dropped Kurt's wrist, "What?"

"I like you. Of course I like you," Kurt continued his lie in a mumble before he decided to tell the truth as well, "You were so nice to me in the beginning, you were the first guy to ever make me feel good about myself."

"But then why did you pick Blaine?" Dylan asked, sounding confused and torn.

Kurt bit his lip, "Because I fell like love with him. I still liked you Dylan, but..."

"He was better. Again. He's always better then me," Dylan's voice filled with anger again.

Kurt shook his head, wincing at the pain, "He's not, Dylan I promise."

"Just shut up," Dylan spat, "I'm going to make you mine, all mine."

"What...What do you mean?"

"I think Blaine mentioned a certain tradition to you, that would really make you mine," Dylan smiled slyly.

Kurt's eyes widened in terror, "No."

"Yes, he did Kurt. Don't lie to me," Dylan shook his head disapprovingly, "Now let me see your head, or I'll make it worse."

Kurt gulped at the threat in Dylan's voice, crawling forward unwillingly.

Dylan crouched down and looked at Kurt's wound with a surprising softness, apologizing when Kurt winced and sighed when he stood up again, "I'm sorry about that. I'll just go and get somethings to clean it."

Dylan left without looking back, and all Kurt could think about was what Blaine was doing.


	40. Pulling People Closer

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Pulling people closer

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Kidnap, violence, rape, swearing.

* * *

**A/n: **Wait...Chapter 40? When on earth did that happen? Thank-you so much for you continued support, I hope I don't disappoint all of you beautiful unicorns:)

"We're pretty busy now son, we're doing our best."

Blaine just let out a desperate groan, slumping against the desk at the police station, "Please, please find him."

"Blaine, come on. You haven't slept, we should go home," Rachel put her hands on his shoulders, "What if he comes back? You'll want to be there."

Blaine nodded miserably, "Please call if..."

"If we hear anything," The man behind the desk nodded himself.

Blaine dragged his half-dead body out of the station and to Rachel's car.

* * *

Dylan had brought a lamp, water, bandages and blankets with him when he returned. He plugged the lamp into the wall in a socket that Kurt at no idea was there which gave a bright light. Kurt blinked against it after being in darkness for so long and Dylan and sat on the dirty floor, indicating for Kurt to moved forward.

Kurt had sat in front of him, but Dylan had grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him up onto his lap, pulling the lamp closer as he started tending to is wound.

Kurt's hand clenched and unclenched at his side and Dylan often squeezed his knee, cooing and apologizing in is ear as he cleaned it and made a kind of make-shift bandage to keep out any dirty.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the best at first aid," Dylan sighed, pulling the blanket up around them both, "Are you okay?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, "No, not really considering I've been kidnapped."

Dylan sighed again and started pressing kisses along Kurt's grubby neck, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Kurt shook his head and struggled to get out of Dylan's lap but he was held firmly.

"Stop fighting it. You said it yourself Kurt, you like me. And now Blaine is out of the picture," Dylan whispered softly, cupping Kurt's face in his palm.

Kurt glared at him, "Blaine is not out of the picture. He'll find me."

"No he won't," Dylan shook his head, "You're all mine."

Kurt shuddered, "I'll never belong to you."

Dylan tightened his grip, "We'll see about that Beautiful."

"Have you even thought this through?" Kurt asked, trying a different approach, "What if you get found out? You'll be in so much trouble."

"Like you care," Dylan sneered.

"I do," Kurt was surprised by the truth of his words, "I don't want anything to happen to you. You have you're whole life ahead of you, I bet one day someone will be jealous of everything you have as well."

Dylan bit his lip, tears brimming in his eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Because I felt like that about someone before. And now she's my best friend," Kurt said gently, "I know how alone you can feel, but I was always here for you."

Dylan's breath came out unsteadily, "I know you were," he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, "But you were there for Blaine too, I just want something to myself for a change."

* * *

"Blaine. Bed. Now," Rachel ordered, shoving him through the door.

"What's the point? I won't sleep," Blaine grumbled, "I'll just lie on the couch for a while."

Rachel groaned, "I need some coffee."

* * *

"So you thought kidnapping me would be the answer to that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Dylan stated, "All I know is that I want you. And now I have you."

Kurt looked at the floor, his hands tangled in his lap.

"You're really beautiful," Dylan sighed, his hand running down Kurt's arm, "That's the first thing I thought when I saw you, I knew I wanted you straight away."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I still do now," Dylan continued, his hand stroking down Kurt's waist.

"Stop, Dylan," Kurt protested, pushing his hand away.

Dylan ignored him, his hand sneaking up under Kurt's flimsy tank-top that he'd been shivering in for hours, "You're so cold, let me warm you up."

"No, Dylan please," Kurt panicked, struggling to get away.

"Shh," Dylan hushed, "The sooner you give in the sooner I'll let you go, imagine the look on Blaine's face when he realizes you're all mine."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't take this from me. It' not just Blaine, it's me as well."

Dylan looked a little taken back, "I didn't really think of that..."

"Blaine must already be going crazy out of his mind. Just taking me from him as your own like this is enough. Please don't do something you'll regret," Kurt begged.

"It's not enough," Dylan disagreed, "But I don't want to take that from you."

Kurt let out a breath of relief, "Thank-you, thank-you so much. But what else do you want?"

"I still want to mark you," Dylan growled, "I want Blaine to know that I've touched you."

Kurt shivered, watching Dylan in terror.

Dylan gripped Kurt and spun him around. Kurt somehow found himself lying on the floor on the basement, the dusty floor cold against his back and bare skin. Dylan was on top of him with a grin on his face and a need in his eyes.

* * *

Blaine tossed and turned on the sofa for hours before he found himself able to drift into an exhausted, light sleep that the smallest gust of wind could probably wake him from. Rachel watched him for a while before falling into her own uneasy sleep, her worry for her friend increasing with every passing hour into the morning. Three O'clock. Four O'clock. Five O'clock...

* * *

It was six O'clock. Kurt had seen it on Dylan's watch when he'd brought him some water and potato chips a few minutes ago. Kurt looked at the food before pushing it away from him. He felt disgusting and violated, his shirt was ripped and hanging off his shoulder, his back was bruised from lying on the floor while Dylan had ground against him. He thought it would never end, he could feel the bruises forming on his skin from Dylan's teeth and lips over his body and the marks on his back from Dylan's nails stung and felt hot. Tears were still rolling gently down his face in anger and humiliation, replaying the time over and over in his head while Dylan's hard cock thrust desperately against his hip and he was begging for it to end. At least he hadn't penetrated him. Something. Anything out there please make it stop. It hadn't necessarily hurt physically, but emotionally he felt dirty and used. Feeling Dylan orgasm against him made him gag. But at least it was over. Dylan had looked at him, tracing the marks he'd made with a satisfied grin before he'd left.

* * *

"Do you have any idea of who might have a motive for kidnapping Mr Hummel?"

Rachel shook her head, looking grumpy, tired and worried.

Blaine looked at the women who had been sent to ask them more questions. She was short and thin, with a kind smile and large blue eyes. Her hair was black and tied up in a bun on top of her head and she gripped the notebook in front of her with slender hands that had neatly painted red nails.

"One person," He answered, "Dylan Carson. It has to be him."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, "Dylan Carson," She repeated, jotting the name down, "What would his motive be?"

"He liked him, a lot," Blaine said, pulling his knees up to his chest, "He and Kurt were friends so it wouldn't have been hard to get close enough to...," Blaine shuddered, "God knows what he'd do to him."

"So...you'd think he'd want him for intercourse?" The women asked, watching Blaine's shuddered again.

Blaine nodded miserably, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Can I have a description?"

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?" Dylan asked.

He'd changed his clothes and come back to sit opposite Kurt as he cried quietly.

Kurt shook his head, the back of it throbbing.

Dylan frowned, "At least drink something? Please." He pushed the water over Kurt.

Kurt did. Only because the back of his throat was dry and itching from the dust on the floor and in the air.

"I didn't really hurt you did I?" Dylan asked, sounding a little worried.

Kurt shook his head. Not physically.

Dylan's expression cleared, "Well, maybe you should sleep or something?"

Kurt shrugged, regretting when he did at the pain and shock through his skull.

"Does your head still hurt? Maybe I should have another look?" Dylan asked, moving forward.

"No. It's fine," Kurt lied. He was pretty sure he was going to die from this head injury.

* * *

"Blaine? What the hell is going on?"

Blaine whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks quicker then his thought possible as he opened the door to Owen, "I don't know."

Owen's expression fell and he walked forward into the apartment, pulling Blaine into his arms, "It's okay. We'll find him. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find him."

Blaine sniffed, "Thank-you," He replied into Owen's shoulder. Kurt being missing was pulling people together who he never thought would get along.

"So what did the police say?" Owen asked, taking Blaine's arm and guiding him to the couch.

"They're looking for Owen. This guy who I think might have taken him," Blaine explained, "Kurt's Dad flying out, should be here this afternoon."

Owen nodded, "Do you have any idea where this Owen guy is?"

Blaine shook his head desperately, getting to his feet, "I'm going for a walk, I just need...I just need to think."

* * *

Dylan had left again after giving the jacket he'd been wearing to Kurt. Kurt just did know what to do, his head felt him feeling sick and dizzy but at least he was a little warmer. He couldn't decided what Dylan was planning to do with him. Sometimes Kurt felt as though he should be fearing for his life while other times he thought Dylan was terrified at had no plan at all. Kurt could hear him moved around upstairs, the clashing of pans and the sounds of footsteps and door's opening and closing. This went on for about an hour before, with one final slam that sounded like it came from the other end of the house, everything went deadly silent. Had Dylan left?

* * *

Blaine walked endlessly through the streets of New York. He had no idea where he was going, wherever his heart lead him. He'd received a text from Rachel informing Kurt's dad had arrived and had whipped all of the polices officers into shape and they now had twice as many people on Kurt's case. She'd also told him that Burt was furious at Blaine for letting anything happen to his son, and demanding to know why Kurt hadn't let him know that Blaine was back in the picture. The last thing Blaine needed now was an angry Burt Hummel prying answers from him. He needed Kurt.

He'd never told Kurt of sense. How they were so much more in tune to the world around them then a human. Every now and then he'd think he pinked up the scent of Kurt or that he'd heard his voice in a passerby. But every time it just ended up being his mind being too hopeful and playing tricks on him. What he wouldn't give to have Kurt safely back in his arms.

He took notice of where he was for the first time since he'd began walking. He must of wondered pretty far because he didn't recognize his surroundings or any of the smells. It was strange, he thought he had explored most of New York when Kurt was at class to pass the time, but everything here was new to him

There was a sudden strong wind with a very strong scent carried on it. Blaine's head snapped up just in time to see Dylan walk out from a block of old and flats that looked like they hadn't been inhabited for years. He moved to hide in a alleyway nearby, making sure Dylan wouldn't be able to pick up his scent. He waited for Dylan to make his way wherever he was going before he moved towards the block, his heart thumping frantically in his chest, one step at a time.

**A/n:** I hope you all enjoyed the very beautiful sight of Chris Colfer dressed in a yellow superhero outfit. Serious, who can pull of the color yellow? I didn't think that it was possible. Once again this man as amazed me.  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for your support, please leave a review:)


	41. Showdown

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Showdown

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warning:** Kidnap, violence, mention of rape, swearing.

* * *

**A/n:** Hey, sorry this would have been up a little earlier but I had another mental break-down and then all of the things from Darren's tour came out and ohmmygosh his songs are so perfect! Did any of you guys go and see him? I'm so jealous!:( Stupid UK. I think I've watched every recording of him, I'm SO excited for his album ohmygod I need it right now! So I spent most of the day crying on twitter, if you guys don't already follow me you really should because then we could all cry over his perfection together! Okay, yeah, sorry for my rambling but I'm still in hyperfangirl mode. Enjoy:)

Blaine tried the lock, tugging on it desperately but it stayed firmly shut. A few people were looking at him curiously and he did his best to smile back at them warmly. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. He looked around for another way in but found nothing, however he _had _to get inside. No matter what it took. He looked left and right to make sure no-one was watching before he picked up a rock at his feet and snuck around the back of the building, snagging his shirt on the fence in the process.

All the windows were bordered up but he managed to rip them off and smash through the window, resulting in only few splinters and minor cuts. Inside was abandoned and pitch black. Blaine felt like he was in some sort of horror movie, having only the torch app on his phone to guide his way. Kurt could be in any of these rooms. He knew he should probably stop and call someone to help search with him, but he couldn't stop now. He swore he could smell Kurt's sweet scent drifting through the halls.

* * *

Kurt decided it was worse not to have Dylan in the room with him. He was so alone. What if something happened while he was locked down here? He'd have no clue. Now Dylan had...used him, was he going to come back? Or was he going to be left down here to rot? A bang from upstairs made his head snap up, it was the loudest he'd heard yet. Dylan must gave gotten back without him realizing, but what the hell was he doing up there to be so loud?

* * *

Blaine hissed as he tripped over a turned up rug, falling painfully onto his knees with a loud bang. He knew he could smell Kurt, it couldn't just be his imagination. His senses guided him further and further down in the building, until he was convinced this was some sort of fun-house at a theme park and he would never find his way out. He was getting lost and desperate and, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, scared. He jumped at the reflection of himself in a mirror at the end of a particular hallway and felt his heart beat quicker in his chest. The air was dark, musty and the whole place felt ominous and abandoned, Blaine hated the thought of Kurt being kept in any part of it. He was probably alone and scared and that made Blaine feel so ill. He just had to find him. And he had to do it as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kurt was praying for Dylan to come back and see him. He was tired of being so alone and the room was so dark. Every horror movie he'd ever watched seemed to be flashing through his mind and every small creak from upstairs had him jumping out of his skin. His eyes were itching and his body was aching for sleep, but his throbbing head and the cold, uncomfortable floor made that impossible. He was starting to sweat, but it was still freezing so he knew he was starting to get sick. He shrugged Dylan's jacket off his shaking shoulders, he was crying again, he'd barley noticed it. He missed Blaine so much, he missed how safe he always felt when he was near, and how loved he felt when he was in Blaine's arms. He didn't even know how long he'd been down here. He knew he was weak but he couldn't bring himself to eat, he was too scared and his stomach was churning uncomfortably.

His head snapped towards the door at the sound of someone outside. _PleaseDon'tBeAZombie, PleaseDon'tBeAZombie._

"D...Dylan?"

The door opened and someone stood in the doorway. But it wasn't Dylan. The figure was too short and his movements were too unsure. The person had a cellphone in their hand that was obviously begin used as a flashlight, he'd left the door wide open and rushed into the room towards Kurt who winced back into the corner. _Oh my God he was going to die._

"Kurt!" The figure cried, falling to his knees in front of Kurt with a painful sounding crack.

"B...Blaine?" Kurt gasped, "Oh my God."

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Blaine babbled into the pitch darkness, "I can't fucking see you, Oh my God, I was so worried. Did he hurt you? Do you know where he went? Will he be back soon?"

"Blaine," Was all Kurt sobbed, "Blaine, please. Help me."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now," Blaine said, tears pouring down his face, "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"Just get me out, Blaine please," Kurt whimpered, his hands reaching out in front of him.

Blaine managed to make out the frantic grabbing hands towards him and the slight shape of Kurt's figure curled up in the corner, he pulled Kurt into his arms, "I'm never letting you go. Never again. I promise."

"I was so scared," Kurt whispered, managing to curl himself comfortably into Blaine's chest, "It was so dark and alone."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Blaine rocked Kurt in his lap, "Are you hurt?"

"M' head," Kurt replied, "I think I need stitches, Dylan tried to clean it but..."

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine cried softly, "I'm going to make sure you're okay now."

"He...he touched me Blaine," Kurt whimpered, sounding scared and humiliated.

Blaine let out an animalistic growl, "Please don't think about it, please. Let's just get out of here, I just want you to be safe."

"It's okay, I'm not scared anymore," Kurt said quietly, "I could never be scared now you're here."

"Ah, I thought I smelt something unpleasant," A voice sneered from the top of the stairs and the whole room flooded with hard, artificial light.

Blaine growled at the figure at the top of the stairs, his teeth bared and his eyes black as coal. Kurt had never seen Blaine more animal-like but he still couldn't bring himself to be scared. Blaine slipped Kurt gently out of his arms and got to his feet, snarling at Dylan and walking back and forth in front of Kurt protectively.

"Wow, calm down Anderson," Dylan walked down the stairs, a bottle of liquid in his hand.

Blaine moved to a crouch in front of Kurt, still growling at the back of his throat.

Dylan continued to move towards Kurt anyway, "I brought you some more water," He smiled "Is your head okay?"

Kurt's throat suddenly felt ridiculously dry, watching the cool water slosh around in the bottle, he reached out past Blaine for the bottle but Blaine knocked his arm out of the way, shaking his head.

"It's not poisoned, geez," Dylan rolled his eyes, "Let him drink Anderson. Would you calm down?"

Blaine snatched the water from Dylan's hand and passed it to Kurt. This was the moment where he really saw the marks covering Kurt's neck, shoulders and chest through his ripped shirt. He saw how small and broken Kurt looked, how his skin was so pale and covered in the dust from the basement floor, the darkness of his eyes and the large bandage taped to the back of his head.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Blaine asked, his head snapping around to look at Dylan.

"Relax, it's not that bad. He just needs a shower and a good meal, it's not my fault he wouldn't eat anything I gave to him," Dylan shrugged.

"His head Carson, he's going to need stitches! What if it gets infected?" Blaine growled.

"I cleaned it, and it was an accident I was just trying to knock him out, I didn't mean to hit him so hard," Dylan sounded a little guilty.

"Don't act so fucking innocent, you kidnapped my boyfriend and...and...marked him," Blaine growled again, "He's going to need to go to hospital."

"You stole him from me in the first place. You think I'm going to let you leave so easily?"

"Dylan please. I just want to go home," Kurt whimpered in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, you don't have to leave with him. I can look after you," Dylan said, "I won't let him anywhere near you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked, looking over Kurt for anymore damage he might have to worry about.

"He told me everything Blaine," Dylan smirked, "If it wasn't for you me and him could be happy."

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut. No, no, no, no, no, no. He had just said that to stop Dylan from hurting him, but he couldn't admit that now. He would probably go crazy and hurt both him and Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine looked at him with searching eyes.

Kurt looked away, unable to meet his eyes. He heard Blaine breathing speed up like he was trying to fight back tears.

"Do you want to stay here with Dylan?"

"No. No please let me go home. Please," Kurt cried, looking up at Blaine, "I wanna go home with you."

Blaine nodded but his expression and body was stiff, "Let us go Dylan."

Dylan crouched low, his eyes darkening, "He's not going anywhere."

Blaine mirrored Dylan's position, a sound that was almost like a roar ripping from his throat violently.

Kurt couldn't help but panic. Before he'd even seen one of the two move Blaine had pounced on top of Dylan like a cat and was growling fiercely in his face, his dark eyes piercing at his teeth bared and pointed. A low grumbled vibrated through Dylan's throat in response, his hand suddenly clasping harshly around Blaine's neck and spinning the shorter boy to the floor, pinning him down with a triumphant smirk.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, watching his struggle under Dylan's grip around his neck, his chest obviously fighting for air.

Blaine managed to pry Dylan's hands away and shove himself backwards while breathing heavily, he kicked Dylan hard in the chest with nothing less than a hiss. Dylan slid backwards a few feet from the force, resulting in his landing beside Kurt.

After that everything became too complicated for Kurt to follow, fists flew with grunts and animalistic growls that filled the cold air of the basement for what seemed like hours to Kurt. He had no idea what to do, he watched in horror as blood poured from Blaine's lower lip after Dylan attacked his face, it wasn't like he could help was it? But he couldn't just sit here.

Dylan yanked Blaine to his feet and pushed him against the wall, his pointed teeth were snapping dangerously close to the shorter boys face and Kurt could see the struggle and panic on Blaine's features. Kurt's body pumped with adrenalin, before he even knew what was happen he was stood on his unsteady feet and rushing to Blaine's aid, his hands wrapping around Dylan's waist from behind and tugging on him desperately away from Blaine.

Dylan spun around and growled at Kurt, Blaine used the distraction to slip from Dylan's hold and he stepped forward, shoving Kurt out of harms way and pinned Dylan to the wall instead. The shove sent Kurt flying backwards and for him to fall down against the wall in an exhausted heap, his arm got caught on a rusty looking nail sticking out of the concrete wall as he fell, cutting his arm from his elbow to the top of his shoulder. Kurt panicked at the sight of blood pouring from the cut and running down his arm.

"Blaine!" He cried, looking up in time to see Dylan crawl into the corner and hold his arms up in a gesture of surrender.

Blaine's head snapped around and fell on Kurt collapsed on the corner, staring down at his arm in horror. Blaine's eyes widened to an impossible size and he dropped to his knees, crawling over to Kurt and cupping his face.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise," Blaine panicked, his thumb stroking over Kurt's cheek.

"I know you didn't, I know I...It's fine," Kurt forced a smile through the stinging pain shooting up his arm.

"I'm gonna get you safe, everything's going to be okay," Blaine promised, "I'm going to take care you."

Blaine pulled out his phone and quickly called the police, rushing out the situation and calling for an ambulance also.

"I know you will," Kurt smiled again when Blaine hung up.

"Unless...You want Dylan to?" Blaine paused, looking over at Dylan who had stumbled to his feet and was looking at Kurt's arm, his skin slightly pale at the sight of so much blood. Which really made no sense considering he'd cleaned Kurt's head before.

"No, no I was lying Blaine. I just said that to him so he wouldn't hurt me, I promise. I want you. I chose you," Kurt babbled in panic.

Relief and joy filled Blaine's eyes, "Few, okay. Okay then just trust me, you're going to be fine."

"I know I am," Kurt smiled, "But I can't believe you thought I'd want Dylan over you."

Dylan coughed loudly as though announcing his presence but Kurt and Blaine ignored him.

"That scared me so much," Blaine mummered, "I thought the dream in my head had shattered to a million pieces."

"What dream?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine blushed, "Ah, it's um...kind of cheesy."

"That's the best kind," Kurt smiled, "Tell me please I...Dylan where the hell do you think you're going? Sit the fuck down!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction to Dylan trying to sneak out of the scene of the crime, "You'd better do what he says Carson."

Dylan blushed and sat down on the steps, his head in his hands.

"So, come on, tell me about your dream," Kurt ordered.

"I just...I wanna fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with your head still rested lazily on my chest, I wanna make breakfast with you in our pajamas and then cuddle with you on the couch while we eat and watch silly children's cartoons. I want our own cute little apartment with with our own cute little fridge that's always filled with our favorite foods because the apartment is ours-and ours only. I wanna go out with you and explore the city so we can find out our favorite places together. I want to have stupid little fights with you and have the most amazing make-up sex after. I want to tell you every single little detail about my life, even the stupid unimportant stuff, because I know you'll listen and I want to find out all about you in return. I want to wake up everyday for the rest of my life with a smile on my face, because I know no matter how hard things get I'll always get to come home to your smile and your eyes, your voice and your warm arms around me."

Kurt blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"You're crying sweetheart," Blaine said softly, brushing the tear tracks from Kurt's face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No...I...I want that too, I want that so much," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled, "And we'll have it. I promise."

"You've been promising a lot lately Anderson," Kurt teased, poking Blaine gently in the chest.

Blaine smiled lightly, but it soon faded, "I hate all these marks. What did he do to you?"

Kurt blushed furiously, "I..."

"Urgh it was so hot Anderson," Dylan spoke up, "You should have seen him, rolling around on the floor in pleasure."

A growl erupted from Blaine's throat and he glared at Dylan, "No one asked you."

"I wasn't," Kurt's voice turned to a whisper, "I hated it I...he just kept kissing me and...doing this," he gestured down to his body that was covered in hickeys, "And then...," Kurt paused and shuddered, more tears falling down over his cheeks, "He came against me."

Blaine hissed protectively, "He's never touching you again," He growled, "No one is. Apart from me."

Kurt smiled sadly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine sighed, wiping the tears from Kurt's cheeks as sound of sirens began to grow louder.

"You're Dad's going to go crazy," Blaine frowned.

"My Dad's here? Oh crap we are all so screwed," Kurt groaned.

Blaine laughed lightly, "Don't you worry about that. You just worry about getting better," he said firmly, "I'll deal with your Dad."

"Good luck with that," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it," Blaine replied, just as two police women rushed through the door and started dealing with Dylan while a paramedic ran over to Kurt and knelt by his side.

Blaine back away to give the man a little room, but Kurt reached out for him with his un-hurt arm, "No! Blaine please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you again Kurt. Never."

* * *

**A/n: **Did I do okay writing this? Please let me know what you thought because I suck at like fights etc.


	42. Affectionate Touches

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title: **Affectionate touches

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

**A/n:** Guys, Dylan's last name is Carson! That's why Blaine was calling him it in the last chapter:)

Kurt ended up needing stitches in both his head and arm. Sixteen in total. Sixteen winces of pain. They'd kept Kurt in hospital for two nights, and both nights Blaine was awoken with a crick in his neck from where he'd been dozing in the arm chair beside Kurt's bed, with a pale boy squeezing at their joined hands with tears in his eyes and pouring down his face.

"It's okay, it's okay Honey. I won't let him get you. You're safe now, I promise," Blaine cooed, "It's only a nightmare."

Kurt told Blaine to go home. To get some proper sleep and have something to eat, but he refused. Even when Rachel offered to stay with him for a night.

"I promised I wasn't going to leave him, and I'm not going to."

That was Blaine's reply every time. Although he needed a good nights sleep, and a shower. The stubble covering his chin tickled over Kurt's soft skin whenever Blaine moved to kiss his cheek or forehead. And every time Kurt cringed away. He guessed Dylan _using_ him like that had effected hm a lot more then he thought, anything affectionate that Blaine tried to do towards him would make memories of Dylan's lips dragging over his skin rush through Kurt's mind and he hated it. But what he hated more was the look of pain on Blaine's face whenever it happened.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to..." Kurt reached out as Blaine pulled away from where he'd kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

"No, no it's okay," Blaine forced a smile.

"No it's not," Kurt huffed, "I love you."

Blaine gave a real genuine smile then, "I love you too."

"Hey Kiddo, the police want to talk to you before you go home. Is that okay?"

Kurt's bit his lip, "Can Blaine stay with me?" He asked.

Burt looked between his son and Blaine and pursed his lips, obviously unhappy, "Yes."

* * *

Kurt is tired of repeating himself to these people, so it's relief when the policeman scribbles a last note down on his clipboard before he leaves, wishing Kurt a speedy recovery. Luckily the case seemed pretty simple, Dylan had admitted to his crime and hadn't put up a fight with police, just like before when he hadn't fought too hard to leave the block of flats before the police and ambulance arrived when Blaine called them. Honestly Kurt did feel a little guilty about basically planing his life out with Blaine in front of Dylan when jealousy was the whole cause of his actions in the first place, but it was like he just couldn't help it. Technically he'd only been away from Blaine for a few days, but being locked away in the dark all on his own made it seem like months and having him back after that felt amazing, and Kurt had just wanted to plan all the time they had together because then it was like it was set in stone. It was going to happen. He and Blaine were never going to be separated again.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt excitedly. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, just like Kurt.

Kurt nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as Blaine picked up the bag that Rachel had brought him and slung it over his shoulder, "Blaine I...just...thank-you. For staying with me I mean."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Sweetheart, I couldn't bear to be away from you."

A gruff cough came from the door and both Kurt and Blaine's head snapped up, "Kurt can I talk to you alone for a second?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded, "Of course. Blaine, can you go and tell Owen and Rachel that I'll be out in a second?"

"Of course my Prince," Blaine grinned, moving to kiss Kurt but then changing his mind half-way through his action and just bumping his head affectionately against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt felt terrible, wanting nothing more then to grab Blaine's face and kiss him senseless, but dreading the imagines that his mind would conger up if he did.

"I love you," Kurt reminded Blaine as he walked away out of the room.

Blaine paused in the doorway, "I love you too."

Burt strolled further into the room with a determined, very fatherly look on his face and Kurt couldn't help but sigh. He knew what was coming, and he knew it was inevitable. But he'd still been dreading it.

"So, um...Kiddo," Burt began, sitting down in the arm chair that had previously been occupied by Blaine, "I'm not so sure that Blaine is the best decision you've made. And letting him back into your life...well, kid it's just plain idiotic."

Kurt's eye's almost bulged out of his head, "Dad, you don't' know anything," He snapped.

Burt sighed loudly, "Kurt, I'm just looking out for you. First he leaves you and you were depressed for months and months. Not even a text or a letter. If he really cared about you he would have stayed in contact...and he definitely wouldn't have let you get kidnapped and...and violated by some crazy guy."

Kurt blushed. Describing to the police exactly what Dylan had physically done to him while his Dad was in the room before was probably one of the most humiliating things he'd ever gone through, even more then when they insisted they need to take a few pictures of the marks Dylan had left behind to keep in the file, "Blaine did what he thought was best for me. He knew long distance relationships never work, and that we'd probably end up arguing. That's the only reason he didn't keep in contact with me. Secondly Blaine didn't let me get kidnapped! He had no idea, if he'd known he would have stopped it. You have no idea how he feels about me or how I feel about him. Nothing you can say would ever change my love for him, or how happy he makes me feel. And...to be honest I don't' care what you think, I'm not a kid anymore and I can make my own decisions. Dad I never want to loose contact with you, but I'm not going to cut someone who means to much to me out of my life just because you don't think he's good enough. Because I know that in fact he is more then good enough. He's the one to found me, he's the one who fought with Dylan and called the police."

Burt shook his head, "You just always seem to end up hurt when he's around Kurt. Please just...think about the decision you're making."

Kurt laughed, "Dad, please. I know exactly what I'm deciding. I've decided to be loved and cared for by a sweet and kind man. Now if you think that's a bad decision I can't change your mind, but you can't change mine either. I'm sorry."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to approve of him Kurt," Burt replied sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't have to. But you do have to act in a civilized manner when he's around and be polite. He's an amazing guy Dad. The most amazing I've ever met. And I love him," Kurt shrugged simply.

Burt let out a large breath through his nose, "Well I guess I'll get to see the real him for a while. I'm staying with you for a couple days to make sure you're okay...and because Carol refuses to take my word that you're find and wants to see for herself."

"Carols coming?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

"Yep. And Finn, perfect practice for when he moves out here next month."

"Next month!" Kurt suddenly cried, "Oh my God. Me and Blaine we're going to get our own apartment before he moved out here."

Burt chewed on his bottom lip, "You're going to live with him...alone?"

"No, I won't be alone. I'll be with him," Kurt teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You're going to buy an apartment together?" Burt remained serious.

Kurt nodded, "It's what we both want."

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Burt asked, failing to hide the panic in his voice.

"I've been in love with him for over ten years," Kurt replied before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"N...Nothing," Kurt shook his head, "Just a um...inside joke."

"Right," Burt didn't sound convinced but he brushed it off, "We can talk about this later. That's get out of this God awful hospital."

* * *

Kurt insisted that Carol and Burt took his room and that himself and Blaine would sleep on the sofa bed in the living room. Of course Finn shared with Rachel (Kurt had given out the earplugs at his arrival), and eventually Carol had agreed to the arrangements. It was after all for only a few days, and there was nothing wrong with Kurt's back...actually it did still hurt a little from the cold concrete floor, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Getting out of hospital helped Kurt a lot. Of course he wore as many layers as possible still, hiding the possessive marks that lingered on his skin, but things felt a lot more normal...however Blaine still couldn't touch him without earning a wince or tense on Kurt's behalf, and Kurt still had those horrible nightmares of being pinned to the floor.

Blaine acted like he didn't mind but Kurt could tell that he did. He looked pained and hurt, and often avoided physical contact. Before the...incident, Blaine had been constantly kissing Kurt's cheek, forehead and lips, sneaking up behind him and mouthing gently at his neck while Kurt was cooking or doing work for one of his classes. Now he barley even held Kurt's had, obviously trying to help Kurt and be considerate of his emotions, but also because it hurt too much to see Kurt cringe away from him when he embraced his soul-mate in a hug.

When they slept, they slept with their backs to each other. Blaine would squeeze Kurt's hand, tell him that he was perfect and that he would love him forever before he rolled away from his boyfriend, giving him the space he needed. Kurt would do the same, curling into the protective ball he seemed to sleep in now and let his eyes close, waiting for the nightmares to take him. He hated waking Blaine up in the night with his muffled cries into the pillow. He also hated that for a short time, when Blaine was still half asleep, he seemed forget the situation and wrap his arms around Kurt and bury his face in his skin...until Kurt struggled his way out of his grip and usually fell on the floor, crying even harder.

But it was only the physical side of their relationship that was effected. They still made each other laugh until they cried. They still had heated discussions on what the models in Vogue were wearing. They still grinned at each other excitedly when they're favorite shows came on the TV. And Burt saw all of that. In fact by the second day Kurt's father seemed to have warmed to Blaine a lot, mainly because Blaine had made a comment that made Kurt choke on his orange juice from laughing so hard, tears of happiness pouring down over his face as Blaine patted him on the back and he gasped for breath. He could see that his son was happy in Blaine's company, and that made Burt happy too. He also saw how protective Blaine was over Kurt, making sure he'd had enough to eat and drink. Was he warm enough? Did he get enough sleep? Did he want anything when Blaine went to the shop? And of course the huge arrangement of flowers that had been waiting for Kurt on the coffee table when they got back from the hospital. Burt could see that his son was well cared for.

It was emotional when Burt and Carol left. Of course Rachel cried when Finn left to get on the plane, even though she knew that he'd be back again in a matter of weeks permanently. Kurt had cried as well, hugging his Dad and Carol and promising them for the hundredth time that he'd be careful who he answered the door to, and who he got close to. Burt had shook Blaine's hand and Carol had pulled him into one of her death hugs, before the final call for their plane was sounded and they parted ways.

Kurt hoped that now he was back in his own bed, things between him and Blaine would be easier. The first night without his parents Kurt had decided that he'd had enough. He missed Blaine's touches so much, he missed falling asleep in his arms. He missed the scent of Blaine on his skin, and the marks that Dylan had left were pretty much gone. In a few weeks the stitches in his skin would be removed, leaving the bald patch at the back of his head to grow back and leaving him with a fading scar on his arm. Then would be the time to move on. And Kurt wanted to start that process now.

They'd got the news that Dylan had escaped from prison, but neither Kurt or Blaine could bring themselves to care. Blaine was certain that Dylan would have gone back to where he came from at the first change he got. They guessed that's why he hadn't been bothered about being arrested in the first place. And now Dylan was gone, they could be left to live their lives as normally as Kurt could possibly manage. Which started with falling asleep in his boyfriends arms.

Blaine knew something had changed as soon as Kurt had walked from the bathroom. Instead of wearing a large shirt and yoga pants like he had been doing previously to cover up every inch of his pale skin, he was wearing a pair of red and white striped boxers and a red vest top. Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt's change in attire, immediately noticing the lack of marks on Kurt's creamy skin.

"Well, well," he approved as Kurt stood in the doorway for a second so he knew Blaine noticed the change, "Look who's all fresh and clean."

"I know," Kurt grinned back at him, "I'm so glad the marks are gone. I felt so sick whenever I saw them."

"You look beautiful."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head, "I...I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

"Oh Kurt, no, no it's okay. Don't apologize. I'm going to wait here, doing whatever's going to help you for as long as you need," Blaine vowed.

Kurt let out a breath, "You're so amazing, I just...When you touch me, all I can think about is...," Kurt stopped and shivered.

"Kurt, you know I would never do that to you right?"

"Of course! Of course I know that, which just makes it so much more stupid," Kurt shook his head, moving over to where Blaine was sitting on the bed.

"It's not stupid sweetheart," Blaine disagreed.

"But I miss you," Kurt's voice was suddenly a whimper, "I miss you hugging me and kissing me."

Blaine bit his lip, "I miss it too. But I'm willing to wait forever, you know that."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't want to wait forever. I want to just...do it. I might cry, but I don't want to you to let go okay?"  
Blaine's eye's widened, "I don't think I can do that Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt groaned, "I'm just so angry at myself."

"Hey, don't be. It's okay. We can work this out together if that's what you want," Blaine smiled at Kurt softly where he had sat in front of Blaine, "We'll take it slow. Every now and again I'll kiss your cheek or something, and maybe you'll become more comfortable. Just little affectionate touches."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "O...Okay."

"Maybe...maybe you should try getting some help if this doesn't work," Blaine suggested weakly, "...as a last resort."

"You...You mean like a therapist?" Kurt asked, his voice turning scared, "I'm a freak aren't I?"

"No! No Kurt, don't you ever let yourself think that okay? You're not at all," Blaine said firmly, "You're beautiful and sweet and funny and perfect, and incredibly attractive...even when you're choking on orange juice."

Kurt's cheeks turned crimson, "That's not my fault! You should know better then to make someone laugh when they're drinking!"

Blaine chuckled, "I know, I'm sorry baby."

"We're going to be okay right?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking nervous.

"Of course we are, I'll never leave you. No matter what," Blaine promised.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Can...can we sleep facing each other tonight?"

"What a stupid question," Blaine sighed, "I'd love too. But if you feel uncomfortable..."

"I know, I know. I'll tell you," Kurt agreed.

Both of them moved to roll onto their sides, facing each other with soft smiles. Kurt wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch Blaine's face, but he didn't want to tease Blaine with affection and then take it away again if he couldn't handle it.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, Kurt sighing at the feeling of Blaine's sweet scent on his face.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

He fell asleep staring into Blaine's large warm brown eyes that radiated love right out to him.


	43. False Hope

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** False hope

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up in an empty bed and groaned at the sight of the cold sheets next to him...before he realized he'd gone and whole nights sleep without waking up to a terrible nightmare. He threw back the comforter and jumped to his feet, running out of the room and into the kitchen to see Blaine humming to himself as he moved around the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Kurt grinned, sneaking up behind Blaine and placing his hands on his shoulders to make him jump.

"Aww, baby. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed," Blaine pouted and turned around, "How did you sleep?"

"Better. Perfectly actually," Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face even if he tried, but his eyes still remained troubled.

"No nightmares?" Blaine asked, grinning himself.

"Nope," Kurt popped the 'p' as he spoke.

"I'm so proud," Blaine smiled even wider if that was possible.

Kurt sighed, feeling a large amount of tension leave his body, "I guess sleeping in my own bed helped."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Now go back to bed," He pushed Kurt away playfully.

"I'm up now," Kurt shook his head.

"But I wanna bring you breakfast!" Blaine pouted, his brown eyes large.

Kurt giggled lightly, "Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Blaine grinned at him, "I'll be quick. I can't bear to be away from you."

Kurt blushed, "Why are you being even more perfect then usual? Do you want something?"

"I just want to see you smile."

Kurt bit his lip, "I do smile."

"Your lips smile but your eyes are always so sad. It brakes my heart," Blaine sighed, cupping Kurt's face and groaning when he flinched away.

Kurt looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed, "Well I didn't have any nightmares, maybe that's a sign?"

Blaine smiled, "Maybe...Now, go back to bed!"

Kurt smirked, "Yes Sir."

Kurt found himself running back to their room, pushing the sinking feeling out of his stomach and diving back under the comforter. His emotions were battling between the fact that, yes, the nightmares were gone and he couldn't help but feel relieved; however he was still unable to accepted Blaine's physical affection, which left him feeling broken and unbelievably guilty.

Blaine came in with a tray filled with fruit, toast, cereals and a carton of Kurt's favorite orange juice. He looked so proud of himself that Kurt couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face. His boyfriend was the most adorable thing in the whole world...and other worlds.

"You spoil me too much," Kurt told him as Blaine settled the tray between them and sat down also.

"You deserve to be spoiled," Blaine smiled, picking up a fresh strawberry and holding it out to Kurt.

Kurt bit into it, keeping his eyes on Blaine and humming at the sweet taste on his lips, "Wait...Where did all this come from?"

"I went shopping before you woke up," Blaine shrugged, popping the rest of the strawberry past his own lips.

"You went...How early did you get up?" Kurt asked, frowning deeply.

"I don't really know, I just woke up and you looked so peaceful. I wanted to so something special," Blaine shrugged again and started pouring himself and Kurt some juice.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have done all this for me," Kurt sighed, accepting his glass and taking a sip.

"I wanted to do it," Blaine said seriously, "And you really smiled just now. That's more then I could ask for in return."

They fed each other and shared bites of fruit and toast until Kurt lent back against the pillow with a satisfaction groan and a smile at Blaine. They packed away together, Kurt ignoring Blaine's protest for him to stay in bed a little longer, before Blaine announced that he and Kurt were going to spend the day spending money they didn't really have and exploring the amazing city. Kurt was sure that Blaine was going to be so sweet, all his teeth were going to fall from his mouth.

* * *

"Wow," Blaine breathed as Kurt stepped out of the changing room, spinning around on a neat circle to show his boyfriend his new jeans and shirt.

"What do you think?" Blaine licked his lips, unable to stop himself as he drank in Kurt's appearance. He was wearing deep blue high-waisted jeans, which of course were technically made more females but as Kurt has told him many times before, fashion has so gender. The jeans hugged and gripped over Kurt's seductive hips, showing off his slim waist and making his legs look even more impossibly long then usual. Imagine them wrapped around your waist when he's...no, no Blaine get your head out of the gutter! That's one sexy gutter. He'd matched it was a red polo-shirt that was perfectly tight around his toned arms and tucked neatly into his jeans, at closer inspection, Blaine saw that the stitching was a shining gold thread.

"Are the jeans to much? I mean I know I push the boundaries but these are a bit out there," Kurt bit his lip, looking at Blaine for his opinion.

"God. Kurt." He choked out, licking his lips, "You look...ugh."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Is that a good ugh?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes raking up Kurt's silhouette again, "You look hot as hell."

Kurt's cheeks burned, "Blaine! Shhh, People can hear you!"

Blaine looked around, "Kurt, we're the only one's in the changing rooms."

Kurt looked left and right too and obviously relaxed a little. He looked back at Blaine and a small smirk fluttered over his delicate features with a hint of determination in his eyes, "How does it look from the back?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice; he spun around and stuck his ass out a little towards Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, "Not fair!"

Kurt laughed but soon returned to the act of innocent he was putting on, "What's not fair Honey?"

Blaine huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. But it was impossible for him to keep up when Kurt wiggled his ass at him again.

"I think I'll buy them," Kurt announced, "But they're a little hard to get on and off, can you help me?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Wh..?"

"Come on," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the changing both.

Kurt pulled the curtain roughly across and quickly pulled off the red polo shirt before he pressed Blaine against the wall, his hands stroking down his chest.

Blaine shuddered under Kurt's touch, biting his lip, "Kurt, God. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's darkened eyes and smirked a little, "Are you going to help me take these off or not?"

Blaine's cheeks turned red and he looked hesitant, "Kurt, I don't..."

"Hush," Kurt whispered, his hand slipping up to Blaine's lips, "Just...let me try at least?"

Blaine bit his lip hard and nodded a little shakily. His hand reached up and touched Kurt's lips lightly with his finger tips, his eyes widening slightly when Kurt didn't flinch away.

Kurt was bombarded with an image of Dylan's hand ghosting over his neck and shoulders but he pushed the image away with all the power he possessed, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Blaine's hand ran down Kurt's chin and followed the path of his neck with a feather light touch, Kurt could hear Blaine breathing speed up a little in excitement as he ignored every image his memory and imagination threw at him. But with everyone it got worse and worse and harder to fight, by the time Blaine's hand was brushing over his shoulder a few tears had fallen down from Kurt's eyes and were wetting his cheeks.

But Blaine wasn't watching Kurt's face, he was watching his hand, the way it was moving over Kurt's skin. Something so simple but so important to him, the milky skin beneath the pads of his fingers was just as smooth and flawless as he remembered. He brushed over a small mole on Kurt's shoulder, pretty much the only mark on his body, and something that Blaine used to like spending a lot of attention to when he was cover Kurt's sensitive, warm skin with kisses and bites.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine hummed, "I'm so lucky."

Kurt tried to concentrate on his words instead of the memory of Dylan's possessive hands on his skin. More tears forced their way out of his eyes, like they were protesting the touch, and he hated himself for being so stupid. This was Blaine. His Blaine. Who'd rather end the world then harm him in anyway.

Blaine looked up to Kurt's face and his hand flew away from Kurt's skin like he'd been electrocuted, "Kurt! Why didn't you tell me to stop? Baby, I'm so sorry."

"No, no I wanted to...I," Kurt sighed, wiping the tears from his face, "I wanted to see if I could ignore it."

Blaine looked pained, wanting nothing more then to scoop Kurt up into his arms and hold him forever. Kurt bit his lip and stood away from Blaine, grabbing his previous shirt and pulling it on before he started undoing the button of the jeans, letting out a huff of frustration.

"I wasn't lying you know, these things are a bitch to get on and off," Kurt informed Blaine.

Blaine sighed, "Come here," He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him forward, struggling a little with the button of the jeans.

"I'm really sorry," Kurt said gently, his hand running up Blaine's arm, "I'm trying."

"I know sweetheart, please don't be sorry," Blaine smiled softly, managing to pop the jeans open.

"But I mean...it seems like I can touch you," Kurt shrugged a little, his hand cupping Blaine's face, "It's just when someone else touches me."

"Because it reminds you of...of Dylan touching you?" Blaine asked, his voice full of devastation.

Kurt nodded softly, "I think we need to explore this. Maybe we could come up with different methods for me getting over this and try them together sometime?"

"Of course, Baby I'll do anything in the world to help you," Blaine nodded eagerly.

"There's just like...a wall," Kurt tried to explained "When I get past it I think...I think I'll be okay again."

"And then we'll be able to cuddle on the couch and watched movie again?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt bit his lip, "Amongst other things..." he trailed off suggestively and Blaine felt a shot of arousal fire across his gut.

"Well I'm not going to say no to that, but only when you're completely comfortable," Blaine said firmly.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, "Now," he said, making a 'shooing' motion, "Leave so I can get changed."

Blaine pouted, "Fine," He agreed, smiling at Kurt warmly and slipping through a small gap he made in the curtain. He pulled out his wallet, getting ready to pay for Kurt's purchases, and smiling lightly to himself because he knew he and Kurt where going to work this out together.

* * *

"Where have you guys been all day?" Rachel asked once both boys arrived home later that day.

Kurt smiled at Rachel who was curled up in on the sofa with a blanket and a book, a hot drink beside her with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and her face clear of make-up, "Out."

"Ha-ha," She said sarcastically, "I'm serious, you guys were gone when I woke up and now it's..." she paused, checking her watch, "Almost nine O'clock."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wow, really?"

"Time flys when you're having fun," Blaine grinned, checking his own watch when he'd put down all of the shopping bags that he's insisted on carrying.

"You guys were just out all day?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"Coffee, shopping, sightseeing," Kurt grinned, "It was a good day."

"I'll have to get Finn to do the same with me when he moves here," Rachel sighed, looking excited at the thought.

Kurt struggled not to snort, "Good luck with that, I'm sure he'll love being dragged around all the shops."

Rachel sighed a little but it was interrupted by a yawn, which made Kurt yawn also and realize how ridiculously tired he was after a day of non-stop shopping and laughing with Blaine. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, his joints giving a satisfied click.

"Ready for bed?" Blaine asked, yawning himself.

Kurt nodded dozily.


	44. Jealousy

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** Jealousy

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:-**

* * *

"Do you have class today?" Blaine asked, running his hand through his untamed curls as he padded into the kitchen.

Kurt looked up from his conversation with Rachel and blushed as Blaine yawned, stretching out his sleepy limbs while wearing nothing but a baggy pair of gray yoga pants.

"Um, yeah this morning, I'll be home around one though," Kurt looked back to his muesli, kicking Rachel under the table as she stared freely at Blaine's chest and the dusting of dark hair that travel down his abdomen and disappeared into his pants.

"Okay," Blaine paused like he was planning something in his head before he gave a small nod and sat down next to Kurt with a grin.

Kurt didn't ask questions, Blaine looked all adorable and excited and he knew even if he did ask what Blaine was planning he wouldn't get an answer. He simply smiled back at him and realized this was all he could ever hope for. Eating breakfast with Blaine in their apartment in New York, knowing he'd be of to NYADA soon and that Blaine would be off looking for work (which was a lot harder then he thought.) It wasn't that they needed the money, Blaine's parents hadn't exactly been poor when they lived on earth and they had left all of their money here when they returned home as it would have been no use to them in their world. Naturally Blaine thought it was better for them to use it then for it to just go to waste, and managed to convince Kurt it was kind of like his inheritance so he agreed for them to use it as well. No they were fine with money, possibly for the rest of their lives if they spent it wisely, but Blaine needed something to do with the time where Kurt was at class. He also wanted a job because he wanted to feel like he was doing something with his life here on earth, and making an income and meeting new people seemed like a good way to do it.

After they'd finished eating Blaine sent both Rachel and Kurt away to NYADA, blowing his boyfriend a kiss and promising something special for him later. And giving Rachel a small hug. Kurt was so glad they were getting on better now, being in the middle between his boyfriend and best friend was something he couldn't stand.

* * *

_I got a job! In the coffee shop in the block opposite Cathy's:) Are you proud of me Baby? x-Blaine._

_Of course honey, so, so proud! When do you start? x- Kurt._

_That's kind of the catch, I'm going to be late tonight. I start right now, they're really busy and need a few extra hands. I'll be able to leave a 1.30 though. I'll meet you back at the apartment? X- Blaine._

_Sounds good, have fun. I can't wait to see you tonight and celebrate x-Kurt._

Kurt was a little bummed about having to wait for Blaine to come home to see what he'd been planning this morning. At least he'd have time to have a shower and make himself look fabulous before Blaine got home. Blaine had been so sweet and understanding about everything, he felt guilty whenever Blaine moved to touch him but then pulled away, remember their situation. But that just made him even more determined to fight through this wall. He'd also decided that when he had, he wanted Blaine to claim him. When Blaine had talked about the tradition before Kurt had seen in his eyes how important it was in his culture, and if it was a way of showing that he and Blaine were going to be together for the rest of their lives; it was definitely something he wanted to do. When Blaine had first describe it as Kurt belonging to him, Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't freaked out. But after the whole Dylan fiasco he had grown more accustom to the idea of belonging to no-one but Blaine. That they'd have a connection that no-one else would or could have on this earth, (unless there were more of Blaine's kind being banished here.)

He really couldn't wait to tell Blaine. Kurt had noticed how much this seemed to mean to Blaine, and it had come to mean a lot to Kurt also. He'd tell him tonight at the right time, he wasn't sure how Blaine would react as he'd seem to have pretty much given up on the idea, especially now he couldn't even give Kurt a kiss, let alone have sex with him. Which Kurt was determined to do also, he missed Blaine's touch more then he even thought possible. But he knew that if he was going to get through this with anyone then it was going to be with Blaine.

* * *

When Kurt returned home at five to one and went straight into the shower, grabbing a soft white towel from the airing cupboard and smiling warmly at the sight of Blaine's 'Harry Potter' one folded neatly beside his own. His boyfriend was just too cute for words most of the time. He discarded his clothes quickly and slipped into the shower, groaning at the hot water meeting his tense muscles. He had always been so worried and uncomfortable ever since he'd been released from the terrible basement, he was so wound up and tight. He just needed to let go.

He rushed through his shower when he suddenly realized he hadn't even picked an outfit yet; which was even harder to do when he had no idea what the occasion was. He had to find something that wasn't too dressed up but at the same time wasn't too casual. Hopefully that wouldn't take him too long.

Luckily it only took him trying on two pairs of deep black jeans and three shirts. He ended up in black skinny jeans with bright red back and front pockets, and a scarlet colored button up shirt. He pulled on a simple black waist coat to tie the outfit together and spun around in the mirror. Just what he wanted, clean and simple.

He walked back out into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa and stretching, pausing with his arms above his head when something shiny caught his attention on the coffee table. He picked it up, noticing it as his mother's necklace straight away. Why had Blaine taken it off? He always kept it on, apart from when they slept. He put it on the bedside table before they turned out the lights and slipped it back on after his shower. What was it doing on the coffee table?

He glanced at his watch, realizing that he still had a little whole before Blaine go tout of work. Maybe he could go a surprise him?

…...

Kurt froze in the doorway of the coffee shop that was opposite the block that Cathy worked in. The rush of people that meant Blaine had been summoned to lend a hand had obviously ended, only a few people were sat around the shop sipping steaming beverages and chatting quietly, reading, or typing away at laptops. But that's not why Kurt had stopped in mid-motion, his mother's locket clenched in his grasp.

Blaine was standing behind the counter wearing an adorable green apron, but he wasn't alone. A guy around the same age as Kurt was practically hanging off Blaine's arm, grinning at him and battering his eyelashes and Blaine was doing nothing to stop it. He even laughed at whatever the guy was saying. He was tall and muscular, his eyes were a bright amber color and his eyes was a deep chocolate brown; he giggled nudging Blaine's hip with his own before he went to sever a costumer, leaving Blaine with a warm smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Kurt just wanted to wipe the expression on Blaine's face, or be the one to put it there.

Blaine adjusted his apron before he looked up, a huge grin on his face when he spotted Kurt in the doorway. He waved him over and Kurt shook his head a little before walking forward, putting on his best warm smile.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, sounding excited and adorable as ever.

Kurt shrugged a little, "I wanted to surprise you."

Blaine grinned, "What do you think about me in the apron, huh?"

Kurt hummed in approval, "Very sexy. We'll have to get you one for the kitchen when you're making me breakfast in bed."

Blaine smirked, "If I was doing that they'd be nothing underneath the apron at all."

Kurt's cheeks flushed a violent red, "Blaine! Shh!"

Blaine chuckled, "Do you want a coffee?"

"I feel like I'm cheating on Cathy, but okay," He agreed, pulling out his wallet.

"Nope. It's on me," Blaine shook his head, as he worked behind the counter.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Are you ever going to let me buy my own coffee?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, handing over Kurt's coffee just the way he liked it.

"So um, how was you're first day?" Kurt asked.

"It was..."

"So Blaine, where were we?" The boy from before returned to Blaine's side, clinging to his arm. His name badge informed Kurt that his name Alan. What a stupid name.

"Um..." Blaine looked suddenly uncomfortable, glancing at Kurt with an unsure expression.

Jealousy bubbled up in Kurt's stomach and he's stuck his hand out to the boy before his brain had made the decision to, "I'm Kurt. Blaine's boyfriend."

Alan's expression fell a tiny bit but then he smiled sarcastically sweet at Kurt, sticking his nose high in the air, "I'm Alan."

"I can see that," Kurt gestured to his name badge with his hand before letting it fall back lazily at his side.

Alan looked up at Blaine and grinned before he looked at Kurt with a sour expression, looking down at him like he was a slug on the grass, "Me and Blaine were thinking about getting a drink tomorrow, do you want to join us?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Blaine was going on a date with another guy? He knew it. This is why he wasn't wearing his Mom's locket. He'd acted so sweet and kind to Kurt, but he still had needs that Kurt could no longer fulfill. He felt small and guilty.

He looked at his watch. Blaine was free to go in a couple minutes and he wasn't sure what his emotions would do if they shared a lift home, "I should go."

"What? Kurt..." Blaine said, frowning but Kurt interrupted him.

"Thanks for the coffee," He said, turning on his heel and rushing out of the door.

Kurt knew he had been jealous before but he'd never felt anything like this. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry at Blaine, because Kurt wasn't being what he needed. He was bound to look for it somewhere else. And Alan was practically throwing himself at him. He felt ill, his stomach was churning and he had to blink back tears as he found a cab and barked out the address just wanting to be home. He wanted his bed. He wanted a way to erase what he'd seen in the shop. He wanted to erase this stupid wall in his head. He wanted to show Blaine exactly who he belonged to.


	45. Make Me Yours

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** Make Me Yours

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings: **Smut. Bottom!Blaine,Dirty talk

* * *

Kurt had barley been home five minutes when Blaine burst through the door, looking a little out of breath and with confusion crossing his face.

"What happened?" He asked through a pant, "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up from where he'd collapsed on the sofa. He wasn't angry at Blaine but angry at himself, he was fed up of Dylan being a factor in his life. Even when he wasn't here he was still controlling and shaping his actions. He was still stopping their relationship. He caused Blaine to look somewhere else for the physical affection that he craved and Kurt was unable to give him. He was certain Blaine would never cheat on him, but he couldn't blame him for wanting a hug and a bit of attention.

Blaine sat down next to him, making sure to keep a little distance between them,"What's going on?"

He was completely clueless. Kurt could see it in his eyes. Kurt bit his lip, he wanted to show Blaine he was everything he needed, that he wasn't going to let Dylan effect him in anyway anymore. Before he realized what he was doing he'd pinned Blaine roughly to the couch by swinging his legs over to straddle his lap. His lips were hard against Blaine's, moving and sucking possessively.

Blaine groaned. A sound filled with surprise and pleasure as his hands flew instinctively to Kurt's hips to steady him, sounding even more surprised when Kurt didn't push him off and try to get away from the touch. In fact Kurt let out a growl and lent forward, draping his body over Blaine's so Blaine had to crane his neck so their eager lips stayed connected. Kurt's hands where under Blaine's shirt in seconds and thrusting hips down into Blaine rapidly hardening cock. Letting out small groans and his fingers slipping up Blaine's chest to rub over his nipples.

Blaine shuddered, his breath coming out in pants as Kurt pulled away from his mouth to suck owning marks on Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, what...?"

"Shh," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin.

"But..."

"Shh," Kurt repeated, nibbling lightly at Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine whimpered, letting Kurt undo the three buttons at the top of his mustard colored polo and start tugging it up over his head. He threw the item of clothing on the floor beside the couch before attacking the large span of bare flesh in front of him. His hands wondered down Blaine chest while he rocked down desperately into his lap, letting out tiny whines at the friction it created. He lent down and sucked on Blaine's left nipple, his tongue swirling around the taut rosy nub while Blaine let out a cry, his hands moving from Kurt's hips to lock in his hair. Kurt gave the other hard bud the same treatment, letting his teeth drag lightly over Blaine's sensitive right nipple while Blaine shivered and let out a huff of breath.

"Kurt, are you sure...?" Blaine's words got cut off when Kurt suddenly dropped his waistcoat to the floor and started undoing the scarlet red shirt he wore beneath. Blaine licked his lips, his eyes locked at the silky white skin that was revealed at Kurt's action.

"Kurt-" Blaine choked out, "Are you sure you're...?"

"Shut up," Kurt ordered, reaching the end of the too many buttons and letting the light shirt fall gracefully to the floor on top of his waistcoat.

Blaine's mouth snapped shut with clap and his eyes widened a little. Kurt smirked at him, his eyes teasing and playful as he let his hand trail through Blaine's curls. Since Blaine's farther had always made him gel them down, and he now had the freedom to wear it how he liked, he often left it free and curly. Which was fine because Kurt loved it that way.

Kurt pursed his lips for a second, looking Blaine over before he attached their lips again, diving straight into making the kiss dirty and needy, his tongue licked and rubbed around in inside of Blaine's mouth, their teeth clashed a little and Kurt felt a combination of their spit gliding down his lips and onto his chin. Blaine was kissing Kurt back with every power he possessed, letting Kurt's hot, dominate tongue control his mouth for a little while before he took over, exploring the perfect cave of Kurt's mouth and taking in every inch of Kurt's sweet taste.

Kurt's hands moved down Blaine's chest again, tweaking his nipples that were still wet and glimmering with Kurt's saliva from before on the way down and making Blaine groan even louder then he already was into Kurt's mouth. His hands traveled even further down the center of Blaine's chest, moving over the hard muscles of Blaine's abdomen and letting his nails scrape over the trail of dark hair disappearing into Blaine's jeans.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips, his chest expanding and deflating as he panted. He started thrusting his hips up into Kurt, trying to gain some friction with his eyes wide and begging for Kurt to _please_ do something.

Kurt smiled at him and pressed kisses all along Blaine's collarbone before he started thrusting his hips down into Blaine's, throwing his head back in a loud moan when Blaine raised his hips to meet Kurt's movements.

"God," He whined, his hands fumbling with the button on Blaine's pants as he continued his rocking motions, eagerly creating a hot friction between them.

"Off," Kurt demanded, jumping off Blaine's lap so he could take of his own jeans while Blaine did the same. Both pairs landed in an unorganized heap on the floor, something Kurt knew he would regret later, but right now all he could think about was getting closer to Blaine and showing him that he could give him everything he needed. As well as showing himself that Dylan Carson would no longer play any part in any aspect of his life.

Kurt straddled Blaine's lap again as soon as he was comfortable again on the couch, minus the barrier of the jeans between them. He grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's slightly sweaty neck.

"Rachel's going to kill us," he stated, letting out a huffed breath when he stared rocking his hips down again.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh as he lungs struggled to take in as much air as his body needed, "She'll never know."

"Oh believe me. She will" Kurt giggled lightly, running his hands through Blaine curls again as they rocked against each other, electing loud gasps and moans that filled the room. His hair was just so damn soft, he couldn't resist not to.

"Wait here," Kurt said, jumping to his feet and walked towards the bedroom, pulling off his socks as he did so.

He returned with two items clasped in his hand, he but both on the coffee table before he fell to his knees in front of Blaine and discarded his socks. He let his hands trail up Blaine's thighs, his finger nails scratching up over the heated skin under his nails and making Blaine whine Kurt's name.

"Gonna fuck you," Kurt told him, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine bit his lip, his Adams-apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped.

Kurt started kissing the skin of Blaine's thighs, "Only I can make you feel like this," he said, his voice dripping with lust, "No one else."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Of course, Baby. I only want you."

Kurt hummed against the skin under his lips, "Do you want me now?"

Blaine nodded eagerly again, "Please."

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You'll never look at another guy again, all you'll think about is my cock filling you up and making you cum so hard you forget your name," Kurt smirked, "Understand?"

"Yes! Yes Kurt, oh my God please. I need you. I need your cock in me," Blaine whined, his back arching off the couch as Kurt brushed his mouth over the bulge in Blaine's boxers.

Kurt pushed the nerves, (this was still his first time topping after all), to the back of his mind and hooked his fingers around the band of Blaine's boxers and ordered him to lift his hips so he could get them off. He threw them in the same pile as their jeans before he looked back to see Blaine's cock, hard and flushed pointing up to his abdomen. Kurt blushed at the sight but couldn't help but feel proud that he'd been the one to cause it.

Kurt quickly stood up and got rid of his own light blue underwear, dropping them on top of Blaine's. He grabbed the first of the two items he'd brought with him from the coffee table and popped the cap. Squeezing some of the content out onto his fingers. Geez it was cold. He moved it around to warm it up the best he could before he looked up to see Blaine looking back at him with dark hooded eyes.

Kurt smiled at him, trying to look confident when inside he was freaking out quiet a lot. What if he hurt him? What if he did something wrong? He took a deep breath and knelt to the floor again and looked up at Blaine's body, breathtaking and patiently waiting for his next move. Blaine's eyes looked down at him, large, brown and so full of trust and love that Kurt's heart fluttered.

"You're beautiful," He said, taking Blaine's leg with his clean and pulling it up over his shoulder to allow him easier access.

Blaine blushed, getting the message and lifting his other leg up onto Kurt's shoulder, "Are you sure you wanna do this? Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip, "You'll tell me if I hurt you right?"

Blaine smiled and gave his own nod, "You'll be amazing Baby, I promise."

Kurt let out a slightly shaky breath in return and moved the lube around in his fingers a little more before he turned his attention to Blaine entrance, he blushed as he pressed a wet finger around the rim like Blaine had done to him, remembering how it had felt.

Blaine groaned, "Kurt, please."

Kurt noticed his hands were shaking nervously and tried to still them, he took a deep breath and pushed his index finger a small amount inside, his eyes widening when he felt Blaine tense around the intruder with a gasp.

"Okay?" Kurt checked.

Blaine nodded, "You're doing amazing Sweetheart, it feels so good."

Kurt pressed his finger in deeper, feeling more confident at Blaine's praise. Blaine whined lightly above him and Kurt took it as a good sign, pushing his finger in the rest of the way, meeting little resistance. Kurt started moving his finger in and out, looking up to see Blaine with his eyes closed, his eyelids fluttering. His tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips.

"Kurt...another," he requested, shifting around as he tried to get Kurt's finger deeper inside him.

Kurt did so straight away, squeezing a little more lube just above Blaine's hole and letting it run down and drip over Blaine's entrance and his fingers, before he pressed his middle finger along side his index. He pressed in slowly, smiling softly when Blaine gave a low groan above him.

Kurt was quickly moving and stretching the two fingers around, biting his lip and the tight heat around them and how that would feel around his dick. His movements became more confident with every small whine that tumbled from Blaine's lips.

"Do more, Kurt please!" Blaine groaned, shoving himself down on the digits inside him.

Kurt knew he was dragging this out a little longer then was necessary, and even though he couldn't wait to make Blaine feel amazing; he wanted to be able to remember this moment, and for Blaine to remember it too.

He added another finger, but he'd only entered the smallest of amounts before Blaine tensed hard around him and let out a loud breath, making Kurt freeze.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Kurt asked, failing to hide the panic in his voice.

"I'm fine," Blaine panted, throwing Kurt a small smile, "Keep going."

"Are you sure...?" Kurt bit his lip, watching a bead of sweat roll down the side of Blaine's face.

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, "Just keep going."

Kurt looked unconvinced, studying Blaine's face as he moved cautiously, pressing the first two fingers back in easily and adding the third slowly, adding even more lubricant to minimize his discomfort. However Blaine continued to wince and chew on his bottom lip.

"Come on Baby, I wanna feel you," Blaine complained at the slow speed.

"But I'm hurting you!" Kurt cried, sounding guilty and unsure.

"It's because I haven't been...stretched since Dylan," Blaine growled the name through tight lips, sounding like it made him feel ill, "I just want to get it over with."

"But..."

"Haven't I hurt you a little bit before?" Blaine asked.

"Well...Yeah, but...,"

"And it was worth it right?"

"Of course, but..."

"Then come on, Kurt please. I'll tell you if it's too much. I promise. Okay?"

Kurt huffed a little, because Blaine was so stubborn about everything, but also because he was right. The two of them had sex plenty of times before Dylan dive-bombed their life, and most times there was a small period of discomfort when Blaine was preparing him. But it wasn't anything too terrible, and in the end it was worth it. It was worth it because he got to be close and intimate with the person he loved, and shared something with Blaine that he hadn't with anyone else.

"Okay," He agreed, unable to stop himself rolling his eyes the smallest amount before he added a third finger after plenty more lube and comforting whispers to Blaine whenever he tensed or let out a hiss of discomfort. Once he felt more comfortable Kurt started to move deeper and more freely, being encouraged by Blaine's cries for more. After a particularly deep thrust of his fingers Blaine keened heavily, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he forced his body down deeper onto Kurt's digits. The action made Kurt almost jump out of his skin, he looked up at Blaine with his mouth a little bit open and his eyebrows raised.

"Fuck, Kurt there. Please," Blaine begged, bouncing himself up and down on Kurt's fingers, "God please Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but smile, his fingers hitting the little bundle of nerves again. He watched Blaine whine in pleasure, his curls sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Kurt I...I'm ready, sweetheart. Please," Blaine panted.

Kurt gulped. This was it. Time to show Blaine who could give him the physical attention he needed. He pulled his fingers out, watching Blaine tighten around the emptiness with a dissatisfied groan. Fuck. Kurt's hands were shaking again when he reached for the second item he'd brought with him. He ripped open the foil package with his teeth and managed to roll the cold latex down his throbbing shaft, the temperature making him shudder and the contact making it impossible not to thrust into his hand. It was only when he touched himself he realized how close he was, when paying all his attention on Blaine that he hadn't even thought about his own throbbing cock. He squeezed himself at the base, scared he would explode as soon as he slid into Blaine's heat.

"Kurt, baby come on. Please," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt let out a long breath, "Sorry," He positioned himself a little more comfortably. Blaine was lounging back against the couch with his ass hanging off the edge and Kurt was on his knees settled directly between his legs. Kurt took his cock in his hand and Blaine spread his legs a little more, Kurt could practically feel Blaine's excitement as he edged closer and let the head of his cock brush over Blaine's entrance. Blaine shuddered, all his muscles contracting as he let out a broken cry of Kurt's name.

Kurt did his best to slid in slowly but ohmygod. Blaine was hot, wet and tight around him and every cell in his body tingled as he pushed in further, unable to stop the gasp that felt his mouth.

"Blaine!"

Blaine groaned, "Are you okay?"

"So good," Kurt thrust out under his breath, biting his lower lip.

Blaine groaned again, "I know Baby, you feel so perfect."

Kurt pushed in deeper until his hips were pressed against Blaine's ass and his cock had completely disappeared inside Blaine's heat. Blaine's eyes were wide and lust blown as he looked up at Kurt, begging him to move and Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He started of slow, pulling his hips out a small amount and rocking back in until he managed to get a grip of his muddled, pleasured brain and picked up a small rhythm. Blaine let out light 'ah' and 'ugh' sounds above him while Kurt got his bearings, his hand gripping at the sofa beneath him.

Kurt felt like he in a different world. Like he and Blaine had been sucked into their own separate bubble away from everything else as he picked up his speed, drawing out louder noises from Blaine's dry lips. Kurt slowly got faster and faster until he was letting out grunts at the force behind his hips, Blaine's muscles were clinging snugly around his cock and the dragging sensation was making his blood boil beneath his skin. Sweat ran down his forehead and neck and his knees were aching in protest against the floor, but he barley noticed. Blaine was calling his name and begging for him to go harder and faster, he groaned and let out cries of pleasure and Kurt was doing that to him. He was making Blaine feel good and loved and wanted.

"You're mine," Kurt grunted, "All mine."

"Yes, Kurt. You're so good," Blaine gasped, "I'm yours. All yours. No one elses."

"Only I can fuck you," Kurt locked eyes with Blaine as he rocked in and out, changing his angle so he was purposely rubbing against Blaine's prostate.

"Only you," Blaine agreed, his voice a desperate gasp, "Fuck me harder, please."

Kurt lent forward and pressed kisses to every inch of Blaine's sweaty, flushed skin that he could reach before he straightened his back and gripped the edge of the sofa, his hips snapping forward back at an alarming speed and fucking Blaine hard into the sofa, brushing hitting Blaine's prostate and turning him into a puddle of whimpers and unorganized sentences of babble.

Blaine clenched around against around him, letting out a howl, "Kurt...Kurt, I'm...I'm...," tears pooled in his lust blown eyes as his body battled between heaven and hell. So close to release but at the same time so overloaded with pleasure he didn't know whether to tell Kurt to go harder or to stop.

Kurt's muscles were clenching hard, his abdomen filling with a swirling whirlpool of heat, "Mine," He growled, "Mine, Blaine. Shit."

Blaine sobbed, the tears rolling down his cheeks, "Let me cum Kurt, please. I need...I need."

Kurt let groaned, his dick throbbing and twitching as Blaine clenched around him harder then ever, "Touch yourself Baby, cum for me." God he loved being in control.

Blaine's hand flew to his cock, pre-cum had gathered at the head and dripping down his shaft. Blaine's palm locked around his flushed, neglected dick and started pumping it desperately, letting out a cry of Kurt's name as he came after only a few strokes, long ribbons of cum hitting Kurt's chest and neck as well as all over Blaine's abdomen and hand.

Blaine collapsed against the sofa, completely spent as Kurt thrust into Blaine's sensitive body twice before he was coming violently, pressing himself as deep inside Blaine as he could.

The room was silent apart from both boys heavily breathing. Eventually Kurt found the energy to pull out of Blaine with a wince, pulling off the condom, tying it off and hurtling it across the room into the trashcan, letting out a small sound of surprise when it landed inside. He fell next to Blaine on the sofa, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Well," Blaine said, out of breath and grinning at Kurt, "That escalated quickly."

Kurt hummed in agreement, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"That was amazing," Blaine sighed, completely blissed out, "...Any reason why?"

Kurt blushed a little, but you could barley tell on his already heated face, "That guy at the shop was all over you. Only I can do that."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "So...you were jealous?"

"Basically," Kurt admitted, "But umm...it broke right past that wall huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah it definitely did that," Blaine agreed, chuckling again.

Kurt was silent for a second before he spoke, "So I was thinking..."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked.

"I want you to...Make me yours."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, shifting a little on the couch and groaning at his aching muscles.

"I want to do the tradition," Kurt explained.

"W...Wh...Are you sure?" Blaine's voice exploded with excitement and his eyes turned bright and shining.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure."

"Kurt that's...that's amazing, thank-you," Blaine cried, "But it needs to be perfect...I have so much to plan."

Kurt laughed lightly, "It will be perfect, it's you and me."

Blaine smiled, "I'm so happy."

Kurt smiled back, "Me too...but we won't be for long unless we clean up before Rachel get's home."

Blaine groaned, "But I don't wanna move."

"Come on Anderson, or I'll hide every single one of your bowties and steal your Harry Potter poster collection," Kurt called as he got to his feet and walked towards the bathroom.

"What? No, no I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	46. An Old Married Couple

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** An Old Married Couple

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Swearing

* * *

"You two are awfully cuddly tonight," Rachel commented, not sounding too happy about the fact.

Kurt hummed where he was dozing in and out of sleep happily against Blaine's warm chest, the feeling of Blaine's muscles expanding as he breathed sending him into sleep like a personalized lullaby.

Blaine made a sound in the back of his throat in his response, running his hand lightly through Kurt's soft hair and smiling fondly when Kurt nudge his nose against Blaine's chest like a cat.

"Did you have a fight?" Rachel asked, checking her mobile for the hundredth time that night. Still nothing from Finn.

"No," Kurt sighed, "But Blaine got a job and we're celebrating."

"Is that why Blaine's boxers are still on the floor?" Rachel smirked lightly before her expression turned more serious, "Sex is for bedrooms only. I sit on that couch you know."

Kurt blushed and Blaine chuckled, "Sorry Rach, it happened pretty unexpectedly."

"Ew, no I don't want to know," She shook her head, "But I do need to sterilize that couch."

Blaine snorted, "That's a little extreme, nothing even..."

"Blaine, she said she didn't want to know," Kurt cried, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out so much, it's only sex. Pretty..."

"Blaine Anderson if you don't shut up now I'll never have sex with you again," Kurt groaned, his hand flying to cover Blaine's mouth.

Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath hit his fingers and palm as he let out a chuckle. Blaine slid his arms up around Kurt and held him close to his chest, his eyebrows wiggling up and down on his face and Kurt can't help but laugh, removing his hand.

"You're an idiot," He comments fondly.

"I know," Blaine agrees proudly.

Kurt snorts lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Blaine for God sake!" Kurt yelled, storming out of the bedroom.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"I've told you fifteen billion fucking times I'm trying to study!" Kurt buried his face in his hands, "You just seem to make more and more noise every-time I ask you to be quiet. Do you not care?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blaine huffed, turning off his IPod that had been playing Katy Perry.

"You said that last time, and the time before. I'm so done," Kurt growled, marching back into his room and returning a few seconds later with his coat half-way on.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I'm leaving," Kurt announced, "I need somewhere quiet."

"What? Kurt come on, stop being so fucking uptight," Blaine rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic all the time."

"You never listen to me, you don't care, I'm tried of it Blaine," Kurt snapped, marching towards the door and slamming it harshly behind him.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest and let out a huff of annoyance before Rachel walked out of her room and frowned at him.

"That's like the fifth time you guys have argued in a week," She commented.

Blaine bit his lip, "I know. It's like a can't do anything right anymore."

"But it's not like it last's long. I mean, he'll be back in a few hours and you guys will keep me up all night when you 'make-up'," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Blaine sighed, "I don't know what's going on with us. One minute we'll be a sickeningly sweet couple and the next we'll be down each others throat."

Rachel paused for a second, "Well...You guys have been together for a while. Maybe you're just moving from the puppy-dog love stage and into the old married couple stage?"

Blaine looked at her and blinked, "I don't even know if that's possible for us."

Rachel shrugged, "It's just an observation."

"But...we're perfect for each other! I mean...How can I...I don't," Blaine struggled to understand.

"Hey," Rachel frowned, walking forward and squeezing Blaine's arm, "It doesn't mean your relationships ending."

"But how do I fix it?" Blaine asked, "I hate us fighting, it breaks my heart and makes us both miserable."

"I don't know...I mean, every relationship as rough patches. Especially when a certain someone named Finn breaks his phone and forgets to tell you, anyway...It might work it out by itself," Rachel shrugged a little.

"What if it doesn't?" Blaine asked, sounding scared.

"If you guys are meant to be then it will happen. But if you really want to do something about it...surprise him. You know how much he loves romance," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah...Yeah you're right. Thanks Rach, umm..do you think you could be out of the apartment tomorrow night?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Rachel smirked, "Sure thing. I'll organize a girls night at Cathy's place."

"You're awesome, thank-you," Blaine grinned, pulling his roommate into a hug.

* * *

Two hours later Blaine heard the door open and shut, he listened to the sound of someone moving around; the locking the apartment door, outerwear being removed as well as shoes before he heard the familiar sound of socked feet padding gently over the floor and into their room. Kurt paused in the doorway, smiling softly at the sight of Blaine tucked up in bed, his hair damp from a shower and dressed in simple sweats while he read some cheesy romantic novel.

"Hey," He said gently.

Blaine smiled back at him, "Hey."

It was silent for a second before they both spoke at once,

"I'm sorry-"

"I didn't mean-"

They paused and laugh lightly, "Come here," Blaine sighed, opening his arms out and Kurt crossed the room in seconds, falling into Blaine's outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry for being annoying, I was just bored out of my mind," Blaine apologized, his hand stroking lightly down Kurt's back, "And you know that Katy Perry is God to me."

Kurt giggled lightly, "I'm sorry too, I over reacted. I'm just a little stressed about all these dances I have to perfect and stuff."

Blaine sighed lightly, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "I love you."

Kurt hummed, moving away from Blaine so he could disappear under the comforter before sliding back into his arms, "I love you too."

It was silent for a second before Blaine spoke again, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Kurt nodded lightly, "Yeah, why?"

"I want to spend the night with you, and possibly...if you still want to I mean..."

"Of course I still want to belong to you," Kurt smiled, "It sounds perfect, but Rac..."

"Is organizing a girls night at Cathy's. It'll just be me and you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned widely back at him, "I can't wait."

* * *

Blaine didn't even know why Kurt was yelling at him the next morning. Everything had been perfectly fine until Blaine and knocked over Kurt's orange juice. Apparently Kurt had warned him to be careful, but he'd still been half asleep and had simply nodded to whatever Kurt had said to him. He still had so much to plan for tonight, of course he had some ideas, it was just a matter of choosing which ones he wanted to include; he hadn't really been paying that much attention because he was thinking of everything else. Of course he regretted that now, and couldn't help but feel a little irritated as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's only juice Kurt," He struggled not to shout, getting to his feet and picking the now empty glass off the floor. It wasn't even broken.

"It's not about the juice Blaine, it's like you don't hear a word I say anymore!" Kurt cried, grabbing a cloth and mopping the mess that had spilled over the table and was dripping to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was still waking-up," Blaine sighed, "You're just over-reacting. Again."

Kurt shook his head, "What's the point of me even speaking? You'll just ignore me anyway."

"Of course I listen to you," Blaine growled.

"Obviously not," Kurt snapped, throwing the cloth in the sink.

"Just stop it. Stop picking fights, Kurt! No matter what I do it's wrong, I'm scared to even breath around you at the moment," Blaine was yelling without him meaning to, watching Kurt wince back a little bit.

"You think I want to argue with you?" Kurt let out a groan of frustration, "You're crazy."

"You seem to pick an argument about every single thing that happens," Blaine accused, he shook his head and looked at the floor, "Rachel was right."

"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening, "You were talking about Rachel about us?"

Blaine looked up again, "Yes. I was. And she was right."

"Right about what?" Kurt asked, sounding a little worried.

"We're like an old married couple," Blaine stated, "Constantly arguing."

"But...we're not even married yet, how can we be?" Kurt frowned, his face filled with confusion.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe we should...couples are always lovey-dovey in the honeymoon stage."

"K...Kurt, did you just propose to me?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't know...I guess I did," Kurt blushed a little.

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

Kurt blinked a few times, "You know I do."

"Yes but we always talked about it being way in the future, I mean like...soon," Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt gulped, "I don't...I don't know, I mean...how soon?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know."

"We can't just...we need to plan, I mean..."

"We'll you can never be too prepared right? It couldn't hurt to talk about what we'd want," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kurt agreed.

"So are we...are we officially engaged now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt found himself nodded, "Yeah, I mean...if you want to be?"

"Of course I want to be...fiance," Blaine grinned.

A smile broke out over Kurt's face too, so big it looked like it would brake his face.

"Finally!" Rachel's voice called from the living room.

* * *

Blaine found himself double checking and triple checking everything. It was exactly three minutes and fifty seconds before Kurt's class would finish, and a further ten before he would walk through the door of the apartment.

"Rachel are you ready yet? Kurt's going to be home soon," Blaine called, playing with his hands nervously.

"One second," Rachel chimed back.

There was the sound of bags rustling before Rachel walked out of her bedroom, her eyes widening at the sight of the apartment, "Wow!"

Blaine blushed, "Is it too much? Do you think he'll like it?"

"No, no it's...it's amazing, I'm sure he'll love it," Rachel reassured him.

"And do I look okay?" Blaine checked, spinning around in a little circle.

"You look great, very handsome," She smiled.

"God. Rachel, I'm so nervous," Blaine admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Why? You're already engaged so he won't say no and the rings beautiful," Rachel grinned, "He's just expecting dinner right?"

"Well...yeah, but...urgh, I just want every part of tonight it to be perfect," Blaine groaned, shifting around on his feet nervously.

"It will be. But please, keep all sexual activity out of the living room and kitchen," Rachel sighed.

"Okay, I promise," Blaine agreed, "But...what if something goes horribly wrong?"

"It won't. And even if something did happen, Kurt wouldn't love you any less. It would probably just make him laugh," Rachel squeezed his shoulder, "Now come here and give me a hug."

Blaine accepted her embrace and smiled when she pressed a kiss to cheek of his rosy cheeks, "Good luck, brake a leg...and an arm when your at it."

"Rachel," Blaine warned.

"I'm joking, everything's going to go perfectly," Rachel promised, "I don't know when I'll be back tomorrow so don't hold up."

"Okay, thanks Rachel. For everything," Blaine's voice turned sincere as he walked her towards the door.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine took a deep breath and hugged her one last time before she left.


	47. I Will Love You Until My Dying Day

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** I will love you until my dying day

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:**-

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop his foot from tapping against the floor as he sat on the couch waiting for Kurt's arrival. He would be walking through that door at any given second and Blaine kept glancing around the apartment, thinking that maybe he'd done too much. Even though he and Kurt were already engaged (he really still couldn't believe it), he still wanted to give Kurt what he deserved. A proper proposal. He'd really gone over board though.

The lights were off and curtains were closed, however every inch of surface in the room had been covered in small flickering tea candles that cast shadows throughout the apartment. He'd even found Christmas tree lights and hung them in rows all around the walls and ceiling. The whole place was just shimmering with lights, it looked like a clear nights sky that was dotted with millions of shimmering stars. It was a little crazy, and it had taken Blaine hours to set out all of the candles and light each of them, but in the end it was worth it. Tonight wasn't just about giving Kurt the proposal that he deserved, but also the night that he and Kurt would share something so special, they would create a connection that would be unbreakable no matter how far apart they became. Of course Blaine was planning to never leave Kurt's side, but you could never guess what life is going to throw at you, and even if they never parted Blaine was still in awe that it was going to happen. That Kurt was so willing to do it.

He loved Kurt more then everything, sometimes his feelings towards the boy scared him because they were so passionate. It had lasted ten years, even when he had no contact with him. Just watching him blossom and grow, laugh with his friends and hold firm on his opinions and views. Seeing him grown more and more beautiful each day, until Blaine thought it was impossible for him to do so, but then he'd buy a new shirt or a new pair of jeans as though he was trying to prove Blaine wrong. And he did every time. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, in fact he couldn't think of him doing anything without Kurt following.

The door opened and Blaine jumped to his feet, watching nervously as Kurt took a step into the room and let out a loud gasp.

"Er, Hey baby," Blaine spoke into the silence, rocking back on his heels, "How was your day?"

"Wow," Kurt gasped, "Blaine...I..." His mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head.

"You don't like it?" Blaine asked, nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"What? No! No Blaine it's...I can't believe you did this for me," Kurt said in awe.

Blaine smiled lightly, "You deserve it."

"But I mean...this must have taken you so long," Kurt walked further into the room, "It looks like something out of the 'Moulin Rouge.'"

"So it's okay?"

"Okay? Blaine this is amazing, I can't believe...It's so romantic," Kurt squealed, "Thank-you so much."

Blaine laughed lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt crossed the room and fell into Blaine's arms, immediately pressing kisses all along Blaine's neck where his face was buried, "I love you so much, I just want to be with you forever."

"Never knew I could feel like this" Blaine hummed under his breath, spinning Kurt around in his arms who let out a delighted squeal, "Like I've never seen the sky before."

"I want to vanish inside your kiss," Kurt sang quietly in reply as Blaine tugged him back close to his chest, "Every day I love you more and more."

"Listen to my heart," Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it to his chest, "Can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything."

"Seasons may change, winter to spring," Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, looking directly into his eyes, "But I love, until the end of time."

"Come What May," Blaine sang, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Come What May," Kurt's voice was barley above a whisper.

"I will love you until my dying day," The two boys sang together, Blaine brushing his nose against Kurt.

Blaine hummed the tune under his breath and began swaying slowly, the two turned with their chests pressed together, their noses touching and looking directly into each others eyes with the surroundings of hundreds of flickering lights.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Kurt's voice sounding like wind-chimes, "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you," Blaine smiled lightly, love burning in his eyes.

"There's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hip lightly before his hands traveled up and through Blaine's neat curls.

"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you.." Blaine continued to smile, spinning Kurt around the room elegantly.

"I love you," Kurt joined in.

"...until the end of time," Blaine spun Kurt around in his arms to the couch where he made him sit down.

"Until the end of time," Kurt echoed, looking at Blaine curiously.

"Come What May," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Come What May," Kurt replied, smiling at him warmly.

"I will love you, until my dying day," Blaine's eyes closed with passion.

"Oh, come what may, come what may," Kurt sang, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion when Blaine got to his knees in front of Kurt.

"I will love you, Oh I will love you," Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's knees, squeezing them softly.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Come What May," Blaine's eyes sparkled, the hundreds of candles around him making his honey eyes shine.

"Come What May," Kurt watched as one of Blaine's hands disappeared from his knee and slipped into the pocket of his jacket.

"I will love you," Blaine's hand returned with a small back box in his hand, he shifted so he was on one knee and presented the box to Kurt nervously, "Until my dying day," His eyes brimmed with tears of pure devotion as he opened the box, watching Kurt's mouth drop open and his beautiful electric blue eyes fill with tears and tumble down over his face.

"I know we're already engaged," Blaine said quietly, "But I wanted to do it propose probably. In a way that you would remember forever," He watched Kurt's eyes that were flickering between the silver ring and Blaine's face, "So...Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. The one man I can't live without. Who drives me crazy in every way possible. The man I think about when I go to sleep and when I wake up. The man I dream about every night. The man that took my heart the moment I saw you. The man who my whole life revolves around. The man that I will promise to support and look after for the rest of my days. The man that I will love until my dying day...Kurt, Will you marry me?"

The ring reflected the flickering light of the candles, seeming so small and innocent but meaning so much to both of the boys as they gazed into each others eyes. Into each others souls.

"Yes. Yes Blaine of course," Kurt's smile seemed to physically big for his face as he fell to the floor so he and Blaine were knelt in front of each other, tears of pure joy streaming down both their faces. Blaine's hands were shaking as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt's outstretched hand. A perfect fit.

Kurt gave a broken laugh, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "You do realize how amazing our weddings going to have to be to top this."

Blaine grinned, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I'm so lucky, Blaine...I thought I'd never find anyone who would love me," Kurt stared down at the ring on his finger, "And now I have you."

"And I have you," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's face and kissing the tip of his nose, "Do you like the ring?"

"It's beautiful," Kurt smiled, "It's perfect. Just like you...Did I mention you look devilishly handsome tonight?"

Blaine bit his lip, a smirk on his features, "No, I think you must have been dazzled by all the lights before you could."

"You look handsome," Kurt's fingers ran lightly down Blaine's navy dinner jacket, "My gorgeous fiance."

"You look breathtaking, as always," Blaine smiled, "My beautiful fiance."

Kurt let out a small sigh, "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"I'd love to, but I'd burn down the apartment," Blaine smiled, "I cooked."

"I thought I smelt something delicious, I thought it was just you," Kurt giggled and Blaine blushed.

"Go freshen up, but you're not allowed back out until I say okay?" Blaine's voice was firm.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his eyes a light with curiosity.

"You'll ruin the surprise," Blaine smiled, pressing a small kiss to his fiance's lips before he got to his feet and offered Kurt his hand.

"There's more?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening as he accepted Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded, "I wanted to spoil you."

"You've definitely done that," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek before he headed to the bathroom.

Kurt washed his face and fixed his hair, he was glad that he'd dressed up a bit today. He was wearing a pale, creamy yellow button-up shirt and a black waist coat, along black skinny jeans, a thin silver belt and a thin silver tie to bring the outfit together. Kurt sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the ring on his finger. He was engaged. He was going to marry Blaine. A large bubble of disbelief and excitement bubbled up in his chest, he was so happy. He didn't even know it was possible to be this happy. His heart felt like it was physically too big for his chest, and only continued to swell with joy and love, his jaw almost ached from how wide he was smiling at the small, silver ring that fit perfectly onto his finger.

"Kurt? Are you ready?"

Kurt stood up and took one last glance at the ring on his finger before he opened the bathroom door to see Blaine standing there with a smile on his face.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt ignored it and threw himself at Blaine instead, pulling him into a tight embrace to which Blaine let out a surprised noise in the back of his throat. It didn't take long however, for Blaine to have his arms wrapped around Kurt as Kurt clung to him like he was planning to never let go.

"Hey," Blaine cooed gently, letting his hand stroke down Kurt's back, "Are you okay?"

Kurt pulled back, looking over Blaine's navy dinner jacket and tight navy slacks that hugged over his ass and clinged to his legs, he wore a plain white tee beneath, making the outfit hold just the right amount of causal and formal. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

"I'm more then okay," Kurt smiled at him, brushing his hand over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine grinned, "Come on, I'm starving."

"How come you're always getting but you never get fat?" Kurt asked grumpily, "I eat one cupcake and I turn into a elephant."

"Hey, that's not true," Blaine frowned.

"Is too," Kurt pouted, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"It's not," Blaine chuckled, "And even if it was, you'd be the most beautiful elephant in the world."

Kurt rolled his eyes, slipping his hand out of Blaine's so he could snake it around Blaine's waist under his jacket, feeling the muscles of Blaine's back through the thin shirt and letting Blaine lead him into the living room. A gasp left his lips as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Blaine had pushed the couch out of the way and arranged a picnic in amongst the candles. There was a simple red blanket that had been scattered with bright red rose petals. There were bowls and plates of divine smelling foods that made Kurt's mouth water. If he hadn't been hungry before, he definitely was now.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt towards his creation.

"It's beautiful, perfect, amazing...Blaine, how am I going to pay you back for all of this?" Kurt asked in a sigh.

Blaine stepped away and pressed a button on the stereo, a smirk fluttering over Kurt's features when Katy Perry started playing softly so it was nothing more then background music, "By marrying me."

Kurt smiled, accepting the cushion Blaine had past him from the couch and sitting on it on the blanket while Blaine threw his own cushion down next to him.

"This is more then I could ever hope for. Thank-you," Kurt smiled as Blaine fed him a piece of crunchy cibatta bread that was speared with some sort of delicious tomato spread.

"Just because I've done all this...I just don't want you to feel under any pressure," Blaine said, watching the candles flicker around him, "I mean...We don't have to...If you ever change your mind during anything then we can stop."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, I know you'd never force me to do anything. But I wanna belong to you so much, I really want to do this."

Blaine smiled, "I just wanted to be sure."

"I love you so much," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I love you too," Blaine squeezed back.

It was silent for a second before Blaine's stomach interrupted, giving a loud growl that made Blaine blush and Kurt giggle, shoving a sweet, cherry tomato into his fiance's mouth.

* * *

**A/n:** I think my teeth have fallen out from all the candy-sweet Klaine fluff. I hope you enjoyed it, please drop by a review telling me what you thought because I really loved writing this chapter.

The song used was 'Come What May' from The 'Moulin Rouge.'


	48. An Unbreakable Connection

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** An Unbreakable Connection

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** Smut...Bottom!Kurt

* * *

After they'd both devoured most of the delicious foods that Blaine had to offer, both of them probably eating a lot more them they should, they both got up and cuddled on the couch; surrounded by the still flickering candles that were starting to burn out one by one. Blaine was sat at one end of the sofa and Kurt had curled up next to him, his legs tucked under him and his head rested on Blaine's chest, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's muscles working as he breathed. They were mostly quiet, occasionally whispering sweet nuggets of affection to each other and singing lyrics to each other that they felt were perfect for the moment; as the music Blaine had turned on was still playing softly in the background.

Kurt sat up and locked eyes with his fiance as the play-list Blaine had created of their favorite songs jumped back to the start, his hand cupped Blaine's face and he smiled tenderly, letting his other hand rest on Blaine's waist before he kissed him slowly. Blaine let out a content sigh, his hand sliding up to lock in Kurt's hair and his other resting on Blaine's back.

Their lips slid over each others, 'Thinking of you' by Katy Perry was soft in their ears and their movements were silent and affectionate; Kurt's hands slid from Blaine's hip and delicately up his chest over his shirt and Blaine's hand roamed gently over Kurt's clothed back. However the promise of more hung low in the air, and so slowly that Kurt barley noticed it, Blaine's hands were starting to get more eager and possessive. Kurt was slowly getting more needy also, Blaine's lips against his own and Blaine's hands running over his back was one of the best things in the world, but he also knew what else those hands and lips could do and how good they could make him feel.

Suddenly the track changed from the soft, calming music to 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and it was like someone had flicked a switch inside the two boys. Blaine's lips immediately got harder and more possessive, pressing Kurt back against the couch with a deep growl and Kurt let out a whine, his nails scraping hopelessly down Blaine's back.

Blaine's bit and licked at Kurt's lips, his tongue running all over Kurt's mouth all at once and leaving Kurt's head spinning, his gut twisting as arousal shot through his body

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, kissing along Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt nodded, his breathing a little labored.

"Shall we move somewhere a little more comfortable?" Blaine suggested, his lips dragging over the skin of Kurt's neck.

Kurt nodded again, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's cheek affectionately.

"Wanna help me blow out the candles?" Blaine asked, holding back a laugh.

Kurt grinned, "Bet I can blow out more then you."

"You're on," Blaine chuckled, pressing a last quick kiss to Kurt's soft lips before he jumped to his feet and started blowing out the candles.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start," Kurt accused with a pout, running over the coffee table and starting to blow out the flickering lights.

Blaine laughed, "You have bigger lungs then me, it's only fair."

"How do you know that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, moving over to the set of draws and blowing out the candles there also.

"Because your bigger then me!"

Kurt gasped, "Blaine Anderson, are calling me fat?"

"What? No! I meant taller," Blaine reassured him, blowing out the last of the candles on the top of the TV.

"I know, I'm only teasing," Kurt giggled as Blaine walked up behind him and hugged him tightly from behind, "Some of the best things come in small packages."

"Hey, I'm not small," Blaine pouted, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled again, turning around in Blaine's arm. All of the candles had now been extinguished apart from the ones along the shelf by the door that lead into the bedroom, leaving them in very dim light coming only from the few candles and also the Christmas tree lights on the walls. Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's grip and ran over the last of the candles, Blaine quickly following him as they both fought to be the one to extinguish the very last candle. The childishness of their actions made Kurt laugh, pushing Blaine out of the way as he blew outwards until his head span from lack of oxygen.

Blaine attacked him from behind, grabbing Kurt's hips and growling playfully in his ear that made Kurt squeal and laugh, his eyes bright and sparkling in the dim light. Both Kurt and Blaine raced and fought each other, letting out cries and laughs as they battled to get close enough to put out he last candle in the room. However in the end they both blew it out together, their arms wrapped around each other from when they were trying to get there before the other.

Blaine turned of the music before he turned Kurt around in his arms and started pressing feather light kisses all along his fiance's neck, "Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt sighed.

"Let me make love to you?" Blaine breathed.

"Make me belong to you," Kurt requested, humming as Blaine's hands skimmed over his hips.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, "I want to do this, I love you so much, and I want something from where your from to be in our relationship too. It's obvious how much this means to you, and I want to be able to fulfill it," He smiled gently.

"But I don't want you to just do this for me, I want you to do this for you as well," Blaine said seriously, looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"I am. I want this connection between us Blaine, something completely our own and unbreakable," Kurt looked directly back at t him, his eyes blue and truthful.

"You can change your mind anytime," Blaine reminded him, his voice a whisper as he brushed his nose against Kurt's.

"I know," Kurt smiled softly, "Now kiss me."

Blaine looked into Kurt's electric blue eyes one more time before he cupped Kurt's face and smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled gently back, not letting his eagerness get the better of him.

Blaine let out a small sigh of contentment, causing the familiar scent of his breath that was one hundred perfect Blaine blow over Kurt's lips. Blaine lent forward teasingly slowly, pressing his and Kurt's foreheads together where he paused, like he was trying to memorize the moment. After a few seconds he pressed his lips in feather light touches all around Kurt's mouth and chin, humming the smallest amount under his breath.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "Kiss me properly, please."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "I'm getting there Sweetheart."

Kurt pouted a little, but it soon turned to a smile as Blaine placed a trail of affectionate kisses starting at the very tip of his nose and up along the bridge before continuing the path across Kurt's smooth, milky-white forehead.

"You're so beautiful. Sometimes when I wake-up before you on the weekends and the sun's light is streaming in through the window and you just take my breath away," Blaine whispered, "I could just watch you sleep forever because you just look so content and happy, and that's all I could ever hope for. For you to be happy."

"You're going to make me cry," Kurt said quietly, his heart swelling in his chest.

"Sweetheart," Blaine chuckled lightly, "I don't want to make you cry."

"Will you kiss me properly now?" Kurt requested.

Blaine smiled, "Let's get more comfortable first," He said, his hand slipping from where it was still gently cupping Kurt's face and entwining with Kurt's long, slender fingers. He kissed Kurt's cheek before tugging on their joined hands lightly and opening the door to his and Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt let out a gasp, "Here too?"

"Well I couldn't leave the space for the...main event bare now could I?" Blaine smiled.

Inside the room had been covered with delicate rose petals and a few candles had been placed on the bedside table, the whole room smelt of rose and a hint of vanilla which made Kurt think that the candles may be scented.

"Do you like it?"Blaine asked.

"It's perfect, so romantic," Kurt smiled at him, "But you didn't need to do this, it would have been special and perfect anyway."

Blaine shrugged, "I wanted to do it, but I wanted in here to be a little more simple."

He slipped his hand out of Kurt's and around his waist instead, pulling him inside the room. Kurt giggled at the sight of the rose petals that Blaine had scattered on the bed in the shape of a rather wonky heart.

"Hmm, probably not my best work," Blaine chuckled, "Lie down gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, crawling into the middle of the bed and lying in the center of the heart, smiling up at Blaine who crawled so he was hovering gently over him.

"Hey," Kurt blushed, unsure what to say as Blaine stared at him with huge, brown eyes.

"Hey there," Blaine chuckled again, leaning down and brushing his lips over Kurt's soft cheek before he kissed him properly. Finally.

Kurt sighed, his hands reaching up and entwining in Blaine's soft hair and kissing Blaine back. The kiss made Kurt's body flood with emotion because it was so sweet, Blaine massaging his lips over Kurt's top lip before his lower. He pulled away, smiling when Kurt chased his lips. He pressed kisses along Kurt's neck and across his collar bone while his fingers slipped under the collar of Kurt's shirt and brushed over the smooth skin.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, pushing Blaine's jacket off his shoulders.

Blaine shrugged his jacket off the rest of the way before he undid the three silver buttons holding together Kurt's waist coat, urging Kurt to sit up a little so he could pull it off completely. Blaine folded it up neatly and placed it on the floor, making Kurt grin.

"I've trained you well Mr Anderson," He giggled.

Blaine grinned back at him, running his hand tenderly down the side of Kurt's face before he began undoing the buttons of Kurt's yellow shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. For every button he undid he placed a sweet kiss to the newly exposed, milky smooth skin. Blaine's movements were careful and slow, making Kurt feel completely loved and taken care of and soon his pale yellow shirt was open and leaving his chest and abdomen completely exposed.

Blaine sighed at the sight, "I can't believe your mine. I must have done something amazing in a past life to deserve you."

Kurt blushed and the color spread all the way down his neck, Blaine immediately covered the rosy pink skin in soft kitten licks, making Kurt shiver. Blaine helped Kurt remove his shirt the rest of the way and obliged when Kurt reached forward and grabbed the hem of his white tee and lifted it up. Soon both males were shirtless and Blaine kissed Kurt again, long and slow and in a way that made Kurt feel relaxed and looked after but somehow at the same time hot and eager for more. Blaine's lips continued moving over Kurt's and his and slid over Kurt's soft chest that was only speckled in a dusting of fine golden hair that would be invisible to anyone who wasn't as close to Kurt and Blaine was at this moment. Blaine's hands stopped at the sliver belt around Kurt's middle and undid the small buckle which was a little fiddly but managed to get it open without too much embarrassment. Kurt let him pull the jeans down his never ending legs and put them next to where his waist coat and shirt of placed, but paused when Blaine reached for his purple briefs, the color making Kurt's pale skin look like it was glowing.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Is this...it's different right? Is is going to hurt?" Kurt asked, suddenly realizing they had barley talked about the actual act.

"I...I don't think it'll hurt but it might feel weird when I cum, I mean...this substance is going to spread up through your body," Blaine cupped Kurt's face.

Kurt looked terrified but took a deep breath, "But I don't have to do anything differently?"

"No, no you don't. The substance will be released with my cum, you don't have to do anything...But we don't have to," Blaine smiled softly, "I can just make love to you plainly instead."

"No. No I want this," Kurt shook his head, "I'm just a little nervous is all."

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Blaine kissed all over Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled softly, "I know. So can you...control if it's released or not?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, "You can change you mind at anytime up to then, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Tonight's all about you gorgeous, I'm going to make you feel amazing," Blaine smiled, "Just stop me if you feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable."

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, "I always feel comfortable when I'm with you."

Blaine's smile grew even wider, "I feel the same way about you."

Kurt sighed a little and ran his stroked his hand down Blaine's bare chest, the skin warm and the dark hair slightly rough under his finger tips. The touch made Blaine shiver, Kurt's fingers were light and breezy against his skin and left him aching for me, but like he said, tonight was all about Kurt. Blaine quickly slipped off his dark blue jeans and green briefs in one fluid motion, watching Kurt blush as he eyes drank in every inch of his fiances body. It was still adorable how shy he could sometimes be. Blaine dumped his clothes in a semi-neat pile and lent forward so he could kiss Kurt with just as much passion as their was tenderness, fighting back a smile when Kurt let out a gasp of surprise when Blaine's leaking, eager dick brushed over Kurt's hip.

"Is it okay to take these off now?" Blaine asked as the two pulled away from the kiss for air, his hand dancing teasingly along the waist band of Kurt's briefs.

Kurt nodded, "Please."

Blaine grinned and hooked his fingers either side of the material before he pulled them down, Kurt arching off the bed to aid the process and blushing when Blaine gave a groan of approval when Kurt's cock sprung free of it's confinement, hard and waiting for Blaine's next move. Kurt fell back comfortably onto the bed and Blaine was quick at discarding Kurt's underwear with the rest of his clothes, he moved so he was on his knee's that were either side of Kurt's hips and holding himself up by his forearms, his face hovering directly over Kurt's and they shared another deep yet loving kiss.

"Changed your mind yet?" Blaine asked, almost as though he was expecting Kurt to at any moment.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "And I don't think I will either, Blaine I really, _really _want this okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Me too," He smiled.

He shifted further down Kurt's body so he could start worshiping of Kurt's neck, making sure not to leave one inch of pale white skin unkissed and untasted. However he didn't do anything hard brought to leave a mark, he was caring and gentle with Kurt, like he was holding the more precious piece of china on earth.

"You're so gorgeous Kurt, like an angel. You're my angel," Blaine whispered, mostly to himself as his soft, wet lips traveled a little further down into the space between Kurt's collar bones.

Kurt was letting out little sighs of appreciation, his fingers tangled in Blaine's hair. The whole atmosphere in the room was calming, slow and gentle and Kurt couldn't say he wasn't' enjoying Blaine paying attention to him like this.

Blaine lips followed a path a little further down and over to Kurt's left, rosy nipple. He pressed a kiss to the hard, aroused nub before he pulled it into his hot mouth and sucked gently, enjoying the pitiful moan that escaped Kurt's lips at the sensation. Blaine did the same to Kurt's right before licking both one more time, making Kurt shudder. He traveled further down, covering the lower part of Kurt's chest in kisses and licks and leaving the skin glistening and wet. He moved down to Kurt's stomach, licking down the center of where Kurt's toned muscles were visible and let his tongue dip experimentally inside his belly-button, grinning against the pale skin when Kurt let out a small sound of surprise in the back of his throat.

Blaine paused at Kurt's abdomen for a second before he started licking at the skin there, humming gently and making the vibrations tickle all the way through Kurt's body. Blaine followed the trail of hair that turned a shade darker before it lead down the neatly trimmed hair of Kurt's upright cock with his tongue, feeling Kurt's breathing speed up a fraction the lower down Blaine got.

Part of Blaine wanted to pin Kurt down and tease him for hours, bringing him to close to the edge before winding him back in, never giving into his begs for release. But that could be for another time. Blaine wanted this experience to be something that was sweet and slow and gentle, and a way to give Kurt a small indication of how beautiful Blaine thought he was. And he could always tease Kurt another time. They did have the rest of their lives after all.

Instead he went straight for sucking on the head of Kurt's cock, managing to hold down his fiance's hips in time that he didn't get chocked when Kurt's instinct was to thrust into the hot, wet heat.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "More, please."

Blaine let his eyes slip close, relishing the taste that was completely Kurt. God he just loved every single part about this boy so much sometimes he felt like he could burst. He took more and more of Kurt into his mouth, sucking and licking at the hot member in his mouth, trying to make Kurt experience every bit of pleasure that he could create. But not for long, he soon pull of Kurt completely, apologizing when Kurt gave a small whine of protest.

"Shh, Baby. I'm going to take care of you," Blaine promised, feeling Kurt relax back against the bed at the words. Total trust.

Blaine pressed one last kiss to the head of Kurt's dick before he kissed along the shaft and down to Kurt's ball to which he gave a few tender licks, making Kurt gasp and whine; his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Blaine kissed along Kurt's legs and thighs, traveling lower and lower and peppering the pale skin with as many kisses as he could.

"I love every inch of you," He whispered, reaching Kurt's ever so slightly gangly knees and kissing around the bone before he continued his exploration.

Kurt sighed in contentment, "I love all of you as well."

He pressed kisses along Kurt's strong calves and delicate ankles, even kissing each of Kurt's toes which made him blush and giggle, wriggling a little under the contact.

"Kurt I...You just need to know how much I love you," Blaine's voice was almost begging, "But I don't think it's possible."

"I know Baby," Kurt sighed, "I love you so, so much."

Blaine moved back up Kurt's body, "Can I...I mean...?"

"Make love to me, Blaine," Kurt breathed, "Please. Make me belong to you."

Blaine glued, opening the draw of the bedside table and quickly locating the small tube of lube, "And you're okay with the whole, no condom side of this too?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes Blaine, please. I want you."

Blaine's hands were shaking a little as he popped open the cap and squeezed some of the lube onto his finger, quickly warming it around in his hands before he guided Kurt's legs so they were rested on to his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of Kurt's ass. God his ass.

"Actually, Um...I wanna try something. Can you lie on your front for me?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but quickly obeyed, quickly settling comfortably on his front, "Blaine, What...?"

"Shh, just let me try this. Tell me if you don't like it," Blaine shuffled back on the bed so his face was level with Kurt's dark hole. His pressed a kiss to each of Kurt's firm ass cheeks before he let his tongue dart out and lick a stripe of Kurt's entrance.

Kurt groaned, his muscles tensing, "God! Blaine."

"Good?" Blaine checked, pressing kisses down Kurt's crack.

"Yes, yes more please," Kurt mewled.

Blaine chuckled lightly, letting his tongue travel over Kurt's opening again and watched as his fluttered at the emptiness.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "That feels so good."

"You look so beautiful right now," Blaine sighed gently, almost in disbelief before he continued to worship Kurt's entrance, licking and kissing until it was a dark red of all of Blaine's teasing and glistening wet with saliva.

"Blaine, I need more," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pressed his tongue against Kurt's entrance and pushed in, feeling Kurt clench around the wet muscle and let out a growl.

"God, Blaine."

Blaine hummed, knowing that the vibrations would feel incredible, and sure enough Kurt groaned low in his throat. However Blaine's own cock was unloved and throbbing for some action, so Blaine pressed his still lubed finger along side his tongue and pressed in, making Kurt let out a gasp.

He quickly opened Kurt up, making sure to do it thoroughly and using a mixture of his fingers and tongue until Kurt was pressing back against the digits and muscle inside of him and asking Blaine for more.

"Turn around," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's breathing sped up and he did as he told told, his legs automatically resting on Blaine's shoulders as Blaine wiped his hand on a towel he'd put near the beside table a safe distance away from the still burning candles.

"Are you ready?" Blaine checked.

"Yes, Blaine, Blaine I wanna feel you," Kurt requested, his eyes dark and lust blown and Blaine felt a sense of pride and making Kurt feel this way.

"And you're still sure you want me to..."

"Yes, Blaine please. I want you to," Kurt reassured him.

Blaine nodded. This was it. He took his cock by the root, biting back a moan at the contact before be started guiding it into Kurt's awaiting heat. He gasped at the feeling of Kurt with no barrier between them, everything was a hundred times hotter and wetter and thousands of times more intimate, so much so that Blaine found himself suddenly fighting back tears.

"Blaine, I can feel you. Like really feel you," Kurt gasped as Blaine slid in further.

"I know baby, I can feel you too. You're so perfect," Blaine sighed affectionately.

Blaine was full encased inside Kurt a lot sooner then he thought, meeting no resistance or discomfort on Kurt's part and he was so happy about that fact. No pain, just love.

"Blaine, move Sweetheart," Kurt requested, rolling his hips down a little.

Blaine positioned himself more comfortably before he began rocking in and out of Kurt. A little shaking in the start as he got used to the sensation of Kurt around with nothing between then, but soon sliding in and out of Kurt smooth and deep. He looked directly down at Kurt who stared back, their eyes burning with passion and love in a way that no words would ever describe. Blaine kept the movements of his hips slow and gentle and Kurt could just feel the way this was different from their normal sex, of course it was still caring, but ti was nothing like this. Blaine was truly making love to him. Kurt's heart swelled until he felt like it might burst out of his chest, Blaine lent forward enough that he could capture Kurt's lips in his own.

"I love you," He whispered gently.

"I love you too," Kurt gasped, his eyes closing as Blaine's cock rubbed tenderly around his walls.

Blaine's thrusts got deeper and firmer but somehow they were still caring and gentle, he changed his angle so he would hit Kurt's prostate and a whimper tumbled from Kurt's lips.

Blaine pushed Kurt's legs down from his shoulders and lay down on top of him so they were completely pressed together, chest to chest, face to face. His weight on his forearms made beats of sweat gather on his forehead and quiet grunts of pleasure and effort leave his lips.

Blaine was constantly brushing almost teasingly against Kurt's prostate and causing him to let out little gasps of Blaine's name, along with the way his dick was trapped between their two moving bodies and receiving the perfect amount of hot friction. They continued to look into each others eyes, telling each other who much they loved the other and that they were going to for the rest of their existence. Everything was so intense and sweet at the same time and Kurt felt like he could cry because he didn't think he'd ever felt more loved then that this very moment; he never wanted it to end.

He was almost surprised when he felt a warm twisting in his stomach that slowly got more and more intense until each of Kurt's muscles were following and the skin tightened over them.

"Blaine, I'm...I'm close," Kurt said, his voice sad and disappointed. But they could always do this again.

"Me too," Blaine bit his lip, speaking quietly, "Are you sure you want this Kurt? Please, you know I can't take this back."

"I'm sure," Kurt nodded, "Do it Blaine, I want you to."

Blaine smiled, "I love you so much, Kurt. I just...I can't...I can't even tell you how much...I mean..."

"I know, I know I feel the same," Kurt smiled back at Blaine's struggle to find the right words because he totally understood.

Kurt's climax definitely surprised him, even though he knew he was close it still seemed to come out of nowhere. He whined Blaine's name, his eyes squeezing shut as he came heavily between both their chests as his hands reached out to grab hold of his fiance.

"Kurt, Kurt I'm...I'm gonna," Blaine bit his lip, locking eyes with Kurt as soon as he opened them, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, "Cum inside me Blaine, please."

Blaine shuddered and thrust unsteadily a few more times before he tensed and and buried himself deep inside Kurt's heat, letting out a silent cry of pleasure with his mouth open has he came.

Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine's cum releasing inside of him, his eye widening a little as Blaine quickly looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching up and cupping his fiance's face.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even feel any diff...Oh," Kurt eyes squeezed shut as he felt something in his abdomen. It wasn't unpleasant, it actually felt kind of nice. It was like warm bubbles were rising up and spreading around is lower body as they worked their were upwards.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was a little panicked.

"I'm fine," Kurt sighed, feeling himself melt into the mattress as well as the feeling. The bubbles spread all around his body, moving slowly up until they reached the center of his chest and, "Ow," he hissed.

"What? What is it? Kurt?" Blaine cried.

It was like Kurt's body was fighting against it, something cold rained down from the top of his chest and tried to push the bubbles away. The contrast of warm and cold made Kurt shudder, biting his lip as he willed the bubble-like feeling to push past it.

"Kurt, are you in pain?" Blaine asked, sounding guilty.

"No, no it's just...not nice," Kurt winced, the cold feeling making him shiver, like when you breath in ice-cold air and it causes your throat and lungs to almost ache.

The battle between warm and cold continued for a few minutes until Kurt was getting fed up of the coldness, it felt hard and hostile and Blaine's constant apologies in his ear wasn't making him any calmer. He took a deep breath kept his eyes closed, muttering a little under his breath. Make it stop. Just make it stop.

Suddenly the warmth pushed past the cold and Kurt let out a sigh as it filled all of his muscles and limbs. He opened his eyes to see Blaine knelt beside him with a pained expression looking rather helpless and guilty. It was like Kurt's whole body was humming with a warm flow of energy as he sat up a little.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled, quickly rolling onto his side and Blaine followed him, pulling Kurt into his eyes.

"Can you tell the difference?" Kurt asked, feeling the energy in his limbs slowly fade.

Blaine nodded and smiled, "You're all mine," he said, a small hint of a territorial growl simmering under his voice.

Kurt grinned, buried his face in Blaine's chest and little out a sigh, the feeling was completely gone now and he strangely missed it.

"What's it like?" Blaine asked, his voice leaking with curiosity.

"Warm" Kurt told him, his body feeling drained and satisfied, "But my body was fighting against it with cold."

"Do you regret it?" Blaine was suddenly worried.

"No. No not at all," Kurt grinned, "I'm so happy."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, "Me too," He slid Kurt out of his grasp to grab the towel and wipe both Kurt and himself clean as best he could before he put it back, blowing out the candles and letting Kurt dissolve in his arms. They both scrambled under the comforter, the petals loosing their shape of a heart in the process, but both boys were warm and comfortable and in love. They fell asleep slowly in each others arms.

* * *

**A/n:** This took longer then I thought to write sorry, but it's over twice the length my usual chapters so I hope you enjoy. I haven't had a lot of time to write because I've been looking after my Dad who came out of hospital just under a week ago but he's getting more independent again now.

Also **over 300** of you beautiful unicorns have now added me to your author alerts so thank-you! And there will be a **one-shot** up shortly in celebration and as a kind of **thank-you for you guys**, so **keep an eye out** for that!

The next chapter will be the last for this fiction, but I have plenty more ideas for others so if you're interested in my future writing please add me to your author alerts if you haven't already:)


	49. Your Heart Is My Home

**Title: **Watching in the darkness.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always felt a presence around him, ever since he was a little boy. Now after ten years of seeing a pair of beautiful eyes that swirled with every shade of brown watching him, and of questions building up inside him. He may just get his answer. But would he rather have stayed not knowing when he finds out the truth?

**Fiction rating: **M- Mature.

**Chapter title:** Your heart is my home

**Chapter rating: **M- Mature

**Twitter**: Unic0rn_H0bbit

**Warnings:** -

* * *

**A/n:** So here it is, the last chapter of my longest fiction yet. I just want to thank you guys for all your comments and support and most of all for reading. I hope you enjoy it:)

Over the next few days Kurt didn't feel much of a change since himself and Blaine had performed the tradition from Blaine's culture. But Blaine obviously did, every now and then he'd grab Kurt from behind and hold him close, burying his head into the skin of Kurt's neck and breathing in deeply before he'd let go with a happy and satisfied expression and cover Kurt's face in warm kisses. But it had sparked some more confidence in Blaine, he started telling Kurt a lot more about where he came from. Surprisingly it looked a lot like earth, but the air was thinner and the ground was softer. The people who lived there lived a lot more simply then humans do, their houses are built from wood and mud but it's not like they live in small huts. Their houses are large and magnificent, large blocks of wood are used and carved out of, creating intricate and beautiful patterns that are held together with the mud which is added to a fine white powered that makes it's properties much like cement. The houses are strong, and some of the beings who live there have the ability to perform small spells and enchantments which stops the wood from rotting and keeps them always looking shiny and new. Most of the women there are quiet short but incredibly beautiful and are light on their feet and the men are large and strong.

The most important people in the world are others who are born in the month of the eagle, they live in the hills high above the smaller villages and have the ability to fly if they are in danger. They are also very wise and make most of the laws and decisions over the land. Then come the beings who were born in the moth of the wolf, this is when Blaine was born. His people live a little distance away from the village, often in the woods which explained my Blaine's parents chose to live so far away from everything when they were banished here. They often live in small, but strong groups and can become more dog like when threatened-like Kurt had been when Blaine's eyes go black and teeth become pointed and sharp. They can also run incredibly quickly, have a strong senses, and as Blaine described it, feel more alive when the moon is full.

The hierarchy continued downwards, from the wolves to cats to smaller land animals such as squirrels who are amazing at gathering and can climb things easily, there are also people who are born during the month of the fish who can hold their breath for an incredible amount of time and feel most at home when they are in or by water. The very lowest of the hierarchy is the people who are born in the last month of the insect, they are amazing at hiding and living without any modern resources. Blaine told Kurt that they are over thirty different levels in the hierarchy and so most of the laws are complicated and things can get crazy at times.

To Kurt, the place where Blaine lived sounded magical and amazing, like something pulled out of a child's story book. But when he asked how people could pass through Kurt's world into Blaine's, Blaine admitted he had no clue and that only the eagles knew of such things and could control who entered their world and who could not. But that didn't stop Kurt from asking questions, who was eager for the knowledge of where his fiance came from.

The two took their time planning their wedding. Kurt was busy with school a lot of the time and the coffee shop that Blaine had worked in had allowed him to play and perform for a few hours everyday after it was a hit with the costumers in a small talent show thing the shop held. After that the news of Blaine's work spread and he was asked to play in lots of different venues, bars and coffee shops until he'd collected a little fanbase of people, but he refused a record deal someone once gave him. Blaine just wasn't interested in fame, he played because he enjoyed it, and the fact that other people enjoyed it was just a bonus. The money he got for playing was more then enough for him and Kurt to start saving up a nice amount of money for their wedding, life was good.

It wasn't until about two moths later when the tradition had any physical effect on Kurt. Their group of friends, including Finn who had finally moved, had gone out to a bar for a night out. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing as well as the conversation. Kurt had gotten up to buy in another round of drinks when he felt someone slip an arm around his waist.

"Hello Handsome, I've been watching you all night. Wanna dance with me?"

Kurt turned around to see a man who was probably in his early thirties with a too-confident grin and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Um, no thanks. I have a boyfriend. A fiance," Kurt declined, handing over the money for the drinks.

"Oh come on, just one dance," The man yelled over the music and grabbed Kurt's ass and pressed himself against Kurt's back.

Kurt gulped, the warm bubbling feelings was suddenly rushing through his body so fast that it made his head spin as though it was reminding Kurt exactly who he belonged to.

"No thanks," Kurt repeated, hiding the panic in his voice.

"Excuse me, that's my fiance you're harassing," Blaine's voice was dark and territorial.

Kurt let out a breath of relief, turning around and watching as the guy took in Blaine's appearance, as though he was sizing him up.

"Whoa, dude you need to relax, we were only going to dance," He said stepping away...well, more like stumbled. He was obviously drunk.

The man disappeared in the crowd of people and Kurt let out another sigh, slipping his hand into Blaine's, "Thank-you."

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand back, "I could tell something was wrong."

"You could, how? You were on the other side of the bar," Kurt frowned, letting Blaine pull him into his arms.

"I could smell it," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, only barley audible above the pounding of the music, "You're scent got so much stronger."

Kurt blushed, "I felt it."

Blaine pulled away, "Really? The warm feeling?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, it was...nice. I like it," He admitted.

Blaine smiled, "We can do the tradition again you know, it wouldn't change anything. You'd still get the feeling, but your body wouldn't fight against it this time."

Kurt grabbed some of the drinks for their friends from the bar and let Blaine gather the rest, "I'd like that."

* * *

They did. On their wedding night and a few times during their honey moon. It made them both feel so connected and close that Kurt was starting to wonder if they'd ever do anything different in the bedroom. There wedding took place exactly two years after Blaine officially proposed and was held in central park. It was quiet small and simple but so, so perfect. The whole of Glee club was invited as well as Kurt and Rachel's new friends in New York. When people asked about Blaine's parents they told them that they didn't approve of his sexuality and so weren't interested. Which worked fine in silencing their guests curiosity until Burt offered to go and 'knock some sense into them.' Kurt had just laughed, hugging his Dad close and telling him he loved him before Blaine had whisked him away. They had their first dance in the sunshine, both had taken of their shoes so the grass was soft under their feet and they held each other close, spinning around to one of Blaine's songs that he'd record just for the event.

_Your heart is my home,  
__The place I belong,  
__Where I feel safe,  
__Where we'll write our own song,  
__Our own story of love, life and tears,  
__But all will be perfect,  
__Because I'll be with you my dear_

There family and friends watched on with tears in their eyes and Kurt wiped his own tears on the collar of Blaine's suit as discreetly as he could.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt replied before they kissed, earning a wolf-whistles from their audience and Blaine to laugh while Kurt blushed. It was one of the happiest moments of both their lives.

They went on their honeymoon to Paris where they went to dinner in romantic restaurants and explored all of the sights, Kurt shopping like it was his job and buying fancy and expensive moisturizers even after all of the money they'd spent on the wedding. They took hundreds of photos and spent too much time sleeping and making love, ate too much extravagant food and just spent too much money all together. They acted stupid and crazy and totally and love and it was perfect.

* * *

**Two years later...**

"Hey Honey, how was...Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt dropped his bags and ran into the room, dropping to his knees in front of his husband who was crying on the couch.

"The adoption agency called," Blaine sniffed, wiping his eyes and pulling Kurt into his arms, seeking comfort.

"Oh," Kurt's heart sank a little, "They chose the other couple?"

Blaine nodded miserably and let out a sigh, burring his face in Kurt's shoulder, "Again."

Kurt sighed also, stroking the top of his Blaine's head, "It's okay. There's always next time."

"But I want a child now Kurt, it's perfect. We have enough money, we have our own apartment, we both work reasonable hours," Blaine whined.

"I know, it sucks," Kurt agreed, "But...we just have to be patient okay. It will happen, I know it will."

"I love you," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"I love you too," Kurt replied with a smile.

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, "I thought you were at the office."

"I was," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand as he stepped of the stage, "But I know you're still bummed about yesterday so I thought I'd surprise you."

"I'm fine, just a little disappointed," Blaine smiled softly, "I still have you don't' I? That's all I need."

"Of course you have me, and I have arrange a little picnic in the park to cheer you up," Kurt told him, "And you have an extra long break which I've already organized with your boss."

"You convinced Michel to give me a long break? Are you a wizard?" Blaine asked with a smile, packing away his guitar.

Kurt giggled, "Maybe."

"You know sometime I think you're the one who's not human," Blaine slipped his arm through Kurt's at the two exited coffee shop and out into the sunshine, "You're totally out of this world.

"You're so cheesy," Kurt rolled his eyes, leading Blaine down the street and into the little bit of green area behind one of the tower-blocks where a few trees and flowers grew.

"Hmm, but you love me for it," Blaine chuckled, letting Kurt take him to the corner of the area where he'd laid out a blanket and some cushions under a tree.

"Thank-you for this," Blaine sighed as Kurt started pulling out some sandwiches and salad from a bag, "You're so perfect."

Kurt grinned, "I know. But guess until you see what I brought for you."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

Kurt pulled a bottle out of the bag with a smile on his face.

"Oh my God! You brought me kool aid?" Blaine cried, his eyes lighting up, "I love you so much right now."

Kurt giggled, "Who needs kids when I have you huh? You're such a child at heart."

Blaine started pouring the red drink into the glasses and smiled, "It's a good job I have you to look after me then."

Kurt nodded in agreement, watching Blaine gulp back the fruity fizz with a fond smile.

* * *

**Six months later...**

"Hello? Hello? Kurt? Kurt?"

"What is it Blaine? I was in a meeting with the owner of Vogue!" Kurt hissed, looking back over at the room where the meeting was still I progress.

"The adoption agency called," The utter joy and excitement in Blaine's voice said it all.

* * *

**Three and a half years later...**

"Bye my little pumpkin," Kurt smiled, holding his daughter in his arm.

Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, named after Kurt's mother, looked up at her father and her large blue eyes turned sad, "I'm gonna miss you Daddy."

"I know sweetheart, I'll miss you too. But it's only for the weekend," Kurt reassured the little three year old in his arms, "And you'll have fun with grandad and grandma."

"Ugh, I feel so old," Burt complained, taking his granddaughters belongings from Blaine.

Carol laughed, "Me too," She took Burt's hand in her own.

Kurt passed his daughter to Blaine who immediately lifted her high in the air, causing her the girl to let out a cry of delight before Blaine pulled her close and covered her face in little kisses.

"Papa!" She cried, laughing loud and happy.

Blaine grinned, "Now you be good for grandad and grandma okay?"

"Of course Papa," She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin, I'll see you soon," Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his daughters head before he patted her dark brown hair into place and made a show of spinning her around, making a noise like a plane and passing her over to Carol who tickled her tummy and made her squirm.

Kurt hugged his Dad and Carole, "Thanks for taking her."

"It's our pleasure," Carol smiled at him, "You guys have a good weekend alone okay?"

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist, "Oh we will, I'll make sure of it," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt blushed and nudged his hip against his husbands, "Blaine, please."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt come on, what to they think we're going to be up to when we have the house to yourself for our anniversary?"

Kurt just blushed even harder and sighed, "Can you call us so we can say goodnight to her?" He asked, sounding worried as he watched his little girl take in the sights of the airport.

"Of course," Carol smiled, "She'll be fine hon, we'll take good care of her."

"I know, I know but I'm just...I'm nervous," Kurt admitted, "We haven't really been apart from her like this before."

"It'll be okay sweetheart," Blaine kissed his cheek.

Kurt sighed a little, "Well see you in a few days Baby," He kissed Elizabeth on the top of the head.

The final call for the flight sounded and Kurt ignored the panic he felt as Carol carried Lizzy away, she paired over her grandmothers shoulder and waved.

"Bye Daddies!" She called, looking excited.

Kurt waved back, hearing Elizabeth tell her grandparents of the new stuff rabbit her Papa had won her when they went to the fair and how she'd never been on a plane before.

Blaine squeezed his shoulder tight and kissed his cheek, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt nodded.

"You're crying," Blaine informed him.

"Wh...? oh," Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, of course you're sad. I am too, just better at hiding it," He teased, "But I have the perfect weekend planned to take your mind off it, and we can call her every night. Before you know she'll be waking us up at three in the morning because she can't find her teddy."

Kurt sighed and buried his face in Blaine's chest, "I want another one."

"Huh?"

"Another child," Kurt informed him.

Blaine smiled, stroking his husbands hair, "Me too."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes bright, "Really?"

"Absolutely, I want loads," Blaine grinned, "I'm thinking like seven or eight."

Kurt seemed a little alarmed at the thought, "Let's just see how two goes for now huh?"

Blaine chuckled, "Deal."

Kurt smiled, "Happy Anniversary Blaine."

"Happy Anniversary my angel," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to his husbands lips. He pulled away and smiled, singing quietly under his breath the song he made for their wedding day.

_Your heart is my home,  
__The place I belong,  
__Where I feel safe,  
__Where we'll write our own song,  
__Our own story of live, love and tears,  
__But all will be perfect,  
__Because I'll be with you my dear._

* * *

**A/n: **The end

Thank-you to every single one of you, you're all amazing! Please leave me a review, even if it's the only one you've given. Your comments mean the world to me.

I know a few of you asked me to continue this fiction but I just feel like it is a good place to end it, and now I can start a new one that you might even like more if you are interested in reading it!

...Oh and I wrote the lyrics used.

All of my love to you all

-Kat


End file.
